The bet and Reveng
by Aiko03
Summary: Me han advertido de que la venganza siempre vuelve en contra tuya, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es verlos en lo mas profundo del infierno, como estuve yo. Pero principalmente a el, Inuyasha Taisho, verlo suplicar y pedir perdón será mi mayor recompensa.
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

_Los personajes le perteneces a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia es 100% mía_

…**.**

-bla,bla- los personajes hablan

bla, blapiensan

1 .EL COMIENZO

….

P.O.V narrador

En un departamento a las 14:00 de la tarde se podía escuchar….

-Kyaaa! Kagome…., no puedo creer que ya haya pasado cuatro años…, te he echado tanto de menos – Dijo sollozando violeta

-Esta súper "hip" alta "hip" y sobretodo fea "hip" – Dijo Celeste entre hipidos

- Gracias violeta, yo también te he echado de menos…., y gracias por tu cumplido celeste – Dijo kagome secándose las lagrimas por haber vuelto a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Si te lo digo de verdad estos cuatro años te han pasado factura – dijo celeste seria secándose las lagrimas

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que se vio interrumpido por la risa de violeta seguido de celeste y kagome

- Me alegro que haya acabado, todo esta tontería de la apuesta – dijo violeta

- Si te digo la verdad, gracias a todo esto me he dado cuenta de que la gente es muy falsa y hipócrita, que solo estaban conmigo por ser populares y tener lujos, no sabéis cuanto he sufrido estos cuatro años. – dijo kagome triste

-Que te dije esos niñatos son unos idiotas redomados – dijo celeste

-Aunque rara vez este de acuerdo con celeste, esta vez le tengo que dar la razón – dijo violeta

P.O.V kagome

-No habéis cambiado nada chicas, ni aun estando en Nueva York –dije sonriente, eso era verdad siempre se han comportado así ellas dos, aunque no habían cambiado en su forma de ser, habían cambiado en físico.

Celeste Scofield, era la más mayor por meses tenia 16 tirando para 17 media 1.65. Era pelirroja, era blanca con pecas en la cara en los brazos y en el pecho; tenia una cara alargada y los ojos de color azul oscuro. Celeste siempre ha sido muy directa nunca se pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, era muy gruñona, era seria pero muy divertida con nosotros, sus mejores amigos. En este momento iba vestida con unos tejanos desgastados, con una camisa negra de tirantes abierto en la espalda.

Violeta Strasser tenia 16, dos meses menor que Celeste media 1.65. Su color de piel era medio tostada seguramente por los meses de sol que había en Nueva York .Era rubia con los ojos de color miel , era muy risueña, con una carácter fuerte si te metías con sus seres queridos y era un poco hiperactiva. Iba con un vestido de color blanco, sencillo y apretado en el busto.

Pues yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi tengo 16 años soy tres mese menor que Celeste mido 1.65 . My color de pelo es azabache con reflejos azulados, soy blanco pero no me pongo roja cuando tomo el sol. Mis ojos son de color verde. Solo saco mi carácter cuando veo alguna injusticia o cuando alguien me molesta, soy muy social y alegre pero con eso de la apuesta no podía sacar mi carácter tenia que ser tímida y sumisa y vestir exageradamente mal. En este momento iba vestida con una falda larga hasta los tobillos muy holgada, con una camisa blanca con rayas marrones en vertical y botones en el medio y dos tallas mas grande que la mía y llevaba puesta unas gafas de culo de botella negras (aunque no tenia miopía), llevaba Brackets y tenia el pelo recogido en una trenza , llevaba puestos unos zapatos marrones de esos que andaban los iaios.

En ese momento escuche un ruido que provenía de la puerta de entrada.

- Ya hemos llegado!, uff… que calor hace fuera – escuche la voz de un hombre cerrando la puerta.

-Ya vez, pensaba que me iba a morir deshidratado – escuche otra voz

- EH! Chicas donde estáis, traemos comida china -otra voz

Quienes eran? Se me hacia familiar esa voces pero… no, no creo seguramente son amigos de celeste y violeta.

-Eh! Chicos venir a la cocina, que os tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Violeta

-Haber que sorpresa? – dijo la primera voz

Cuando los vi entrar por la puerta del comedor, no me lo pude creer, eran ellos…; y la única información que había en mi mente es que corriera hacia ellos y los abrazara. I lo hice, de tanto entusiasmo se cayeron conmigo al suelo.

- ¡Chicos os he echado muchísimo de menos! –les dije

-Em? Celeste le podrías decir a esta chica que saliera encima de nosotros – dijo la primera voz.

Seguramente no me habían reconocido . Cuando les iba a decir quien era me interrumpió la última voz que escuche.

-Espera Loki, solo hay una persona que se nos tire así – dijo la tercera voz- Kagome?- me pregunto

-Si soy yo Shibuki – le conteste llorando, es que nunca se me acabarían las lagrimas

-No me lo puedo creer, de verdad eres tu? estas irreconocible –me dijo la segunda voz

-Si soy yo Oda. Veo que tu también as cambiado- le dije con una sonrisa ya que no estaba llorando.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen "los que son guapos se vuelven mas guapos" – me dijo Oda

-No yo creo que dicen "los que son guapos se vuelven mas feos" –Dijo Loki

-Hem… chicos no nos importa vuestros refranes inventados, lo que tendrías que hacer es levantaros del suelo – nos dijo celeste

En ese momento me di cuenta como estábamos, yo arriba y ellos abajo, y me levante corriendo con la cara roja a más no poder.

-Los siento chicos, hago las cosas sin pensar – les dije

-No te preocupes Kag, estábamos acostumbrados, lo echábamos en falta y todo, tus ataques de alegría – me dijo riéndose Loki

Le sonreí ya que a ellos y ami familia eran los únicos que les permitía llamarme Kag.

-Veo que has llevado a cabo la apuesta, estar horrenda –Dijo shibuki- y yo que pensaba que eras una cobarde.

-Sabes muy bien Schibuki que ami nada me asusta – le dije

-De verdad Kag, no se como has podido aguantar tanto años así – me dijo Oda

- Tenia que hacerlo, esa era la apuesta no? – le dije con un tono de tristeza ya que me salio así sin poder remediarlo- pero veo que vosotros estas muy bien.

I era verdad, igual que las chicas ellos también estaban muy guapos.

Schibuki Bianchi tenia los mismos años yo 16, me sacaba una cabeza seguramente media 1.76, tenia el color de pelo negro corto y liso , y el color de sus ojos era gris. Se veía que iba al gimnasio o que hacia algún deporte, por los hombros anchos que se le podía notar por como iba vestido, unos tejanos oscuros, una bambas blancas y una camiseta blanca de manga corta ajustada. Schinuki era muy serio, pero con nosotros siempre sacaba su lado mas divertido, era muy servicial, siempre discutíamos pero nos llevábamos muy bien.

Loki Abbriata también tenia 16 unos meses mayor que Schibuki y era mas alto que el por unos centímetros, era el que vestía mas sencillo, llevaba unos pantalones de chándal negro y una camisa de color verde de tiras tenia la misma mosculatura que Schibuki solo que el era un poco mas robusto y unas bambas negras. Su color de piel era tostada con el color de pelo castaño claro corto y un pequeño flequillo, sus ojos eran de color negro pero profundo. Era el mas gracioso, le encantaba llevar la contraria a Oda, aunque pareciera que se llevaran mal se llevaban muy bien en el fondo

Oda Rebecchi era el más pijo en cuestión de vestirse, iba con unos pitillos claros y zapatos de vestir y una camisa negra de manga corta con un polo envuelto en el cuello. Era igual de alto que Schibuki, su color pelo era negro con reflejos lila y tenia los ojos azules.

Era el más bromista pero cuando la situación era seria se ponía serio, era un chico con un gran corazón.

Ellos tres eran italianos y mis mejores amigos y nosotras éramos americanas, pero eso no afecto en nuestra amistad.

-Bueno sentémonos, porque creo que Kag no solamente ha venido a visitarnos verdad? –dijo Loki

-No, también vine para hablar sobre la apuesta que se acabo hace unos días – les dije- quiero volver a ser como antes.

-No me digas que te has dado cuenta de que tus amiguitos estaban contigo solo por interés – me dijo burlándose Schibuki

-Si me he dado cuenta – le respondí escasamente

-Creo que ya se lo han dicho las chicas, el "te lo dije", no creo que haga mucha falta de volver a repetirlo, no?- me dijo Oda

-Bueno. Bueno yo estoy contenta porque volvemos ha estar los seis juntos de nuevo. Porque no vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y charlamos más cómodos. – dijo violeta.

Habían un sofá muy grande, en el suelo había una alfombra de color marrón y en el medio había una pequeña mesa de madera, tenían una tele plasma y un mueble donde se veía que había muchas fotos, había una ventana grande donde se podía ver que había un pequeño balcón. En la pared de cada lado de la tele habían dos puerta, detrás del sofá se podía ver un pasillo largo con otras habitaciones. En la entrada había un sitio donde poner los zapatos y al lado había una puerta que era donde estaba la cocina. Loki dijo que se estaba mejor sentados en la alfombra que nos podíamos ver mejor y allí nos sentamos. En un lateral estaba Celeste y Loki, al frente mío estaba Violeta y Oda, y yo estaba sentada a lado de Shibuki.

- No te preocupes Kag, que volveremos a poner tu look y estarás incluso mas guapa que ahora, jajaj – me dijo Celeste

-Pero, antes de que vuelvas ser tu, explícanos como te fue estos cuatro años- me dijo Schibuki.

Entonces se me unieron todos los recuerdos y no pude aguantar las lagrimas y comencé a llorar por todo el dolor que pase y que no quise que jamás mis padres se enteraran del sufrimiento que pasaba. Me abrase fuertemente a Schibuki que estaba a mi lado y llore desconsoladamente.

-Joder Kag, que te han hecho – me dijo Schibuki

Pero yo no le conteste, sino que llore muchísimo mas y me acerque mucho mas a el. No se porque pero en sus brazos me sentía segura. Sentí como el correspondía a mi abraso y me acariciaba el cabello, diciéndome palabras de consuelo. Me tranquilice un poco y les dije entrecortadamente.

- Han si… sido los peores… años de mi vida – les dije

-Pero porque no acabaste con todo esto de la apuesta y viniste con nosotros – me dijo Celeste.

- Sabes muy bien que los chicos te hubiesen perdonada la apuesta y no hubieses sido su criada por dos años – me dijo Violeta

-Kag te hubiésemos perdonada, nos hubiéramos burlando un poco de ti pero te hubiésemos perdonado - me dijo Oda

-Estoy de acuerdo con Oda, que eso es muy raro – me dijo Loki sacándome una sonrisa.

-Si has aguantado tanto es porque eres tonta, es mejor ser una criada por dos años que haber sufrido Kag – Me dijo dulcemente Schibuki soltándome de su abrazo y quitándome las gafas para secarme las lagrimas con sus dedos. Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos.

-No aguante por eso, aguante por que quería hacerme más fuerte sin que nada me pudiera derrumbar y por otra cosa mas… - dije lo último mas bajito, para que nadie me pudiera escuchar. Pero note que Schibuki apretaba las manos.

-Aguantaste porque creíste que "el" no te iba a dejar nunca, te fallo y tú seguiste aguantando, pensaste que un milagro lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión o que!- me dijo furiosamente Schibuki

-Si! Aguante por "el" también! , Pero cuando solo quedaba un año para que acabara la apuesta me di cuenta de cómo era y que era lo único que le importaba, y lo único que podía hacer es acabar lo que ya había empezado en esos tres años! – le dije chillando

-Si que eres tonta. Que? Piensas cambiar de look para que "el" vuelva a tus brazos o que?- me dijo con rabia

-No. pienso volver a ser la de antes solo para poder llevar a cabo una cosa – les dije

-Para llevar a cabo que? – me pregunto Oda

-Mi venganza, pienso hacerles sufrir tanto como yo sufrir – les dije con toda la rabia que sentía al pensar en ellos.

- Vale, se que es muy duro recordar pero nos podrías explicar que ten han hecho estos cuatro años para que actúes así?- me dijo Loki

- Si no quieres explicarnos que te paso, no te preocupes Kag, estas en todo tu derecho - me dijo Violeta dulcemente.

Pero entonces recordé como empezó todo esto.

**FLASH BACK**

Íbamos corriendo por el parque de la plaza, donde los seis antes vivíamos, en Barcelona.

-Jajaja, no me lo puedo creer, te echaron de clase que tonto! –dijo un niño pequeño con cara picarona. Era Oda.

-Callaros! Que por tu culpa Oda me echaron- le contesto Loki rojo de la vergüenza

-Pero es que ase risa – le conteste

-Si, si… ay que me meo! – nos dijo celeste

-Hasta estoy llorando – dijo violeta

-"señorito abbriata se me esta burlando de mi a mis espaldas, creo que se alegra de que ya no me vera mas" " Profesor, a usted no se lo hago sino" " Basta de excusas y fuera de mi clase!" jajaj –imito schibuki al profesor de matemáticas, nuestro tutor.

-Schibuki lo clavas jajj- dijo Oda

En ese tiempo yo iba vestido normal como cualquier chica de mi edad y podía ser quien era de verdad y no tenia que ser otra persona. Los seis teníamos 12 y habíamos acabada la primaria y al siguiente año iríamos a la ESO (no se como se llama en otros países :P)

-Venga hoy nos toca a nosotros poner la apuesta – dijo Schibuki sonriendo

-La apuesta será para… tantatan…. Kaaaagomeeee – dijo Oda

-Sabia que me tocaba ami, que asco – dije

Entonces en ese momento llego Kikio

-Hola Kagome, te gustaría ir con nosotros este fin de semana a mi casa de la playa? – me pregunto kikio, ignorando olímpicamente a mis amigos

-Em? Primero le preguntare a mi madre si me deja ir, aunque es mas que seguro que si. Le dije

-Vale entonces espero una respuesta –y se fue corriendo con sus otros amigos

-No se como eres amiga de kiki-tonta, es una falsa de critica detrás de tus espaldas – me dijo celeste

- Es verdad, solo son tus amigos porque eres popular y vistes a la moda – me dijo Loki

-Pero vosotros también sois populares y no habla con vosotros – les conteste

-Porque sabe que nosotros no caemos como inocentes moscas en su red - me dijo violeta

-Me estáis llamando ingenua- les pregunte

-Sabes? Ya se cual será nuestra apuesta- me dijo schibuki

-Cual?- le dije

-Por cuatro años tendrás que ser fea y muy tímida y no podrá ser como ahora – me dijo schibuki

-Para que servirá eso. No lo entiendo?- le dije

- Pues para que te des cuenta de que tus amiguitos son unos falsos – me contesto

-Si no aguantas estos cuatro años serás nuestra esclava por do años y si tu ganas ..? – me pregunto

- pues os daré 5 collejas a cada uno cuando a mi me de la gana y cuando quiera – le conteste

- Vale, en la ESO nosotros no estaremos nos iremos a Nueva York por la beca, como tu madre no la acepto te quedaras aquí y lo harás, y tu hermano nos dirá si lo estas haciendo- me dijo Schibuki

-Chicos aceptáis esta apuesta – les pregunto Schibuki a los otros

-Hem.. pues no se creo que es muy duro… lo que digan los otros – dijo violeta

-Aceptamos las condiciones –dijeron al unísono los tres

-Kag esto lo hago para que abras tus ojos – me dijo Celeste

-Bueno, Kag aceptas o eres una cobarde – me dijo Oda

-Acepto, ami nada me da miedo. I veréis como yo tengo razón, y que son mis amigos por quien yo soy y no por lo que yo tengo – les conteste

Nos dimos la mano pactando la apuesta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Pues claro que os lo explicare, sois los únicos que no me habéis fallado, os merecéis saber que me ha hecho pensar de esta forma – les dije dulcemente

-Espera un momento! Que voy a por algo de beber y de picar, para estar más cómodos, claro esta –dijo Celeste

- Celeste! Que Kag no va contar un chiste!- le dijo violeta

- Pero si seguro que Kag se muere de sed - me dijo mirándome

-Pues claro me muero de sed, además así estamos mas cómodos no?- le conteste sonriendo

Vi como celeste entraba a la cocina

-Eres bipolar o que? En un momento estas hablando de venganza y ahora estas sonriendo – me dijo Schibuki

-Igual que tu, no se que te sorprende – le conteste riéndome

-Bueno aquí están las cosas, ya puedes comenzar Kag- me dijo Celeste

Había traído cinco coca-colas y un Nestea y unas patas fritas y un poco de embutido para picar. Sonreí aun se acordaba de mis gustos.

-Que? Pensabas que no me iba acordar de tus gustos o que?. – me dijo celeste con una sonrisa

-EH! Que todos nos acordamos de los gustos de Kag – dijo Loki

-Bueno, bueno después discutiremos sobre quien sabe mas sobre los gustos de Kag. Ya puedes comenzar, que estamos todos atentos – me dijo Violeta

Baje el vaso de Nestea que me había refrescado la garganta y les comencé a narra todo los que esto cuatro años pase.

-Bueno todo empezó cuando….

CONTINUARA

Que tal os ha parecido el primer capitulo, si os gusta mandarme un reviews para continuar con la historia si no también para saberlo. La apuesta es un poco tonta pero es que no se me ocurría nada mas si me sale algo mas en mente la canvio.

Espero que sea de vuestro gusto lectora de fanficiton.

Bueno me despido y besos y abrazos para todas las lectoras de fanfiction jajja( si lo se estoy loca)

"Nadie nos pregunto si queríamos venir, y nadie nos preguntara si nos queremos ir"

**AIKO03**


	2. Flash back: la revelación

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

****

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

.

**Capitulo 2: Flash Back: La Revelación**

**Kagome P.O.V**

Era el primer día de colegio, vosotros os habías ido ya a Estados Unidos. Me acuerdo tanto de ese día, fue el comienzo de todo mi sufrimiento.

**Flash Back**

"Uff, llego tarde, siempre me pasa lo mismo" ese día comenzaba la apuesta. Iba con una falda a cuadros hasta los tobillos con una camisa negra de cuello americano sin marcar la figura, claro esta que no tenia, recién mi cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse. Ese mismo verano había comenzado a prepararme, había ido al dentista para que me pusiera los brackets, me había dicho que los tenia bien colocados pero que había algunos un poco torcidos que por colocarlos no pasaba nada y entonces me dieron una cita y me pusieron la parte de arriba y la de abajo. No tenía miopía ni hipermetropía, pero igualmente me compre unas gafas para ver con los cristales sin graduar eran como dos espejos normales. Me había quitado el pendiente del segundo agujero de la oreja derecha y había guardado todas mis joyas y la ropa antigua y la había cambiado por toda la ropa sin colores llamativos solo negro y marrón y lagunas camisetas blancas y los zapatos negros como los calcetines.

Hoy es el primer día y estoy ansiosa por restregarle en la cara a Schibuki, que lo que ellos decían era mentira y que mis otros amigos estaban por mi, por lo que era y no por lo que tenía. Aunque hablando de ellos, los echo de menos, este mismo verano se han ido, ya no será lo mismo de antes, no los volveré a ver hasta dentro de cuatro años y solo hablaran con mi hermano para ver si sigo con la estupida apuesta.

" Ya llegué", entre corriendo en el hall para ver la hoja que me indicaba donde estaría la aula que me tocaba " a ver la h…... aquí esta Kagome Higurashi" me tocaba en 1r D de la ESO, dicen que ahí van los más listos espero que no lo hayan cambiado.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, veía como las personas me veían y hasta podía escuchar sus murmullos que decían –pero la has visto… que fea… por dios esa ropa la llevaba mi abuela…quien será?- baje la cabeza y me mordí la lengua para no decirles groserías, ya que no podía por la apuesta y no me iba a rendir por esos estupidos comentarios.

Entonces encontré mi aula que estaba en la primera planta. Podía ver las chicas/os ligeras de ropa ya que aun no habíamos acabado el verano. "Venga Kagome, hoy comienza todo, no seas cobarde y entra", cuando entre todo el mundo de jo de hablar y me miro "vaya esto parece el circo, yo soy la atracción y ellos el público" quise reírme por mi pensamiento, pero no lo hice. Estaba buscando a una amiga hasta que la encontré y fui donde ella.

-Hola Sango, que tal!- le dije sonriendo con muchas ganas.

Ella me miro inquisidoramente, sabia que no me reconocía, por los trastos que llevaba encima.

-Soy Kagome – le dije. Vi como abría los ojos desmesudaramente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Eres Kagome… no puede ser…- me dijo con asombro

-Soy yo, de verdad- le sonreí

-Hua Kagome, estas my cambiada… - me dijo con un tono de voz no muy convencida pero no le hice caso.

Entonces la abrace, aparte de mis mejores amigos de EUA, ella era como una hermana, nos habíamos conocido hace dos años, pero Sango se hacia querer muy rápido. Ella ara un poco mas alta que yo, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, su color de pelo era de Castaño claro. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, era delgada y se podía ver que tendría un buen cuerpo. Iba vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca de mangas corta ajustada y unas sandalias bajas negras. Era el primer día por eso no llevábamos el uniforme.

-Pero porque vas así Kagome?- me pregunto Sango

-Pues porque… - me mordí la lengua ya que nadie podía saber porque iba vestida así, quisiera decírselo pero no puedo, no puedo fallar a mi palabra. Entonces escuche una voz conocida que nos interrumpió, me alegre ya que así me podía pensar la excusa.

-Hola Sango, quien es tu amiga…-dijo en tono de burla. Era Kikio.

-Hola Kikio, ella es…- la interrumpí

-Soy Kagome no me reconoces- le dije. Vi como me miraba de arriba abajo por mi cambio.

-Em… ¿Kagome eres tú? – me pregunto Kikio

-Si soy yo, no se… - me interrumpió otra voz

-Muy bien chicos sentaros – nos dijo un profesor – Bueno, vale ya que todos estáis sentados empezamos.

Me senté en la primera fila. Había cinco filas en horizontal y cuatro en vertical, yo estaba en la segunda mesa de la vertical casi en la ventana. Sango se sentó detrás mío y Kikio y sus amigos se sentaron atrás ya que no les pude ver la cara a todos.

-Bueno antes de empezar os diré que me llamo Manolo Suárez y seré vuestro tutor durante todo el año. Como ya sabéis, es el primer año de la ESO, esto no es la primaria esto es diferente, en estos cuatro años os prepararemos para que seáis buenos estudiantes para el día de mañana – deje de escuchar al profesor y me puse a pensar en el chico que me había robado el corazón solo con una de sus sonrisas, ya que no lo vi en clase, seguro que iba a otra clase.

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido por pasos a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Vi como la puerta de entrada se habría de golpe y entraban dos chicos. El primer chico que entro era alto pero no tanto como el de atrás, tenia el pelo corto y una pequeña coleta, se podía ver que llevaba un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, tenia los ojos azules, lo reconocí " es Miroku". Era un chico muy bromista, muy alegre por lo que me acuerdo del año pasado.

-Que son estas horas de llegar chicos- les pregunto el profesor- encima armando este alboroto.

-Lo siento profe, no se que nos ha pasado, nosotros nunca llegamos tarde… - entonces le interrumpió otra voz.

-Feh, di que nos hemos dormido no te líes- cuando escuche esa voz me sonroje y por fin después de tres largos meses, lo vi, a el. Era el primo de Miroku y por lo que sabía su mejor amigo, eran muy distintos físicamente. Tenía unos ojos dorados profundos, era un color muy extraño, pero una vez me dijo que eso era por lo que destacaba su familia; tenía el pelo negro largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, una nariz normal y una mandíbula cuadrada, no podía decir que tenía músculos, pero no era gordo. Era un chico normal, pero para mi era perfecto.

- Denme vuestros nombres chicos- les dijo el profe

- Miroku Houshi, profesor

- Inuyasha Taisho –así se llamaba el chico por el cual yo estaba enamorada.

-Hoy por ser el primer día lo dejo pasar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ir a sentaros.

Pasaron a lado mío y vi como Inuyasha me quedaba mirando a los ojos, me sonroje furiosamente. Se sentaron detrás, no sabia en que sitio, porque no me quería girar y que me viera como estaba de sonrojada.

La mañana se fue volando, nos dieron la agenda y el calendario sobre el cual íbamos a trabajar este año. Se había acabado la clase y era hora de irnos, sabía que vendría ahora las preguntas inquisidoras de la clase.

-Bueno, ahora contéstame – me dijo Sango

En el momento que hablo Sango, alrededor mío estaba toda la clase, pero solo me podía fijar en unos ojos dorados que estaban a lado de Kikio.

- Bueno, estar atentos por que solo lo voy a explicar una vez- comencé a decir en voz baja- a ver lo que paso, es que mis padres se fueron al extranjero porque estamos arruinados "esto en parte solo era cierto, solo se había caído una empresa de mi padre 'Vuelos Higurashi' pero aun así podíamos vivir perfectamente como antes" por eso solo ay dinero para pocas cosas, por eso me dejaron a mi y a mi hermano con mis abuelos en su casa para que ellos nos mantengan "en realidad les dije que queríamos quedarnos en casa de los abuelos para no estar muy solos en la mansión, no fue difícil de convencer mi hermano" y bueno por lo de la ropa, tuve que vender todas mis cosas personales para poder darle algo a mi abuelo, para que vaya manteniendo la casa por eso yo me visto así, ya que no puedo pagarme ningún capricho, además la ropa es de segunda mano, y por lo de los brackets y las gafas como toda chica en su comienzo de la pubertad pues tiene cambios, con eso os digo todo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, yo solo esperaba a que lo asimilasen y que me dijeran -no te preocupes Kagome todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo Kagome…no pasa nada… seguro que sales de esta-. Aunque me sentía un poco mal por mentirles, pero si decían que lo aceptaban, no hacia falta seguir con todo esto de la apuesta, yo ganaría y ellos verían que yo tenia razón, la que, ellos eran buenas personas, y me veían mas allá del físico.

-Ja, ja, ja, ósea que ahora eres pobre-dijo Kikio interrumpiendo el silencio- quien iba a decir que la mas popular se iba a convertir en eso – me señalo- bueno, en realidad creo que tuviste que vestirte siempre así, jajaja.

-Cállate Kikio, no digas eso de Kagome, no que eras su amiga – me defendió Sango

-Por favor, solo estuve con ella para ser popular, no por nada mas – le contesto Kikio

-Eres de lo peor Kikio – dijo Sango

No me podía creer lo que Kikio decía, estaba con las manos en puño para no saltarle encima.

-Y lo dices así, sin ninguna vergüenza a que la clase te escuche – le dije

-Por favor Kagome, no solo era yo lo que lo hacia, todo el mundo era así contigo por lo que tenias, siempre nos invitabas a grandes fiestas y nos pagabas todo, jajá, ¿Qué? Pensabas que éramos tus amigos, pobre – la última palabra lo dijo con mas énfasis- Kagome inocente Kagome – me dijo meneado la cabeza- Venga chicos decirle que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ninguno contesto y giraron la cara, ya con solo ese gesto pude ver que Kikio decía la verdad.

No podía decir nada estaba en shock "ellos tenían razón"

-Venga chicos, vámonos dejemos a la pobre sola –dijo Kikio

-Cállate Kikio. Por fin sacas tu veneno, ¿no?- le dijo Sango

- Sango, no me digas que tú no estabas con esa por su dinero- dijo Kikio

-No todo el mundo es como tu de hipócrita- le contesto Sango

-No voy a gastar mi saliva hablando contigo. Adiós pobre- me dijo Kikio

Vi como todos se marchaban, cunado vi a Inuyasha detrás de todos ellos hablando con Miroku, corrí hacia el "no, el no piensa lo mismo que Kikio el es diferente, el es diferente" sin saber estaba comenzando a llorar, me seque las lagrimas y le cogí del brazo y lo gire.

-Dime por favor, que tu no piensas así, por favor tu no… - le dije con una sonrisa, deseando con todo mi ser que el no fuera como ella.

-Suéltame, no me toques. Por favor creías que era si contigo por tu forma de ser, abre los ojos tonta, solo era tu amigo por que mi familia me obligaba, ya que decía que eras un buen ejemplo de señorita adinerada- deje de sonreír- Por favor yo jamás fui tu amigo, métete bien esto en la cabeza pobre, solo era una diversión para mi y para mi familia así que no me vuelva hablar!- me dijo zafándose de mi agarre

No lo soporte mas y le pegué una bofetada. Vi como giraba la cara y se sujetaba la mejilla donde le pegué. Entonces me cogió del brazo muy fuerte y me dijo.

-¡No me vuelvas a pegar en tu vida lo has entendido! – me dijo cogiéndome mas fuerte aún.

-Suéltala, imbécil- chillo Sango

-Venga Inuyasha, suéltala y vámonos – le dijo Miroku

Me soltó casi tirandome al suelo, y se fue con Miroku. Entonces comencé a llorar amargadamente.

-Porque… porque Sango – dije entrecortadamente- porque no me di cuenta antes- le dije aún viendo la puerta donde se fue Inuyasha.

-Kag, nunca es tarde. Al menos ahora te has dado cuenta de cómo eran Kikio e Inuyasha y todos – me dijo Sango en tono consolador.

Como fui tan estúpida y no me di cuenta antes- hice una pausa- ¿sabes? Lo que más me duele no fue lo que me dijo Kikio, sino lo que me dijo Inuyasha – dije sujetándome el brazo donde me agarro- me encuentro mal Sango… ¿Tu nunca me dejaras verdad?- le dije mientras me giraba a verla.

-Kag, yo jamás te dejare eres mi amiga, como mi hermana, grábate bien esto en la cabeza yo no soy como ellos de falsos - me dijo

-Gracias, Sango- le dije mientras me veía como la oscuridad me consumía.

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Flash Back: Malos Tratos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

****

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

.

**Capitulo 3: Flash Back: Malos Tratos**

**P.O.V Kagome**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que me dijeron la verdad del porque estaban conmigo. Divise a Sango entre la multitud y corrí hacia ella antes de que entrara en el aula. Sango iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una falda a cuadros de color negro, ella la llevaba por encima de la rodilla y yo hasta los tobillos y la camisa blanca de mangas corta con la corbata de color rojo bien anudada las otras chicas los llevaban desatada la corbata y la americana negra, y los zapatos negros eran unos mocasines, mi peinado consistía en una trenza hacia atrás y el de las otras chicas lo llevan suelto, o algunas decorado con una diadema. El uniformé de chico consistía en el pantalón negro, con los zapatos negros y la camiseta blanca con la corbata roja y la americana negra. Se vía muchos grupos donde hablaban de que habían echo el fin de semana con sus amigos. Cosa que yo no tenía, Sango era mi única amiga en este instituto. Me acuerdo, tanto de cómo me dijo que ella seria mi amiga para que nadie me molestara.

Flash Back -**P.O.V Sango**

-Kagome, que te ocurre! Que alguien me ayude! – chille, pedí ayuda mientras sostenía a Kagome en el suelo.

-Que pasa aquí – entro un profesor

-Profe, mi amiga se ha desmayado, que hago! – le dije chillando

-Déjame que la cargue, la vamos a llevar a la enfermería – me dijo

Cuando llegamos el profesor la dejo en la cama y se fue dejando que la enfermera la atendiera. La enfermera me dijo que me podía ir, pero no quise, me senté al lado de su cama. Entonces me puse a recordar cuando la vi esta mañana. No lo podía creer que Kag estuviera así de fea, ella siempre fue muy mona en cuestión de vestir, estaba irreconocible, cuando me abraso pensé "esta loca que hace". Me siento como una mentirosa, al decirle que yo nunca fui como ellos, que en realidad me hice su amiga para tener amigos en la escuela, por lo que era nueva. Pero ahora todo era diferente, yo ya no era así, estaba con ella por como era y la voy a proteger si alguien la molesta por su aspecto. Vi como Kag se comenzaba a despertar.

**P.O.V Kagome**

-Mmmm… donde estoy? – pregunte

-Estas en la enfermería, te desmayaste porque se te bajo la presión, seguro por tanta impresiones – me dijo Sango

-Vaya, pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero veo que no – dije mirando el brazo donde Inuyasha me sujeto.

-Ese cabrón, te ha dejado un moratón – me dijo Sango mirándome el brazo

-No pasa nada Sango, creo que me lo merezco por haberle pegado una bofetada – le dije

-No vuelvas a decir eso Kag! Se lo tenía bien merecida esa bofetada. Si yo hubiese sido tu le hubiese pegado mas de una, le hubiese echo así y después así – seguía diciendo Sango, moviéndose como si le estuviese pegando a alguien

-Ja ja, gracias Sango – le dije

-Porque? – me pregunto con cara de asombro

-Por hacerme reír al menos un rato – le conteste

-Soy tu amiga Kag y las amigas, se protegen y se ríen juntas, y yo te voy a proteger para que nadie te haga daño, de acuerdo – me dijo Sango

Me puse a llorar, y ella me abraso

-No llores Kag, yo voy a estar contigo

-Gracias Sango- le dije

Fin Flash Back

Llegue al lado de ella antes de que entrara en el aula.

-Hola Sango – la salude

-Hola Kag que tal el fin de semana? – me pregunto

-Pues algo ajetreada, estoy muy cansada, de verdad y encima de que hoy sea lunes de me relaja nada – le conteste

-Pero cansada porque? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla de atrás de donde me sentaba yo.

No le podía decir que el fin de semana me había pasado limpiando con mi hermano la mansión donde teníamos que vivir. Mis padres habían llamado diciendo que la teníamos que limpiar para que no se acumulara el polvo, ya que no vivíamos allí, había dicho que podía encargar una cuantas personas para que la limpiaran, mientras yo les tendría que ordenar lo que tenia que hacer, pero yo le dije que no, no me iba arriesgar a que kikio o otra persona viera a personas entrando y saliendo de la casa cuando le había dicho que ya no vivía allí. Así que cogi a mi hermano y a escondidas comenzamos a limpiar la casa por dentro y por la noche limpiábamos el jardín para que nadie nos descubriera.

-Pues fin de semana de limpieza general en la casa de mis abuelos – le dije

-Pero si la casa de tu abuelos no es muy grande no? – me dijo

-Aunque no sea muy grande había mucha mierda que limpiar por eso estoy cansada. Pero bueno que has hecho tu en el fin de semana – le dije intentando cambiar de tema

- Pues nada, hacer los deberes ver la tele y salir con unas amigas de clase a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y me compre unas cuantas cosas, y ya esta – me dijo

Yo ya no hacia esa cosas, no salía a comprar nada de ropa y no salía con amigas, aunque sango sea mi mejor amiga no la puedo atar a mi para que no tenga amigos como yo, si…, a mi nadie me hablaba por mi aspecto, no se que pensaban, pero nadie se me acercaba con buenas intenciones parecer como si tuviera piojos, solo se me acercaban para molestarme y todo por culpa de kikio ella fue la primera en humillarme en estos tres meses y no se porque pero sabia que esa no seria la primera vez que me humillarían. A veces cuando querían hacerme algo estaba sango ahí para que no me dijeran algo.

-Bueno chicos sentaros y abrir el libro de mates – entro el profe de mates. No se porque pero creo que todos los profes de mates son calvos.

-Haber quien a echo los deberes? – pregunto el profe

Yo levante la mano con desgana pensando que todos habían hecho los deberes. Entonces gire la cara hacia a atrás y vi que nadie había levantado la mano ni Sango.

-No habías echo los deberes - le pregunte Sango con voz baja

-Los de mates no me los había apuntado en la agenda – me dijo con cara de 'mierda como se me ha podido olvidar algo tan obvio' y es que siempre el profe de mates pone deberes.

Seguí viendo a la clase y vi como me miraban con cara de odio por ser la única que había hecho los deberes de mates.

-No se como no me sorprende, ya estoy harto de pedir los deberes y que solo una persona los hago y como de castigo se quedaran todos menos higurashi los miércoles y los viernes por la tarde castigados haciendo los deberes de mates de la semana- dijo el profe chillando

-Eso es injusto porque ella sea una empollona toca pelotas no tenemos que quedarnos todos para hacer esos estupidos deberes – dijo Inuyasha con rabia

-Cállese Taisho y guarde silencio, es primera hora de la mañana y no estoy para escuchar estupideces, además en mi clase no se le falta el respecto a los compañeros –le dijo el profe

-Pues yo no la veo como una compañera, más como una molestia y seguramente que todos piensan lo mismo – le contesto Inuyasha

-Eso es verdad profe, ella solo lo hace para que los otros nos fastidiemos, no ve que no dice nada, porque sabe que es verdad- dijo Kikio

Tenia ganas de llorar por lo que me estaban diciendo, pero me las aguante, sabia que cuando estuviera sola comenzaría a llorar.

-He dicho que se callen! Y no se hable mas del castigo. Higurashi salga a la pizarra a poner los ejercicios que mande – me dijo el profe

-De acuerdo- le conteste sin añadir nada mas no tenia ganas de hablar.

La clase comenzó con un ambiente tenso hasta que toco el timbre y el profe se fue diciendo que mañana les diría la hora del castigo.

Toda la clase se levanto diciendo.

-Todo por culpa de esa, tendrían que castigarla a ella, no a nosotros por pelota – dijo un chico de la clase

-Chicos calmaros, no haremos nada hablando con la pobre ya sabemos que toda la culpa es de ella, no me extraña que nadie te hable – se dirigió a mi Kikio

-Yo no sabia que no habías echo los deberes, además no es mi culpa que el profe os castigara – le decía mientra iba recogiendo los libros.

-Vámonos Kikio, no merece la pena hablar con esta – le dijo Inuyasha a Kikio, mientras con su mochila me chocaba el hombro con fuerza cuando se iba a la clase de Ed.Física

-Disculpa, ella no tiene ninguna culpa de que nos castigaran y si no hubiesen querido que les echara la bronca entonces haberlos echo, de acuerdo pero no vengáis diciendo que todo es culpa de Kag cuando no lo es- les dijo Sango

-No se porque la defiendes si a ti también te han castigado – le dijo Inuyasha

-Para tu información, yo lo acepto de buena manera no como vosotros pedazo de vagos – le contesto Sango

-Vámonos a clase Ed.Física chicos que llegamos tarde – dijo de repente Miroku

Vi como todos se iban. Que mal me sentía seguramente si no hubiese levantado la mano nada esto hubiese pasado. Pero que culpa tenia yo de hacer los deberes cuando tocaba no me iba a rallar por las palabras de Kikio, pero por lo que si me iba a comer la cabeza serian por las palabras de Inuyasha, como me duele su indiferencia, como la gente puede caviar de un día para otro.

-Venga Kag, no pienses más en eso, y vamos a clase de Ed. Física que vamos a llegar tarde – me dijo Sango

Me cogio y nos fuimos a clase. En clase de gimnasia yo me ponía pantalones largos y una camisa de una talla más grande que la mía. Las otras chicas iban con unos pantalones cortos y la camisa blanca. Los dos eran el uniforme del colegio pero yo llevaba el de invierno y ellas el de verano.

Era la última clase antes de tocara la campana anunciando que ya era hora del patio. Tenia que ir a recoger los libros de la siguiente clase por eso tenia que ir a buscarlos a taquilla. Cuando ya iba a cerrar la taquilla veo una mano que me la cierra de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya si aquí tenemos a la chica pobre come culos – me dijo Kikio que alrededor suyo estaban sus amigas del alma esas eran, Kagura Mejide una chica con el color de ojos rojos, con el color pelo negro. Ella era la mejor amiga de Kikio. Al lado de ella estaba Ayumi Gutiérrez su pelo era rizado de color marrón largo, su color de ojos era el marrón, siempre estaba detrás de Kikio. I por último estaba Eri Menino su pelo era corto negro con una diadema amarilla puesta su color de ojos era el marrón.

-Déjame en paz Kikio, te castigaron por no hacer los deberes, no por mi- le dijo no soportando demasiado su presencia

-No me vengas con tus cuentos, si tú no hubiese levantado la mano nosotros no estuviésemos castigados, eres una pobre que solo sabe llamar la atención de los otros fastidiándolos solo para que te hagan un poco de caso. – me dijo Kikio

-No pienso soportar tus gillipollezes a si que déjame pasar no quiero hablar contigo ni con ninguna de tus amigas, si se puede llamar así – le dijo con ganas de saltarles a todas y arrancarles todos los pelos, pero me tenia que aguantar por la apuesta yo nunca fallaba mi palabra y no seria la primera vez ahora.

-Mira zorra, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- me dijo Kikio estampándome contra la taquilla- Vi bien como mirabas a Inuyasha y se que esta enamorada de el así solo te lo voy a decir una vez y es que ni te atrevas acercar a el porque el es mío y de nadie mas vale pobre, porque si se que estas hablando con el te juro que te arrepentirás tenlo por seguro – me dijo- además el lo sabe y le repugna con saber que tu le quieres, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso cuando lo supo, se río y dijo que jamás saldaría con una andrajosa como tu y por favor no seas tan obvia, todo el mundo sabe que te gusta.

Vi como se marchaba con sus amigas, me resbale por la taquilla y me senté en el suelo aun noqueada por lo que me había dicho, o sea que era tan obvia que todo el mundo sabia que me gustaba Inuyasha, y lo peor de todo el lo sabia y se burlaba de mis sentimientos.

-Creo estos cuatro años seran los peores de mi vida – dije tristemente viendo como caia en el agujero negro de la tristesa

CONTINUARA

…

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Gracias a Maru-chan1296 a lady higurashi ( muchas gracias de verdad que me has dado animo, ya que en el primer capitulo nadie me puso un comentario y pensé que a nadie le gustaba entonces vi a una persona que puso en favoritos mi historia y entonces publique el segundo capitulo para aquella persona, de verdad muchas gracias por lo que me has dicho espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo mi historia) y gracias a Mony ( de verdad muchas gracias por el comentario busque la palabra en alemán y se traducía igual, pero bueno solo tengo que darte las gracias por darme ánimos a continuar la historia) PUBLICARE LA CONTI LO MAS PRNTO POSIBLE YA QUE ESTOY EN EXAMENES PERO NO VOY A FALLAR LO PROMETO.


	4. Flash Back: Tardes libres

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

****

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

.

**Capitulo 4: Flash Back: Tardes libres**

Hice una pausa entre mi narración, me fije de cómo se le habían quedado la cara a mis mejores amigos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, por lo poco que les estaba contando y eso que aún queda los tres años de mi sufrimiento, pero aún que fueran los peores años de mi vida, habían cosas, por lo que aún luchaba y luche.

-Te lo dijeron así, sin más – me dijo Violeta

-Pero que cobardes – dijo Celeste

-So, me lo dijeron sin pelos en la lengua –hice una pausa, mirando m vaso de nestea, aún con la bebida por la mitad – aunque si lo pensáis fue mejor que me lo dijeran así sin más sin enrollarse tanto, aunque no puedo decir que no me haya afectado, cada una de sus palabras – les dije

-Claro esta, que te afecto más lo que te dijo Inuyasha, no?- me dijo socarronamente Schibuki

-No te voy a mentir, si me dolió mucho más lo que me dijo el, pero ahora no siento nada, ni por el, ni por nadie – le dije mirándole fijamente

El se quedo mirándome, y giro la cara y no me dijo nada más.

-Kag, si no quieres continuar, estas en todo tu derecho – me dijo Oda

-No te preocupes, os lo quiero contar todo, para que sepáis el porque quiero ejecutar mi venganza –le dije

-Pero antes de continuar, todo lo que vas a contar son desgracias?, porque si es así deja que me prepare –me dijo Oda

-Si te dijo la verdad, todos lo que os voy a contar son desgracias, pero hay dos cosas, que me hicieron felices, y donde podía ser yo misma –hice una pausa- y por lo que luche. El primer motivo fue el baile –les dije

-El baile? –dijo habalndo por segunda vez Schibuki

-Aun vas a la Schikon Tama? – me pregunto Celeste

-Si, aunque no acepte la misma beca, me dejaron quedar para entrenarme, y poder hacer las competiciones – les dije. Cada vez que recordaba esas tardes en la Academia me sacaban una sonrisa.

-Y la otra cosa, cual es? – me pregunto Loki

-Si, cual es la otra cosa – le corto Violeta

-Estoy hablando yo tonta, no me interrumpas – le dijo Loki

-Interrumpo cuando me da la gana, y no soy tonta estúpido –le dijo Violeta

Siguieron discutiendo diciéndose mil y una cosa, hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

-Podéis callaros de una puñetera vez, que Kag quiere seguir hablando –les interrumpió Celeste

-Empezó el, Celeste, además me llamo tonta, y aquí el tonto es el – dijo Violeta

-Yo no soy el tonto aquí, porque yo no me pierdo en el metro- se burlo Loki

-Me lo tenías que echar en cara, rubio de bote –le grito Violeta

Empecé a reír, la verdad es que echaba muchísimo de menos estas riñas por cualquier tontería.

-No habéis cambiado nada chicos –les dije aun riéndome

Violeta se sonrojo i me dijo – lo siento Kag, pero es que me saca de mis casillas.

-Yo también lo siento Kag, siento de que Violeta sea tan tonta y chillona – dijo Loki sacándole la lengua a Violeta como un niño pequeño.

-Serás…. –antes de que acabara la frase, Oda le interrumpió

-No podéis, parar por un día, Kag recién llega, esta hablando de algo importante, y lo único que hacéis vosotros es pelearos por estupideces – dijo Oda enfadado

Hubo un silencio incomodo, cuando de repente todos ellos se pusieron a chillarse el uno al otro de quien tenía la culpa.

-Veo que les has alegrado, hacia tiempo de que no se peleaban con tanta alegría – me dijo Schibuki en la oreja

-A si? La verdad es que yo también me alegro de volver a verlos, los he echado muchísimo de menos – le respondí con una sonrisa, y lo mire fijamente y me perdí en sus ojos grises y puros. Vi como se sonrojaba, iba preguntarle el porque de ese sonrojo, pero parece que siempre me quieren interrumpir.

-Buenos, ya hemos acabado, síguenos contando Kag – me dijo Violeta con una sonrisa, y vi que en el suelo estaba Loki, con unos chichones en la cabeza "seguro que fue violeta, siempre se han llevado así"

-Esta bien? – pregunte un poco dudosa

-No importa tu sigue, que el se lo merece – dijo Violeta con un tono tenebroso

A todo nos daba miedo violeta cuando se enfadaba y eso que era muy pocas veces.

-Buenos, le estábamos preguntando cual era el otro motivo – dijo Celeste

-No comáis ansias chicos, voy a ir parte por parte, no quiero olvidarme de nada – les dije

-Bueno, entonces sigue, no te vamos a interrumpir - dijo Oda echándole una mirada asesina a Loki que estaba tirado en el suelo aún.

**FLASH BACK**

Tire la mochila al suelo de mi habitación y me tire en la cama. Mi habitación era pequeña "aunque viva en un templo" pero acogedora de color verde.

Hoy ha sido una día pesadísimo, primeramente la estúpida de Kikio echándome indirectas como siempre, y los otros riéndose, ya me estaba cansado de esto, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente."Esta tarde me toca clásico". Me encantaba el ballet, desde pequeña con mis mejores amigos fuimos a la Academia Schikon no Tama. Éramos lo mejores bailando, y por eso nos dieron la beca para EUA, para poder desarrollarnos. Me quede mirando fijamente el techo blanco, con la lámpara con forma de sol, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, la recogí con la mano, y deje caer el brazo lánguidamente en la cama "los echo muchísimo de menos". Aunque no acepte esa beca, me alegre mucho que el Directo Myoga, me siguiera aceptando en su escuela. La verdad es que en esa parte tenia mucha suerte porque la Academia Schikon no Tama, era una de las mejores del mundo, y solo había tres escuelas en todo el mundo, la primera que se abrió hace mucho, es donde estoy yo en España, la segunda en Russia, y la última en EUA, donde se fueron mis amigos, esa escuela recién de se abrió este año, por eso el Sr. Myoga los envío para que se entrenaran allí y les dieran el uso perfecto y que el nombre de otra escuela Schikon se escampara. Gire el cuerpo y me puse boca abajo, con la cabeza en lateral mirando hacia el pequeño escritorio que tenia con comparación con el que tenia en mi casa "que recuerdo me trae esa foto", en la foto se me veía con todo mis amigos el último año de la Primaria en la Academia, y otras persona caminado atrás "es verdad", allí también se podía estudiar el Batxillerato y la carrera de modelaje. La Academia era muy buena para enseñarte con lo temas de los estudios, salían los mejores para entrar en la Universidad, como los mejores bailarines. Hacían todo tipo de clase de baile clásico, contemporáneo, salsa, tango, hip-hop, danza del vientre, break dance…. Aunque también daban clases de deporte como el boxeo, artes marciales, el futbol, el básquet, la natación, la esgrima, el voleibol, el tenis, salían los mejores sin dudar. Aunque… solo se podía entrar en la Academia si tenías buenas notas, o bailabas muy bien o si tenias una beca diciendo que eras muy buena para poder entrar en la gran Schikon no Tama. "Mejor me levanto y me arreglo para irme". Me fui al lavabo y me lave, entre de nuevo en la habitación y guarde las gafas en el cajón y busque las medias y el mallot. "Vaya parece que no he crecido nada" el mallor era muy pequeño y me quedaba perfecto. El mallot que utilizaba hoy era azul claro, con dos tiras en la parte del pecho atados en el cuello, era el mallot oficial de la Academia, aunque yo tenía un montón de mallots, las medias eran de color carne. Me puse el chándal que siempre me pongo para ir a entrenar. Me hice el moño y cuando acaba comencé a bajar las escaleras, con el maletín en el hombro donde tenia guardado todo lo que necesitase en la clase como las puntas y las medias puntas, lo deje en la entrada y me fui a la cocina a comer.

-Hola renacuajo – le dije a mi hermano Sota, revolviéndole el pelo

-Hey, Kag! Ya no soy pequeño tengo 8 años – me dijo, poniéndose una mano en el pecho para dar más énfasis

-Claro Sota eres muy grande y por eso tu plato es de Ben 10 – le dije irónicamente. Sota es mi hermano pequeño, tiene el pelo de color castaño claro, con los ojos de color marrón, su color de piel era blanca, el se parecía más a mi madre y yo a mi padre.

-Venga no peleéis, y comer que tu Sota tienes colegio por la tarde y tu Kag te tienes que ir al Academia – nos regaño nuestra abuela Kaede. Era la madre de mi madre, ya que los padres de mi padre vivían en EUA. Mi abu Kaede era bajita por lo de la edad, tenia el pelo canoso y su color de ojos eran negros. Era muy cariñosa con nosotros, pero muy estricta.

-De acuerdo abu Kaede – dijimos al unísono sota y yo

Nos sentamos en la mesa de comer y comenzamos a comer " es verdad y el abuelo"

-Donde esta el abuelo? – le pregunte a la abuela

- Esta durmiendo, el muy vago, dice que le duele la espalda, hace un rato le subí la comida, claro como sabe que me tiene que acompañar a comprar la comida, pero déjalo no mas que hoy no cena – dijo la abuela enfadada

"jajaa como siempre" el abuelo era muy vago para las cosas domesticas y siempre se inventaba una enfermedad para no ayudar, pero aún así tenia un gran corazón.

Acabamos de comer y me fui dejando la abuela recogiendo, ya que me dijo que llegaba tarde y que ella lo hacia

Llegue a la Academia, si nunca la hubiese visto me sorprendería un montón parecía un campus, con jardines, patios, clases muy grandes. Había una puerta de rejas de color negro en la entrada de tres metros, cuando entrabas podías ver el jardín grande lleno de árboles matorrales y muchas plantas de cualquier tipo de flores y en el medio una gran fuente. Había la entrada principal que era de cristal. La Academia tenía 5 plantas. Cuando entrabas al lado izquierdo estaba la recepción, donde estaba el conserje y en el lado derecho estaba los asientos de espera para los padres o criados que venían a buscar a los niños pequeños, en la pared se podía ver una inmensa vitrina donde podían todos los trofeos ganados por los alumnos de la Academia. Había un pasillo largo pero antes de cruzarlo podías ver la máquina de golosinas por si esa tarde no habías podido merendar en tu casa o tenías hambre. Cuando caminas por el pasillo podías ver las seis puertas donde estudiaban los del batxillerato, y al frente los lavabos y al final del pasillo el gran gimnasio donde hacían Gimnasia y cuando entrabas podías ver una puerta que conectaba con el patio de atrás para poder correr con libertad. En el patio de atrás estaban las pistas donde hacían deporte como e futbol, básquet… como la piscina para los de natación. En el gimnasio estaban los vestuarios de los de Batxillerato y donde ensayaban los porristas "es verdad este año el director me había metido en el grupo de porristas ya que no cogi la beca". Antes de entrar en el gimnasio podías ver dos puertas finales que eran los vestuarios de las chicas y los chicos para quienes hacían baile. En la primera parte estaba el gimnasio donde estaban todas la maquinas de hacer ejercicio y donde se entrenaban los de artes marciales y los de boxeo. En la segunda planta estaban las clases de tango y hip-hop, y los de break dance y una clase grande donde te probaban los vestidos para salir en las actuaciones. En la tercera planta estaban los de clásico y los de contemporáneo y los de salsa y otra grande clase para los de la carrera de modelaje. En la cuarta planta estaban las salas de grabación solo se podía acceder el personal autorizado ya que esa planta estaba cerrada con llave. La quinta planta estaba la biblioteca y las salas de castigados "yo he estado un montón en esas salas por culpa de Schibuki y de Loki y de Oda, Violeta y Celeste", esta sala era la última ya que aquí no llegaba el ruido de abajo ya que cada planta estaba con una puerta insonorizadora.

Entre corriendo y salude al conserje de la Academia, era muy joven para ese trabajo tenía 22 años.

-Hola Shippo – le dije con una sonrisa

-Ho..oo…ola hola Kagome – me dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada

-Te dejo que llego tarde. Que tengas un buen día – le dije despidiéndome con una sonrisa

-Adiós – dijo un poco triste –Ah se me olvidaba, felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien –me dijo sonrojado

-Gracias! – le dije y me fui corriendo

Era un chico muy majo, llego a este trabajo hace dos años, me había dicho que solo trabajaba por las tardes ya que hacia se podía pagar los estudios de la mañana. Era pelirrojo con los ojos de color verdes, con una estatura media de los hombres, no era muy alto la verdad.

Entre en el vestuario y no había nadie, me quite la ropa rápido y la metí en la taquilla y me fui corriendo con la medias puntas en la mano y el maletín en el hombro, pero entonces me choque con una personas y casi me caigo en la escaleras pero por suerte la persona con que me choque me cogio al vuelo. De lo asustada que estaba no abría los ojos, pero entonces escuche una voz.

-He tu abre los ojos, torpe – me dijo una voz desconocida

Abrí los ojos de rabia al escuchar esa voz burlándose de mi, pero me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos de color azul oscuro profundos, tenia una cara angelical, tenia el pelo corto de color negro.

-Te comió la lengua el gato o que torpe? – me siguió diciendo esa voz

Me deshice de su abrazo y seguí subiendo las escaleras ignorando olímpicamente a ese hombre maleducado

-Se dice gracias – me dijo burlonamente

-Gracias – le dije entre dientes- pero no hacia falta tu ayuda –echándole una miranda asesina

Vi como su sonrisa burlona desaparecía de su rostro y me gire y subí las dos grandes escalera para llegar a mi clase "que bien aun no ha llegado el profe"

-Otra vez tarde Kagome – me dijo Melisa, que era una compañera del clásico.

-Si, se me fue el santo al cielo –le conteste, iba a decirle algo más pero de repente

-Felicidades, Kagome – me dijeron todos de la clase

-Gracias chicos, la verdad no pensé que iba aganar – les dije

-Pues nosotros si lo sabíamos bailas muy bien – me dijo Guille era un chico que iba al clásico como otros pero no era gays.

-Gracias Guille, pero también ganamos la de grupos y eso gracias a vosotros – les dije

Al ser una Academia de prestigio teníamos que viaja, para los concursos que había en todo el mundo. Había echo un solo y quede en primer lugar, a parte también ganamos dos trofeos más. Todos los trofeos iban a l escaparate que estaba en recepción.

-Me encanto, cuando hiciste esas piruetas, fue lo más – me dijo Melisa

-Vega chicos ya habéis felicitado a Kagome, poneros en la barra para empezar la clase – dijo el profe. Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me dijo – Muy bien Kagome, llegaras lejos – me dijo sonriendo y se fue a sentar para dar la clase.

Se llamaba Joan Boix, era un hombre muy atractivo para su edad. Tenía 28 años. Era rubio castaño con el pelo corto, sus ojos eran de color marrón claros. Media 1.79 y hablaba español, ingles, francés porque el había nacido en París.

Era my profe en clásico y en contemporáneo, algunos días en la semana ya que en los otros tenía a otros profesores que nos daban clase.

Aquí, en esta Academia podía ser yo misma, no tenia que ir con gafas, con lo brackets si ya que no me los podía quitar, pero aún así todos se acercaban a mi y me hablaban y nos divertíamos mucho. Por eso me encantaban las tardes donde podía ser libre y no las mañanas en la jaula siendo prisionera del los insultos de kikio. Aún quedaban dos meses para acabar el colegio pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo me iba a pasar antes de que se acabara el primer año. "Ojala sean tontería mías"

_**CONTINUARA**_

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estada mal físicamente y mentalmente, no tengo excusa pero espero poder colgar el próximo capitulo esta semana. De verdad lo siento mucho. Un beso grande y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, solo os puedo adelantar que el próximo capitulo abra un Kagome VS Kikio y sera muy intenso.

**AIKO03**


	5. Flash Back: La Pelea

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

.

**Capitulo 5: Flash Back: La pelea**

EN un día caluroso a finales de Junio, en un Instituto de Barcelona, se podía ver una clase, donde todos los alumnos, en sus caras reflejaban, el miedo al día de las notas.

-Bueno si queréis ver ahora las notas, o verlas después con vuestros padres eso ya no es mi asunto. Os deseo un feliz verano y seguro que el año que viene veré algún repetidor. Venga salir al patio y divertiros antes de salir del Cole, que acaba al mediodía, por quien no lo sabia y que no me atendió la semana pasada. – dijo nuestro tutor.

En mi papel de notas, se podía ver que en todos había sacado un excelente menos un notable en mates.

-Que notas tienes, Sango? – le pregunte, mientras me giraba para verla

Me miro con cara triste y me dijo.

-tengo todo suficientes, ya veras cuando mis padres vean las notas me echaran una buena bronca, por no decir que nada de fiestas este verano – me dijo con un puchero falso, poniendo una cara graciosa cuando dijo lo último.

-No te preocupes veras, que se lo tomaran con buen humor y no te dicen nada –le dije con una sonrisa

-Espero que sea verdad, pero bueno y tu que has sacado en las finales? – me pregunto

-Pues tengo solo un notable en mates y en lo demás tengo excelentes – le conteste

- No sé de que me sorprendo si tu siempre sacas buenas notas – me dijo Sango

Eso era verdad, al no salir ni de fiestas ni con amigas que no tenía, tenia tiempo para poder estudiar y sacar buenas notas, además de ir por las tardes a la Academia.

-Hay fiesta en casa de Kikio, estáis todos invitados – dijo alguna voz con euforia

-Todos estáis invitados a mi gran casa, menos la pobre de Kagome – dijo Kikio mirándome fijamente

Vi como Sango iba a decir algo, pero le agarre el brazo y con la mirada le dije que no dijera nada.

Toco el timbre, y salieron todos corriendo al patio, para divertirse antes de acabara por fin las clases.

-Porque no me dejaste, que le digiera unas cuantas cosas, a la cabeza hueca esa – me dijo sango con rabia contenida

-No puedo Sango,… además no me afecta ya lo que diga. Dejemos el tema por favor – le dije mirándola fijamente. Me sentía mal por no decirle las causa pero no podía fallar a mi palabra.

-De acuerdo… salgamos a fuera para divertirnos un poco, no? –me dijo extendiéndome la mano, para que me levantara de la silla de donde estaba sentada.

Le agarre la mano y salimos corriendo a fuera a divertirnos.

* Después de dos horas

-Se lo han currado un montón, los de la Gymkhana – me dijo Sango con las mejillas rojas de tanto correr. Yo en cambio solo animaba porque no me dejaban jugar, ya que iba con falda hasta los tobillos y no les caía nada bien a los de la Gymkhana.

-Has ganado un montón de premios, lo has hecho muy bien – le dije dándole un pañuelo para que se secara.

-Hey Sango, te llama el profe de ingles – dijo una chica desconocida para mi

-Gracias Marta, ahora voy – le dijo- no te pasara nada si me voy un rato no? – me dijo mirándome

- Soy grandecita, venga vete, te espero en las taquillas, vale? – le dije sonriendo para que no se preocupara.

-Vale – dijo no muy confiada – voy rápida y vengo rápido, vale – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – hasta ahora Kagome. A la 13:30 en l taquillas vale.

Me di un paseo hasta diez minutos antes de la hora que había quedado con Sango. Fui caminando hacia allí mirándome los pies con la cabeza agachada sin ningún tipo de emoción "creo que es mi imaginación, pero siento que me están observando". Pase por la clase a coger la mochila mía y la de Sango. La mía estaba vacía para meter las cosas de la taquilla.

Llegue a mi taquilla y comencé a sacar mis cosas, me quedaba pocas piezas para meter, cuando escuche pasos a toda prisa, de repente note algo me giraba agarrandome del hombro y me estampaba contra la taquilla de al lado con fuerza.

-Así te quería ver rata callejera – me dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mi gusto, Kikio

-Que quieres Kikio – le dije quitándome su mano de mi hombro adolorido del cual había estampado en la taquilla.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a Inuyasha ni un metro – me dijo con rabia

-Yo no me he acerado a el, si ni hablamos o es que no tienes ojos – le dije tranquilamente

- A parte de fea, eres una mentirosa – me dijo gritándome – no te acuerdas cuando te tiraste, según tu, sin querer encima de el! Yo no lo creo, lo hiciste aposta para acercarte a el!

Entonces me acorde lo que había pasado. Yo iba corriendo porque llegaba tarde a la clase de música y justo en ese momento, Inuyasha salía del gimnasio, entonces me tropecé y caímos los dos juntos, el estaba debajo y yo encima de el, en una postura comprometedora, entonces cuando abrimos los ojos me quede prendida de su color y las piernas no me obedecían, para salir de encima de el. Entonces la mano de Kikio me saco de encia de el y me echo una cara de odio, entonces me acorde que llegaba tarde a música y me fui a la clase corriendo. Pero eso ya había pasado una semana.

-No me digas mentirosa – le dije entre dientes –y si no te lo quieres creer haya tu es tu problema, peo yo no me tire encima de el. Y aquí la única mentirosa eres tu, ahora si te vas mucho mejor, tengo que sacar mis cosas –le dije con un tono que nadie pensaría que me estaba conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima.

Me gire y le di la espalada para coger mis cosas de la taquilla, pasando complemente de ella.

-No pases de mi, estupida – me dijo agarrandome del hombro dañado y pegándome una bofetada – Eso para que sepas que lo que digo, siempre lo cumplo.

Me lleve la mano a la mejilla golpeada, y la mira asombrada. Puede que ahora sea sumisa y otras cosas, pero no iba a dejar que nadie me maltratara físicamente. Entonces le devolví la bofetada. Ella se llevo la mano hacia la mejilla y me miro con odio.

-Eres una gran puta – me dijo con rabia, mientras con rapidesa me tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a pegarme

No me iba a dejar y comencé también a tirarle el pelo, mientras nos íbamos dando vueltas, para que una de las dos este arriba de la otra. Quería cogerle las manos para que dejara de pegarme, pero sin querer le arañe la cara con mis uñas. Ella chillo y salio encima mío, yo me levante, ella se toco los arañazos que le había dejado, entonces me empujo hacia la taquilla abierta y me clave toda la puerta en la espalda, solté un quejido de dolor. Me caí al suelo de rodillas vi como ella se me acercaba "ya estoy harta de esto", note pasos que venia hacia nosotras pero no hice caso, me concentre en la mano de Kikio intentando cogerme el pelo, pero fui mas rápida y deje de lado el dolor que sentía en la espalda, y le agarre la mano, me levante y la empuje hacia el suelo.

-Que pasa aquí! – dijo una voz demasiado reconocida para mi.

Me quede paralizada en mi sitio, levante la cabeza hacia la voz que había escuchado y vi esos ojos dorados que tanto quería, mirándome con odio.

-Yo… no es – tenia un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar.

La escena se veía a Kikio tirada en el suelo y a mí de pie como la culpable de todo.

-Inuyasha! - dijo gritando Kikio, tirandose a el llorando – esa de allí, me estaba pegando porque solo le dije el porque de que no podía ir a mi fiesta – paro para seguir llorando mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo – y me hizo mucho daño mira me aruñó la cara – le señalo

Me quería morir allí mismo, vi como la gente se acoplaba alrededor de nosotros y decía barbaridades sobre mí, creyéndose todo lo que Kikio decía. Entonces vi a Sango corriendo hacia que la gente se apartara y poniéndose a mi lado.

-Que ha pasado aquí! – dijo Sango con preocupación.

-Lo que ha pasado, es que esa zorra que tienes al lado, le ha pegado a Kikio solo porque ella no la ha invitado a su fiesta, que pena me das –dijo mirándome con asco

Vi como Kikio sonreía hacia mi, escondida en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Eso es verdad Kag? – me pregunto Sango

No le respondí y me gire, agarre las últimas cosas de mi taquilla y la cerré.

-Ves como es verdad, porque si no te respondería. Eres una falsa haciéndote la mosquita muerta – dijo Inuyasha hacia mí.

Me gire haciendo un gran esfuerzo cerrando la taquilla y poniéndome la mochila en el hombro dañado. Le mire a los ojos con todas las lagrimas por mis mejillas y le dije.

-No soy ninguna zorra falsa – y me fui corriendo pasando por toda esa multitud que estaba alrededor para ir a mi casa.

Llegue a casa, pasando completamente de mi hermano que me saludaba enérgicamente.

-Si viene la iaia, dile que estoy en mi habitación – le dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- Hermana, que te pasa – me dijo Souta preocupado.

Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación tire la mochila en el suelo y a la ves que caía la mochila en el suelo mi cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el suelo, con todas la lagrimas de mi dolor fui consumida en la oscuridad de la depresión.

_**CONTINUARA**_

Primeramente quiero pedir perdón! La verdad que lo siento muchísimo por no haber publicado. Las causa era porque me sentí fatal me puse gravemente enferma y por otra parte cortaron la línea y no tenia Internet hasta que mi hermano aprobara el examen final de la carrera que lo tenia hoy. Quiero pedir perdón de nuevo por haber fallado tanto y a vosotras lady higurashi; Maru-chan1296; Mony;danita-inu; akari hiyoruki, por no haberos publicado la historia y haberos dejado así. Es pero que me podáis perdonar. Y para recompensaros publicare el siguiente en un rato. Os quiero un montón! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES.!

**-_Castiga a los que te tienen envidia haciéndoles el bien- _**

**AIKO03**


	6. Flash Back: Intentode violación

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

****

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

XXXXXXX – cambio de escena

.

**Capitulo 6: Flash Back: Intento de Violación**

"Ufff..., que calor hace. No me extraña estamos a finales de Julio". Me volví a concentrar en el libro que tenía en la mano _Silence _de Becca Fietzparck, era un libro de ángeles caídos, pero era una historia de amor muy bonita. Deje el libro en la mesa, levante los brazos por la cabeza para poder estirarme, pero un punzante dolor hizo que retrocediera en mi acción. "Auch, aún me duele", me toque despacio sin presionar la herida. Me acorde, de cómo mi abuela me encontró en el suelo desplomada con la espalda manchada de sangre. Tuve que mentirle diciéndole que me había resbalado en las escaleras para llegar al templo. Ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo – no dejes que te hagan daño, hijita – yo le respondí – abu Kaede, nadie me ha pegado – y ella me respondió – yo en ningún momento dije que te habían pegado – me guiño un ojo y me puse roja pensando que me había pillado la mentira, no toco más el tema y me obligo a reposar todos los días sin ir a la Academia y les dijo a mis padres que me había caído, ya que no sabía mentir. "Venga me voy a poner hacer el proyecto de verano", tenía que hacer un proyecto sobre la central nuclear. Cuando justo me estaba concentrando…

-Kag, Sango en el teléfono! – grito mi hermano – Venga Kag! Baja que estoy en una partida de videojuego y no quiero perder.

-Ya voy pesado! – le dije gritando bajando las escaleras

-Hola Sango, que tal? - le dije a la vez que agarraba el auricular y le sacaba la lengua a mi hermano

-Te llamaba, para ver si querías salir hoy? – me pregunto

- Vale, pero solo las dos? – le pregunte

-No… también estarán los de la clase, pero no te preocupes voy a estar yo allí – me dijo rápidamente

-No gracias tengo que hacer el proyecto ahora que lo pienso – le dije cambiando mi respuesta

-Venga Kag, no seas así. No creo que Kikio te hago algo – me dijo

No iba por no ver a Kikio, eso no me importaba, si no que no íba para no ver a Inuyasha.

-Por favor Sango, no insistas, no voy. Ve tú y diviértete, vale? – le dije con tímida emoción.

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida – pero mañana salimos las dos juntas, a eso no me dirás que no, verdad? – me pregunto

-Vale, mañana quedamos las dos por la tarde – le dije

- Bueno, entonces te dejo, me voy a cambiar- me dijo

- Venga diviértete – le dije

- Y tu no estudies mucho – me dijo riéndose

-De acuerdo, venga dew. Cuídate, un beso- le dije

-Lo mismo para ti – y me colgó

Subí a mi habitación despacio para seguir con mi proyecto, me encantaría ir a esa fiesta, pero aún me dolía esa mirada que Inuyasha me echo, en la pelea que tuve con Kikio.

"Mierda, tengo que ir a comprar los cables para el proyecto". Me quite la ropa de andar por casa y me puse la ropa para salir que consistía en una camisa de manga corta blanca, una falda larga marrón y los mocasines negros, y me hice una trenza, no me podía arriesgar a que alguien me viera con otra ropa.

-Abu, me voy a comprar unas cosas para el proyecto – le dije cuando estuve a su lado.

-Vale, ten cuidado – me dijo

Le di dos besos, agarre el bolso y me fui. Eran las 5 de la tarde, aún había mucha claridad. Mientras iba caminando lentamente hasta encontrar una ferretería o alguna cosa así, para comprar los cables. Mientras iba bajando la Rambla Cataluña, podía ver a gente enamora "Como me gustaría estar yo así" parejas tomadas de la mano, haciéndose bromas entre ellos, contándose secretos que ellos solamente sabrán. En una fantasía mía, me encontraba yo tomada de la mano de Inuyasha como una pareja feliz, diciéndome cosas bonitas como dirían en catalán "a cau d'orella" (N/A : esto quiere decir susurrando cosas en la oreja), pero solo era una fantasía nada más. Llegue a una ferretería, para ver si tenían lo que yo pedía, había una inmensa cola cuando me toco le pregunte si tenían lo que yo pedía, me dijeron que no, pero que a unas cuadras de allí lo podría encontrar, pero que estaba por un callejón, no se que más. Salí de la tienda, cuando iba caminando vi el reloj y era las 6:45. Fui caminando hacía el lugar que me habían indicado, cuando sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho

" Tengo un mal presentimiento". Encontré la tienda, y si tenían lo que yo estaba buscando, cuando fueron a buscarlo dentro mire hacía fuera y vi que estaba oscuro. Le pague al señor y salí de su tienda. Pase por un callejón y noté como rápidos pasos se me iban acercando. Gire la cabeza y vi dos hombres con pintas horribles detrás mío, comencé a correr, para mi mala suerte "este callejón no tiene salida ". Gire asustada la cabeza y los vi a 10 pasos enfrente mío.

-Por favor, no me hagan daño – les dije con la voz entrecortada

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que la hemos encontrado, verdad tío? – le pregunto el hombre más corpulento al otro.

No podía verles la cara tenían un pasamontañas encima

-Si es la misma. Y de frente es más fea que en la foto – le contesto

Yo no sabía de que estaban hablando, solamente tenía mucho miedo "que no me hagan nada por favor, Díos" suplique en mi mente.

- No te preocupes, niña. Te haremos gozar, como seguramente en tu vida nunca gozaras, jajajaja por las pintas que llevas – dijo socarronamente el hombre corpulento

Se me fueron acercando más y más, mis piernas no reaccionaban, empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Me pusieron una mano en la boca, y me sujetaron las manos. Sentí como unas manos iban subiendo por mis piernas.

-Tienes las piernas muy suaves, niña – dijo la última voz que hablo

-Venga rápido tío, que yo también quiero mi parte – le dijo la otra voz

Mordí la mano que tenía en mi boca

-AH! Esta zorra me ha mordido – le dijo mientras me pegaba una bofetada y me tiraba al suelo

-Cogéle las manos y tápale bien la boca, yo le sujeto las piernas. Quería ser suave contigo niña. Pero veo que te gusta lo salvaje – me dijo la voz del hombre corpulento

Tenía mucho miedo, me estaba ahogando con mis propios sollozos "Por favor que salgan encima mío, solo tengo 14 años, no quiero perder la virginidad así "noté como una lengua pasando por mi cuello "que me maten ya, no lo voy a soportar" sentía manos tocándome mi cuerpo con fuerza, cuando…

-Soltarla, asquerosos bastardos – dijo una voz

-Sal de aquí, esto no va contigo – dijo la voz del hombre corpulento

No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo. Note como las manos que me estaban tocando salían de mi cuerpo. Escuche ruidos de golpes no quería saber que pasaba…

-Largaos de aquí, y que no vuelva a veros cerca de ella, y de ninguna otra, porque os mataré! – dijo la voz misteriosa

Noté como alguien se ponía a mi lado y me dijo

-Puedes abrir los ojos, ya todo ha pasado – dijo la voz

Comencé abrir los ojos mire a mi alrededor, entonces me fije en la persona que tenía arrodillada a mi lado.

-Inuyasha… - dije con la voz entrecortada, no muy segura

-No, creo que me estas confundiendo con mi hermano – dijo la voz

La luna hizo su cometido y alumbro el callejón donde estábamos.

-Kagome, la pequeña Kagome – dijo la voz

-No me lo puedo creer… Seshomaru – dije

-Si – me contesto

Me tire hacia el y lo abrase y comencé a llorar por todo el miedo que tuve hae unos ratos.

-He tenido mucho miedo… sesh… muchas gracias por haber aparecido – le dije llorando en su hombro. Mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Ya ha pasado todo Kag, yo estoy aquí – me decía en la oreja

Después de un rato me relaje y me separe de el. La verdad aún no me lo creía que el estuviera aquí conmigo y haberme salvado de haber sido casi violada.

-Muchas gracias. Ya estoy mejor – le dije soltándome de su agarre

-Vale – dijo no muy convencido – venga coge tus cosas que te llevo a casa.

Busque mi bolso que se me había caído, y la bolsa de la ferretería. Aún me temblaba la mano, por lo sucedido. Nos pusimos a caminar y paso unos de sus brazos por mi hombro

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije

-Claro, todo lo que quieras – me contesto

-Que hacías por ese callejón? – le pregunte

-Pues la verdad, es que me había perdido. Estaba dando una vuelta, me despiste un rato y mis piernas me llevaron hacía donde estabas tu – me contesto un poco sonrojado

Me reí, seguimos hablando de todo lo que nos había pasado en ese tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Ahora me fijaba "como pude confundirlo con Inuyasha ". Seshomaru tenía 17 años, era muy alto, me sacaba dos cabezas. Tenía un pelo largo de color negro hasta por la mitad de la espalda, una mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojos dorados, que no eran calidos como los de Inuyasha sino fríos, pero aún así, el no me daba miedo, al contrario me sentía segura con el.

-Entonces lo que me dijo no era verdad? – le pregunte con intriga

- No se porque, pero mi hermano te mintió. Nosotros en ningún momento le dijimos que este contigo porque eras rica. Deja que lo vea que le diré unas cuantas cosas a esa cabeza hueca – me contesto molesto

-No por favor no le digas nada, de lo que ha pasado hoy – le dije suplicando con la mirada

- De acuerdo, esto se quedara con nosotros do, pero con la condición de que no te metas en más callejones oscuros – me hizo prometer

- Te lo prometo, promesa de scout – le dije cruzando dos dedos y juntándolos en la boca, vi como el se reía muchas gracias Seshomaru. Ya hemos llegado – le dije poniéndome en las escaleras antes de subir al templo – siento haberte echo caminar mucho

-Lo hice con mucho gusto Kag. Cuídate vale – me dijo abrazándome y yéndose

-Espera Seshomaru! – le grite. Fui caminado hacia el y le di dos besos en la mejilla- ahora si. Cuídate y no te metas en líos – y me fui corriendo subiendo las escaleras, dejando atrás a un chico anonadado.

"Creo que solo mi sufrimiento acaba de empezar" Me quede quieta delante de la puerta, suspire fuertemente y entre como si nada hubiese pasado

XXXXXXX···············XXXXXXXX········XXX

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Barcelona, se podía ver a una chica de ojos negros como el carbón lleno de odio

-Señorita Takajashi, dos hombres la están buscando – le dijo el sirviente de esta

-Hazles pasar al comedor y retírate – le dijo con despreció

- De acuerdo señorita Takajashi "estúpida" – hizo una reverencia el sirviente y se fue

-Habéis echo lo que os dije – les pregunto una vez que entraron los dos hombres al comedor

-No pudimos señorita Takajashi, vino un chico y estropeo los planes, la teníamos casi a punto para desflorarla – le dijo un hombre corpulento con una siniestra sonrisa

-Lo volveremos a intentar señorita Takajashi – dijo el segundo hombre más delgado que el otro

-No servís para nada! No hagáis nada, ya no os necesito, me ocupare yo, si necesito vuestra ayuda os la pediré "aunque lo dudo, panda de estúpidos, encima están golpeados". Tomar qui esta vuestro dinero, ahora salir fuera de mi vista – les dijo sin tan siquiera mirarles

Los dos hombres cogieron el dinero, hicieron una reverencia con burla y se fueron dejando sola a la chica.

-Juro que me las vas a pagar Kagome – dijo la chica mirándose en el espejo y tocándose las pequeñas cicatrices en la mejilla – como me llamo Kikio Takajashi me las vas a pagar.

_**CONTINUARA**_

Bueno aquí os dejo este trágico capitulo. Pobre Kagome, pero no os preocupéis que su venganza será muy cruel contra ellos (espero...) Odio a muerte Kikio, siento aquellas que son fan de Kikio, no la soporto. Bueno espero que os haya gustado, aunque creo que es muy triste que le pasen estas cosas a Kag (la culpa es mía los siento pero es así la trama ) aunque los tres años siguientes sufrirá más aún. Si queréis preguntarme algo sobre la trama o dejar alguna crítica no os cortéis, NO COMO, DEJEN REWIEVS PLISS. El siguiente capitulo veremos quien es el misterioso chico de la academia con el que Kag tropezó. Un beso muy grande. OS QUIERO!

**-_Castiga a los que te tienen envidia haciéndoles el bien- _**

**AIKO03**


	7. Flash Back: Mi defensa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

****

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

.

**Capitulo 7: Flash Back: Mi defensa**

"Creo que voy a bajar un poco la intensidad ", marque el número y baje la intensidad de la bicicleta eléctrica.

-Vaya, parece que no aguantas – me dijo con burla Melisa

-Mel, sabes que aguanto mucho más que tu, pero hoy me encuentro un poco deprimida – le dije al momento que venia el recuerdo en ese callejón oscuro…

-Hey, Kagome estas bien? – me pregunto Melisa

-Si, si, solo que se me fue la cabeza – le conteste

-Vale… - dijo no muy convencida – paramos ya, dentro de media hora tenemos clásico.

-Si, creo que mañana tendré unas agujetas en todas las piernas – le dije

-Tu, y jo – dijo riéndose

Íbamos hablando de cosas triviales, agarre la mochila para salir del gimnasio, Melisa se adelanto para ir a comprar una botella de agua. Iba saliendo del gimnasio, cuando escuche una voz gritando. Venia de la clase de artes marciales, "Esa no es la voz del profe de siempre" levante la mano, agarre el pomo, iba a girarlo

-Hey Kagome!, ya me he comprado la botella, vamos – me interrumpió en mi acción Melisa.

-Em… si, vamos – le conteste- una pregunta Mel, hay otro profe de artes marciales? - le pregunte

-Creo que no, que esta el mismo rabioso de siempre, pero creo que tiene un ayudante – me contesto

-Son muy buenos o no han ganado nada – le pregunte otra cosa.

-Nunca he visto un combate, pero me han dicho que son muy buenos, que han ganado un montón de trofeos en esa rama. Pero… por que me lo preguntas? – me pregunto

-Creo que me voy a apuntar a las clases. No sé quiero probar algo nuevo – le conteste

-Pero no se si te aceptaran, las clases comenzaron hace tres meses – me dio

- Bueno preguntare en conserjería, para ver como va eso – le conteste

- Bueno entremos, que la Roser ya esta en clase y no quiero que me eche bronca – me dijo riéndose

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Pero, porque me pasa estas cosas a mi, yo que les he hecho", corría para ir a la Academia mientra por mi pelo se veía pintado de color verde, por el bote de pintura que me había echado encima Kikio, por maldad, "te odio Kikio", entre corriendo por el jardín de la academia, abrí la puerta de entrada, para ir al vestuario…

-Hey Kagome! La clase de judo no empieza dentro de 1 hora y media – me dijo Shippo

-Ya los se Shippo, pero quería venir antes, hay algún problema?- le pregunte

-No… - me contesto Shippo afectado por la mirada que le estaba echando

-Vale, me voy al vestuario – me fui al vestuario y me cambie, me quite la pintura del pelo, que me costo bastante, me llevo 45 minutos. Salí del vestuario sin ninguna bambas en los pies, y comencé a subir las escaleras que conducía al gimnasio despacio, cuando la pierna izquierda me fallo y comencé a caer hacía atrás "Por fin acabare este sufrimiento" iba cayendo, cuando sentí unos brazos que me sujetaban. Quede con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho.

-Vaya parece que tienes la manía de caerte no? Torpe- dijo una voz no muy conocida para mi.

Levante la cabeza de golpe, para decirle que insultara a su reflejo, cuando abrí los ojos de golpe, para decírselo me quede parada.

-Otra vez tu? – le dije mientras forcejeaba para que me soltara.

-Vaya ni aun con el tiempo sabemos decir gracias- sijo burlonamente

-Gracias – le dije entre dientes – y ahora me puedes soltar!

-Mhmm – se puso a meditar

-Pero que estas pensando suéltame ya! – le dije enfadándome

- No- me contesto

- Que? – le pregunte con asombro, pensando que le había escuchado mal

-Que no te voy a soltar. No pienses mal ni nada de eso, pero no quiero que cuando vayas subiendo las escaleras te caigas y tenga que volverte a coger – dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Que haces pedazo de animal, suéltame! – le dije golpeando su pecho.

-Ya te he dicho que no! Donde vas? Yo voy al gimnasio- me contesto mientras paraba en la planta del gimnasio

-Para que me preguntas, si estamos donde tu querías ir. Yo también voy al gimnasio – le dije ya cansada de decirle que me bajara de sus brazos

- No se de que te quejas, si estamos donde tu querías. Donde vas? – me pregunto

-Tengo piernas, puedo ir yo sola – le dije enfadada

- Vale – y me soltó de golpe y caí al suelo

-Eres un bruto! – le grite

-Eres una quejita, si te suelto porque te suelto, si no te suelto porque no te suelto – me dijo dramáticamente - Haver si te decides

Lo mire fijamente y me levante "no le pienso responder a este tonto" vi como tenia una sonrisa burlona como la primera vez que lo vi, me gire y me fui caminando rápidamente, hacia la aula de artes marciales, sin tan siquiera girarme donde había dejado plantado a ese chico.

Cuando entre en la clase de artes marciales pude ver a 10 personas calentando antes d la clase, hizo lo mismo y me fui al final de clase donde no había mucha gente "No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie", me puse a calentar, hasta que escuche que abrían la puerta y se escucho una voz muy potente

-Levantaros del suelo, panda de vagos! – era la voz del profe de artes marciales se llamaba Wilson, era un señor que rondaba los 50 , era calvo y gordo, no se como era profesor de artes marciales.

Todos se levantaron del suelo rápidamente cuando entre el Sr. Wilson

- Bueno, ahora quiero que os pongáis en pareja y comencéis a luchar entre vosotros yo os voy a ir mirando – grito el profe

-Si señor! – dijeron todos al unísono

Yo era la única que no tenia pareja, entonces me acerque al profe y le dije

-Señor, yo no tengo pareja que hago? – le pregunte

Me quedo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, inspeccionándome, como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Vaya, tu eres la nueva, la del clásico? – me pegunto

-Si soy yo, Kagome Higurashi, señor – le conteste firmemente, ya que me habían dicho que le gustaba que le hablaran firmemente.

-Mucho gusto. No tienes pareja verdad? Bueno te asignaré a mi ayudante, que no se donde se ha metido. Patch! – grito el nombre de su ayudante

Escuche unos pasos rápidos y como se abría la puerta del la clase de golpe. La persona que llamo el entrenador se puso detrás mío.

-Vale Patch, la Srta. Higurashi no tiene pareja, o sea que tu serás su pareja – hizo una pausa- y se puede saber que demonios hacías que no estabas en clase – le pregunto enfadado

-Señor, estaba haciendo algo importante, pero no se preocupe que no volverá a pasar y con todo gusto seré la pareja de combate de la Srta. Higurashi – dijo Patch

Me quede paralizada en el mismo sito, no me lo podía creer, era la voz del mismo chico que me había subido por las escaleras.

-De acuerdo. Durante todo el año le enseñaras a ella, ya que recién empieza hoy, y no puedo peder el tiempo con ella, y de ahí sacaras la nota de aprendiz. Bueno quedaros aquí, y le enseñas mientras yo voy a ver que hacen esos petardos- dijo mientras pasaba al lado mió y se iba con los otros

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la chica del clásico con las piernas temblorosas – me dijo con burla

-Siempre hablas así?, o es que naciste así de tonto – le dije enfadada girándome para estar cara a cara –y como sabes que soy de clásico?- le pregunte

-Bueno, te me hacias conocida, entonces hace un momento me fui a la vitrina de trofeos y vi como tu nombre, Kagome, salia mucho en os trofeos de clásico y contemporáneo-hizo una pausa- además eres la única chica con el pelo azabache y de ojos verdes – finalizo

Me quede sorprendida de cómo había gastado su tiempo para ver quien era.

-Lo siento – dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-Por qué? – le pregunte sorprendida

-Por haberte echo caer antes de culo –dijo con una sonrisa maravillosa que me dejo alumbrada "pero que estoy diciendo si no lo conozco"

-Te perdono- le conteste, no quería un mal rollo con mi nueva pareja.

-Gracias. Entonces dime que quieres hacer primero Judo, Taekwondo, Boxeo, Karate… por cual empezamos

-Prefiero empezar con el Boxeo – le dije decidida

-Entonces, vamos donde los saos para comenzar a entrenar – me dijo guiándome hacia lo mencionado

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Porque eres el ayudante de artes marciales? – le pregunte

- Es una historia muy larga de contar – hizo una pausa y vi como sus ojos azules se oscurecían - y tu porque quieres aprender a luchar? – me pregunto

- Yo pregunte primero – le conteste

- Pues cuando me lo cuentes, yo te lo contare –me dijo riéndose

-Eso, es injusto, yo pregunte primero –le dije haciendo un puchero con la boca

-La vida es muy injusta, jaja, pareces una niña pequeña – me dijo riéndose

-Es que soy una niña –le dije sacando la lengua

- Es verdad, cuantos años tienes? –me pregunto con alguna risotada

- Tengo 14, y tu? – pregunte

- Yo 17 – me dijo

- Pues no lo aparentas pareces más joven – le dije

-Por mi aspecto? Nunca me lo habían dicho – me dijo

- Lo dijo por tu mentalidad de niño de 3 años –le conteste riendome y corriendo hacia los sacos

- Pero serás tonta… ven aquí – dijo corriendo hacía mi

- Venga enseñame, quiero aprender a boxear – le dije poniendome detrás e un saco –además tu me tirastes de culo al suelo –le dije

-Pero te pedi perdón – me contesto

- Y yo tambien – le conteste

-Cuando? – me pregunto asombrado

- Ahora – le dije sonriendo

- Jaja, venga, empezemos, porque si no nunca empezaremos –me dijo poniendose detrás mio – venga sal, ponte delante del saco

Hize lo que me pidio

- Ahora comienza a dar puñetazos

Comencé a dar puñetazos al saco, tal y como el me decía, por abajo, por arriba. Decía que esto era para entrenar los músculos de los brazos, me reía de vez en cuando por las tonterías que decía Patch

-Venga Kagome llevamos una hora aquí, y en ningún momento has pegado fuerte – me dijo

- Es que no se pegar fuerte – le dije toda sudada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

-Pues piensa que el saco es alguien que te caiga mal. Yo por ejemplo pienso que es el Sr. Wilson o algún profesor o persona que me caiga mal – me dijo

Entonces recordé las veces que me había humillado Kikio y comencé a dar más fuerte al saco.

-Así, muy bien Kagome, con esa fuerza – me dijo animando Match – venga ya hemos acabado por hoy, mañana comenzamos con las patadas.

Recogimos las cosas y fuimos saliendo de la clase, no si antes habernos despedido del profesor.

-Te puedo preguntar algo? – me dijo Patch

-Dispara –le conteste

-En quien pensabas, para que comenzaras a dar así de fuerte? – me pregunto – espero que no sea en mi – dijo dramáticamente

-No, no eras tu –le dije riéndome- aunque al principio si – le dije mirando, vi como sus ojos se habrían de asombro – es broma. Pensaba en una chica del insti que me molesta – le conteste

- Seguro que es una arpía, para que quieras pegarle así de fuerte – se rió

- La verdad es que si – le dije riéndome con el

-Bueno entonces me portare mejor contigo, para que no me pegues – dijo serio

-De verdad? –le pregunte sorprendida

-No, que va, me gusta hacerte enrabiar

-No tientes a tu suerte –le dije a la vez que le pegaba en el hombro

-Es que te tendrías que ver la cara, cuando te enfadas – dijo riéndose, contagiándome de su risa

Llegamos a la planta baja, donde estaban los vestuarios.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte – me dijo Patch alargando la mano en forma de despedida

-Parece que nunca nos volvamos a ver – le dije - Pasado mañana nos vemos para las clases

- Que! Y yo que pensaba que ya no te vería más. Que mala suerte la mía – me dijo en un tono triste – bueno que se va hacer te tendré que aguantar – dijo revolviéndome el pelo como un niño pequeño, mientras se giraba para ir a su vestuario

- Pero serás idiota seré yo la que te tiene que aguantar –le dije gritando

-Por eso mismo somos pareja, nos aguantamos mutuamente – dijo sin girarse.

Hasta el último momento me hizo sacar una sonrisa

Entre sin ninguna prisa, para coger el bolso de clásico de la taquilla. Vi las manchas verdes que habían en la papelera, en toda la tarde que estuve con el, no me acorde de la broma pesada que me había echo Kikio, más bien me la pase mejor que nuca con ese chico "Patch que extraño nombre…"

_**CONTINUARA**_

Bueno por fin ya sabemos quien es el extraño chico, menos mal que todo no es negro en la vida de Kagome. Al principio pensé en poner a Koga como el chico misterioso, pero con mis ideas retorcidas salio este de mi mente, menos el nombre y algunos aspectos que lo leí en una novela. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el avance:

-No me lo puedo creer después de todo el daño que te hizo comenzaste a salir con el – dijoSchibuki.

- Que podia hacer en ese tiempo estaba muy enamorada de el – le conteste

Tenemos aquí una gran incógnita, con quien esta saliendo Kagome, tachan tachan lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo, no lo os perdáis . Un beso muy grande os quiero.

-_Castiga a los que te tienen envidia haciéndoles el bien- _

**AIKO03**


	8. Flash Back: ¿Noviazgo?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

****

Blabla – los personajes hablan

"Blabla"- los personajes piensan

.

**Capitulo 8: ¿Noviazgo?**

- Te juro que si la veo, la matare – dijo Celeste con rabia

- A quien? – le pregunto Oda

-A la zorra de Kikio – dijo golpeando la mano contra la mesa

- No lo entiendo, como has dejado que te pisoteen tanto – me dijo Shibuki

- La Kagome que conocíamos, no se hubieses dejado… - dijo Loki interviniendo en la conversación

-No me digas que aguantaste tanto solo por la apuesta, porque no me lo creo – dijo Violeta mirándome tristemente

- Os voy a decir la verdad – hice una pausa – al principio cuando me estaban pasando estas cosas decía que tenia que aguantar por la apuesta, pero me estaba engañando a mi misma, y al final me di cuenta del porque. Aguantaba todo esto por mi misma – vi a Oda con intención de interrumpirme, y con la mirada le dije que me dejara continuar – cuando íbamos a la primaria pensaba que era muy fuerte emocionalmente, pero después paso lo de la apuesta y me di cuenta de que no era como yo me lo creía y en estos años he conseguido que lo que digan las personas de mi ya no me afectan como antes además he conseguido ver la vida de otra manera y la verdad aunque me hayan pasado millones de cosas durante estos cuatro años me siento tranquila por dentro porque se que eso me ha ayudado para ser mas fuerte mentalmente como físicamente, pero eso no cambia que no me quiera vengar de cada uno de ellos porque los haré sufrir tanto o mas de cómo yo sufría al principio- finalice

Hubo un silencio, seguramente dirigiendo las palabras que acaba de decir.

- Te entiendo – rompió el silencio Schibuki

-Bueno me alegro que ya no te afecte tanto lo que digan las personas – dijo Oda con una sonrisa

- Bueno, lo único que falta aquí es… Un abraso colectivo! – dijo Violeta gritando

Todo se levantaron del sitio y literalmente saltaron sobre mi.

-Vale chicos! Yo también me alegro pero quiero seguir respirando para vivir me estáis aplastando! – les grite ya que jo era la que estaba debajo de todos ellos

- Es verdad! Parece que el pica-pica te pasa factura Oda – le dije Schibuki que estaba encima mió y encima suyo estaba Oda

- Eso, se lo dices a Loki que esta arriba mió. Sal de encima mió pedazo de foca! –le grito Oda a Loki

- No me llames foca, hipopótamo, que arriba mió esta Celeste. Hey Celeste que seas una chica no significa que no peses! – le dijo Loki a Celeste

- Cállate cerebro de mosquito! Nos levantaríamos si no fuera porque Violeta no quiere salir encima mió! – dijo Celeste

-Chicos me gustaría salir de encima, pero mi pendiente esta pegado al pelo de Celeste y la pulsera a la camiseta de Oda – dijo torpemente

-Que! – dijimos al unisón

-Salir de encima mió, o os juro que os dejo sin dientes - les grite

- No sea bruta kag, con la violencia nada se soluciona – dijo Violeta con aire de santidad

- Mira quien fue a hablar, la que casi me deja un ojo morado – le dijo Loki a Violeta

- Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara – le reto Violeta

-Ya le pegaras, cuando salgas encima de nosotros – le dijo Oda gritando

- Lo digo de verdad no puedo respirar – les dije débilmente

-Joder Violeta, con la otra mano quítate el pendiente del pelo de Celeste y sal ya que Kag se muere! – dijo dramáticamente

- Vale, no te sulfures – dijo Violeta tranquilamente "como puede cambiar tan rápido de humor" – Ya me lo he quitado – dijo alegremente – pero te he quitado un mechón de pelo Celeste – le dijo

-AYY!-grito- No me digas ni lo he sentido- dijo sarcásticamente Celeste

- Veo la luz – dije débilmente

En ese momento todos salieron encima mió, todos con la cara roja, por el peso que habíamos aguantado.

Nos quedamos mirando y como tontos nos comenzamos a reír de la estupidez que acabábamos de hacer.

-Como os he extrañado chicos – dije ya calmada del ataque de la risa

-Y nosotros – dijeron todos a la vez

Después de un descanso para que estirasen las piernas ya que aun solo les había contada dos años y para quitar todas la comida que habia en la mesa del comedor nos volvimos a reunir después de una media hora.

- Pensando lo que nos habías contado he visto que solo llevas dos años contando y has pasado por muchas cosas, por la pelea con Kikio, el intento de violación que me alegro que no te haya echo nada y tenemos que dar las gracias a que seshomaru apareciese y tu inscripción a las artes marciales – dijo Oda

-Si – solo pude contestar

- Te ha… pasado peores cosas después… - dijo Schibuki intentando decirlo suavemente

- Kya! La segunda cosa que te hizo feliz en ese tiempo fueron las arte marciales- dijo Violeta como si hubiese descubierto un caso

- Si, eso era la segunda cosa por la que seguía luchando y me divertía sobre todo – lo dije con una sonrisa

- No me extraña que te divirtieras con semejante hombre de compañero de pelea – dijo picaronamente Celeste

Me sonroje, y por el rabillo del ojo vi como shibuki apretaba los dientes

- Bueno dejando de lado ese comentario, me podrías responder una pregunta Kag – dijo Schibuki intentando parecer tranquilo

-Claro – le dije

- Después de estos sucesos te pasaron cosas peores?- me dijo Schibuki

- Pues si, peores…pero os lo contare ordenadamente, además solo queda dos años de sufrimiento que contaros – dije tristemente

- Nos tienes aquí para todo Kag – dije Loki con una sonrisa

- Lo sé. Bueno os continuo contando – hice una pausa – seguramente después de esto os enfadareis conmigo – suspire

- Porque? – me dijo Shibuki

- Os lo cuento y lo entenderéis. Bueno después de unos meses, unos tres meses antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, el profesor de manualidades nos hizo a hacer un trabajo de síntesis por pareja y a mi me toco con Taisho – dije parando por el temblor de la voz

- No nos vamos a enfadar porque e toco de pareja el estupido de Taisho no lo elegiste tu – dijo Oda

- Dejarme continuar y no me interrumpáis por favor. Bueno el proyecto nos obligaba a quedar todos las tardes para sacar una buena nota, aunque no lo creáis _el_ sacaba buenas nota. Siempre quedábamos en la Biblioteca a poder coger los libros necesarios. Las primeras semanas eran insoportables no hablaba conmigo mas de lo necesario para el preguntar, hasta que un día me harte y le dije que si que quería sacar una buena nota tendría que poner de su parte para que el proyecto funcionase, después de eso comenzó a hablar conmigo como los viejos tiempos cuado íbamos a la primaria. Pasó dos meses y quedaba un mes para entregar el proyecto. Un día quedamos en mi casa ya que nos faltaba reunir las piezas y explicar como lo hemos hecho al profesor redactado en el ordenador, ese día lo note extraño y le pregunte que le pasaba tenia miedo de que volvieses a ser el mismo de hace dos meses…

**FLASH BACK**

- Que te pasa Inuyasha – le dije, pero no me contesto – si vuelves a ser el mismo te antes…

- Cállate! No repitas como era antes – dijo levantadose de la silla que tenia a mi lado- lo siento no queria gritarte – me dijo

- Que te pasa – me levante y lo mire a los ojos detrás de mis gafas

- He estado pensado todo la noche como te lo diría y ahora no puedo – dije con una sonrisa triste

-No te preocupes si no puedes no me lo digas – le dije agarrándole de la mano

- Quieres salir conmigo, como novia? - dijo Inuyasha

- Que? – le pregunte desconcertada si había escuchado bien

- Quieres ser mi novia? – repetido- se que antes no te trataba bien pero, siempre me has gustado y quiero que sea mi novia – dijo decidido

Comencé a llorar, no me lo podía creer el chico del cual estaba enamorada me pedía que sea su novia

- Si no quieres no te pongas a llorar – dijo tristemente secándome las lagrimas con los pulgares

-Son lagrimas de felicidad tonto, y si quiero ser tu novia – le dije entre hipidos con una sonrisa

" Mi primer beso" no me había dado ni cuenta cuando Inuyasha me estaba dando un beso en los labios solo fue un roce pero me sentía en las nubes…

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra – dijo abrasando

- Y tu la chica más feliz del mundo – dije correspondiendo a su abraso "me siento tan bien en sus brazos que no desearía que me soltara ni un minuto", pero que pensaba si tan solo llevaba unos minutos como novios

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Todo se quedo en un silencio tan incomodo…

-No me lo puedo creer después de todo el daño que te hizo comenzaste a salir con el – dijo Schibuki rompiendo el silencio

- Que podía hacer en ese tiempo estaba muy enamorada de el – le conteste

- Decirle que no! Te hizo mucho daño y seguro que después te hizo mucho más daño – me grito poniéndose de pies

- No me grites! Y en ese momento no le podía decir que no, porque lo quería! Maldita sea lo quería!– dije de pie con lagrimas en los ojos

- No me extraña que te pasen cosas si confías en todos! – me dijo gritando Schibuki

- No soy ninguna estupida! Y tu no tienes que echarme nada en cara! – le dije

- Aun lo quieres? – me pregunto Schibuki

- Que! – le pregunte

-Que si aun lo quieres! – dijo gritando Schibuki

Me sorprendí por la pregunta que me estaba haciendo no sabía que contestarle, aun mi corazón estaba muy confuso…

-Te entiendo – dijo Oda salvándome

- Y nosotros también – dijo Celeste refiriéndose también a Violeta y Loki – y nos estamos enfadados contigo

No me lo podía creer ellos no estaban enfadados conmigo

- Como que lo entendéis! Comenzó a salir con Taisho después de todo que le dijo – les grito Schibuki

- No nos grites y sienta tu culo en el cojín – dijo Oda con firmeza – tu también Kag

Hicimos lo que nos dijo y nos sentamos en los cojines a regañadientes

- Te entendemos Kag, porque se que en el corazón no se manda y tu querías mucho a Inuyasha y no estamos enfadados contigo por eso porque seguro que aprendiste la lección y que sepas que siempre te entenderemos menos si as matado claro esta – dijo sacándome un sonrisa Loki, no me esperaba que fuera el quien hablase

- Si quieres puedes continuar – me dijo tranquila Celeste

No podía porque estaba llorando, al saber que mis amigos me comprendían, menos uno. Note unos brazos que me rodeaban, sabía que era Schibuki me deje abrasar por el

- Siento haberte gritado, después de lo que ha dicho Violeta te entiendo, siento no haberlo entendido a la primera – dijo susurrando en mi oreja para que solo yo lo escuchara

- Te perdono –le respondí de la misma manera

Después de haberme calmado en los brazos de Schibuki, me separe de el para seguir continuando

- Bueno después de que se me declara, fuimos novios hasta … - me interrumpió Violeta

-Antes de que continúes, me podrías decir si fuiste feliz con Taisho, solo por curiosidad- dijo tímidamente Violeta

- No os puedo mentir – dije con una sonrisa triste – fui muy feliz el tiempo que fui novia de Inuyasha…

_**CONTINUARA**_

Pero bueno como es eso de que kagome sea novia de Inuyasha, jjaja , más seguro que no os sorprendió pero esto es muy necesario para la historia. Me he dado cuenta que me inspiro cuando escucho música, esa es mi musa para mi imaginación . La música que me inspiro este capitulo fue Hockey – learn to lose, por si lo quereis saber jaja.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y sin más os dejo con el avance:

_-Por que no quieres que me vean contigo – le dije triste _

_- No es por ti, es por ellos, se meterán mucho contigo y no quiero eso – me dijo Iunuyasha agarrándome de las manos_

_No sabia si creerle o no…_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, un beso muy grande os quiero!

**-_Castiga a los que te tienen envidia haciéndoles el bien- _**

**AIKO03**


	9. Flash back: Engaño

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía

**Capitulo 9: Flash back: Engaño**

P.O.V Kagome

-Ayyy- suspire

- Que te pasa Kagome, llevas toda la semana suspirando - me dijo Sango

Estábamos en la hora del patio y estamos sentados en la silla que conducían a las aulas. Ya estábamos en 3r de la Eso yo había pasado si dificultad pero a Sango le había costado un poco, por paso, porque le di unos cuantas clases particulares que le fueron muy bien. Era mi mejor amiga aquí en el instituto y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

El suspiro que tanto rato salia de mi boca era consecuencia, a que hoy era 5 de febrero y hacia 7 meses que salia con Inuyasha ha escondida, y ni siquiera hoy he podido acercarme a el "como odio tener una relación a escondidas". La verdad que con esta relación al principio tuve mis dudas como por ejemplo esa vez...

_FLASH BACK_

Íbamos Inuyasha y yo caminando por las calles de Hospitalet cogidos de la mano "como mi fantasía". Ese día me había divertido mucho con el, habiamos ido a tiendas que nunca había entrado y me había reído mucho de sus tonterías. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y tenía que ir a casa. Unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, Inuyasha se paro y comenzo a besarme "no se como lo hace, pero cuando me besa, pierdo la noción del tiempo". Antes de parar el beso por la exigencía del oxigeno, escuchamos voces. Inuyasha se separo de mi rápidamente y vi como se puso pálido. Agarro mi mano y comenzo a correr, gire la cabeza antes de correr y los vi ... vi los amigos de Inuyasha donde el juega a fútbol. Se metió por una calle y me puso de espaldas a la pared y el enfrente mio con la cabeza girada hasta que se fueran sus amigos. No me lo podía creer.

- Porque no quieres que te vean conmigo - le dije triste 

- No es por ti,es por ellos, se meterán contigo y no quiero eso - me contesto- confía en mi. Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad - finalizo

Lo vi a los ojos y vi que lo que decía con toda sinceridad que pude descifrar.

-Te creo - le conteste

Me beso con entusiasmo, sentí su lengua pedir permiso para entrar. Abrí la boca inconscientemente y entonces comenzo una danza entre su lengua y la mía, jugando a haber quien aguantaba mas con el beso. Cuando finalizo el beso me dijo

- Gracias

Yo solamente le pude sonreír "ojala sea verdad, y no me estés mintiendo, porque si es así no aguantária"

_FIN FLASH BACK  
><em>  
>Después de eso, me convenció de poner esta relación en secreto, no sabía el porque pero algun día lo averriguaría<p>

_FLASH BACK  
><em>  
>- No lo digo porque me averguenzo de ti. Esto lo hago por los dos creeme a mi me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia, pero no podemos - me dijo Inuyasha<p>

- Pero porque ? - le grite

- No te lo puedo decir. Por favor yo quiero estar contigo. Solo te pido un tiempo y después lo podemos decir. Por favor - me dijo suplicando cogiéndome las manos.

- De acuerdo. Pero después lo diremos a todo el mundo - le dije

- Te lo prometo y siempre cumple mis promesas - me dijo con un guiño

Me puse de puntillas y le plante un beso en medio del pasillo del colé. Cuando me iba a separar me cogí de la cintura y profundizo el beso.

-Esto es un beso, de los que a mi me gustan - me dijo sonriendo

- Espero que nadie lo haya visto? - le dije

- No creo, están todos en clases - me dijo

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Estas cosas me ponían triste. Yo no quería que mi relación con Inuyasha, con el chico que había querido desde la primera vez que lo vi, se fuera al traste. "Yo confío en el", conocía a Inuyasha y sabía que algo le pasaba para que se comportara así " y yo lo voy a descubrir". Pero aun así después de todo esto, he pasado momentos maravillosos con el que nunca cambiaria...

_FLASH BACK  
><em>  
>Estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha con los ojos vendados "no me lo puedo creer"<p>

Había ido a casa corriendo y me había secuestrado literalmente. No podía ver nada y no sabia donde íbamos y el solo me había dicho - Es un lugar maravilloso, pero no podrás ver, quiero que sea una sorpresa- me dijo sonriendo

No tuve tiempo a contestar, porque me vendo los ojos y me puso encima de su espalda

-Hemos llegado pequeña - me dijo

Me sonroje, aún no estaba acostumbrada a que me llamara así. Me puso de pie lentamente y me quite la venda...

-Ahora veras un lugar precioso - dijo un susurro en mis oídos

Era un lugar maravilloso. Era un campo grande con un montón de flores de todo tipo, pero sobre todo había mis flores favoritas, las orquídeas de color lila, se podía ver un montón de mariposas volando sobre las flores, había un cielo claro, y era un sitio tan iluminado, que parecía un paisaje sacado de un cuento.

- Que te parece? - me pregunto inuyasha

-Hermoso - le conteste a la vez que me giraba para estar frente a el.

- No más hermoso que tu - me dijo. No pude evitar sonrojarme

- No puedo creer que aún te sonrojes - me dijo burlándose

- No puedo evitarlo y además es tu culpa por decirlo de esa manera - le conteste enfadada "tonto"

Se me acerco más aún, a unos centímetros de la cara y me dijo

- De que manera? Con ternura, sinceridad o con amor?- me pregunto

Con sus ojos mirándome así y su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, solamente podía responder

- mhhhh - no puede decir nada porque inesperadamente estampo sus labios contra los mios, fue un beso tan tierno que me sentía en la gloria " estoy enamorada", sentí sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, se separo un poco...

- Yo contestare por ti. Con amor - fue un susurro tan débil que si no hubiese estado concentrada, no lo hubiese podido escuchar. Tenía los ojos quería disfrutar de este momento tan mágico abrazada de Inuyasha

- Te quiero - me dijo al oído

" No, no me lo puedo creer he escuchado mal?"

- Te quiero, me volvió a repetir, ya no tenía dudas de lo que había escuchado.

-Yo también te quiero - le conteste

Nos besamos como nunca sellando nuestro pacto de amor

Después DE 1 HORA

Estábamos acostados en el césped. Yo tumbada de espaldas al suelo, mirando al cielo, en una mano una orquídea que Inuyasha había recogido para mi y la otro la tenía entrelazada con la mano de Inuyasha. El estaba recostado de un lado mientras nos besábamos. Habíamos acabado en el suelo después de ver si me pillaba " y lo logro" y en un momento de lucha nos caímos al el beso por falta de oxigeno. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que...

- Te puedo preguntar algo- le dije

- Lo que quieras - me dijo Inuyasha

- Porque te gusto? - le pregunte con temor

- Porque... - me miro y sonrió- me encanta tu manera de ser, eres tierna, bondadosa y toda tu incluso tu carácter me encanta.

- Y físicamente?- le pregunte 

- Me encanta tu pelo, aunque no me gusta que lo lleves recogido - me dijo - tus ojos, me encanta el verde de tus ojos, es único y preciosos, aunque lleves gafas por encima tapándolos - me dijo a la vez que me quitaba las gafas - a ver cuanto tienes de miopía? - dijo

Le quite rápidamente las gafas - no puedes verlo - me miro extraño y dijo

- Bueno... Y acabando lo que mes gusta físicamente de ti, es tu sonrisa, e la más bella que he visto - finalizo

- Aunque lleve aparatos? - le pregunte

-Aunque lleves aparatos me encanta tu sonrisa - me contesto

- Y a mi me encantas todo tu - le dije

- He! Porque a ti te vale solo eso - me dijo

- Porque yo soy una chica - le dije sonriendo

Y así seguimos toda la tarde sin preocuparnos de nuestro alrededor

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Después de eso no tuve ninguna duda que me quería. Pasaron unas semanas desde aquel día y tuve la mayor sorpresa a parte de la de Inuyasha. Nos visitaron nuestros padres. Cuando me vieron se sorprendieron, les tuve que contar lo mismo que a mis abuelos y parecío que se lo creyeron pero solo me pareció. Después de un rato mi madre me cogió y me llevo a mi habitación.

Mi madre se llama Naomi Toledo, era una mujer de una estatura mediana media 1'64, tenía 35 años. Su color de pelo era castaño claro como el de mi hermano y su color de ojos era el marrón. Era la secretaria de la empresa de mi padre 'Vuelos Higurashi'. Nació en Madrid. Mi madre tenía carácter, era inteligente, pero callada pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlo. Mi padre se llama Charles Higurashi era un hombre alto media 1'75, y tenía 37 años. Su color de pelo era negro, tenía los ojos de color verde, me parecía mucho a el físicamente y teníamos el mismo carácter. Era una figura imponente, nunca perdía ningún negocio. Era el presidente de 'Vuelos Higurashi'. Mi padre había nacido en California y por eso yo había nacido allí y mis abuelos paternos vivian alli. Y mi hermano nacio en Madrid. Peri viviamos en Barcelona. Yo sabía Español gracias a mis abuelos maternos porque con mi familia hablamos en Ingles.

FLASH BACK

-Ahora dime la verdad... - me dijo seriamente

Yo nunca le mentiría a mi madre y le tuve que decir la verdad, hasta le explique la pelea de sota con Kohaku, que fue por mi culpa porque el me había llamado fea y mi hermano salio a defenderme. Después el me lo contó cuando llego con un moretón en la mejilla.

Cuando acabe la historia, sentí como la puerta se habría de golpe.

-Que te hicieron que! Ahora mismo voy donde la tipeja, y vera que con un Higurashi no se tiene que meter - grito mi padre

-Papa! No hagas nada! - le dije

- No me puedes detener Kag - dijo a la vez que se giraba para irse

-Charles! Tu no harás nada, porque te juro que si hablas con esa pequeña zorra, a quien le pegare sera a ti por abrir esa bocaza donde no te llaman!; Además que hacías escuchando la conversación, tu Sota y vosotros papas os he visto - se dirigió a mis abuelos

- Pero, nena... - protesto mi padre - es mi ni?a

-Pero nada!, vamos al salón a hablar sobre el asunto- dijo mi madre

* Después de 3 horas hablando llegamos a la conclusión de que se mantendría en secreto, además faltaba solo un año. Después de tanta tensión , me dejaron manejar la situación a mi.  
>Mi abuela se levanto anunciado que iba hacer la cena y saco a mi abuelo de la oreja para que la ayudara.<p>

- Te ayudo mama! - se levanto mi madre

Se levanto y se fue con mi abuela y mi abuelo a la fuerza. Sota fue a buscar los videojuegos para jugar con papa

- Hija - dijo mi padre sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Siento estar en estas fachas - le dije

- Hija, mirame, con todo eso eres la joven mas hermosas del mundo y siempre nunca lo olvides de que eres hermosa por dentro que eso es lo mas importante. Además esas gafas de pega te hacen parecer intelectual, jaja - dijo sacandome una sonrisa. Así eran mis padres los mejores del mundo, sin dudas. Me dio un beso en la frente finalizando su oración.

- Hijos, una pregunta? - grito mi madre, asomándose por la cocina, a la vez que llegaba Sota al salón

- Que? - dijimos al unisón 

- Habéis limpiado la casa?- nos pregunto

- Oh, Oh - dijimos al unisonó sota, yo.

- La que os va a caer - dijo estremeciéndose mi padre

FIN FLASH BACK

Así era este año, había sido muy intenso, pero estaba, pero estaba muy feliz porque estaba con Inuyasha y nuestros padres nos habían visitado.

-Por nada Sango - le conteste. Aun no le podía decir que era la novia de Inuyasha , tenia mucha confianza con Sango "sabes que? Que se lo voy a decir"Después de las clases al mediodía, le diré mi secreto. Ella estuvo al lado mio todo este tiempo y se merece saber lo que me pasa.

- Vale- dijo - Porque llevas xandal? - me pregunto

- Em... Porque el uniforme estaba sucio - le conteste

La verdad es que el uniforme e quedaba pequeño. En este último año había desarrollado mucho y para que no se den cuenta me vendaba los pechos, para que pareciese que no tenia y me había comprado ropa mas holgada y por eso llevaba mas días el xandal y menos el uniforme, pero tenia que comprarme un más holgado para que los profesores no me echen la bronca de que porque no llevo el uniforme.

- Vamos entrando a clase - me dijo Sango

Nos levantamos de donde estábamos ya que toda la gente estaba entrando para ir a clase. Llegamos al aula y cada una se fue a su asiento correspondiente. Cuando llegue a mi asiento en mi mesa había una carta " Me da muy mala espina". De la nada mis manos empezaron a temblar cogí la carta que en la portada ponía mi nombre y la comence a abrir " No puede ser"

Se de tu relación con Inuyasha.  
>Puede que salgáis ha escondida<br>Pero yo los se todo  
>No tienes curiosidad de porque el<br>Quiere mantener vuestra relación en secreto  
>Si lo quieres saber y<br>No eres cobarde, ven en  
>El segundo patio a las 12:00<br>En el patio trasero  
>y sabrás el porque<p>

Firmado  
>Tu amiga<p>

"Que es esto". Me pase las dos horas de clase, pensando que significaba esa espeluznante carta. Cuando llego la hora salí de la clase corriendo y espere a Sango. Había comenzado a llover

- Sango, me tengo que ir a un sitio. En la clase nos vemos te tengo que contar algo - le dije

- Mejor porque ahora yo tengo que ir ha hablar con alguien - me dijo Sango

- Hey, Sango, ven que tenemos que hablar - le grito Tsubaki

Que tenia que hablar Sango con tsubaki. Tsubaki Mejide era una de las mejores amigas de Kikio. Era de una estatura media, rubia con los ojos negros, me hacia la vida imposible como Kikio y sus...

- Venga Sango no tenemos tiempo - le grito la hermana de Tsubaki. Se llamaba Kagura. Su color de pelo era negro, tenia un color de ojos muy raros se podría decir que eran rojos. Otra que me hacían la vida imposible

- Dentro de un cuarto de hora nos vemos kagome, vete antes de que llegues tardes - me dijo nerviosa

- Vale - le dije no muy segura

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr por dentro de la escuela donde me habían citado y deje de un lado lo que había pasado con Sango, se que jamas me traicionará.  
>Llegue al sitio citado, con la respiración acelerada, apoye mis manos en la rodillas y descanse un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza. Cuando levante la cabeza mis ojos no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo.<p>

Inuyasha estaba besando a Kikio. Los dos estaban al otro lado de la pista debajo del porche, los podía ver ya que no había nadie por ese sito por estar lloviendo " por favor que nos sea verdad, que me este equivocando". Las lágrimas sin previo aviso salieron de mis ojos, y camine hacia ellos saliendo de la protección que tenia como techo, sin importarme que estaba lloviendo y me estaba mojando toda, mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar en medio de la pista, estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos, no me podía sostener y la única palabra que salio de mi boca fue un grito desgarrado...

- Inuyasha! - le grite entre la lluvia que me calaba los huesos, deseando que fuera otra persona que estuviera con Kikio.

Inuyasha se separo bruscamente de Kikio y se giraba hacia mi y en un susurro tan débil que no se como lo pude escuchar dijo

- Kagome, pequeña

CONTINUARA

HOLA! Seguro que mucha de ustedes ya ni se acuerdan de mi,soy muy mala lo se... Lo siento muchisimo, en estos meses me ha pasado de todo y mi falta de inspiración ha sido una de las causantes, en este momento no tengo tiempo de escribir mas pero os aseguro que en el siguiente os explicare el porque de mi falta. No os perdáis el siguiente capitulo, bueno una pregunta os gusta que os ponga avances. Responderme mediante los reviews que son mis alimento en la escritura.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, un beso muy grande os quiero

- JAMAS DEJARE EL FIC A MEDIAS

AIKO03 


	10. Flash Back: Pronto

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mia

**Capitulo 10: ****Flash Back: Pronto**

-No me digas pequeña, hipócrita! - le grite

Corrió hacia mi con el intento de abrazarme, pero con una mano le golpe la suya

- No me toques - dije entre sollozos- en tu sucia vida me vuelvas a tocar - añadí

- Kag, no es... - pero kikio lo interrumpió

- Venga Inuyasha dile, que solo estabas con ella por diversión y que jamás la quisiste - dijo Kkio

Debajo de la lluvia estábamos el de pie y yo en el suelo. Nuestras miradas no dejaron de verse en ningún momento hasta que el la esquivo y miro el suelo. Vi como apretaba los puños...

- Lo que dice Kikio... Es verdad - dijo mirando al suelo

- Ves pobre que jamás alguien como el te va querer y tu ilusa te lo creíste, aun no te das cuenta que todo el mundo le da asco estar cerca tuyo - fueron las crueles palabras de Kikio hacia mi

- Callate Kikio! - le dijo Inuysha - esto es entre ella y yo. Mejor vete.

Paso un momento de silencio. Yo cerré los ojos, no quería ver, ni sentir, ni nada, solamente quería que me dejasen sola, no podía soportar el dolor de mi corazón.

- Kagome, mírame - me dijo Inuyasha en un tono suave - por favor

Sentí su mano en mi barbilla "no, no me voy a dejar engañar"

- Te he dicho que no me toques!- le grité a la vez que levantaba la cabeza - Porque, porque me has echo esto. Si no me querías, porque quisiste salir conmigo! Porque no me dejaste en paz - le grite- Ahora lo entiendo todo, el porque no querías que me viera contigo, como fui tan estúpida - puse un mano en mi frente - de creerte! Maldita sea di algo - grite mas fuerte y me quite la mano de mi frente

Hubo un silencio incomodo solo se escuchaba el chapoteo de la lluvia a nuestro alrededor, como si la lluvia me acompañaba en este momento de sufrimiento.

-Por fin ya no tengo que andar con una pobre como tu, fea e insípida. Solamente salía contigo por una apuesta con Kikio, que creías que te quería, por Dios, solo una persona como tu, se lo creería - dijo

- Eres... Un ser despreciable. Ni tan siquiera tienes el valor de decírmelo en la cara - le dije sin poder controlar las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

- No me importa nada tus opiniones, Higurashi, solamente se que no quiero verte cerca mio. Ni tan siquiera puedo decir que aquí terminamos nuestra relación, porque no la teníamos - me dijo a la vez que se giraba para irse

Yo aún estaba en el suelo. Me sentía muy débil, sabia que en un momento u otro me desmayaria, pero eso no me impidió levantarme y ...

- No puedo decir que ya no te quiero Taisho, porque eso seria mentir y yo no miento, pero eso si aunque tenga que arrancarme el corazón para desaparecer este sentimiento de mi cuerpo y de mi mente lo haré. Hare todo los posible para no sentir nada por ti porque no vales nada. Como dicen del amor al odio solo hay un paso. Me repugnáis - hice una pausa para controlar mis sollozos - sabes, Taisho, tu y Kikio habéis conseguido algo que nadie hubiese podido y es que en mi tenga el sentimiento del odio, no tienes idea de como os odio - rompí a llorar - Jo jamás os hice algo! Y solo por el merito de no tener dinero suficiente me tratáis haci, por no ser agraciada, o hermosa me tratáis así... Porque?! Que os he echo yo maldita sea! Os odio! - supe que mis fuerzas me abandonaban sentía mi peso muy ligero y de nuevo el mundo de la oscuridad me saludaba, antes de cerrar los ojos vi como Inuyasha corría hacia en mi mente solo se repetía "No me toques"

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Había pasado una semana desde la infidelidad de Inuyasha. Después que me desmayara, me encontré en la enfermería y dijo que solamente tenia una gripe, que se me había complicado un poco, por estar debajo de la lluvia. Me despertaba llorando todas las noches, por la misma pesadilla que atormentaba mis sueños, volver a ver como Inuyasha me engaña con Kikio. Sentía como mis abuelos y mi hermano estaban preocupados por mi, pero ellos sabía que no podían hacer nada, que el dolor que sentía en mi corazón lardaría en sanar y solamente lo podría hacer yo sola

Comencé a entrar en el reciento de la escuela "que extraño Sango no ha salido a verme". Entre en clase y vi como todo ojos se posaban en mi, en mi aspecto demacrado. Mis ojos por inercia sola busco a Inuyasha y lo vi, pero rápidamente la aparte y busque a Sango "si ha vendido". Pase a lado de ella y en un susurro le dije que tenía que hablar con ella.

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo - me dijo escuetamente. Un tono que jamás había escuchado , dirigiéndose a mi.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le pregunte temblorosa, no podría soportar la idea de que algo malo le pasa a la única persona que estima en el instituto.

- Después hablamos, a viene el profesor - me dijo en el mismo tono.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas hasta que llego la hora del patio. Sango se levanto y me dijo que la siguiera que quería hablar conmigo a solas. Nos fuimos a los lavabos , cerro la puerta y se creo un ambiente tenso.

- Te pasa algo Sango - le pregunte delicada mente

- Ya no quiero ser tu amiga, ni nada - me dijo de sopetón Sango

Me quede en shock " No habré escuchado bien. Sera eso, seguro"

- ¿Que?- le pregunte

- Lo que has escuchado, no quiero tener que ver nada contigo. Estuve hablando con Kikio...

- Que?- le pregunte sorprendida

- Me puedes dejar acabar. Por lo que iba, estuve hablando con Kikio y me uní a su grupo de animadoras, para poder tener una beca en la Universidad, pero la condición era si dejaba de ser tu amiga podía entrar, no se me hizo difícil, porque una amiga no oculta nada, y menos que tienes novio y encima me entere por Kikio que salías con Inuyasha, me decepcione un montón. Ahí se me abrió los ojos, de que todo lo que decía Kikio de ti era verdad y por eso mismo no te quiero cerca de mi, no me hables en tu vida - me dijo secamente

- Sango, siento no habértelo contando, pero lo tenía pensado, por favor perdona me, te juro que no volveré a ocultarte nada, pero no te vallas con Kikio ella te manipulara - le suplique

- Eres patética. Es verdad lo que dijo Kikio, me das pena - me dijo

- Como te puedes dejar chantajear por Kikio, no ves que quiere verme sola - le grite

- Callate! Tu no sabes nada como es ella. Mientras tu te quedabas en esa casa, ella estaba conmigo, mientras según mi mejor amiga me oculta algo importante, ella me lo cuenta todo y me ha dado un confianza que no puedo desperdiciarla - me dijo con rabia

- No lo hagas. Puedes conseguir otra beca de otra manera... Encontraremos una solución - le dije a la vez que intentaba sujetarle el brazo - Yo te estimo, eres mi mejor amiga - le sujete el brazo

- No me toques! - me grito a la vez que apartaba mi mano de su brazo y me pegaba una bofetada - Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer - Escuche como la puerta del lavabo se abría y se cerraba de golpe. Puse mi mano en la mejilla abofeteada.

"Porque, porque mi mejor amiga" ya no podía mas conmigo misma, primero Inuyasha me engaña con Kikio, Kikio me hace la vida imposible y ahora Sango me deja y se va con Kikio.

"Los odio" ya no había vuelta atrás el odio se había sembrado en mi corazón. Y ahora confirmaba la idea de una venganza " me queda solo un año, para planificarla y juro que se arrepentirán de lo que me han echo". Seque las lagrimas que estaban en mi cara y me dirigí hacia mi aula. Entre, cogí mis cosas de donde estaba, en el asiento detrás de Sango y me puse en primera fila a lado de la puerta. Me senté y en ese momento entro Sango y Kikio con sus amigas hablando y riendo. "Porque Sango" Sentía como se volvía ajuntar agua en mis ojos, pero no les volvería a dar el gusto de verme llorando, me las seque y el único pensamiento que estaba en mi mente era " Pronto".

CONTINUARA

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Por fin Sango saco la cara de hipócrita que tenia. Pero bueno uno no se puede fiar ni de las propias bragas jajaja, es broma ahí pocos amigos de verdad y solamente los puede contar con una mano. El motivo de mi ausencia ha sido, como ya os dije en el capitulo anterior falta de inspiración, también ha sido porque no tenia Internet problemas con mi madre, demasiados diría yo y no me sentía con ganas de escribir por que si escribía, hubieses puesto una gran burrada, mas que seguro que Kagome hubiese matado a todos en el capitulo anterior, y solamente quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha mandado mensajes y los que me han dejado rewievs, son un gran canal de inspiración, la verdad que me pongo muy contenta con vuestros rewievs. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A :

-Lady Higurashi

- Mony

- Maru-chan 1296

- danita-inu

- akari hiroyuki

- kaitoscarlet PF

- amaterasu97

- rukia19971997

- natalianime

Bueno solamente puedo decir que solamente queda un capitulo de la vida pasada de Kagome y después... eso es una gran incógnita, muajaja. Bueno muchísimas gracias por daros un tiempo de leer esto y solamente os dejo con el avance ( alguien me dijo que era interesante así que lo seguiré poniendo). Un beso y un abraso muy grande y solamente me cabe decir para finalizar, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! QUE TODO LO QUE DESEAIS SE OS CUMPLA!

_- Yo te ti no diría nada, no vaya ser que se vuelva en tu contra. Me dejas pasar? - le dije para que se apartara de mi lado_

_- Me estas amenazando? -me pregunto_

_-Que pasa Kikio, la pobre se esta revelando - escuche la voz de Sango mientras se reía con sus otras amiga. Eso fue un duro golpe_

_- No te estoy amenazando Kikio, te estoy advirtiendo - le dije y la empuje, para poder pasar y dirigirme a mi casa._

_- Que haces puta! - me grito Kikio_

**- Nadie nos pregunto si queríamos venir a este mundo, y nadie nos preguntara si queremos irnos**

**AIKO03**


	11. Flash Back: Adios, antigua Kagome

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mia

**Capitulo 11: ****Flash Back: Adios, antigua Kagome**

Ya había pasado un año, el último de secundaria, el último día de 4t de la ESO, y podría volver a ser yo misma " Por fin". Había sido sin duda el peor año de los cuatro. No tenía ninguna amiga, nadie me hablaba " como si tuviera la lepra". Los únicos que se comunicaban conmigo eran los profesores. Me dirigí hacia la clase, otra vez vestida como una abuela, con una falda negra larga hasta los tobillos, una camiseta muy ancha por encima de la falda ya que estaba muy desarrollada en el busto y no me hacia bien las venda que llevaba puestas, mi pelo seguía mas largo, por debajo de las caderas recogido en una trenza y unas gafas de montura grande de color marrón tirando a negro,unos brackets adornaban mis dientes y mi boca y unos mocasines del siglo XIX.

Desde el pasillo se podía escuchar el alboroto que hacían y sin poder controlarlo recordé todo el daño que me habían hecho.

El día en que Kikio, me dejo encerrada en el lavabo, para que no apareciera en la obra obligatoria que teníamos que hacer, para todo el colegio, para que el profesor me suspendiera, pero no lo consiguió, aunque eso si tuve un suficiente por haber echo un trabajo que me pidió el profesor. O a la vez en que Sango y Kikio me hicieron caer por las escaleras, menos mal que había gente delante y me retuvieron a tiempo y no me paso nada. Y siempre en Educación Física me pegaban con los balones haciéndose valer de la excusa que fue sin querer. Pero el único que ni tan siquiera me miraba o me hacía algo era Inuyasha "que ironía". Pero a partir de ahi todos los de la clase se metían conmigo incluso hasta los nuevos, como el chico que entro este año que se llamaba Koga Wolf un chico robusto de pelo negro y de ojos azules que sin hacerle nada me dijo - es verdad lo que dice Kikio, eres muy fea, jajaj- El único aparte de Inuyasha era su primo miroku, que jugaba con Inuyasha, Koga, Bankotsu y otros más en el equipo de fútbol. Los otros en basquet. Y la majoria de las chicas estaban metidas en el equipo de animadoras.

El único consuelo que tenía era cuando iba a Schikon no Tama o me iba de viaje, unos días en todos los meses, como Rusia, Italia, Japón, Francia, Itália y otros países más, para las actuaciones o cuando estaba con Patch en los entrenamientos; me acuerdo cuando empezó a darme vueltas en el aire cuando quede primera en la liga femenina de artes marciales" otra vez me he sonrojado".

Ya había arreglado todo para mi cambio físico. El dentista ya me había dado hora para quitarme los aparatos a mitad de Julio, porque las dos primeras semanas, me iba a Nueva York, ha ver a mis mejores amigos de verdad " los echo de menos".

Este año venían mis padres a vivir de nuevo en España y yo tendría que volver a vivir en mi casa real " aunque he sido muy feliz con mis abuelos".

Me había enterado por parte de la Academia, como era una de las mejores tenía acceso a las reuniones organizativas y de una cosa que mejora mi venganza...

- Higurashi, entre en clase - me dijo el Tutor de este año- Bueno chicos sentaros - dijo cuando entraba en la clase detrás de mi- que tengo que comunicaros algo muy importante.

Me senté en mi sitio de la primera fila para escuchar lo que yo ya sabía.

- Antes de todo quiero que levante la mano aquellos que van hacer bacillerato.

Levante la mano sin importarme lo que vayan a decir los demás.

- Vale un momento que os estoy apuntado en una lista. Vale primeramente voy a decir los que van hacer bachillerato si me falta alguna decírmelo, no esta por orden de lista, os aviso asi que estar atentos. Koga Wolf, Irene perez, Eri Menino, Ayumi Guitierrez, Kagura Mejide, Tsubaki Mejide, Ayame Fernandez, Bankotsu Jimenez, Naraku Buig, Onigumo Buig, Kikio Takajashi, Sango Tayija, Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Hoshi, Laura Porcar, y Daniela Caballero. Estos son los que van hacer Bachillerato con algunos pocos de as otras clase juntadolo todos sois 25 en total contando con las otras clases, ya que muchos de ellos se van a otra Provincia. Buenos antes de todo tengo que daros la noticia que le año que viene el instituto cerrara y no podréis hacer bachillerato aquí.

- Como que cerrara? - le pregunto Inuyasha

- No tenemos fondo para mantener la escuela por eso mismo cerraremos. Pero no os preocupéis tenemos una solución. Todos los de la otra clase tienen asignado su colegio pero vuestra clase ha sido elegida para ir ha estudiar al la Academia Schikon no Tama.

Escuche un -oh- de sorpresa

- Pero si esa Academia es muy prestigiosa y además seguro que cuesta un montón - dijo Sango

- Bueno si cuesta un montón no importa mis padres me lo pueden pagar - yo sonreí " si supieras " - Lo que me preocupa es Kagome no tiene dinero, es pobre como va entrar en la prestigiosa Academia Schikon - Todos rieron

La ignore

- Callese srt, Takeshi, eso no es asunto tuyo! - dijo el tutor- Haber los que iba diciendo, es que el Shickon no Tama nos ha ofrecido acoger a los del Bachillerato, para tener una gran academia donde se enseña muy bien y a parte hay muchos hobbies

- Como estudiaremos en la Academia? - pregunto Koga

- La condición que nos ha dado para que podáis acceder a los estudios es que tendréis que escoger una hobbie artistico donde se introduce toda mena de bailes y hobbies físicos donde se introduce el basquet, el fútbol, y otros mas. Bueno por lo que se, hay 6 jóvenes de vuestra edad que son los mejores de la Academia, 5 se fueron a la Academia de Nueva York y la dejaron con un buen aire de prestigio y una chica del grupo se quedo aquí y dicen que baila como los ángeles y que tiene un técnica extraordinaria y ella sola en los malos momentos de la Academia la saca adelante haciendo que la Academia de España tenga un prestigio fenomenal.

Los seis se reunirán este año y serán los encargados de las actividades digamos los delegados, aun así no se quienes son nunca los he visto, pero cuanto entréis ya os dirán quienes son. Tenéis alguna pregunta más?, si no os gusta no tenéis que ir, aunque es una gran oportunidad, de ahí salen grandes profesionales, solo se cobraran los materiales y a beca y otras cosas solo os cuesta 200 euros por el año, que es un buen precio, al ser una de las mejores Escuelas de too el mundo y solamente tienen seis academias una en Nueva York, en Rusia, Italia, Alemania, Japón y aquí en España. Si os interesa mi opinión tenéis que ingresar, nunca se presenta una oportunidad como esta. Bueno aceptais - nos pregunto y de golpe todos dijeron

- SI!

- Bueno, voy a buscar las hojas de inscripción y seguiremos hablando del tema- dijo a la vez que iba saliendo de la clase.

- Vaya Kagome, crees que podrás pagarte la beca - me dijo Kikio burlándose- yo de ti me iría a trabajar de lo que mejor sabes... De basurera ( N/A no tengo nada encontra de los basureros, para mi es un trabajo digno igual que otros :)) - dijo riéndose con todos de la clase- Parece que te han comido la lengua los ratones que ya no hablas o es que la verdad duele- se me acerco mas aun - te haré la vida imposible si vas a la Academia Schikon

Me levante de la silla sin coger nada porque basicamente no llevaba nada y la mire fijamente y le sonreí

- Yo te ti, no diría nada, no vaya ser que se vuelva contra tuyo. Me dejas pasar?- le dije para que se apartara de mi lado para salir clase

- Me esta amenazando ? - me pregunto

- Que pasa Kikio, la pobre se esta revelando - escuche voz de Sango, mientras se reían con las otras amigas " eso si que dolió"

- No te estoy amenazando Kikio, te estoy advirtiendo - le dije y la empuje para poder pasar y salir de clase

- Que haces puta! - me grito

- Que pasa aquí - justo entro el tutor

- Me tengo que ir. - le dije

- Bueno, tienes una nota o algo ? - me pregunto sorprendido

- Mi abuelo me ha venido a buscar. Me puedo ir - le dije impaciente

- Vale buen verano - me dijo dandome la mano

- Igualmente - le conteste a su despedida y salí de la clase sin tan siquiera girarme para ver la cara de Kikio.

Baje las escaleras despidiendome del colegio que me había dado muy malos recuerdos, pero aun así, me había echo mas fuerte emocionalmente.

- Hola abuelo - lo salude cuando lo vi en el recibidor, dandole un beso sonoro en al mejilla

- Hola Kag. Hoy se te ve muy contenta - me dijo a la vez que firmaba para poder salir del colegio - son por las notas?

- La verdad no. He aprobado todo con muy buena nota, todo excelente, pero estoy contenta porque hoy iré a Nueva York después de tanto tiempo.

- Ahora que me acuerdo llamaron de la Academia y tienes que ir, para darte no se que, además acuerdate de que tu vuelo sale a las 11:00 de la noche te estaremos esperando allí con las maletas- me dijo

- Vale -le dije

- Sabes, aquí empieza una nueva vida para ti, se que ahora en adelante te veré como eras antes, siempre sonriente- me dijo el abuelo, a la vez que seguimos caminando por la acera, desapareciendo de nuestra vista el colegio. Me pare en seco

- Sin vosotros, no hubiese soportado todos estos años - le dije dándole un abraso

- Lo se hija, lo se. TU familia solo quiere que seas feliz - me dijo

- Y lo seré - le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno vete, que después no podrás coger el vuelo y además yo tengo que hacer unos recados de tu abuela si no quiero que me deje sin comer- me dijo con cara de pánico

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Bueno, después fui a la Academia, deje arreglado unos papeles, y bueno aquí me tenéis y esto es todo lo que ha pasado durante estos cuatro años - les dije finalizado mi historia

- Acepto- dijo Schibuki

- Y yo también - dijo Oda

- Y yo - dijo Celeste

- Y yo - dijo Loki

- Y yo también eso sin dudarlo - dijo Violeta

- El que aceptais? - les pregunte extrañada, en un momento me había perdido y no sabia de lo que estaban hablando

- Que aceptamos ayudarte con la venganza, tontita - dijo Schibuki

- Yo no os he preguntado si querías, no os quiero meter en esto - les dije convencida

- Por eso mismo somos tus mejores amigos, porque si uno cae todos caemos y no nos hace falta tu autorización para hacerlo, y si decimos que te vamos ayudar es que sera así - dijo Lokki con una sonrisa de lado

Me reí

- De que te ríes?- me pregutno Oda

- De como os he echado de menos vuestra manera de tomar decisiones sin tan siquiera tomar en cuenta mi opinion - les dije alegre

- Y nosotros - dijeron a la vez

- JAJAJAJ- nos reimos todos juntos

- Bueno lo primero que hay que hacer es dormir, para mañana ir de compras de chicas para el cambio de Kagome - grito con entusiasmo violeta- te comprare un montón de cosas, zapatos, camisetas de todo tipo, vestidos, pantalones, ropa interior, iremos a la peluquería...

- No cambia - dije

- Creo que vas a sufrir la euforia de Violeta- me dijo Celeste

- Te equivocas - dijo Violeta a Celeste- las dos sufriréis muajaja

- Jajaja- se rieron los chicos

- He de que os reís, vosotros hareis la comida - dijo Violeta firme

Hubo una pausa hasta que rompimos a reír al estar de nuevo juntos con nuestras tonterías

- Bueno vamos ala cama, que Kag se ha llevado un día entero y no he echo mi siesta - dijo bostezando

- Ven kag, que te enseñare donde dormirás - dijo Celeste

Todos se iban dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo para ir a su dormitorios, iba a seguirles cuando Schibuki me cogió el brazo

- Sabes que ya no estas sola, verdad ? Todos estamos juntos en esto- me dijo serio

- Claro que lo se, si no, no os hubiera explicado nada si no tuviera confianza con vosotros - le dije

Se me quedo mirando un rato...

- Kag, mueve tu culo hacia aquí - me grito Celeste

- Buenas noches - le dije a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches- me contesto

Me dirigí donde estaba Celeste.

Aquí empieza mi nueva vida, estaba con ellos y con mi familia y este año se llevaría a cabo mi venganza. Desde mañana seré la nueva Kagome, la de siempre.

**CONTINUARA**

Hola aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Despues de tanto tiempo not tengo perdon pero con lso estudios y otros temas personales no he podido sacar tiempo, me gustaria prometer que pronto actualizare, pero no quiero volver a fallar de uevo a si que mejor os digo HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha mandado mensajes y los que me han dejado rewievs, son un gran canal de insipración, la verdad que me pongo muy contenta con vuestros rewievs. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A :

_- natalianime_

_-Maru-Li Tsukiyomi_

_-Maritza_

_-Amaterasu97_

_-mia007_

_-akari hiroyuki_

_-danita- inu_

_- Vicky ket-sujen_

_- Marlene Vasquez_

_- Naomi19_

_- pOpul4ar_

_- rukia19971997_

_-Mony_

_- KaltOsCaRLET PF_

_-Lady Higurashi ( que te pasa?)_

**Nadie nos prgunto si queriamos venir a este mundo, y nadie nos preguntara si queremos irnos**

**AIKO03**


	12. Flach Back: Mi cambio

-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mia

**Capitulo 12: ****Flash Back: Mi cambio**

Juan coge la pelota! Después vendrás y te quejarás- Una mujer alta de unos 34 años, pelo rubio y unos ojos castaños, con cuerpo bien formado a pesar de haber tenido un hijo y algo más, llevando consigo un vestido floral, gritaba a sus hijos en medio del porque de la Ciutadella de Barcelona.

- ¡Ya voy, mamá!- decía el hijo de ésta contando con unos 6 años, era la viva imagen de su madre, pero aún así tenia unos rasgos que se parecidos al de su padre. Vestía unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta naranja y unos zapatos deportivos un poco viejos.

El niño corre, coge la pelota, mientras se levanta su mirada castaña recorre el parque grande para su estatura , donde puede observar que a unos pasos más allá un hombre vestido de verde con rayas fosforecentes, tenía en la mano una máquina que sacaba aire, para amontonar las hojas caídas por el ajetreo del paso de estación de primavera a verano en un solo sitio hasta poder recogerlos y que no estorben el camino de las personas. El niño gira su vista y vuelve con su madre.

-Toma ya está- le dice el niño con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿ Ves como no era tan difícil, Juan? - le dice la madre revolviéndole el pelo rubio como el suyo, regalándole una sonrisa materna.

-¿Nos vamos ya? - pregunta Juan con un puchero

- Sí hijo, tu padre nos espera en casa, vamos - la madre coge la mano de Juan y comienza a andar por los caminos del parque, sintiendo el sol en su cuerpo, un calor agradable, se distrae y comienza a pensar, pero antes de que tan siquiera hiciese un recorrido por sus recuerdos, siente un timbre, abre los ojos rápidamente y ve como un par de bicicletas se abalanzan hacia ellos. Se aparta rápidamente del carril con Juan, sin medir su fuerza, hace caer al niño en las hojas amontonadas antes por el hombre de verde. A la caída de Juan, las hojas se dispersan...

-¡Juan! ¿ te has echo daño? - le pregunto su madre temiendo por la salud física de su hijo

- No, mamá - le sonríe - ala, mira qué bonito - levanta su cabeza con ingenuidad

La madre sigue su mirada y mora hacia arriba y ve lo que tanto asombra a su hijo.

Las hojas se habían levantado hacia el cielo, siendo ayudadas por el viento creando un paisaje maravilloso, donde el sol y el viento eran los protagonistas. Las hojas seguían levantándose todas juntas hacia arriba.

- Sí, Juan, es muy hermoso - le dice la madre maravillada olvidando por un momento su preocupación por su hijo.

- Mira mamá, una hoja se está separando- señalo el hijo

- "Seguramente quiere ser libre" - pensó la madre siguiendo con la mirada esa hoja que se separaba del grupo de hojas.- "¿ Hasta dónde llegará?" - Volvió a pensar la madre.

La hoja se perdió de la vista de esa mujer, siendo llevada por la corriente del viento, ascendiendo más arriba, donde un momento determinado, como todo quien dice lo que sube baja y esta no seria la excepción. La hoja desciende al otro lado del parque cayendo encima de una cabeza...

- Ah ¿ qué es esto? - la mano delicada de una mujer se quita la hoja invasora de su pelo azabache con destellos azulados y tira la hoja al suelo delicadamente, y vuelve a levantar su vista de nuevo al escaparate del otro lado del parque si tan siquiera creerse que la persona que ve reflejada sea ella.

Una persona extraña podía ver lo que parecía que tanto se negaba aun a creer esa joven.

Una joven alta, pasando un poco de la estatura media de la población, llevando unos tejanos ajustados, haciéndole unas piernas interminables, esbeltas y altas, unas bambas nike blancas hacendo conjunto con la camiseta blanca con dos tirantes finos marcándole su bien proporcionado busto, un conjunto sencillo, pero magníficamente se veía la joven que lo llevaba puesto, con una cara angelical, una nariz respingada y unos dientes perfectos al no tener brackets, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, el pelo azabache que le llegaba debajo de la mitad de la espalda, con una corte escalado, y un flequillo hacia el lado, unos orejas decoradas con unos pendientes de diamantes y en la oreja derecha con un segundo pendiente llevando puesto un aro que se había echo ese mismo verano, haciendo destellos cuando el sol le daba directamente a sus pendientes. Y unos ojos verdes enmarcado por uns pestañas tupidas y rizadas y unas cejas perfilada mas unos labios finos pero rellenos, una tentación para todo joven que la viese, todo esto compaginava con todo el rostro de la joven mujer.

- ¡Hey, Kagome! Ya estamos aquí - gritó una joven pelirroja acompañada de otros más.

**P.O.V Kagome**

- Llegáis tarde - les dije

- Lo siento, no encontraba el mantel para ponerlo en el suelo - se disculpo Violeta, con una sonrisa arrepentida, lleva un vestido celeste con dos tiras grandes que le sujetaban el busto con una sandalias blancas y su pelo rubio suelto. En su mano llevaba la cesta del picnic.

- Y por eso cogió su sabana - dijo Loki en un tono burlón. Llevaba unos vaqueros dejando ver sus pantorrillas y unas camiseta negra de mangas cortas. Y unas bambas negras.

- Claro que no! - dijo Violeta

- Pues lo parece, es toda rosa con florecillas - dijo Loki

- Mejor te ignoro. No quiero que un descerebrado me estropee el día - le contesto Violeta

- Bueno mejor vallamos siguiendo y cogemos sitio, para hacer el picnic- dije para clamar el ambiente

Nos sentamos en un sitio muy calmado rodeado de unos arboles preciosos. En el ambiente estaba el olor de hierbas recién podadas.

-Ahh! - dijo con un suspiro Oda- Por fin tranquilidad - acostándose en su lugar mirando hacia el cielo,.

Con la misma vestimenta que Loki, solo que sus vaqueros eran negros como sus zapatos y la camisa de color rojo.

-Hey! No te relajes, que aun no has leído las normativas, 24 hojas y solo un fin de semana antes de empezar el Bachillerato- le dijo Schibuki con una cara de espanto.

Llevaba la misma vestimenta que Oda y Loki, unos vaqueros tejanos y una sandalias negras masculinas y la camiseta de color azul claro.

-Parece ser que las chicas somos las mas responsables, ya que nosotras ya lo hemos leído - dijo con burla celeste, llevaba unos shorts negros y la camisa de tirantes verdes con unas bailarinas en los pies. Con el pelo pelirrojo recogido en una coleta.

-Son hombres que esperabas - le dije con una sonrisa

- Los hombres son unos irresponsables, todos - siguió diciendo Violeta

- Todo lo hacen a la última hora - dijo Celeste

- Y les sale todo mal - seguí diciendo

- Hey, que estamos aquí - dijeron los chicos a la vez

- Por eso lo decimos - les dije a al vez que cogía un sandwich que había preparado

Violeta que se había hecho voluntaria de preparar la comida. Cuando me lo iba a llevar a la boca, me lo quitaron de la mano.

-Hey - Dije

- Gracias - me dijo Schibuki

- Ese era mio, idiota - le dije a la vez que intentaba quitárselo

- Lo siento, ahora lo tengo yo - mientras habría la boca para darle un mordisco levante la mano para cogerlo y justo en ese momento se levanto haciendo que cayese de cara al suelo

- Dame mi sandwich - grite y me levante del suelo y comencé a seguirlo

- No! - dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de los chicos

Cogí mi zapato y se lo tire a la cabeza " le di". Llegue a el y le cogí en sandwich

- Gracias - y me volví a sentar a lado de Oda

-Pareceis niños - dijo Oda con una sonrisa

- Es como volver a la primaria - dijo Violeta

- Es que era mi sandwich - dije a la vez que le daba un mordico

- Joder, kag, que tiene tu zapato que me ha echo un chichón - dijo Schibuki sentándose a lado de Celeste

-Jajaja - nos reimos todos

- Hey, chicas hacerme un resumen de los informes que tenemos, no me lo quiero leer.

Tiene la letra muy pequeña - comenzo a quejarse Loki, mientras comía

- Eres un vago - le dije con una sonrisa

- A mi no me gusta leer y lo sabéis - dijo dando otro bocado a su comida

- No te lo negaremos- dijo Oda

- Jajaj - nos reímos todos

- Hey , me lo explicas si o no, o os burlareis de mi - dijo Loki

- Venga que te lo explico no te enfades, pero te lo tendrás que leer igualmente - le dije pequeña una sonrisa

- Al menos sera mas llevadero- dijo Loki

- Bueno principal mente, a nosotros se nos permite entrar en las reuniones del profesorado pero no a las reuniones académicas, si no a las reuniones de todo tipo de actividades sea extra escolares o dentro del horario, nos dan a leer la normativa del centro, ja que es nuestro primer año que delegaremos juntos. Bien cada uno tien su función depende en lo que se forme. Y por último es la renovación de contrato. Tenemos que firmarlo, pero también nuestros padres ja que aun somos menores de edad.

- Que aburrido - dice Loki- al final me lo tendré que leer de verdad.

- Que nervios, tres días y ya comienza el Bachillerato- dice Violeta

- La pena es que no estaremos juntos en las oras estudiantiles - dice Celeste

- Es verdad- dice Schibuki- Oda, Kag, Violeta harán el bachillerto humanistico, y Loki,

Celeste y yo haremos el científico

- Chicos que vais estudiar después del Bachillerato? - pregunto Loki

- Yo ciencias Política - dijo Oda

- No me extraña siempre te ha gustado la política - le dije

- Yo estudiare medicina, me especializare en pediatría - dijo Celeste

-Tu? Pediatra. Si eres muy borde con la gente - le dijo Oda

- Que ea borde con la gente no significa que sea borde con los niños, pedazo de estúpido - dijo Celeste

-Bueno tranquilos- dice Violeta con una gran sonrisa

- Y tu?, que estudiaras - le pregunte

- Yo Periodismo y diseño y corte, como no. - dice Violeta con una gran sonrisa

-Es verdad, la carrera te queda como un guante, hablas demasiado - le dijo Loki

Antes de que violeta le contestara la interrumpí rápidamente

- Y tu loki?- le pregunte

- Arquitectura. Seré el mejor arquitecto - dijo Loki orgulloso

- Es verdad, de pequeños construías con bloques de Legos - dijo Schibuki

-Y tu Schibuki - le prugunto Violeta

- Medicina cardiovascular. Sere el mayor cirujano del mundo - dice Schibuki

-Parece ser que saldrán grandes funcionarios - les dije sonriendo

-Y tu Kag, que harás? - me pregunto Schibuki

- Yo estudiare... Dos carreras. Derecho y Criminología - les dije - seré la mayor investigadora y la mayor justiciera feminista.

-Es verdad siempre te ha gustado defender a la gente - me dijo Oda a la vez que me daba

un abrazo amistoso rodeandome los hombres

-Es verdad, me acuerdo que cuando eramos pequeños le pegastes a un niño, por quitarle

la muñeca a Violeta, jajjaja - dijo Celeste

-Jajaja - nos reímos todos

-Eras la Kag justiciera de pequeña - dijo Oda revolviéndome el pelo

- Hey, no me despeines - le dije al momento que le sacaba la lengua

- Desde tu cambio, eres como todas las mujeres, procupandose por su pelo - me dijo Schibuki

- Porque tengo que estar bien presentada además, siempre he sido una presumida - le dije

- Eso no lo negaremos erais muy presumidas y lo sois - dijo Loki haciendo énfasis en el plural - pero entre nosotras, ahora Kag, estas mucho mas buena.

Me sonroje, aun no estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios, además sabia que lo hacia para molestarme. A si era nuestra amistad molestarnos entre nosotros

- Te has sonrojado otra vez - dijo Oda

- Como no quieres que me sonroje, aun me estoy acostumbrado, aunque me los digáis un montón, y se que es para molestarme - dije

- Te acuerdas la primera vez que le vieron los chicos, parecías un tomate - dijo Violeta

- Como no acordarme, jaja! - dije

**FLASH BACK**

-Empezaremos por comprarte los pantalones i camisetas de todo tipo. Venga allá vamos - grito Violeta cogiéndome la mano - mueve tu culo celeste, necesito tu punto de vista

-Ya voy, pesada - le dijo Celeste

-Haber, Kag, coge estos , estos, estos, estos, estos, estos, estos, estos, estos, estos, estos, estos oh y estos estos éstos, metete en el probador, que ahora te llevo más - me dijo Violeta

- Si jefa - le dije, pero entonces vi unos pantalones pitillos guapisimos y sin pensarlo los cogí

-Muy bien Kag, parece que tu gusto por la moda no se ha atrofiado - me dijo

Yo solamente le sonreí

Había pasado una hora, y violeta ya me ha comprado mas de 20 pantalones de todo tipo, cortos, largos, pitillos, super cortos, con estampados, también faldas de todo tipo.

-No crees que es mucho - le pregunte, mientras nos dirigimos a otra tienda de camisetas.

- Creo, que es poco, además tienes que presumir de piernas, son muy bonitas. A que si Celeste- dijo Violeta

Me sonroje

- No te sonrojes, te tendrás que acostumbrar, después de este cambio seras mas guapa de lo que eres y un montón de chicos irán tras tuyo - me dijo Celeste

-Gracias chicas - les dije

-Porque?SI es verdad, Volveremos a ser las tres ángeles de charlie ajja. Oh que

camisetas mas guapas, toma, esto, esto... - me dijo Violeta cuando entramos en la tienda

- escoge las que quieras Kg, no saldrás de aquí hasta que te lo pruebes todo - me dijo

Entre en el probador con un montón de camisetas " creo que tengo toda la tienda aquí"

Después de mas de tres horas salimos de las tiendas con un montón de ropa de todo tipo y para cada estación del año, pantalones, camisetas ( sin tiras, con tiras, con mangas sin mangas, tops, con cuellos, sin cuello, con escote por delante o por detrás...) vestidos ( de fiesta de noche, de día, de verano, para andar por casa) ropa interior de todo ( todo tipo que incluso a mi me escandalizaba, como el tanga brasileño) y accesorios ( anillos, collares, pulseras para la muñeca o para el pie, pendientes, pinzas para el pelo, gomas de pelo gafas de sol, pintauñas) maquillaje ( rimel, sombra de todo tono, pintalabios, polvos i mas aun )

Me habían llevado a la peluqueria style del centro comercial, donde me depilaron las ceja y me dieron un repaso a la piernas y las axilas y la ingles ja que esto lo depilaba constantemente por las actuaciones del Academia schikon no Tama, no podía salir bailando con pelos por todos lados. Me cortaron el pelo dejándolo por la cintura haciendome un escalonado y el flequllo hacia el lado, me maquillaron poniéndome una sombra de ojos de color orsa, rímel solamente ya que tenia las pestañas hacia arriba, delineador abajo y pintalabios de color colar. Cuando me vi en el espejo no me parecia en nada a la chica que había entrado hace rato. Violeta me hizo poner unos shorts negros y un una body de color colar en dama de honor con unas sandalias con plataforma negras de charolina.

- Estas guapisima - me dijo Celeste

- Gracias - le dije sonrojada, aun me sentía insegura llevando todo esto puesto. Toda le gente me miraba y no podía para de sonrojarme

- Ya veras, lo que dirán los chicos cuando te vean - dijo Violeta al l a vez que giraba la llave de la cerradura del apartamento.

- Chicos ya hemos llegado ! - grito Celeste - ayudarnos con las bolsa!

- Tengo 17 años Celeste aún no estoy sordo ! Grito des de dentro Loki

- Por favor venir ha ayudarnos y no os quejéis - dije

-Ya vamos, ya vamos - dijo Oda con tono de cansado

Dejamos las bolsas en la entrada y fuimos al salón a ver porque tardaban tanto

-Espero que no hayan traído chicas - dijo Celeste - porque si no, las sacare por los pelos!

Abrimos la puerta del comedor y lo que vimos no nos dejo que digamos muy sorprendidas.

-No es lo que parece - dijo Schibuki sorprendido

- Es mi primera vez, os lo juro - dijo Oda

- Ellos me engancharon - dijo Loki como si estuviera arrepentido

No sabíamos que decir, así que decidí romper el silencio

- No es lo que parece dices, aun no estoy ciega Schibuki - le dije seria

- Dejarnos explicarlo - dijo Loki

-Explicarnos que? - les dije- que estáis jugando al " Dance barbie" - finaliza

No pudimos mas y las tres comenzamos a reinos sin parar

-JA, ja, voy a reventar - dijo Celste

- Me voy a mear encima jaja - dijo Violeta

- Estoy llorando y todo - dije

Estábamos en el suelo de tanta risa de la escena que habíamos visto. Loki bailando en el medio como una princesa y los otro dos haciendo lo mismo pero detrás, todo con el juego de la wii

- Para, solamente queríamos probar, teníamos curiosidad - dijeron a la ves

-Vale, vale, ya esta - dijimos

-Gracias - dijeron de nuevo a la vez

- de nada princesas - dijo Celeste

-Pero sabéis que esto significa - les dije

- Si, nos molestareis hasta nuestra muerte - dijo Oda dramáticamente

- Exacto - les dijimos la vez

-Pero dejemos esto a un lado, que os parece el nuevo look de Kag - dijo Violeta

Vio como se fijaban en mi y se les abrían los ojos

-Estas buenisima - dijo Schibuki

-Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, te tiraría los tejos - dijo Loki

- Creo que te encerrare en la habitación para que nadie te vea, eres un pecado andante-

dijo Oda

Creo que si comparaban a un tomate rojo con migo, ganaría yo de lo roa que me estaba sintiendo

- Venga chicos para,jaj. Que le va a salir fuego - dijo Celeste burlandose de mi

- Vale, vale, pero estas muy guapa - me dijo Schibuki con una sonrisa

- Gracias - dije

Sentí unos brazos que me levantaban del suelo. " Es Oda" sabia cuando era el que me abrazaba siempre como un hermano mayor.

-Buenos chicos me la llevo a la habitación a pasar una noche salvaje - dijo riendo

- Hey, bajarme pervertido - le dije riendo, mientras me arrastraba. No me escandalizaba, mas sabia que era broma " eso espero" siempre nos mostrabas así cuando estábamos juntos " mis mejores amigos"

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Bueno creo que las horas pasaran volando para iniciar el curso - dijo Schibuki

- Y todo juntos esta vez - les dije con una gran sonrisa

- Si! - dijo Violeta emocionada

- Pero antes de empezar tenéis que jurarme una cosa - les dije seria - siempre estaremos juntos, no habrá secretos entre nosotros, nos enfadáremos y nos reconciliaremos y siempre con creeremos lo que digamos y nunca jamas nos traicionaremos - finalice poniendo la mano en el centro - ¿aceptais?

-Si ! - dijeron todos y pusieron las manos en el centro - jurado - y levantamos la manos hacia arriba

Pasamos una tarde agradable y divertida entre nuestras locuras, se hizo tarde era las nueve de la noche, os levantamos y recogimos todo para no dejar basura en el parque,no no gustava ser unos guarros.

Nos despedimos cada uno, diciendo que nos veríamos en el colé a las seis de la mañana, pero por quejas de loki y schibuki quedamos a las siete , sin prescindir el consejo de de Violeta de que valla sexi.

Me fui a casa, salude a mi padres que leia los documentos que le di, después de unos consejos, firmaron y me lo dieron. Me fui a mi habitación a dormir. Entre en el lavabo que estaba en mi habitación me duche salí envuelta en una toalla, cogí unas bragas y una camiseta de tirantes, ya que me gustaba dormir así en verano.

Me senté en el filo de la cama, vi mi librería llena de mis libros, me levante y fui directo a coger mi libro favorito de poesía en verso de Juan Ramón Jimenez " Platero y yo" la abrí y me encontré con un montón de fotos que no las quería ver y entre ellas estaba una flor azul que estaba dentro plastificada para que no se estropeara " Inuyasha", fue la flor que me dio cuando me llevo a ese campo lleno de flores. Me la lleve a los labios donde un suave beso le di " Te are retorcerte del dolor Kikyo Takahashi y tu Inuyasha Taisho sufriras, no sabes cuanto te odio mas aún por haverte metido en mi corazón, auanque me lo tenga que arrancar te odiare mas aún, por toda la vida" una lagrima soliatria bajo por mi mejilla, me la seque y volvi a meter la flor axul dentro del libro, vovli a ponerlo dentro de la libreria, me aleje y apague la luz dejanod en penumbras mi habitación. Me meti en la comodidad de mi colchon con el, unico pensamiento de mi venganza y de...

"Inuyasha"

_**Continuara**_

Ya esta por fin he vuelto de la ultratumba, para publicar muajaja . Bueno solamente decir que este capitulo hay muchas cosas con incógnitas por que seguro que muchas/os ( espero que haya chicos que lean mi fic) estaréis diciendo pero que mi... Es esto, que pinta la mujer esa y su hijo entonces yo os respondo, no lo se.

Es broma, es importante, pero no os voy adelantar nada solamente deciros que os fijéis en los detalles, I bueno solamente dar gracias a todos ellos que han esperado por este capitulo, muchisimas gracias por vuestros rewievs de todo corazón, os deseo lo mejor a:

_- __natalianime_

_-Maru-Li Tsukiyomi_

_-Maritza_

_-Amaterasu97_

_-mia007_

_-akari hiroyuki_

_-danita- inu_

_- Vicky ket-sujen_

_- Marlene Vasquez_

_- Naomi19_

_- pOpul4ar_

_- rukia19971997_

_-Mony_

_- KaltOsCaRLET PF_

_-Maru-Li tsukiyomi_

_- SaKuRa- HiMe shaoran-Kun_

_- Marianux_

Y a los que leen y no dejan rewiev también ( no cuesta nada, decirme si os gusto)

Un abraso y un beso muy grande con olor a lilas

Y por último os dejo un avance, tchan tchan!

_-Habéis visto lo grande que es esta escuela, parece un campus - dijo Miroku_

_- Hijo tienes suerte que te hayan aceptado para estudiar aquí, no la desaproveches - dijo inu no Taisho_

_- No padre la aprovechare - dijo Inuyasha_

_- Que fastidio, porque hacen a todos los familiares para ver este lugar - dijo Seshomaru_

_- Para que veáis, en que ambiente estará un miembro de vuestra familia. Dejar que me presente me llamo Myoga Flea, y soy el director de las Academia Schikon no Tama de España_

_XxXxXxX ( cambio de escena)_

_-Que! Que Kagome Higurashi, ha ¡hecho todo esto! - grito Kikio_

_- Si, Kikio, no se de que te sorprendes. Pensaba que cuando salia del cole no hacia nada, o que. - le dije con burla_

_Vi como todos se giraban y ponía la vista de mi incluso los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, _

_todos poniendo cara de sorprendidos._

_**AIKO03**_


	13. Volvemos a vernos

-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mia

- bla, bla - los personajes habla

"bla, bla" los personajes piensan

**Capitulo 1****3****: ****Volver a vernos**

"¿Dónde estoy?" me preguntaba. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, lúgubre, no veía nada. " Hay alguien ahí!" nadie me contesto. " Que pasa" de pronto una luz desde lo más alto cayó en un sitio sólo " Que es eso" me fui acercando hacia la luz, cuando estuve un poco más cerca vi como en el suelo había un libro que decía con letras grandes "Corre no leas" que fue esa voz. Me gire sentí esa voz helada cerca de mi nunca "Hay alguien hay" dije en un susurro, hubo un silencio, me volví a girar hacia el libro para ver que ponía " Corre" sentí como me cogían desde atrás y me alejaban de la luz y del libro "haaaa" grite" Corre no mires atrás" volví a escuchar "¿Quien eres? " grite con lágrimas en los ojos " Hazme caso no lo hagas y alejate simplemente corre" uqnue parecía extraño esa voz no me daba miedoy aunque quisiera mis piernas solamente racionaban solas y corrían " No lo hagas " " que no haga que! " solamente sentía mis lágrimas por mi cara " No hagas ..."

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Me senté en la cama de golpe, estaba toda sudada, tenia las manos heladas, y la cara estaba mojada por las lagrimas. Espere un momento hasta que mi respiración volvería a la normalidad, me seque las lagrimas con las manos, gire la cabeza hasta la mesita de noche, eran las 6:05 A.m. Intente recordar el sueño que me había puesto así, pero " que es lo que he soñado" no me forcé mucho a intentar recordar, no quería que nada me estropeara el día de hoy. Me levante de la cama y la arregle una manía que mi madre me había impuesto, acabe de ordenarla y me fui directo al lavabo que tenía dentro de la habitación, entre y me vi en el espejo " vaya quien me hubiese dicho hace un año que quedaría así" me quite el pijama y lo puse en el cesto de ropa sucia. Me metí en la bañera y me relaje con una ducha de agua fría, cogí el champú con olores de frutos del bosque de Herbal Essences, después fui por el acondicionador de la misma marca y del mismo olor acabando así con el pelo y por ultimo enjabonándome el cuerpo con uno que olía a te verde me encantaba ese jabón me relajaba mucho. Después de pasar unos minutos relajándome mientras me caía el agua en la espalda decidí que era mejor que saliera de la ducha, cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha poniéndome la toalla alrededor del cuerpo para no mojar el suelo, limpie un poco el lavabo ya que me gustaba tener todo bien ordenado y limpio y me cepille los dientes. Salí del lavabo desnuda mientras me iba secando el pelo con la toalla. Tire la toalla a la cama y abrí el armario tan grande que tenia cortesía de mis padres porque traje mucha ropa de Estado Unidos. Me puse delante, mirando lo que me pondría " ya esta". Cogí unas bragas con un sujetador de talla 95 de color blanco, me lo puse, agarre unos short sencillo de color rojo que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo no como esos shorts que muchas llevaban que se les veia media nalga cuando caminanban lo mismo que le dije a Violeta cuando quiso comprármelos " no pienso comprar bragas teñidas de color tejano" ,me los puse y me vi en el espejo y me gusto como me quedaban. Elegí una camiseta blanca de tiras con escote en v y strapless en la espalda. Cogí unas sandalias blancas que solo tenia una tira entre el dedo gordo y el del lado con una tira alrededor del tobillo, haciendo juego con una tobillera que tenia blanca con verde y azul

" quien me dio esa tobillera", lo único que sabia que nunca me la había quitado porque sentía que era muy importante para mi. Tenia las uñas de los pies pintados de color blanco y de las manos de color rojo " vaya coincidencia". Me puse el anillo que siempre llevaba en la mano derecha en el dedo del corazón, era un anillo fino con un rubí incrustado, era muy especial para mi porque me lo habían dado mis padres a los tres años y hace unos años lo habían mandado a agrandar para que me lo pudiera seguir poniendo. Mire mi mano izquierda y me puse las pulseras que siempre llevaba que mis amigos me habían dado tenia un montón en la muñeca y entre ellas había una esclava que me había dado "Inuyasha" para mi cumple el año que estuvimos juntos, me gustaba mucho esa pulsera era fina de oro por eso no me la quitaba, no porque tenia nada relacionado con el "o eso quiero creer, pero bueno nada de malos pensamientos hoy" Me cepille el pelo dejándolo suelto como siempre con unos rizos rebeldes al final, que ya me había acostrumbrado. No me maquille por que no me gustaba mucho solamente me puse un poco de brillo en los labios para no tenerlos resecos. Cogí mi bolso pequeño metí el móvil un Iphone 5 que me compre en New York, unos clínex, las llaves de casa, el brillo de labios, y el libro que siempre llevaba encima donde apuntaba todo lo que era urgente o importante para mi. Baje de las escaleras y me prepare el desayuno, una tostadas con un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y deje para mi familia cuando se despertaran. Mire la hora, eran las 6: 45 a.m " es buena hora". Salí de casa y cerré la puerta por seguridad.

_**P.O.V Inuyasha**_

_Ring, rin__g__, ring_

" O por Dios, que alguien apague ese maldito aparato" Saque la mano debajo de la almohada para apagar el estúpido reloj que me estaba tocando las narices de buena mañana. " Ahora si puedo seguir soñando" lo que mas me cabreaba es que estaba teniendo un buen sueño con mi pequeña. Haber por donde iba...

- Idiota! No escuchas el despertador levántate de una puta vez que ya son las ocho y entras a las nueve ! - escuche la molesta voz de mi hermano mayor querido Seshomaru.

- Ya voy joder! - dije mientras le aventaba la almohada a la vez que cerraba la puerta

" Imbécil"

Me levante de la cama con una pereza tremenda, salí al pasillo para entrar al pasillo antes de que entrara mi hermana pequeña Kanna que era una presumida y como todas las mujeres tardaba una hora para salir del baño y eso que solo tenia 15 años. Me duche y salí de la ducha y me cepille los dientes y cuando me vi en el espejo me vi un collar de que llevaba que me había dado Kagome cuando éramos novios y que desde el momento que me lo había dado no me lo había quitado porque me sentía a gusto con el colgante que me había dado con una chapa que ponía nuestras iniciales " IK". Y salí directamente a mi habitación para vestirme. Cogí unos pantalones que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla ya que hacia calor, después cogí una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, no es que sea vanidoso pero sabia que tenia un buen cuerpo muscularizado para mi edad de 17 años. Me puse una bambas bajas blancas me cepille el pelo y lo recogí ya que lo llevaba por medio de la espalda ya que hacia calor, haciendo resaltar mas mis ojos dorados signo de los Taishos.

Estaba bastante nervioso porque hoy seria mi primer día en una de las escuela mas prestigiosa del mundo la " Schikon no Tama" y porque después de tres meses la vería de nuevo a _ella_... Baje las escaleras para ir a desayunar con mi familia.

- Que tal has dormido hijo? - me pregunto mi madre. Se llamaba Izayoi Taisho, era una mujer de estatura media tenia el pelo azabache liso le llegaba por medio de la espalda y tenia un buen aspecto y tenia unos ojos azules muy bonitos que solo lo había heredado mi hermana pequeña Kanna. Era una mujer muy cariñosa y muy tranquila, a veces no entendía como podía haberse casado con mi padre que tenia un temperamento incontrolable pero ella era la única que lo controlaba seguramente por eso estaban juntos.

- Bien, mama - le respondí

- Pues, yo también mama - dijo Miroku sonriendo entrando en la cocina

Miroku era mi primo, pero para mi era mi hermano, ya que nos criamos juntos desde los cuatro, porque mis tíos por parte de madre y su mujer murieron en un accidente dejando huérfano a Miroku, pero mis padres lo acogieron como si fuera su hijo.

- Ja, ja, lo siento no te había visto hijo - le dijo mi madre- Bueno desayunar para que estéis fuertes vuestro primer día de BACHILLERATO.

- Si mama - le respondimos al unisón Miroku y yo.

- Ya estoy ansioso por ver como serán las chicas del "Schikon no Tana " - Dijo Miroku con cara de libidinoso

- Hijos preocupaos de vuestros estudios antes de los ligues, porque una oportunidad así no os presenta dos veces en la vida. A parte nosotros os queríamos meter, pero no os aceptarían - dijo mi padre Inu no Taisho. Nosotros ( Seshomaru y yo) habíamos salido físicamente igual a el, el pelo largo negro y los ojos de color dorado, pero de cara se parecía mas a Seshomaru. Mi padre en resumidas cuentas era frio en los negocios y cálido con la familia.

- Porque no? - le pregunte

- A esa academia solo se puede acceder si haces unas pruebas cuando eres pequeño o tus padres son del comité, pero eso en realidad no tiene que ver demasiado porque los padres también tienen que hacer unas pruebas y yo solo conozco a unos padres que hayan entrado, los Higurashi, pero su hija solo entro gracias a la pruebas que las hizo perfectas.-finalizo mi padre

- Kagome Higurashi? - pregunte incrédulo

- Si. Era una niña excelente cuando la conocí. Iba a tu clase no? Que paso con ella? - me pregunto mi padre mientras se comía la tostada

- A mi me caía muy bien la niña de los Higurashi era muy cálida y tierna - dijo mi madre - Que le paso? Me hubiese gustado que ella hubiese sido tu novia, no la hija del Takahashi, pero a gustos colores no?

- Si, Inuyasha que paso con Kagome? - pregunto Seshomaru con retintín

- Pues a mi me gusta Kikio como tu novia y he visto a esa Higurashi y me cayo muy mal era muy fea - dijo Kanna

Miroku me miraba, todos me miraban.

- Que se volvió una niña tonta y fea, eso paso. Ahora podemos irnos al colegio que llegamos tarde, por si no os acordáis tenemos que ir todos - les dije enfadado

- Mas respeto Inuyasha, no puedes insultar así a Kagome, no se que haya pasado, pero no se trata así a una señorita y menos a la hija de nuestros amigos - dijo mi padre enfadado.

No le conteste simplemente me trague el zumo de naranja de golpe y me fui directo al coche. Después vinieron mi familia y nos fuimos para la academia.

- Pero que te ha pasado en casa tío? - me pregunto Miroku en el trayecto del coche

- Nada - le dije secamente no tenia ganas de hablar del tema en ese momento

- Tu no cambias - dijo suspirando - Pero cambiando de tema, dime que no tienes ganas de conocer a las chicas ? - me pregunto miroku

- Claro que tengo ganas, pero tu no estabas colado por Sango? - le pregunte

- Si, pero ya no es lo mismo que antes desde que anda con Kikio y sus amigas, ahora es muy superficial - me respondió

-Ese es el poder de Kikio, convertir todo lo que haya a su alrededor igual a ella - le dije sarcásticamente

- Ya hemos llegado - dijo mi Padre - Parece que Seshomaru ya ha aparcado.

Al ser seis no entrabamos todos en el coche, por eso Seshomaru vino en el suyo.

Salimos todos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la Academia.

"Huala" me quede sorprendido nunca había venido por esta parte de Barcelona, la escuela era enorme, tenia una entrada inmensa con unas rejas negras gruesas y por lo menos con seis metro de altura con unos alrededor de todo la Escuela. La entrada era un jardín colosal lleno de matorrales flores arboles y hierba donde pusieras la mirada, en el medio había una fuente y en el centro había una estatua de una bailarina saludando cogiendo una especie de tutu con las manos y detrás estaba todo el Colegio " que grande tiene cinco pisos, joder...". Vi a los padres de mis compañeros de clase, porque al parecer nuestro instinto fue el único seleccionado. Fuimos caminando para acercarnos al grupo que se había formado, haciendo números éramos 50 alumnos que íbamos a estudiar nuevos a el

" Schikon no Tama".

-Habéis visto lo grande que es esta escuela, parece un campus - dijo Miroku

- Hijos tienes suerte que te hayan aceptado para estudiar aquí, no la desaproveches - dijo mi padre otra vez

- No preocupes padre, la aprovechare - dijo Inuyasha

- Si padre - dijo Miroku

Mientras me acercaba escuche una voz quisquillosa que gritaba mi nombre

- Inuyasha, amor! - grito Kikio " como no"

- Hola Kikio - le dije secamente

- Hola señores Taisho, chicos. Kanna que guapa estas - dijo Kikio

-Gracias Kikio, tu como siempre estas muy guapa - dijo Kanna

- Lo se - dijo presumidamente

- Pero esos shorts no son muy pequeños para ponértelos parecen bragas... - dijo mi madre con cara de desaprobación

- Es la moda Izayoi - dijo Kikio

- Señora Taisho - dijo mi madre interrumpiendola

- Perdón, Señora Taisho. Bueno chico venís estamos todos allí - dijo Kikio restándole importancia

- Si hijos ir mientras nosotros vamos hablar con los otros padres - dijo madre

- Vale - dijimos

Fuimos ha donde estaban los otros con Kikio colgada de mi brazo " que incordio".

- Hey, chicos que tal - salude a todos que iban vestidos con ropa de verano, hacia demasiada calor pra estas fechas de Setiembre.

Todos empezamos hablar con los que mas tenias amistad. Lo mas conocidos para mi eran Kikio, Kagura( una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos del color del rubí, era alta y muy delegada), Tsubaki( una chica alta, con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules claros, y delgada con un poco de curvas), Sango, Koga, Bankostsu ( un chico alto, siempre llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una trenza con los ojos de color azules, tenia la misma constitución que yo), Renkotsu ( tenia el pelo negro con ojos de color negro, la misma altura que nosotros), Jenkotsu ( era del otro bando, tenia el pelo negro en una coleta y los ojos de color fuzia), Houjo( un nerd, llevaba gafas tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos de color castaños), Kentaro y Zafiro( era alta el tipico maton con zafiro su gemelo, altos pelo rojo y los ojos de color verde), Mamoru ( era el lider del grupillo de Zafiro y Renkotsu, se parecia a ello, solo que tenia el pelo lila y los ojos de color negro). Con los otros ya había hablado, pero con ellos me relacionaba mas.

-Estamos todos parece?- pregunto Miroku

- Aun no, falta la pobre de la Higurashi - dijo Kikio irritada - seguro que no tuvo dinero para pagar y no la dejaron entrar jajaja

-Chicos venir! - grito un padre

Nadie le contesto a Kikio " para que" saque mi brazo del alrededor de Kikio y me fuimos hacia donde estaban los padres

Cada uno se puso a lado de sus padres, y Kikio a lado mío con su padre Naraku, ya por lo que sabia su madre murió en un accidente. Era un hombre muy siniestro " demasiado" llevaba un traje negro con la camiseta del mismo color " no tiene calor", con una mirada rojiza que destellaba maldad, con una piel blanquísima, de la cual había heredado Kikio.

- Y tu hermano no vino - le pregunte a Kikio

- No, mejor me amargaría el día - me contesto con odio

- Que fastidio, porque hacen venir a todos los familiares para ver este lugar - dijo Seshomaru

- Para que veáis, en que ambiente estará un miembro de vuestra familia. - dijo una voz detras de nosotros - Dejar que me presente me llamo Myoga Flea, y soy el director de las Academia Schikon no Tama de España. Pero vosotros alumnos me podéis llamar Director Flea - dijo un señor que por lo que veía de un un metro cincuenta muy bajito y con una cara redonda y con unos bigotes que le sobresalían a los lados de la cara. Y iba vestido con un traje negro con una camiseta blanca con una corbata naranja. - Bueno antes de todo os presentare a la secretaria universal de todas las Academias " Schikon no Tama" , a la señorita Bulma Blue.

- Encantada de conoceros - dijo la tal Bulma que se puso al lado del Director. Era una chica alta y parecía muy joven. Era pelirroja con unos ojos negro, pero con un brillo muy extraño. Iba vestida como la típica secretaria, una falda por encima de las rodillas de color gris con una camiseta blanca y una americana gris a conjunto de la falda y unos zapatos negros - solo estaré por aquí una temporada después tengo que ir a ver las otras academias que tenemos en otros países. Pero espero que este año que es nuevo para vosotros os guste la academia y saquéis provecho, que no por nada se os a escogido - finalizo con una sonrisa un poco misteriosa.

- Bueno entonces ya presentada la señorita Bulma, entremos a dentro para enseñaros antes de todo los delegados y comenzaremos a ver las instalaciones y finalizaremos con la presentación de vuestros nuevos profesores. Ah! Doy gracias a los padres por venir a acompañar a vuestros hijos y a ver aceptado la solicitud de que entren, simplemente deciros que quedan en buenas manos - dijo el Director mientras se daba la vuelta y camina director a la entrada.

Todos los seguimos y entramos. Era espectacular la entrada tenia unas puertas muy altas de cristal al lado de la izquierda estaba la recepción con un chico que parecía muy joven

" vaya todos son pelirrojos" al lado derecho había una gran vitrina de cristal donde se podía ver un montón de trofeos con unos cuadros con fotografías al lado, habían asientos parecía una sala de espera donde vi que habían cinco jóvenes, dos chicas y tres chicos...

- Chicos levantaros os presento al grupo que entrara nuevo este año.- dijo el Director y los chicos se levantaron y se pusieron en fila al lado del director- Jóvenes estos chicos serán vuestros Delegados que este año estudiaran aquí ya que estos últimos años estuvieron en New York estudiando en la otra Academia que tenemos allí. Cada uno estará encargado de una área. Os presento al delegado de bachillerato científico el joven Schibuki Bianchi.

**P.O.V Narrador**

- Hola - dijo secamente Schibuki. El joven iba vestido con unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta blanca sin tiras con unas bambas negras

- Ahora os presento al delegado del bachillerato humanístico Oda Rebecchi

- Que tal? - dijo el joven con una sonrisa ladeada llevando una camiseta morada haciendo juego con los reflejos lilas que tenia en el pelo y un pantalón pirata blanco y unas sandalias de hombres negras.

- Ahora os presento al joven Leonardo Abriatta el encargado de los deportes- dijo el director

- Mis amigos me llaman Loki - dijo el joven con mirada picara. Iba vestido con unos pantalones piratas negros y unas bambas azueles haciendo juego con la camiseta celeste.

- También esta la señorita Violeta Strasser la encargada de la organización de los bailes y los estrenos

- Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien este año- dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa, llevando un vestido naranja hasta medio muslo, y con una tiras gruesas hasta la altura del busto sujetado por dos botones blancas gordos, con el pelo rubio recogido en un a trenza de espiga, llevando los labios con un rosa flojo y rímel con una sombra blanca.

- También esta la señorita Celeste Scofield subdelegada del científico

La joven solamente levanto la mano, con una mirada de azul oscuro desafiante, llevando puesto una falda apretada que le llegaba por debajo del busto amarilla con una camiseta de tirante negras, con unas bailarinas negras, El pelo pelirrojo estaba recogido en una coleta alta con unos pendientes de plata largos al final con una bola. Llevaba solo de maquillaje la raya y el rímel con un colgante negro alrededor del cuello.

- Y por último a ... - el director mira hacia los lados buscando algo y dirige su mirada a los chicos y dice - donde esta ka...

- Aun no ha llegado, pero no se preocupe que vendrá esta acabando unos papeleos, nosotros podemos seguir con la visita al colegio - dijo Violeta

**P.O.V Inuyasha**

- Guau, los tíos si que están buenos - dijo en un susurro Tsubaki,

- Parecen modelos - dijo Sango con una sonrisa tonta, mientras Miroku puso una cara de desagrado

- Yo me pido al tal Schibuki, es muy serio pero esta como un tren - dijo Tsubaki

- Yo a Oda, tiene una cara angelical - dijo Sango

- Y yo a Leonardo y en la intimidad le llamare Loki - dijo Ayame con una cara de pervertida

- No te preocupes amor, yo solo te quiero a ti - me dijo Kikio

- Quiero esta tarde hablar contigo Kikio - le dije serio

- De que ? - me pregunto

- Esta tarde en la plaza a las seis nos vemos - solo le dije

- Vale - dijo no muy segura Kikio

- Y yo a ti - dijo Kagura a Seshomaru

- Mira hacia adelante - le respondió el enfadado

- Pues hacéis buena pareja - dijo Kanna

Seshomaru solo se limito ha echarle una mirada asesina

- Pues también hay que decir que las dos que están como un tren, no me imagino a las otras seguro como los ángeles - dijo Miroku - pero yo me pido a Violeta, caerá en las redes del maravilloso Miroku " el ligón"

- Ja, ja no te olvides de mi que también estoy - le dije en un susurro

- Pues tu estas cogido - me dijo

- Por poco tiempo - le dije mientras nos mirábamos porque el ya sabia que esta tarde le pediría a Kikio para cortar.

- Pues yo ha Celeste tiene un cuerpazo -dijo Bankostsu

- Sois unos idiotas - dijo Kikio, que a leguas se notaba que tenía envidia, ya que esta vez no seria la mas guapa del instituto.

- Si que sois tontos, no os acordáis de ello. Son el grupo que iba con Higurashi en la primaria. Los que en la E.S.O no estaban - dijo Hojo

- Es verdad son ellos - dijimos con asombro todos aunque Sango se veía aun mas asombrada.

- Tu ibas con ellos no Sango - le pregunto Kikio con sorna

- Si - dijo ella tímidamente

- Chicos, vosotros ibais con nosotros en la primaria, verdad? - dijo Miroku en voz alta para que se le escuchara

- Vaya parece, que tenéis buena memoria alguno de vosotros - dijo Violeta con una sonrisa un poco extraña - si somos nosotros. Hablando por todos nosotros, esperamos que tengamos la misma armonía que antes- finalizo

- Menos la fea de la Higurashi - dijo Kikio, pero no controlando su tono de voz se le escucho haciendo que sus amiguitas incluida Sango se rieran

- Mide tus palabras Kikio- dijo Oda con cara seria, como todos los otros cuatro, mientras que ese estúpido de Schibuki me miraba a mi " que querrá ese idiota"

- Takahashi controle a su hija, porque de quien esta hablando es de la mía, y no aceptaré que le falten el respeto en mi presencia - dijo el padre de Kagome, Charles.

- No volverá a pasar, Charles - dijo el padre de Kikio. Naraku Takahashi, mirando a Kikio con una cara reprobatoria. Vi a mis padres como miraban mal a Kikio incluso Seshomaru.

- Discúlpate! - dijo Naraku

- Lo siento Señores Higuarshi - dijo entre dientes Kikio

- Están aceptadas aunque no sea de corazón - dijo la Sra. Higuarashi

Vi a mis padres como les salía una pequeña sonrisa, jactándose de la respuesta de la señora Naomi.

-No quiero discusiones en esta escuela, pero dejaremos esto de lado ya que la señorita ya se ha disculpado y comencemos este año con un buen pie. Pero eso si, ese comportamiento no esta nada admitido, queda advertida señortia KIkio- dijo el Director - De acuerdo, antes de empezar a mostraros las instalaciones de la Academia, seguramente mucho de ustedes habéis visto la vitrina que tenemos a lado. Esto es el orgullo de la Academia, donde se ve los trofeos ganados por nuestros alumnos. Acerquémonos.

Dijo el director siendo seguido por la secretaria Bulma. Todos los alumnos se acercaron, intentando olvidar el comentario de Kikio.

- Si observáis, podemos ver el primer trofeo es de 1910, donde han pasado miles de alumnos, pero estos fueron los mejores. Los cinco chicos que os he presentado fueron los mejores pero la mitad de sus trofeos están en EUA, ya que esa Academia se abrió hace cinco años. Pero la mejor no se fue, que con esto no digo que vosotros no seais buenos- dijo sonriendo El director Mioga a los cinco de antes

- No se preocupe Director, lo sabemos - dijo el tal Oda.

- De acuerdo, como iba diciendo la mejor alumna no se fue y se quedo aquí trayendo un gran prestigio y trofeos a nuestra academia como la mejor bailarina y deportista, todos están en esta vitrina, donde hay mas de 40 trofeos, la verdad doy gracias a sus padres de haber tenido una hija como Kagome higurashi - finalizo mirando a los Higurashi

" Ha dicho Kagome" me acerque mas a la vitrina como todos y vimos fotos de ella en un montón de situaciones y en una en blanco y negro, llevaba un mallot de tiras, con una sonrisa deslumbrante aun cuando llevaba esos brackets, un moño en la cabeza dejando una bucles alrededor de su cara, y con la pierna alzada hasta arriba que le llegaba al lateral de su preciosa cara y estaba de pie en releve con zapatos de puntas "wuau". Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos entre murmuros de, no me lo creo..., es ella...

- Esa no es Kagome Higurashi, no puede ser! - grito con cólera Kikio

- Que pensabas Kikio, que todo el mundo es igual de vago que tu - contesto una voz tan conocida para mi - por las tardes me formaba mientras gente como tu se la pasaba de juerga

Todos nos giramos a la voz y la vi.

Nadie se creía lo que veía ante sus ojos. Había una chica hermosísima delante de nosotros. Llevaba unas sandalias abierta, un short rojo dejando ver unas piernas bien torneadas que parecían interminables, con una cadera ancha, pero una cintura angosta, haciéndose similar a la figura del reloj arena, llevando una camiseta blanca de tiras dejando ver sus brazos y la forma de la clavícula, además que se notaba que estaba bien desarrollada del busto donde mi mirada se quedo un buen rato, al final alce mi mirada y vi una cuello de cisne haciendo juego con su cara alargada con una nariz respingona, unos labios carnosos como si fuera una buena fruta madura y unos ojos expresivos de color verdes, con unas pestañas voluminosas compaginado con unas cejas delicadas y el pelo azabache que con el reflejo se veía azulado suelto con un flequillo al lado y de largo por encima de la cintura dejando ver unos rizos graciosos en las puntas. Parecía una diosa delante de nosotros unos simples mortales.

- Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Sango

- Vaya, parece que salir tanto ha echo que el sol os queme el cerebro - dijo pasando hacia el frente para llegar donde estaba el Director," vaya trasero, madre mía, estar al lado de miroku me hace un verdadero pervertido" se paro y se giro un poco diciendo - Soy Kagome - con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón se me acelerará.

Como no saberlo si esos ojos y esa sonrisa no los tenia nadie mas que ella.

**P.O.V KAGOME**

Camine al frente intentando controlar mis nervios, al sentirme demasiado observada "tranquila" me dije a mi misma. Cuando llegue al frente puse mi mejor cara

- Los siento Sr. Mioga, estaba entregando unos papeles y poniendo todo en orden - le dije

- No pasa nada, ya que estas aqui te presento, aunque parece que ya te conocen. Ella es Kagome Higurashi la subdelegada del curso humanístico - dijo el director

- Hola de nuevo - sonreí lo mas falsamente posible

- Bueno ahora os enseñare las instalaciones de la Academia y después os daremos las ultimas indicaciones

Todos comenzamos a seguir al Sr. Mioga detrás de el nosotros los seis y detrás de nosotros los alumnos y los padres

- Entregaste los papeles?- me pregunto Violeta

- Si, pero me costo un montón, pensaba que no iba a llegar - dije riéndome

- Una entrada perfecta, Kag. Todos te miraban embobados- dijo Loki

- Jaja, esa es mi renacuaja - dijo Oda

- Tonto- le dije dándole un codazo a la vez que el me pasaba el brazo alrededor del cuello revolviéndome el pelo

- Sobre todo la cara de la Zorra esa - dijo Schibuki - jjaja

- Yo antes estaba a punto de pegarle a esa estúpida - dijo Celeste

- Venga tranquilos - dijo Oda aun con su brazo encima mío - mejor prestemos atención por si dice algo que nos incumbe.

No quise preguntar de que hablaban, ya que seguramente habia dicho un comentario despectivo contra mi. Todos seguimos andando y nos quedábamos quietos cuando se quedaba el director hablando un rato sobre alguna de las clases. El colegio se enseño a los padres entre una hora y media. Nosotros lo pasamos todo el rato riendo y jugando, sin tan siquiera preocuparme por los que estaban atrás mío martilleando con la mirada- Al final cuando se acabo nos llevo al patio para dar la ultimas indicaciones presentando a los profesores que tenían este año en ámbito de formación extraescolar ya los profesores educativos eran los mismo del otro colegio

**P.O.V Inuyasha**

- Bueno ahora...- Dijo el director

Yo no podía apartar la mirada de ella, estaba hermosísima

- Vaya quien iba a decir que la pobre de Higuarashi, estaría así de buena. Me gusta me la pido - dijo el estúpido de Koga Wolf

- Ella no es una propiedad, estúpido- le dije enfadado

-No te sulfures, perro, que tu ya tienes novia - me dijo

No le respondí "para que"

- Esta tonta de Higuarshi, como puede estar así... -Dijo Kikio furiosa

-Así de guapa - dijo Ayame

Kikio solo se limito a mírala asesinamente

- Me callo - dijo Ayame

- Si cállate! - grito furiosa Kikio

- Vaya si que le ha pasado bien los pocos años a la hija de Charles - dijo mi padre

- Es verdad - dijo el estúpido de Seshomaru " que extraño"

- Y muy bien conjuntada - dijo mi madre

- Pero señora Taisho, usted dijo que no le gustaba los shorts - dijo con malicia

- No, dije que no me gustaban los shorts bragas como los que llevas tu, pero los shorts de la pequeña Kagome si son shorts, no parece una ...

- Amor, mejor centrémonos en lo que dice el director - dijo mi padre interrumpiéndola tiempo a mi madre

- Si, mejor - se limito a contestara mi madre

Volví la vista de nuevo haca delante, done estaba ella y veía como se reía y hablaba y como le pasaba el brazo ese Oda alrededor. Vi la cara de Koga como intentando quitar ese brazo con la mirada " quien pudiera"

Paso como una hora y media y nos enseñaron la academia toda entera y cabe decir que era enorme seguramente me perdería los primeros días. Tenia cinco pisos y cada uno ellos tenia una función especializada. Sin decir los patios que habían y los gimnasios.

Al acabar nos dirigimos al ultimo patio trasero que había " espero" para acabar con la visita y comenzó a presentarnos a los profesores que teníamos en los ámbitos extraescolares ya que los educativos eran los mismo que teníamos el año pasado en el otro colegio mas que uno o otro nuevo.

- Bueno el se llama Joan Boix - dijo el directo

**P.O.V KAGOME**

- Bueno el se llama Joan Boix- dijo el Sr. Mioga

- Encantado - dijo el

Era mi profesor de contemporáneo y clásico era uno de los mejores en su tiempo, ahora estaba retirado del escenario. Había nacido en Paris, por eso sabia francés, y mas idiomas por la carrera que tuvo, como el chino, el alemán e ingles. Era alto, con una buena musculatura, tenia unos ojos de color marrón y era rubio con el pelo corto. Tenia unos 44 años y media 1. lo único malo de el es que era muy estricto, pero sus clases era con muchísimo nivel, aunque era imposible eran muy divertidas.

-Ella es Roser Muñoz, profesora de clásico - dijo el director

- Encantada - dijo ella

Era profesora de Clásico solamente, era de Madrid, igual que Juan tenia una carrera muy elaborada done sabia bastantes idiomas. Tenia el pelo negro corto y su ojos e igual color, media 1.70. La clase no era para nada divertida, era mucho mas estricta de Boix. Daba clases a todos

-Ella es Jessica Reyes - dijo el director

- Mucho gusto - contesto ella

Era profesora de Tango y salsa. Era de Massachuttes, hablaba solamente ingles y español. Era alta, tenia el pelo de color lila y los ojos de color negro, tenia unos 27 años. Daba clases a todo el mundo, pero especialmente Tango a Celeste que hacia y Salsa a Violeta

-Aquí tenemos a Jane Aldana profesora de Hip-hop y danza del vientre.

- Encantada - dijo ella

Era de New Orleans, tenia unos 25 años, llevaba el pelo negro hasta por la mitad de la espalda, los ojos de color marrón claro. Daba clases a todos pero en sus grupos de hip-hop se especializaba Violeta y en danza del vientre Celeste.

-Aquí tenemos a Chelsea Swach profesora de natación - dijo el directo

- Mucho gusto - dijo

Era de Pensilvania, era alta y delgada y tenia el pelo de color marrón corto con el color de los ojos negros, tenia 27 años. Quien estaba en su grupo era Celeste.

- El es Antonhy Arenas profesor de tenis

- Hola - dijo

Era un profesor calvo de color marrón claros y alto y poco rellenito, tenia unos 30 años. En su grupo estaba principalmente Violeta

-Auqui tenemos a Carl Torres profesor de futbol

- Hola- dijo

Era altoy muy guapo a pesar que tenia 35 años, tenia el pelo de color rubio y los ojos de color verde oscuro. Era valenciano. En su grupo estaba Schibuki

-Este es Joseph Demetri profesor de básquet

-Mucho gusto - dijo

No tenia pelo en la cabeza, y el color de sus ojos eran miel, era muy alto, y tenia uno 30 años, era francés. En su grupo estaba Oda.

- Este es Michael Webber, profesor de esgrima- dijo el director

- Encantado - dijo el

Era mi profesor de contemporáneo y clásico era uno de los mejores en su tiempo, ahora estaba retirado del escenario. Había nacido en Paria, por eso sabia francés, y mas idiomas por la carrera que tuvo, como el chino, el alemán e ingles. Era alto, con una buena musculatura, tenia unos ojos de color Marrón y era rubio con el pelo corto. Tenia unos 44 años y media 1.80.

Aunque lo único malo de el es que era muy estricto, pero sus clases era con muchísimo nivel, aunque era imposible eran muy divertidas.

-Ella es Roser Muñoz, profesora de clásico - dijo el director

- Encantada - dijo ella

Era profesora de Clásico solamente, era de Madrid, igual que Juan tenia una carrera muy elaborada done sabia bastantes idiomas. Tenia el pelo negro corto y su ojos e igual color, media 1.70. La clase no era para nada divertida, era mucho mas estricta de Boix. Daba clases a todos

-Ella es Jessica Reyes - dijo el director

- Mucho gusto - contesto ella

Era profesora de Tango y salsa. Era de Massachuttes, hablaba solamente ingles y español. Era alta, tenia el pelo de color lila y los ojos de color negro, tenia unos 27 años. Daba clases a todo el mundo, pero especialmente Tango a Celeste que hacia y Salsa a Violeta

-Aquí tenemos a Jane Aldana profesora de Hip-hop y danza del vientre.

- Encantada - dijo ella

Era de New Orleans, tenia unos 25 años, llevaba el pelo negro hasta por la mitad de la espalda, los ojos de color marrón claro. Daba clases a todos pero en sus grupos de hip-hop se especializaba Violeta y en danza del vientre Celeste.

-Aquí tenemos a Chelsea Swach profesora de natación - dijo el directo

- Mucho gusto - dijo

Era de Pensilvania, era alta y delgada y tenia el pelo de color marrón corto con el color de los ojos negros, tenia 27 años. Quien estaba en su grupo era Celeste.

- El es Antonhy Arenas profesor de tenis

- Hola - dijo

Era un profesor calvo de color marrón claros y alto y poco rellenito, tenia unos 30 años. En su grupo estaba principalmente Violeta

-Auqui tenemos a Carl Torres profesor de futbol

- Hola- dijo

Era alto y muy guapo a pesar que tenia 35 años, tenia el pelo de color rubio y los ojos de color verde oscuro. Era valenciano. En su grupo estaba Schibuki

-Este es Joseph Demetri profesor de básquet

-Mucho gusto - dijo

No tenia pelo en la cabeza, y el color de sus ojos eran miel, era muy alto, y tenia uno 30 años, era francés. En su grupo estaba Oda.

- Este es Michael Webber, profesor de esgrima- dijo el director

- Encantado - dijo el

Era alto y venia de New York tenia unos 29 años, tenia el pelo largo negro y los ojos d ecolor azul. Quien estaba en su grupo era Loki.

- Por ultimo en ámbito de actividades de formación como las artes marciales tenemos a J...

-Patch Engels, encantado- dijo el interrumpiendo al director, dándome una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras yo solamente le respondía como si fuera una tonta enamorada "no,no,no no estoy enamorada de ese tonto"

Patch era mi profesor de artes marciales y kimboxing. Tenia el pelo corto negro y unos ojos azules intensos media 1.82, el era de Ohaio y tenia 20 años. Para que mentir era muy guapo el idiota

**P.O.V INUYASHA**

- Y bueno y los del ámbito educativo ya los conocéis porque son vuestros mismo profesores de vuestra escuela antigua - dijo el director finalizando la presentación.- Ahora que ya hemos acabado, solamente tengo que decir que espero que os haya gustado porque aquí será donde estudiareis. Pero antes de dejaros con los delegados de vuestras clases que os tienen que decir algo , tendréis que entregarles unos papeles donde tenias que rellenarlos para hoy, para tener vuestra información básica, creó que cada uno de vosotros tenias que traer consigo una foto tamaño carnet - hizo una pausa y siguió- mañana se os enviara los uniformes correspondientes a vuestra vivienda con el carnet de acceso ya que sin eso no podréis acceder a la academia así que no lo perdáis porque no se volverá hacer sin caso de excepción. Así que podéis empezar pasado mañana, miércoles. Bueno eso era todo que tengáis un buen día, Chicos pasar a coger los papeles. - dijo el Director mientras se iba hacia dentro

- Mucho gusto, que tengas un buen año - dijo la señorita Bulma, despidiendose con la mano mientras seguia al Director.

Los seis se movieron del lado del directo y fueron hacia los padres recogiendo los papeles. Nosotros estábamos en la parte central, se nos fue acercando Kagome con una sonrisa para coger los papeles que tenia mi madre míos y de miroku.

- Hola Kagome - dijo mi madre dándole un cariñoso abraso

- Hola señora Taisho - dijo correspondiendo a su abraso

- Cuando eras pequeña ya te tenia dicho que me llamaras Izayoi - dijo mi madre

- Pero... -Vio la mirada de mi madre y dijo - de acuerdo Izayoi- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- Hola Kagome- dijo mi padre

- Señor Taisho, cuanto tiempo - dijo dándole un abraso

- Como mi mujer tu me puedes llamar Inu-No - dijo mi padre

- Jaja, vale parece que no tengo remedio - les dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Y a mi no me saludas - dijo el imbécil de mi hermano

- Claro que si Seshomaru - dijo dándole un abrazo y besándole en las mejillas "idiota con suerte" - la ultima vez que te vi eras mas bajito - dijo riéndose

Eso era verdad ahora le sacaba como dos cabezas y media.

- Espero que eso sea bueno - dijo el

- Todo viene de la fabrica Taisho - dijo mi padre

- Papa! - le dije

Vi como los hermosos ojos de Kagome se posaban en mi

- Porque no saludas, hijo? - dijo mi madre

- Hija, porque has tardado en llegar - dijo El señor Higurashi mientras se acercaba a ella. Padre e Hija eran como dos gotas de agua

- Papi! - dijo ella saltando encima de el - lo siento, pero los burros de mis amigos se habían olvidado de llevarlo así que les hice el favor - dijo dándole una sonrisa radiante

**P.****O.V**** KAGOME**

-Papa! - dijo una voz muy reconocida para mi " para mi mala suerte"

Me aparte de Seshomaru y me fije en Inuyasha que estaba al lado. Tenia que decir la verdad este verano le había sentado maravillosamente, estaba guapísimo como iba vestido. Con unos piratas que dejaban ver la mitad de sus piernas, nunca me había fijado en la piernas de un hombre pero por lo único que dejaban los pantalones me hacia que temblara mis piernas, con unas bambas blancas, seguí subiendo mis ojos hasta su torso "madre mía" con esa camiseta se podía ver perfectamente sus músculos, seguí subiendo hasta llegar a esa cara tan endemoniadamente sexy, con una nariz bien perfilada, unos labios carnosos, y esos ojos dorados que aunque me habían mirado de muchas formas desagradables seguían haciendo el mismo efecto en mi, acelerarme el corazón. Tenia el pelo albino recogido en una coleta alta, dándole otro toque mas sexy

- Porque no saludas, hijo? - dijo su madre

- Hija, porque has tardado en llegar - dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mi " salvada, gracias papa"

- Papi! - dije saltando encima de el - lo siento, pero los burros de mis amigos se habían olvidado de llevarlo hacia que les hice el favor - dije dándole una sonrisa radiante

-Vale, vale - dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo- Y así es como se saluda a tu padre - me dijo en tono reprobatorio

- Jajaj, no - me puse en puntillas y le dio un beso súper sonoro en su mejilla

-Ahora si - dijo mi padre sonriendo

- Su hija, Charles, es idéntica a ti - dijo Inu-no dándole un abrazo amistoso. Nuestros padres se conocen desde que tenían 20 años así que se hablan de tu a tu, pero desde mis padres tuvieron que irse a fuera por los problemas económicos se distanciaron un poco.

- El trabajo sucio lo tuve que hacer yo, para que saliera esta hermosura - dijo mi madre entrando en acción, dándole un abraso a Inu-no y un beso a Izayoi

- Mama! - le dije

- Que! si es la verdad - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

- Aunque en la practica no te quejaste - dijo mi padre

- Eso es verdad, Izayoi, conincido con mi amigo Charles - dijo corroborando Inu-no lo que dijo mi padre

- Papa! Mama! No quiero saber como me hiciste por favor - les dije con asco

- Ni yo- dijo Inuyasha

Nos miramos, hasta que aparte la mirada de el sin poder mas. Aún no habiamos intercanvido ninguna palabra los dos.

Entonces vi a Kikio y a su grupito donde estaba Sango " que pena me da, no sabes cuanto vais a sufrir"

- Bueno, me dais los papeles, por favor - les dije

-Toma,- dijo casi tirándomelos Kikio, mientras me miraba mal

Cuando le iba a decir que tuviera educación otra vez me interrumpieron

- Compórtate Kikio - dijo su padre" me da muy mala espina "

- Si padre - contesto ella

-Bueno ya vemos que estos años lo has aprovechado al máximo - dijo el señor Takaheshi

- Si, por las tardes siempre venia y me entrenaba- le conteste

- En las fotos sales guapísima - dijo el con uno tono empalagoso

-Gracias - le dije aunque ese comentario no me hizo mucha gracia

- Veo, Charles que tenéis una niña prodigo - les dijo

- No me puedo quejar, además se venia venir teniendo como madre a mi hermosa mujer - dijo mi padre cogiendo a mama por la cintura

Vi una mirada muy extraña en el padre de Kikio cuando mi padre cogió a mi madre

- Si, era de esperar - dijo el

-Pero bueno Kagome, cuéntanos como te ha sido eso de tu gran estrellato - dijo Izayoi

-Me encantaría, pero es muy largo y ahora estoy un poco liada - les dije

- Pero porque no venís mañana a la noche a cenar a nuestra casa y nos ponemos al día de todo - dijo mi madre a los Taisho y a los Takahashi mientras yo solamente le dirigía una mirada de" que haces".

- Pues nos encantaría, a que hora seria ? - pregunto Izayoi

- A la ocho les va bien? - pregunto mi madre

- Si nos va bien- dijo Izayoi

Ni tan siquiera me fije en la cara de inuyasha lo único que quería era salir de allí antes de decirle a mi madre una cuantas cosas "no se que de que me sorprende es mi madre".

Simplemente los deje hablando y me fui donde estaba Oda

- Toma... - le dije dándole los papeles con desgano

- Que te pasa Kag? - me pregunto

- Que mi madre, ha invitado a los Taisho y a la tonta de la Kikio ha casa a cenar - le dije dándole un abraso amistoso

- No te preocupes, piensa en el lado positivo verán en lo que te has convertido mas de cerca y a si puedes comenzar con la venganza dándoles con la indiferencia, no te parece? - me pregutno

- Es verdad., tienes razón - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Si tienes algun problema no dudes en llamarme. Venga ahora vamos a acabar con esto cuanto antes, tengo que darle una paliza a Loki al basquet ajjaja - me dijo

- En tus sueños Oda- dijo Loki que había aparecido

-Que te apuestas a que...- dijo Oda hasta que

- Nada de apuestas y mas charla - interrumpió Celeste

- Eso a Kag se le da muy bien - dijo Schibuki pasándome un brazo por el cuello

- Jajaja, sirves para cómico - le dije en tono de burla

- Ofende a mi yo cómico , señortia Higurashi - me dijo siguiendo el juego

- Que tonto que eres - le dije con una sonrisa

- Para hacerte sonreír siempre - me dijo haciendo ruborizar

- Venga, venga par de tortolitos - dijo Violeta- tenemos que dar la información, que ya los padres se quieran ir y no los juzgo yo también me quisiera ir si pudiera jajja

- Venga hablo yo, que os parece - les digo

- Si ya lo decía yo que nunca te cansas de hablar - me dijo Schibuki mientras me dirigía hacia adelante sacandole la lengua.

- Buenas tardes, señores y señores y alumnos, antes de acabar con la reunión nos gustaría comunicarles que para que vuestros hijos puedan tener una beca satisfactoria tiene que tener dos extraescolares obligatorias, con la hoja que os pasaron se os decía que marcarais cual os gustaría hacer durante estos años. Tenéis como ventaja esta semana para que asistías como espectadores para que veáis cual os gusta mas. Como comenzaremos este mieroles tenies esos cuatro dias incluyendo el sabado para que podais asistir como publico para que podais elegir con satisfación. Tanto como hombre o mujer tiene que escoger uno de tipo baile y otro tipo deportivo, por ejemplo yo hago de todo, pero me formo en clásico y contemporáneo y como deportivo las artes marciales. - hice una pausa- El equipo de animadoras van aparte de esto quien quiera introducirse en el equipo tiene que hablar con la capitana que es Celeste o con las sub capitanas que somos yo y Violeta. Alguna duda tipo estudiantil podéis preguntarnos a los seis que estamos encargados de todos las áreas si es de otro tipo diríjanse al director o a su secretaria. Alguna pregunta? - finalize

- Si yo tengo una, como entraste tu si, no tenias dinero? - dijo Sango haciéndose la chula- además que ese cambio de look no te favorece en nada.

Vi como su padre , el señor Andrew Tayija, un señor alto que se veia en buena forma, llevaba puestos unos tejanos y una camiseta de verde. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, y su color de ojos eran marrones claros, era un señor muy bondadoso todo lo contrario a sus hijos. El señor Adrew la miraba con enfado mientras el hermano Kohaku que estba al lado de su padre estaba con una sonrisa muy poco disimulada mientras Kikio y sus amigas ni tan siquiera disimulaba la sonrisa

Yo simplemente me quede shcokeada de como alguien como ella que habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntas me decía eso. Pero había vuelto y no iba a dejar intimidar por ella así que le respondí como antes respondía.Con una sonrisa de superioridad le dije

- Yo no he entrado por dinero si no por mi talento, pero no espero que gente con el cerebro minúsculo como el tuyo pueda comprender esto, y a lo que has dicho que no me favorece puede ser, pero no parece que la ropa que me pongo es de hace años por lo pequeña que me queda. Ah minúsculo significa diminuto, por si no lo habias entendido. Pero ahora la tonta paresco yo, dando este tipo de información a alguien como tu - finalice con una sonrisa -

Vi como las caras se quedaban con la boca abierta menos mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos y los Taisho exceptuando a Inuyasha, ellos solamente tenian una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero bueno dejando esto de lado, solamente me queda decir que espero que este año sea de beneficio y que lo pasemos muy bien juntos - les dije

Ahora si la venganza ya ha comenzado.

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Siento** no haber actualizado antes pero he estada mal físicamente y mentalmente, no puedo decir que no habia tenido tiempo en estos meses, porque seria mentira, pero no me encontraba dispuesta, simplemente daros las gracias a todas vosotros que me habeis comentado estando yo ausente, me levantais el animo, haci que simplemente os dejo, y si, si que lo soy. Soy una sinverguenza, pero es una de mis cualidades asi que os pido **reviwes** :D JAJAJA , plis vuestros comentarios siempre los leo y me levanta el animo, espero que esta vez no tarde tanto, pero no os puedo prometer nada porque nunca cumplo sorryy.

Y sin liarme mas y daros la tabarra sobre mi vida os dejo. Un beso muy grande y espero que cada uno que leais esto sea de vuestro agrado.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

- natalianime

-Maru-Li Tsukiyomi

-Maritza

-Amaterasu97

-mia007

-akari hiroyuki

-danita- inu

- Vicky ket-sujen

- Marlene Vasquez

- Naomi19

- pOpul4ar

- rukia19971997

-Mony

- KaltOsCaRLET PF

-Maru-Li tsukiyomi

- SaKuRa- HiMe shaoran-Kun

- Marianux

-Lady Higurashi

- Guest

-KokoaKirkland

-Kltaishoh

-Maria

-Lauta

-Lirilara1993

- SangoSarait

Si me dejo a alguien, no os enfadeis tengo sueño...!

_**- Pedir perdon no es de cobarde, no pedirlo si que lo es ( **_esto va por mi jajaja:p)

_**AIKO03**_


	14. Una cena llena de verdades

-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mia

- bla, bla - los personajes habla

"bla, bla" los personajes piensan

**Capitulo 1****4****: ****Una cena llena de verdades**

- Ueeee, esa es mi renacuaja, chócola! - dijo Oda chocando la mano conmigo

- Le has echo un zaz, pero un zaz en toda la boca - dijo riéndose Schibuki

- Mira que sois tontos, solamente le dije lo que se merecía - dije

- I mira que esa zorra iba con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños, aghh - dijo Celeste

- Pero bueno ya esta solamente me defendí- dijo Kagome - pero mañana será peor

- Porque? - pregunto Schibuki

- Porque irán a cenar los Taishos y los Takahashi - respondió Oda

- Tu estate tranquila- me dijo Schibuki - si quieres voy para estar contigo

- Si, eso seria buena idea - dijo Violeta

- Gracias chicos, pero prefiero hacerlo sola - dije - no os preocupéis estaré bien " eso espero"

- De acuerdo - dijo Loki - peo si pasa algo llámanos Kag, vale?

- Si, no os preocupéis estaré bien os lo vuelvo a repetir. Bueno ahora me voy, porque mis padres me esperan en el coche

- Yo también me voy, también me esperan - dijo Loki

- Venga, abraso colectivo - dijo Violeta, mientras todos nos ajuntabamos para darnos el abraso. Nos soltamos y cada uno se fue por su lado diferente, mientras se despedían con la mano y con frases tipo" cuídate Kag" " Muéstrales quien eres" "ponles veneno en la comida" esto ultimo no era mas si no de Celeste " veneno no! Ponles laxante" esto era de Loki " no laxante no! Que si no te dejan el wáter averiado ajjajj" dijo Schibuki " No pondré nada!" grito Kagome y obtuvo como respuesta un " ohhhh" de decepción. " Que voy hacer así son mis amigos"

Mientras Kagome caminaba hacia el aparcamiento, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y cuando iba a girar le pusieron unas manos en sus ojos

- Quien soy? - dijo una voz gruesa

- Patch jaja - dije, su olor era inconfundible, me encantaba siempre utilizaba one milion

- Como lo supiste - pregunte a la vez que ella se giraba

- Nadie huele como tu y tiene esa voz - dije sonriendo

- Como? - pregunto

-Nadie que conozca a parte de ti, tiene esa voz gruesa y huele a fresas como una niña - dije para joderle un poco, ya que nunca le diría que su olor me encantaba

- Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso señorita Higurashi - me dijo con una cara sombría

- Que me harás? - le pregunte

- Sabes, una de las ventajas de ser profe, es que te puedo hacer que hagas millones de ejercicios que te cansarían lo máximo posible, obteniendo que al día siguiente serias incapaz de levantarte y ni de caminar - le conteste serio

- Serás cabrón - le dije

- Siempre lo soy, no es nada sorprendente - dije - ahora pídeme perdón y pueda que me lo piense perdonarte

- Ni en tus mejores sueños - le dije desafiante

- Entonces mañana trae mucha agua, porque te voy a reventar - dije igual que ella de desafiante " eso lo que me encanta de ella"

" Mañana tengo la cena"

- Vale, vale. Lo siento, contento? - dije

- No, pídemelo de corazón - dije acercándome a ella - "con un abraso estaría mejor" pensé yo

- Vale... Lo siento profesor Patch de corazón . No volverá a pasar - le dije dándole un abraso siendo correspondida

- Te perdono. Si sigues restregándote así - le dije para molestarla

Caí en la cuenta que mis pechos estaban siendo aplastados por su duro torso

- Serás pervertido! - le grite dándole un fuerte pisotón

- Ay! - se quejo- ey, que soy un hombre y esas cosas se sienten - me dijo sonriendo

- Idiota! Todos sois iguales - le dije cruzándome de brazos y alejándome de el

" No me compares con todos" Me acerque por detrás de ella rodeándole la cintura angosta que tenia con mis brazos, le quitaba mas de dos cabezas

- No te voy a mentir, hoy estas preciosa y mentiría si digo que no me gusto ese abraso, pero no soy igual que todos los hombre, soy único y diferente, lo siento si te echo sentir mal - le dije al oído

- Vale te perdono - le dije porque una de las cosas que mas me gustaba de Patch era su sinceridad aunque me sorprendida cada dos por tres - pero ey!, o sea que antes me veías fea - le dije dándome la vuelta un poco triste

El se sonio y me dijo

- Para mi estas mucho mas hermosa cuando llevas el chándal para entrenar - me dijo

- No te creo - le dije riéndome

- Pues créetelo, ese chándal te hace un culo... - le dije. En una milésima de segundo se pondría roja

- Cállate! - le dije poniéndome roja

- Vengan y miren a la capitana tomate - le dije molestándola

- Es tu culpa que me ponga roja - le dije entre diente

- Yo no tengo la culpa, es ese chándal - le dije con la cara mas inocente que podía- pero lo mas hermoso es tu sonrisa - acabe diciéndole " pero que le estas diciendo pedazo de estúpido" entonces vi como su mirada se ponía triste

" Lo que mas me gusta es tu sonrisa" me acorde de lo que me había dicho Inuyasha cuando éramos Novios

- Dije algo malo - le pregunte

- No, no solo me acorde de algo - le dije con una sonrisa, pero que mas que una sonrisa parecía una mueca

- Pero esa sonrisa a mi no me gusta, lo que me encanta es cuando te ríes de verdad - me dijo

-Porque, me dices todo esto ahora? - le dije

- Porque hoy te vi un poco triste, porque se que los que han llegado fueron los que te hicieron tanto daño - dijo - así que aprovéchate hoy, que estoy en mis días - finalizo sacándome una sonrisa

- Tienes la regla? - le pregunte con burla - aunque no me sorprendería

-Tengo resaca, idiota! - me dijo haciéndome cosquillas

- Vale, vale, borracho! - le dije a la vez que paraba de golpe y tiraba de mi y me abrasaba

- Nunca, me digas que soy un borracho Kagome- le dije contendiéndome a decirle otra cosa " tu no, por favor"

- Porque no me lo cuentas? - le pregunte, sabia que ese comentario era por su pasado, pero nunca me lo quería contar

- Dejémoslo por hoy, mañana no vengas - dijo separándola de mi bruscamente, aun no era el momento, así que simplemente me aleje de ella

- Patch?, estas bien? - escuche como me preguntaba. Me gire " no, no esa mirada no Kag" la vi, me acerque a ella y la volví abrasar, no sabia que me pasaba hoy pero no podía quitar mis manos de encima de ella

- Aun no es el tiempo de explicártelo Kag, el jueves nos vemos - dije mientras me recargaba mi cabeza en su coronilla - eres un tesoro muy preciado en mi vida, no quiero aun estropearte, compréndeme - le dije mientras nuestras frentes se chocaban

- Te comprendo, solo espero que un día llegues a confiar en mi - le dije un poco triste

- Tonta, confió en ti mas de lo que tu piensas, en que quien no confió es en mi - me dijo apretándome mas a el

- Entonces? - pregunte

- Primero lo que nos esta pasando esta mal, y tu lo sabes, yo soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna en este momento, dejémoslo por hoy - me dijo el mientras me sacaba de su agarre

- Aun no! - le dije me acerque a el y lo bese en la mejilla - Tu también eres muy especial para mi. Ahora si nos vemos el jueves - me dijo ella " aunque tu corazón es de otro hombre", basta Patch no pienses en eso es tu alumnas

- Nos vemos - le respondí

Me aleje de ella, pero antes de irme del todo me gire y le grite

- Ese sujetador blanco te queda perfecto - le dije a la vez que salía corriendo

- Idiota! - escuche como me respondía " ahora si me puedo ir"

" Sera estúpido " me gire con una pequeña sonrisa tonta y me fui al coche donde me esperaban mis padres dentro . Me subí al Citroën plateado de 7 plazas

- Hija si que has tardado - dijo mi madre

- Tuve un pequeño contratiempo, lo siento - le respondí

- Tardona - me dijo mi hermano mientras me ponía el cinturón

- Feo - le respondí a la vez que nos sacábamos la lengua

- Chicos... - dijo mi padre

- Bueno hija, ya sabes mañana tenemos la cena con los Takahashi y los Taishos, ah! y también se invito Sango y vienen con ella su padre y su hermano - dijo mi madre

Vi como mi hermano se tensaba cuando dijo que también venia Kohaku

- Que?! - le dije - porque los invitaste

- Para estar al día y que sus hijos vean que mi ni niña es mucho mejor que ellos - dijo mi madre enfadada

- O sea, que los has invitado , para restregarles el éxito de tu hija - pregunto mi padre

- Exacto, por eso los he invitado, para restregarles a sus hijos, que no se como pudieron salir a si mas Inuyasha, conocemos a su padres desde la juventud y ellos son muy dignos, igual que Andrew no nos conocemos de hace mucho pero siempre se le ha visto muy buena persona, de quien no me sorprende es de los Takahashi siempre han sido así - dijo mi madre - decidido esta mañana habrá cena

- Vale - dijimos a la vez mi hermano y yo desganados

- Mañana a que hora llegarías - me pregunto mi madre

- Estaré en casa todo el día, al final no habré entreno - dije " Patch"

- Mejor así, nos ayudas a organizar - dijo mi madre

Aunque tuviéramos mayordomo y 10 sirvientes, mis padres siempre le había gustado relacionarse con ellos, los trataban igual a todos incluso nosotros los ayudábamos a limpiar a cocinar todo eso nos inculcaron a nosotros dos sus hijos, porque aunque tengamos de todo siempre tenemos que ser humildes y todos en la casa éramos 16 una familia, en España ya que mi abuelos de parte de padre estaban en California . Y gracias a esto la cocina se me daba estupendamente

- Estaría encantada - le dije sonriendo

- Tu, Charles y Sota, también ayudareis

- JOOO, No nos gusta limpiar - dijeron a la vez

Simplemente se callaron al ver la mi mirada que les echo mama

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bueno yo creo que ya esta todo hecho - dije mientras estaba en la cocina. Vestía un pantalón de chándal negro hasta los tobillos y una camiseta blanca que ponía " KISS ME" y un moño alto por la higiene de la cocina para que no cayera ningún pelo a la comida y sin zapatillas porque me encantaba ir descalza por la casa

- Si señorita, todo esta en orden y dos horas antes incluso - dijo María, una de las criadas tenia 36 años, el pelo castaño claro con unas cuantas canas y de ojos negros y estaba un poco regordeta. Vestía el típico vestido amarillo y delantal balano con unas zapatillas negras cómodas, aunque eso era cuestión de ellos porque a nosotros nos gustaría que vinieran como a ellos les gustase pero prefieren tener ese vestuario para distinguirse, hubo una discusión pero al final ellos ganaron, si están a gusto así que podíamos hacer nosotros.

- Bueno mi madre podra estar satisfecha, donde esta? - le pregunte

- Dijo que comenzaría a cambiarse - me respondió María

- Y Totosai donde esta? - pregunte

Totosai era nuestro mayordomo desde que tengo uso de conciencia, era alto pero encorvado, tenia todo el pelo blanco recogido en una pequeña coleta y los ojos marrón, siempre vestía un traje negro con una camiseta verde oscuro y una pajarita blanca. Era como un segundo padre para mi

- Dijo que estaría con los otros limpiando el coche - dijo María

- Y sabes donde esta mi padre - le volví a preguntar

- Esta en el jardín con su hermano - me dijo

- Gracias. Ey María, nos ha quedado la cena con un aspecto suculento, venga chócala - le dije estirando la mano hacia ella

- Ay señorita, usted siempre nos trata como si fuéramos de vuestra clase - me dijo

- Ay, por favor no empieces otra vez, todos somos iguales que vosotros, os veo como mi familia, además estamos en el siglo XXI y te he dicho un millón de veces aunque no me hagas caso, que me llames Kagome y ahora si por favor la chócas maría - le dije sonriendo mientras las chocábamos

- Nunca cambie, señorita tiene un corazón de oro - me dijo sonriendo

Yo no le respondí, solo le sonreí y me fui porque no tenia caso decirle que mi corazón ya estaba estropeado. Salí al jardín y vi a mi padre y a mi hermano con otros mas de la casa jugando al beisbol

- Papa! Ya acabaste lo que te dijo mama - le grite para me escuchara

- Si hija! Porque no vienes a jugar un rato antes de la cena - me dijo a la vez que se acercaba a mi

- No se... Mama dijo que comenzáramos a cambiarnos - le dije

- La cena es a la ocho de la noche y seguro que se retrasaran y son las seis. Media hora mas y nos vamos a cambiar, que te parece - me dijo papa

- Venga perdedora, te voy a dar una paliza - m dijo Sota

- Que te lo has creído enano! - dije mientras entraba a la pista que habían improvisado - con quien voy- pregunte mientras estiraba para jugar

- Conmigo, Kag, vamos a darles una paliza a tu hermano y a su grupo - dijo papa

El equipo de Sota consistía de cinco jugadores con el incluido, estaban Kotane ( un hombre de unos 45 años, alto, pelo negro y de ojos negros), Riu ( un hombre de unos 35 años alto, de pelo castaño y de ojos marrones), Alexandra ( una mujer de unos 37 años mediana, con el pelo largo rojo y con los ojos de color marrón) y Juan ( tenia 28 años era alto tenia el pelo rubio de ojos marrones) se hacían llamaron " The BEST"y nuestro equipo éramos mi padre y yo Luis hombre de unos 25 años alto, pelo negro de un coleta pequeña, y de ojos azules claros), Fernanda ( una mujer alta de 27 años con el pelo castaño y de ojos marrones claros) y Julio ( un hombre bajo de unos 39 años, el pelo rojo y de ojos de color marrones oscuros) éramos el Equipo "Rayo"

- Que empiece el juego - grite

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-María esto tiene una pinta exquisita - dijo Naomi

- No hubiese sido así sin la ayuda de usted y la señorita - dijo María

- Gracias, pero tu hiciste mas. Haber que tenemos de primero ensalada de gambas con picatostes, de segundo pavo hornado con acompañante patatas hornadas con ensalada de tomate, cebolla y perejil y último copa de frutas del bosque, moras, frambuesas, fresas con nata y azúcar por encima - hizo una pausa - la casa esta limpia , la mesa puesta, el coche limpio y el jardín que Charles tenia que podar y limpiarlo con Sota. Todo en orden, listo ya estamos preparados. Y mi marido y mis hijos mari? - pregunto Naomi

- No lo se, creo que estaba en el jardín - dijo un poco nerviosa María

- Pues ...

DING DONG

-Voy a abrir señora - dijo María en un intento de correr

- No María voy yo, tu busca a mi marido y a mis hijos y diles que esperen enel salón - dijo Naomi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, vestía un vestido de Dior negro entallado hasta la cintura y le llegaba hasta los tobillos dejando ver su zapatillas plateadas de Channel con el pelo recogido en un moño medio desecho dejando ver las tiras de la espalada plateadas y unos pendientes diamantes y el collar del mismo material y de complementos solamente su anillo de casada

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y abrió dejando ver a las tres familias

- Buenas noches Naomi, estas preciosa - dijo Inu-no, llevando un traje negro armani con una camisa roja por dentro y unos zapatos negros inmaculado y su pelo negro engominado haciendo destacar su ojos dorados

- Buenas amiga - dijo Izayoi dándole una abraso, mientras vestía con un vestido rojo oscuro Dolce&Gabbana a juego con su esposo de tiras gruesas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos dejando ver sus zapatos negros de charolina

- Hola señora Higurashi - dijeron al unisón Sehomaru, Inuyasha y MIroku y Kanna. Los tres chicos vestían con pantalones tejanos oscuros y los zapatos iguales y cada uno de ellos con una camiseta remangado hasta los codos de colores diferentes. Seshomaru de color blanco con su pelo suelto que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, Inuyasha con una camiseta azul cielo, con una coleta alta, y Miroku con una camiseta beish con un chaleco negro por encima y su pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta. Kanna llevaba un vestido de flores por encima de las rodillas, aunque ella quería ponerse uno mas alto sus padres no la dejaron y unos zapatos bajos negros dejando su pelo blanco de herencia de la madre de Inu-no bien lacio dejando

-Chicos me podéis llamar Naomi, aun no soy una vieja que va con bastón - dijo Naomi con una ligera sonrisa

- De acuerdo- volvieron a decir a unisón los cuatro

- Naomi como siempre tan bella - dijo Naraku besándole la mano, El llevaba un traje negro como de costumbre - Saluda Hija, no seas maleducada - dijo echándole una mirada extraña

- Hola señora - dijo Kikio entre dientes. Vestía un vestido negro hasta por el muslo con el busto de palabra de honor, con zapatos rojos altos y dejando su pelo recogido en una coleta bien alta. Llevando de complemento un collar de perlas.

- Gracias por habernos invitado - dijo Andrew Tayija, vestía un traje clásico con la camiseta blanca debajo de la americana - Saludar hijos

- Buenas noches - Dijeron Kohaku vestia un tejano sencillo y una camiseta blanca con el pelo castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta abajo tenia la misma edad que Sota y Kanna 15 años. Sango que vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y unos zapatos del mismo color altos llevaba una camiseta rosa muy ajustada en el busto dejándose el pelo suelto con una diadema negra en la cabeza

- No tenéis que dar las gracias - dijo Naomi - pero Naraku donde esta tu hijo?

- No esta en el país - dijo secamente

- Bueno... No os quedéis allí, entrar mi marido y mis hijos os están esperando en el salón " porque si no verán..."

Naomi entro delante ellos

- Seguramente ya os acordáis de la casa habéis estado otras muchas ocasiones no hay nada nuevo en estos últimos cuatro años

- Si nos acordamos - dijo Inuyasha " aqui pase muy buenos momentos con mi Kagome"

- Si como no acordarnos - dijo Kikio con retitin " siempre ha tenido lo mejor la estúpida esa, incluso la casa es inmensa sin contar con su jardín y los sirvientes que tienen"

- Bueno aquí tenían que estar. MARIA! - grito Naomi

- Si señora, dígame - dijo Maria entrando corriendo

- Donde están mis hijos y mi marido - dijo Naomi sombría

- " Ahora si se la han cargado" Señora les dije que se cambiasen pero...

- Pero que?! - dijo Naomi animándola a continuar

- Están jugando en el jardín y no me escuchan

Naomi no la dejo finalizar y salió corriendo al jardín " ahora veréis"

- Se la han cargado - dijo Izayoi

- Porque? - pregunto Kanna

- Naomi siempre le ha gustado el orden y si no sale como a ella le gusta saca su carácter explosivo

- " igual que tu mi vida" no se ha quien me recuerda - dijo Inu- no

- Mejor cállate - le respondio IzAYOI

- Esto no me lo pierdo - dijo Kkio yendo detrás de Naomi haca el jardín siendo seguida por los otros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Venga, venga, la ultima ronda - grite" un strike y ganamos"

- Hija estate preparada - dijo papa

- Ni aun corriendo como un correcaminos ganaras - dijo Sota metiendo puya

- Eso lo veremos renacuajo, ponte en posición papa - grite ya que a papa le tocaba batear y todo estaba en manos de Kagome que tenia que correr tres bases para poder ganar

- Hija prepárate - dijo Charles - tirarlo bien hijo que si no... - se dirigió ha Sota

- Papa siempre la tiro bien lo que vas a ver será el pelo de mi tirada - dijo el

- Tírala a pesado - le grite

- Ya voy! - grito Sota, mientras se ponía en postra y tiraba y charles cogía el bate mejor y tocaba la bola tirándola lo mas lejos posible

- Corre KAG! - grito Fernanda

Todo esto ocurría sin ellos darse cuenta que un montón de mirada estaban fijas en ellos

Cogí impulso y comencé a correr, pase una base " dos mas" otras base y ...

- La tengo Sota cógela - grito Riu

- Tírate por el suelo - grito papa

- KYAAAA - Grite mientras me tiraba y tocaba la base con el pie antes de que Sota cogiera la pelota

- Y el quipo Rayo, GANA! - Grito Luis

- Esa es mi Kag- dijo mi papa cerca mío mientras me cogía y daba vueltas conmigo

- jajaja , papa basta - le dije para que me dejara en el suelo - Venga el baile de la victoria - grite

Mientras nos movíamos como locos y gritábamos " rayo ganador y the best perdedor"

- BASTA! - se escucho el retumbo de la voz de la patrona de la casa 2 ahora si que nos la hemos cargado"

- Mierda! - dijo papa y gritaba - retirada!

Todo comenzaron correr son dejar ninguna prueba como si el FBI hubiese pasado por aquí

- Ni os ocurra moveros - dijo mama con una voz tenebrosa

- MAMA, es culpa de papa!- dijimos a la vez sota y yo

- Pero seréis traidores ! - dijo papa

Nosotros solamente lo miramos con cara " somos muy jóvenes para morir" y el nos respondía con cara " y yo soy viejo o que ?!"

- Basta, no me importa de quien sea la culpa estáis todos castigados con lavar los platos y la limpieza de la casa así dais unos días libres a los otros y sin nada de tecnología durante una semana y ya pensare que mas - dijo - y ahora iros a cambiar tenéis quince minutos, AHORA - Finalizo mama

- Vale - dijimos los tres ya que sabíamos que no tenia caso discutirle siempre ganaba en estas cuestiones

- Vaya vaya charles como siempre en líos - dijo Inu-no

- Ni que lo digas " calzonasos" - dijo Naraku

- Hombre ya estáis aquí - dijo papa sorprendido - siento el espectáculo

- JA JAJ no pasa nada - dijo Izayoi

- Os saludaríamos pero como veis estamos todos sucios - dije

- Vaya Kagome ahora si te veo guapa - dijo KIkio con ganas de joder

- Yo también lo creo- le dije con una sonrisa falsa " no caeré en tu trampa zorra", entonces vi que al lado suyo estaba Inuyasha y estaba guapísimo con esa camiseta ese color le sentaba muy bien " ni aunque lo odie tanto puedo decir que esta feo, maldito seas"- Bueno nos vamos a cambiar. Lo siento mama, estas guapísima - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndome a cambiar

- Lo siento amor - dijo papa dándole un beso en la boca - coincido con Kag estas hermosa, por algo eres mi mujer- y se fue

- Lo siento mama, eres la mejor - dijo Sota dándole otro beso en la mejilla

- Venga iros a cambiar - dijo ,mama con una sonrisa tonta mientras nos íbamos a cambiar

- Hay no se de que me sorprendo siempre han sido así - dijo Naomi dirigiéndose a los invitados

- La verdad, es que tu familia esta muy unida - dijo Andrew

- Me ha tocado la lotería tener una familia así, la verdad - dijo Naomi en respuesta

- Esa estúpida de Kagome siempre la están elogiando - dijo Kikio en un susurro a Sango

- Siempre se ha creído lo mejor - dijo Sango " será asquerosa, menuda casa tiene"

- Pero bueno entremos y charlemos de los que hemos hecho estos cuatro años hasta que ellos vengan - dijo Naomi

Entraron en el salón donde a cada uno se puso en un sitio, en el sofá marrón que era largo y ovalado se pusieron todos de lado izquierdo mas cerca de la puerta estaban los mayores y de lado derecho los mas jóvenes, al frente de ellos habían don sillones de dos plazas en el lado derecho e izquierdo delante de la chimenea. Los mayores se pusieron hablar de lo que habían echo y los jóvenes

- Estando en chándal y toda llena de barro estaba guapísima Kagome - le dije a Miroku

- No se puede negar que Kagome se ha vuelto muy guapa - dijo Miroku

- Cuidado con lo que dices - le dije cabreado " no te pases"

- Hey tranquilo, ya sabemos todos que iras a por Kagome, ahora que estas libre - dijo riéndose Miroku

- Libre... Que bien suena eso, después de estar con Kikio - dije riéndome

- Pues a mi Kagome, me ha parecido igual de fea que siempre - dijo Kanna obteniendo la atención de los 6 jovenes

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Kohaku

- Por eso siempre me has caído bien Kanna, tu si eres objetiva - dijo Kikio

- Mas guapas eres tu - le respondió Kanna " será tonta, no se como es mi hermana"

- Cállate ya Kanna, no insultes a Kagome solo porque te caiga mal, pareces tonta siempre lamiéndole el culo a Kikio - dijo Seshomaru " coincido con el "

- Ella no lame el culo a Kikio, dice lo que piensa Seshomaru - dijo Sango " la que faltaba"

- Sango tu también se lo lames - le dije

- Que ahora no seamos novios, no significa que me pueda faltar el respeto - dijo Kikio

- No te falto el respeto, digo lo que pienso, cosa que no podía cuando estaba contigo, así que no te vuelvas a meter con ella - el dije enfadado

- Claro, ahora que la has visto diferente, vas a ir detrás de ella como todos - me dijo KIkio

- Como que vas a ir detrás de Kag - dijo Seshomaru

- Si voy detrás de ella a ti que te importa, y porque la llamas Kag?! - dije enfadado " quien se ha creído este"

- A mi me importa mucho y la llamo Kag porque no soy yo quien ...

- Ya estamos aquí, siento la demora - dijo interrumpiendo en la sala Charles, vestido con un traje azul marino y una camiseta verde agua. Empezo a saludar a todos haciendo que la conversación que tenia con mi quero ido hermano quedase en el aire

- Y creo que hemos ido rápido - dijo Sota con unos pantalones tejanos oscuros y una camiseta blanca recogida en los puños. También saludo a todos aunque lo vi un poco tenso con Kihaku " no eran amigos"

- Y Kagome ? - pregunto naomi cuando acabaron de saludar

- Aquí estoy, siento la demora - dijo entrando Kagome vestida con un vestido azul cielo, con un escote de hombros, apretado en el busto y en la cintura dejando ver su piel en unas partes cortadas del vestido alrededor de la cintura y con vuelos por encima de la rodilla, llevando unas zapatillas negras altas. Llevaba un collar de plata solo y unos pendientes de brillantes y los complementos que siempre llevaba. Tenia el pelo semi recogido dejando ver unos rizos que enmarcaba su dulce cara, lleva rímel haciendo que sus pestañas se vieran mas largas y los labios mas rosados aun de lo que ya eran.

- Hola que tal - fui saludando a cada uno hasta llegar a Inuyasha " no te pongas nerviosa" , le di dos primeros besos desde que nos volvimos a ver después del verano y solo podía decir que la misma corriente electrica me seguia dando cada vez que lo tocaba y que seguía oliendo igual de bien que siempre " hierba fresca" no era un perfume era su olor corporal, seguí saludando a todos hasta llegar Kikio intente no potarle encima a causa del bote de perfume que se había echado y olía a alcantarillas, aunque ganas no me faltaron.

- Y bueno Kagome como te ha ido estos años?- pregunto Andrew

- La verdad tuve que hacer de todo para que a mis 17 años, llegar donde estoy hoy - dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón de enfrente de los chicos con mi hermano al lado mío

- Pero como comenzaste todo esto, nadie lo sabia? - pregunto Izayoi

- Yo entre con mis amigos que vistes ayer a la edad de 4 años por medio de una audición, aunque mis padres son de la organización, en el momento que entre no lo eran así que no se puede decir que hubiese tongo ene se tiempo - dije, mire a Kikio " seguro que pensaste eso zorra

- Unos amigos me comentaron que habían que hacer tres pruebas para entrar al comité de los padres - dijo Inu-no

- Y lo hicimos, pero esas pruebas no se pueden comentar es de información confidencial- dijo papa " ni a mi me lo han querido decir"

- Ahhhh, mucho secreto en el Schikon no Tama - dijo Naraku con retintín

- Bueno en todo lugar hay secretos - le respondió mama

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que

- Y hicisteis mucho entrenamiento, verdad? - pregunto Seshomaru

- Si, estos años me he sacado en aire cada tarde cuando iba a entrenar, salía del colegio "infernal" a las 14:30 y a las 15:00 tenia que estar en ensayo, habían días que me he quedado hasta la una de la madrugada

- Pero tu haces de todo, solo que te formas de clásico y contemporáneo - dijo de nuevo Seshomaru

- Si hago todo los bailes pero solo me formo en Ballet es mi método de escape, mucha gente dira que bailar es su vida, pero para mi no, el ballet es una necesidad que tengo, siempre he dicho que combina elegancia y fuerza, también pienso eso del contemporáneo

- Pero también dijiste que hacías artes marciales, no es un mundo un poco diferente para una bailarina - dijo Naraku

- Los artes marciales no los empezó hasta segundo de la ESO, por medio de algo, es mas para descargar mi rabia, se me dio bien y ahora estoy primero en el campeonato femenino español - dije mirando discretamente a Inuyasha

- Vaya, eres todo una super mujer - dijo Andrew

- La verdad, creo que soy muy esforzada, mientras mucha gente deja su oportunidad de lado yo la cogí - les dije

- Bueno a todo esto me dijeron que Schikon no Tama, quiere hacer un proyecte en ele exterior y necesita la consulta de algunos padres - dijo Naraku a mi padre

- Si, eso es verdad, si queréis os enseño la idea que tenemos y después pasamos a la cena, que os parece ?- dijo mi padre

- Me gustaría ver esa idea - dijo Inu-no - mientras se levantaba

Todos los mayores se levantaron y fueron hablando eso, mientras entraban el despacho de su comedor

- Seshomaru ven conmigo - dijo Inu-no

-Porque? - pregunto el

- Trabajas en la empresa "Colmillo de acero" tienes que comenzar a ver los buenos proyectos. Así que mueve el culo y ven - dijo autoritario

Ya voy ! - dijo Ssesomaru

Me quede sentada aun en la silla con mi hermano al lado y los que quedaron enfrente mío

Sentí como Kikio me miraba fijamente y decía

- Mira Higurashi que ahora no seas pobre no significa que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, sino siempre seras la chica fea del colegio, porque no eres nadie, si Sango que era tu amiga te dejo, los otros amiguitos que tienes también te dejaran, por mucho que lo intentes serás la pobre Kagome Higurashi - le dije con odio simplemente mientras yo hablaba se apoyaba en la mano en la barbilla y el codo en la rodilla- porque no dices nada, porque sabes que es verdad no?

- Cállate Kikio!, no te permito que le hables así - dijo Inuyasha

.- Porque solo digo la verdad y ella lo sabe no ves como no dice nada - dije mirando a la pobre esa

Sentí que me miraba y dirigí mis ojos a sota y con la mirada le dije que no dijeran nada

- Por eso esta tan quieta, seguro quiere llorar - dio Sango - mírala siempre será una debilucha, me da pena - le dije mirándola con rabia

- Te estas pasando Sango, no la trates así - dijo Miroku

-Tu porque la defiendes, seguro que también te gusta - dijo Sango con rabia - os la podéis quedar, ara los que sirves no es npara ada, eres una puta

- Una calientapolla, eso es lo que eres tu - dijo Kikio

- Cállate- dije casi levantándome - me tienes cansado

- Porque la defiendes Inuyahsa? - dijo Kikio

- Porque la defiendes?, claro solo para meterte en sus piernas - dijo Sango

-No es eso! Solamente no tienes ningún derecho a humillarla así , ten unpoco de conciencia- dijo Miroku

- Yo estoy con ellas, es fea no tiene nada y la defendéis, lo que se merece es que la traten así - dijo Kanna

- No veis que ni su hermano la defiende - dijo Kohaku

Cuando les iba a contestar " no voy a dejar que la traten así en mi presencia" escuche como alguien se reía y ese alguien era Kagome

- JAJAJA - no me podía aguantar la risa de como eso estúpidos decían idioteces

- De que te ríes? De lo feas y estúpida que eres o que? - dijo con retintín Sango

Pare en seco y la mire con el odio mas profundo que tenia hacia ella

- Ahora que yo he escuchado las mierdas que han salido de vuestras bocas desgatadas de tantas mamadas que habéis echo. Os voy a dejar claro algo - vi como Kikio quiso decir algo pero simplemente la corte - cállate puta de pacotilla. Ahora me vais escuchar. Tu - dije mirando a Inuyasha - me hiciste sufrir jugando con mis sentimientos y mi ingenuidad, creí en ti y me traicionaste con esa puta que tienes como novia y ahora vienes como caballero justiciero intentando defenderme que te has creído que voy aceptar que un gilipoyas me defienda, estas muy equivocado si eso es lo que crees. Tu! - dije mirando a Kikio- eres la peor escoria que puede existir no sirves para nada, nadie te quiere eres un saco de huesos que solamente te utilizan para darse el gusto y ya esta, pero la peor de todos eres tu! - le dije Sango- te hiciste pasar por mi amiga, eres la persona mas ruin que pueda existir, sabias mejor que nadie como me sentía y ahora vienes como si tuvieras un palo en el culo yendo de chula ventilando según tus mis debilidades - hice una pausa y volví a mirar a Kikio - créeme vas a saber lo que es sufrir, pensaras que vivir en un puente o no tener vida será mejor de lo que te va a pasar, porque escucharme todos, ya comenzó mi venganza y voy a ir en contra de todos ellos que alguna vez me humillaron, tan solo alla sido una vez de eso. Veréis en vuestra propia carne, como la gente que queréis se alejaran de vosotros, derramareis lagrimas, sufriréis hasta caer en depresión, cada suceso que os pase simplemente lo podéis relacionar conmigo, porque mas seguro que será a si, no me gustan las sorpresas por eso os digo todo esto aunque en tanto os caerá alguna y lo veréis, dolores, humillaciones, accidentes, familias separadas y todo eso por mi cuenta, lo mejor es que nadie os creerán que la prestigiosa y dulce KAGOME HIGURASHI, pueda hacer todo eso, nadie os creerá, tenerlo por seguro.

- Que te hemos echo - dijo Inuyasha con voz quebrado " no actúes estúpido"

- Lo que habéis echo es abrirme los ojos de que personas como vosotros no se tiene que tener al lado - le dije con asco

- Tu no eres nadie para amenazarme - se levanto Kikio con aires de grandeza

" Estúpida, ya me cansé" Me levante de golpe y me acerque a ella vi como retrocedía unos pasos

- Siéntate ramera y escucha - le dije sombríamente - Hoy empieza todo, cada secreto que pensáis que esta muy bien guardado saldrá a la luz y yo seré la mente prestigiosa que hará todo esto. Ni te atrevas abrir esa asquerosa boca en mi presencia Sango, yo de ti pensaría como defender a ese bastardo que tienes como hermano, porque se que se ha metido con el mío y nadie, escuchame bien nadie se mete con lo que yo quiero - mire por encima del hombro a Sota enviándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se veía que estaba sorprendido, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y me volvió hacia esos otra vez - así que antes que os folleis otro hombre pensar con quien lo haréis porque pueda que corra como el viento el rumor...

- Pero quien ... - iba a decir Kanna pero la interrumpí

- Tu cállate! Que ni tan siquiera te sabes limpiar bien el culo. Me hace gracia que vengas a mi casa y digas eso de mi, quien te has creído bitch de mierda, no sirves para nada, eres como tu hermano que tienes al lado por lo que has ido por ahí criticándome sin tan siquiera conocerme, y mira por donde te has ganado un viaje al lado de tu hermano al sufrimiento. El único que se salva aquí es Miroku, porque aunque sabia lo que me estabais haciendo, no es de mi incumbencia que seas un cobarde y un hipócrita que habla de ideales que ni tan siquiera tienes

" Quien es esta" me volví a sentar en el sofá, como es posible que yo Kiko Tkahashi tenga miedo. Gire mi vista y vi como tanto Sango y el hermano estaban blancos como el papel, gire hacia el otro lado y vi a Kanna igual, vi mas afectado a Inuyasha " bien merecido lo tiene que la mujer que ama lo haga sufrir" y a Miroku mirando hacia abajo avergonzado, si ellos están así como estaría yo, pero eso si no me arrepentía de lo que había echo con esa estúpida

- Y queréis saber lo que mas me va a gustar de todo esto, es ver vuestra cars desfiguradas del dolor, ver como llorareis lagrimas de sangre, como yo hice por vuestras culpas estuve en el rincón mas oscuro del infierno, pero no os preocupéis cada uno de vosotros y de los otros estaréis allí y tener dos cosas por seguras. Una esto no es una advertencia es un hecho y dos que me va a ENCANTAR, veros de rodillas suplicando clemencia - finalizo con una sonrisa sádica y con los ojos oscuros como un mar turbulento el color que tenia en este momento.

"Pequeña que te he echo, yo me merezco lo que me pasará pero por mi culpa he estropeado lo mas bello que tienes, tu corazón de oro"

- Chicos la cena ya esta lista, pasar al comedor, vuestros padres ya están sentados - dijo la sirvienta María

- Ya vamos María, gracias - dijo Kagome cambiando su aspecto al momento dándole una sonrisa angelical

- Vamos! - les dije a todos esos con la sonrisa mas falsa posible

Comenzamos a caminar, sentía como los había puesto nervioso " esto no es ni tan siquiera el principio" entramos al comedor, me gire y les dije

- Espero que la cena sea de vuestro agrado - les dije sonriendo

Cada uno se fue a su asiento correspondiente al lado de su padre. Habíamos puesto la mesa ovalado para que nos pudiéramos ver. Desde donde estaba mi padre a su lado derecho estaba vacío que entendí que era para mi, ya que al otro lado estaba Sota al lado de el, estaba Andrew y su hijos, después al lado de Sango, Kikio y su padre y al lado de Naraku, estaba Seshomaru, Inuyahsa, Miroku, Kanna y al lado estaba Inu-no e Izayoi y al lado de ella estaba mi madre que estaba al lado de mi padre.

La cena transcurrió lo mas amena posible entre charlas como el trabajo, las vacaciones la crisis, el proyecto Schikon no tama " que a mi no me habían dicho nada" bueno ahora no estaba para eso ya les preguntare, hasta que el señor Tayija dijo

- Estaréis contentos este año volveréis a estar juntos, que suerte - dijo mientras le daba el segundo plato a Julio y el le entregaba el postre que nosotros ya teníamos

Simplemente no me pude resistir y le dije

- Suerte yo no diría, si no mas maldición - dije medio resoplando y metiéndome una fresa en la boca- están buenísimas mama

- Porque dices eso Kagome - me pregunto Izayoi

Vi como todos se ponían rígidos " cobardes"

- La traición supone una cobardía y una depravación detestable - le conteste con esa frase - es del Barón de Holbach

- No lo entiendo estas diciendo que mis hijos te han traicionado - dijo Andrew

- Sus hijos no solamente , todos los que están en esta mesa, excluyendo a vosotros los padres y a Seshomaru - dije

- Basta hija guarda tus modales - me dijo mama

- Pero vosotros erais buenos amigos desde pequeños - dijo Izayoi

- No hay enemigo peor que el que trae rostro de amigo - le dije

- Tus modales hija - volvió a decir mi madre

- Estoy guardando mis modales mama. La franqueza de las mujeres es casi siempre una inconsecuencia, de Felón, por sin no lo sabias. Vosotros mismos me inculcasteis ser sincera siempre y es lo que estoy haciendo - les dije al borde de la histeria

- Y yo te puedo contestar que la sinceridad es el pasaporte para la mala educación de Enrique Jardiel Poncela, así que basta - dijo mi padre

- Se puede saber que te han echo? - pregunto Naraku

- No hija... - me dijeron mis padres a la vez, pero ya no podía

- No hija que?!, papa y mama, que nos les digas vuestros amigos que los hijos que tienen son los que me han humillado durante toda mi adolescencia, que me hicieron sufrir hasta llevarme a la depresión, que cada segundo que pasaban lo único que hacían era ver como hacerme llorar, como lo hago ahora, pero la única diferencia de esos tiempos a hoy es que hoy lloro de impotencia! - grite llorando llena de frustración mientras me iba corriendo a la cocina me choque con alguien antes ni tan siquiera entras

- Hija que te pasa? - me pregunto Totosai

- OHH, Totosai, que he echo para que me hagan esto! - le dije entre sollozos mientras agarraba su chaqueta

- Hija, ser buena, eso es lo que has echo - me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vi como salió corriendo Kagome entre lloros" que te hemos echo" era lo único que podía pensar de todo lo que en una noche había pasado"intente levantarme para ir a buscarla pero la mirada de mi padre me detuvo

- Bueno porque no nos acabamos el postre? Mañana será un día muy largo para vosotros - dijo Naomi con una mueca intentado sonreír hacia nosotros

La cena transcurrió con un silencio muy incomodo, acabamos el postre y nos levantamos

- Creo que ha sido un día muy ajetreado. Muchas gracias por la cena estaba exquisita - dijo Naraku

- Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos. Muchas gracias por todo - dijo mi madre un poco incomoda - siento lo que ha pasado, nosotros no sabíamos nada - dijo con tristeza

- Estoy con mi mujer, tendremos una charla con nuestros hijos- dijo mi padre enfadado

- Yo también la tendré - dijo Andrew

. Y yo - Dijo Naraku

- No hace falta el pasado se queda en el pasado, no cambiara nada que lo habléis - dijo Charles y por su tono de voz se veía que se estaba conteniendo demasiado a no decirnos nada

- Y Seshomaru ? - pregunto mama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Que haces en la cocina Seshomaru - dije entre hipos de sollozos. Yo estaba sentada en un tamburete y a mi lado Maria y Totosai

- Vine a ver como estas - me dijo

- Tranquilo estoy bien, siento lo que ha pasado en el comedor, no me pude controlar

- No me pidas perdón, se como eres tu, me gustaría haber estado contigo para defenderte - me dijo

- Pero no fue as. A si que ...- le dije - no os vais ya - le dije fría

No podía verlo en este momento se parecía tanto a Inuyasha que me dolía en el pecho

- Adiós, espero volverte a ver otro día- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para despedirse, yo me aparte y le acerqué la mano para que la estrechara vi en sus ojos decepción pero en esto no quería que me tocara nadie mas que mi familia

- Espera te acompaño tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento - le dije mientras saltaba del tamborete y iba con el al la puerta de entrada

- Estoy aquí, mama - dijo Seshomaru

- Kagome... - escuche como Izayoi me miraba con pena

- Vengo para disculparme por mi comportamiento en la mesa. Como veis no estoy demasiado dispuesta ahora, a si que muchas gracias por a ver venido, y vuelvo a decir que lo siento - le dije mientras me ponía detrás de papa

- Lo sentimos mas todos nosotros, por no verlo - dijo Inu-no

-Hablare con mi hija, si eso te hace sentir bien - me dijo Narku

- Y yo con mi hijos - dijo Andrew

Simplemente yo no les conteste solamente me apreté mas al brazo de mi padre

- Buenas noches - dijo mi padre " gracias papa" - espero quedar otro día y echar una partida de póker juntos

- Nosotros también - dijo Inu-no por todos

Vi como salían cada uno por la puerta y cuando Kikio y Sango me miraron les sonreí y le susurre " venganza" ellas me miraron impactadas y salieron con sus padres, y se cerro la puerta

- Mama lo siento estropee tu cena - le dije triste

- Hija no te decía que pararas por la cena,, si no por ti, se como eres y como iba a acabar eso y no quería que te vieran llorar - me dijo abrazándome

- Gracias mama- le dije abrazándome a ella mas fuerte

- pero ni creáis que por lo que ha pasado me he olvidado que tenis que lavar los platos - dijo mi madre sacándome una sonrisa

Con mi familia siempre podía confiar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Os he dado la mejor educación, os he inculcado el respeto hacia otras personas y mirar lo que habéis echo - grito papa cuando llegamos a casa - por eso ayer te pusiste así cuando te preguntamos por ella, - me grito- no decís nada?!

- Papa, yo no le he echo nada - lloro Kanna

- No me lo creo, si ella no te excuso, sera por algo - le dijo mama a Kanna, haciendo que ella llorara mas

- Y vosotros como no decís nada ya veré lo que hare, como puede ser que mis propios hijos dándoles lo mejor se comporten así - nos grito papa a mi y a Miroku

- Pero porque la creéis a ella antes que a nosotros - pregunto sollozando Kanna - además ella nos quiere hacer daño

Simplemente nosotros ni tan siquiera contestamos porque sabíamos que todo era verdad y que nos mereceíamos esta bronca

- Porque Kagome Higurashi, no es una mentirosa, y no injuries a otras personas nadie se cree, que ella siendo una chica excelente se quiera vengar, no la habéis visto como se puso hoy por vuestra culpa! - grito Izayoi

- Estoy de acuerdo con vuestra madre - dijo papa

" No puede ser"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Si os viera vuestra madre se decepcionaría - dijo tristemente papa

- Pero papa... - intente decirle

- PERO PAPA NADA! - dijo Andrew - estáis castigados y ya hablaremos hoy es muy tarde y tenéis cole ya pensare como os castigare iros a dormir, si podéis - finalizo

- Papa, lo aceptamos, pero ella se quiere vengar de nosotros se ha vuelto mala - dije yo sintiendo miedo por mi hermano

- Si mi hermana tiene razón - me apoyo Kohaku

- Como podéis seguir siendo así, basta no Quiero escuchar mas vuestras invenciones. NADIE se cree que lo dulce que esa Kagome os quiera hacer daño, mas habéis sido vosotros esta noche la pobre estaba destrozada - finalizo mi padre en cólera

" No puede ser"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- No sabes hacer nada bien - dijo papa mientras me pegaba una bofetada

Me cogí la mejilla adolorida y lo mire

- Papa, ella se lo merecía era pobre tu me dijiste...

- A mi me llamas padre, idiota! Yo no te he dicho que hagas lo que has echo, porque no sabes hacer nada bien eres igual de inepta que tu madre, estamos casi en bancarrota y tu vas y te enemigas de la familia mas rica que tenemos que nos podía apoyar. Cada vez que te miro me da ganas de grrrr, sal de mi vista que estorbas, a ver si aprovechas este año y haces algo en esa academia, que por pena te cogieron - dijo en cólera mi padre

Solo lo mire con rabia y le dije

- Ella no es una santa, nos dijo que a todos nosotros nos haría sufrir - le dije

- Venga por favor eres tan estúpida que crees que me voy a creer lo que me dices, nadie se cree que Kagome Higurashi la chica excelente os vaya hacer algo, ojala hubiese salido como ella, así no me avergonzarías, y he dicho que fuera de mi vista! - me grito

" No puede ser..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos y cada uno de ellos en esos momentos finales de discusión se acordaron de las palabras de aquella chica que les había jurado venganza

_Lo mejor es que nadie os creerán que la prestigiosa y dulce KAGOME __HI__GURASHI, pueda hacer todo eso, nadie os creerá, tenerlo por seguro._

En otro lugar de Barcelona en una habitación de color verde, una chica azabache, de ojos verdes como las paredes, se metía en la cama con un camisón blanco, y en la oscuridad de la habitación acompañada de la noche se escuchaba el recuerdo de la cena y el susurro risueño de...

- Creo que serviría para actriz...

_**C**__**ONTINUARA**_

Holaaaaa! Chicas/os! Os estoy de vuelta en poco tiempo, si soy yo, no he sido absorbido por un extraterestre haci que... NO OS PODEIS QUEJAR jajja estaba vez he sido mucho mas rapida con un capitulo muy largo muajjaj

Solamente quiero decir para dejaros que muchsimas gracias por vuestros ewievs me dieron los animos para continuar mas rapido, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON Y PORFAVOR SEGUIR MANDANDO REWIEVS! Jajaj nos vemos

UN BESO Y UN ABRASO MUY FUERTE PARA VOSOTRAS/OS

MUAK

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

_- natalianime_

_-Maru-Li Tsukiyomi_

_-Maritza_

_-Amaterasu97_

_-mia007_

_-akari hiroyuki_

_-danita- inu_

_- Vicky ket-sujen_

_- Marlene Vasquez_

_- Naomi19_

_- pOpul4ar_

_- rukia19971997_

_-Mony_

_- KaltOsCaRLET PF_

_-Maru-Li tsukiyomi_

_- SaKuRa- HiMe shaoran-Kun_

_- Marianux_

_-Lady Higurashi_

_- Guest_

_-KokoaKirkland_

_-Kltaishoh_

_-Maria_

_-Lauta_

_-Lirilara1993_

_- SangoSarait_

_-July-Miko_

_-Kagome18_

_Kago-chan121_

_-Leesli de Taisho_

_-Vania Diaz_

_-__** BENDICE A LOS QUE TE MALDICEN**_

_**AIKO03**_


	15. Predicción: un año muy largo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía

**CAPITULO 15: PREDICCIÓN = UN AÑO MUY LARGO**

- ¡Corre Juan! - le dije a mi hijo, mientras lo cogía más fuerte de la mano

- ¡Pero, mama! Llegaremos temprano - se quejó el

- Ay... Hijo lo sé, pero yo trabajo después, así que tienes que llegar antes - le dije – Ay- me queje. Aun me dolía la espalda y la pierna de lo que ese hombre me hizo.

-¿Papa, te hizo mucho daño, mama? – me pregunto mi hijo. "Como" me agache a su altura y le dije

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-Si – me dijo – lo siento no quería pero…

-No pasa nada, tranquilo hijo "no llores delante de él" olvídate de eso, solo piensa que tus padres te quieren – le dije abrazando su pequeño cuerpo – eres mi vida acuérdate de eso siempre

-Pero papa, nunca me hace caso – me dijo sollozando

-Él es así, tu creen en mi, el te quiere – le dije - confía en mi...

-¡Vale mama! Te quiero – mi dijo con una sonrisa radiante "al menos he hecho algo bien en mi vida"

-Yo también te quiero. Venga ahora fuera lloros y vamos que tienes que ser el primero – dije animándolo con un beso en la mejilla

-¡Si! – me dijo sonriendo "la misma sonrisa que su padre, se parece tanto a el …" Me levante de golpe y cuando quise girarme me topé con alguien y casi me caigo

-¡Lo siento! - me dijo una voz de chica

-No pasa nada – le dije

-¿Esta bien? – me volvió a preguntar. Levante mi mirada y vi a una chica acompañada de un chico, y los dos iban vestidos con un uniforme escolar "serán de una escuela prestigiosa, porque nunca había visto porque aquí esos uniformes"

-Le pasa algo – me dijo aquella chica "me suena, de donde la he visto"

-¡Mama! Ahora llegaremos tarde – me saco de mi ensoñación la voz de mi hijo

-Eh… si, tranquila no pasa nada estoy bien – le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa siendo correspondida – Adiós – y cogí la mano de Juan y comencé a correr – venga corre hijo – le dije mientras nos alejábamos de esos chicos

- ¡Culo gordo! – me dijo Schibuki

- Que! – le grite ofendida

- Mira como empujaste a esa pobre mujer, un poco más y la aplastas con tu culo gordo – me dijo

- Le pedí perdón idiota – le dije – y no tengo el culo gordo es el uniforme – le dije con retintín

- Jaja , todas la chicas decís lo mismo – dijo el

-Es broma, a mí me queda muchísimo mejor que a todas – le dije haciéndome la presumida

- Eso es verdad estas muy guapa – le dije a Kagome " estaba hermosa" el uniforme Schikon no tama de mujeres consistía en una falda corta azul fuerte y rayas blancas en los vuelos, unas medias negras que les llegaba hasta medio muslo y unos mocasines marrones oscuros que hacían que las piernas de Kag se vieran interminables, la camiseta que llevaba era azul claro de botones plateados que le entallaban todo el busto " no le queda muy estrecho" y una americana color de los mocasines y en el lado izquierdo tenían puestos el logotipo de la escuela que consistía en una perla rosada y el nombre en plata debajo de la perla. Y podía llevar el pelo como quisieran pero siempre con una cinta blanca en él. Kagome tenía el pelo suelto y tenía puesto un lazo en la cabeza.

- Gracias… A ti también te queda muy bien – le dije yo, ya que el uniforme masculino le quedaba fantástico. Tenía puestos unos pantalones azules oscuro de vestir y unos mocasines marrones oscuro, la camiseta azul claro se le pegaba al torso con la americana de color de los mocasines que le quedaba estupenda y una corbata blanca – pero bueno, están llegando tarde no? – le dije

- Que raro… espera me ha llegado un whatssap – me dijo mientras sacaba su iphone y lo miraba – ellos ya están allí - dijo

- Que?! – le grite

-No grites! Te he dicho que ya están allí – me dijo otra vez

- Como que están allí, vamos a llegar tarde el primer día - le dije histérica

- Hey chicos, siento la demora – dijo gritando Loki mientras corría hacia nosotros

- Como que estas tu aquí? – le pregunto Schibuki

- No quedamos aquí? – pregunto Loki

- Quien te envió el whats schibuki – le pregunte

- Pues Celeste, en el grupo que tenemos – dijo

" Y porque yo no le he visto" mierda tengo el móvil apagado … - dije acordándome

- Y que haces con el móvil apagado! – me dijo histérico shicbuki

- Porque cuando lo cargo por la noche lo apago, y tu porque no lo habías visto antes, idiota! – le grito yo

-Aun tienes esa estúpida manía y yo que se! – me dijo Schubuki

- Queréis callaros ya! Par de histéricos! – dijo Loki – lo que hay que hacer es….

- Correr! – dije yo por el corriendo delante de ellos

* * *

><p>- Donde están, esos idiotas – dijo Celeste a Oda y Violeta que estaban en el pasillo, como todos alumnos, esperando a su tutor correspondiente para entrar en clase.<p>

- Enviaste el whats – pregunto Oda a Celeste

- Si, lo envié ayer por la noche – dijo ella

- Seguro que Kag, lo apago como siempre, y el tonto de Loki ni lo vi y Schibuki como que el no lo vio? – dijo Violeta "que raro"

- Mira a Kikio? – dijo Celeste cambiando de tema

- Joder, sabía que la falda se la pondría corta pero no tanto – dijo Celeste

- Si se le ve medio culo – dijo Oda

- Y tú estarás encantado –dijo Celeste

- No me gustan los culos fofos – dijo Oda

- Buenos chicos, entrar a vuestra a correspondiente clase, ahora sabréis cuales serán vuestros tutores durante estos dos años – dijo la secretaria Bulma

- Y aun no llegan – le dije yo a Oda – nos vemos después Celeste – le dije ya que ella no iba con nosotros. Mientras entrabamos se escuchaban un montón de murmullo por todos lados

- Como gritan parecen monos – dije – y donde nos sentamos…

Mientras en la otra esquina de la clase

- Has visto que chulada de uniforme – me dijo sango

- A mí me queda estupendo – dije

- No se Kikio, yo te veo muy rectangular – dijo Kagura

- Que has dicho estúpida – dijo Kikio

- Nada… que no sé dónde me voy a sentar – dijo temerosa

- Pues yo con mi Inuyasha, cariño! Te sientas conmigo – le pregunte agarrándome de su brazo – te queda estupendo el uniformé – le dije con una sonrisa seductora

- Kikio! Te he dicho que no somos nada, así que no me agarres así, además me siento con Miroku, ve con tus amiguitas y no me molestes – le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre " que pesada" y me sentaba sin tan siquiera en molestarme a contestarle por la cara agria que me dirigió

- Buenos días alumnos, siéntense! - dijo el tutor entrando

La clase era grande, todas estaban situadas en la planta baja y al final del pasillo estaban los lavabos y la puerta que nos llevaba al Gimnasio interior. La clase estaba organizada por tres columnas de dos mesas juntas y seis filas. Kikio se situó con Sango en la fila quinta de la esquina y Kagura y Midoriko detrás de ellas, yo me sentaba en el medio en la cuarta fila con Miroku, delante mío Bankostsu y Renkostsu y detrás mío Koga con Gintaro y en las columnas pegadas a la ventana que daban al patio en la cuarta a la par de la mía estaba sentada Violeta y Megumi, una chica nueva que vino en cuarto de la ESO y que hablaba muy poco y delante de ellas estaba Oda con un asiento vacío.

- Te importa que me siente contigo – le pregunte a la chica que estaba del lado de la ventana

- No – dijo ella tímidamente

- Me llamo Violeta, encantada – le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa

- Megumi, igualmente – me dijo mientras miraba a la mesa " que rara". Megumi era una chica pelirroja con ojos negros, muy blanca y era muy delgada

- Ya le guardo el sitio a KAG – Me dijo oDa

- Vale - le conteste mientras me fijaba que estaba sentada al lado de Inuyasha siendo separada por el pasillo "mierda delante mío va Kag"

- Bienvenidos a todos, la mayoría ya me conocen. Fui vuestro tutor en 1 del Eso. Me llamo Manolo Suarez, por si no os acordáis – dijo el – me alegro que mucho de vosotros hagáis llegado hasta aquí, y bueno espero que este sea un año de provecho. Bueno dicho esto empezaremos pasando lista y dando las agendas, los calendarios y las fechas y acontecimientos importantes….

* * *

><p>- Venga que queda poco – dije gritando mientras corríamos y entrabamos al recinto de la escuela<p>

- Ya lo sé, no estoy ciego – me dijo Loki

- Pues lo parece porque no viste el whats – dijo Schibuki

- Hablo el que _ahh tengo un whats_ después de ocho horas! – le contesto el

- Callaros ya que ya llegamos y no podemos hacer ruido! – les grite

- Pero si eres tú la que grita más – me dijeron a ala vez

Me gire y les saque la lengua a los dos

- Idiotas! – Les dije mientras entrabamos en recepción -Hola shippo – le dije corriendo a la clase

- Esperad! – grito el

Ni tan siquiera nos paramos

-Lo siento shippo te lo compensare – le dije mientras corríamos por el pasillo

- No llegare después que vosotros – dijo Loki, empujándome

- PERO QUE HACES! – Le dije empujándolo haciendo que me empuje a Schibuki

- Idiota, cuando te pille – me dijo Schibuki

- Lo siento – le dije – ya veo mi clase

- Y yo la mía – dijo Loki

* * *

><p>- Kagome Higurashi no ha llegado aún? Alguien sabe porque llega tarde – preguntó el tutor<p>

- Seguro ve que esto le va muy grande – dijo Kikio

- No tan grande como esa bocaza que tienes – le contesto Violeta – porque será?

Todo la clase se rio

-Hey inuyasha, no te molesta que se metan con tu ex – dijo Bankostsu

- Por mi que hagan con ella lo que quieran – dije

-Basta chicos silencio! Y que ese ruido – dijo el tutor haciendo que la clase se quede en silencio y se podía escuchar pasos a gran velocidad y de golpe la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar la silueta de una chica de estatura media

- Lo siento profesor, hubo un inconveniente y por eso llegue tarde – dijo ella " KAGOME"

Mientras ella se excusaba con el profesor no pude quitar en ningún momento mi vista sobre ella estaba guapísima, el uniforme le quedaba mejor que a nadie de la escuela, y no fui el único que no pudo apartar la mirada de ella miradas lascivas de todos los chicos que le echaban "estúpidos no la miréis" y una mirada de odio por parte de Kikio y su sequito

-Esta disculpada Higuarshi, siéntese en su sitio, pero que no vuelva a pasar

- Gracias profesor – le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante

- Hey Kag siéntate aquí – le dijo Oda

Mientras caminaba hacia la dirección de él, nuestras miradas se juntaron por un momento que pareció eterno para mí, "la mejor eternidad"

"Que hace sentado casi al lado mío" y lo peor es que el uniforme a Inuyasha le quedaba mucho mejor que a todos, estaba espectacular. Deje de mirarlo y me sente en el sitio que oda me había guardado.

-Gracias, por guardármelo – le dije

-De nada renacuaja, y como que has llegado tarde, no viste el whats – me pregunto

- Paso lo de siempre se me olvido encenderlo porque por la noche lo puse a cargarlo, schibuki no lo vio hasta hoy por la mañana y loki ni se fijó que tiene un estúpido móvil – le dije

-de verdad que sois la hostia, mira que no verlo ninguno – dijo oda

- jajjaj, si lo somos – le dije riéndome

La clase paso rápida entre los anuncios que daba el tutor y todo lo que necesitaríamos durante el año escolar, hasta que anuncio que se iba a buscar uso papeles que ahora volvía y que se acordaran que en estos días tenían que elegir cuales deportes harían por la tarde

-Y bueno como fue todo? – me pregunto violeta

- Pues fue la cena más espectacular que pudo haber sido – le dije sonriendo mientras me giraba para estar frente a ella – Hola Megumi – le dije – tendrás a una plasta sentada a tu lado todo el año …

-Hey! , que soy la mejor compañía que podría tener – me dijo violeta riéndose

- Bueno dejando de lado el compañerismo de violeta, como fue eso de espectacular – me pregunto oda en voz baja

- pues que los padres de esos estúpidos saben lo que me hicieron y ahora me ven como la pobrecita kagome – le dije

- Eres una cabrona – me dijo oda revolviéndome el pelo

- Para idiota – le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua mientras me reía

- Sigue riéndote – me dijo violeta

- Porque? – le pregunte sin entender

- Porque te está viendo inuyasha y parece que esta que echa humo por las orejas – me dijo oda en susurro mientras me cogía por la cintura y me seguía molestando

- JAJJA, que tonto eres oda – le dije mientras me daba separaba un poco de él y le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Parece que me va tirar la mesa – me dijo oda al oído

- Hay siempre estáis igual, parecéis novios – dijo violeta con una sonrisa burlona – o es que lo sois y no me habéis dicho nada

Nosotros nos miramos y solamente nos reímos, entonces aproveche para ver si Inuyasha como ellos decían me estaba viendo, y era así, no me quitaba mirada de encima, nuestra miradas de nuevo se cruzaron y le sonreí y vi como giraba la cara de golpe.

-Sois novios? – pregunto Megumi

- Que va… yo veo a oda como otro hermano, por eso nos comportamos así, aunque parece que tuviéramos una relación no la tenemos, pero no se lo diga a nadie es un secreto – le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y recibí por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza

- Venga oda es la hora– dije

-De que? – me pregunto violeta

- Tu solamente prepara la cámara – le dijo oda riéndose mientras se ponía de pie y se situaba detrás de la mesa del profesor

- Silencio chicos! – grito para que la clase le escuchara, todos se callaron, pero…

- Tu quien eres para mandarnos a callarnos – dijo Kikio como siempre

- El delgado, cerebro de mosquito – le contesto oda haciendo que me riera y sin dejar que le contestara siguió – bueno voy a daros unos anuncios que me dijo la secretaria que os diera. Primero acordaros que hoy es miércoles y hoy empiezan las clases abiertas pero ha habido un cambio solamente será hasta mañana y por la tarde tenéis que dar la hoja de que haréis este año y el viernes se os dirá lo que haréis teniendo en cuenta también las plazas que hay en cada uno, por eso puede ver que alguien elija algo y no le toque. Bueno aclarando ese punto, por ultimo Kiko la secretaria te llama dice que vayas

- Para que se puede saber – dijo con aires superior "de un momento te quito ese aire"

- Porque se ve que no has pagado lo que tenías que pagar a causa la crisis económica que pasáis en vuestras casa y te quiere explicar las consecuencias si no pagas, porque eso tenías que haberlo pagado hace tres meses, o eres muy tacaña o eres pobre – dijo oda como si estuviera sorprendido

- Eso es mentira! – grito ella

- Pues yo voto más por la segunda, porque con eso todo tiene sentido ahora – dije en voz alta pausadamente

- Que dices estúpida! – se dirigió kikio a mí, vi como violeta le quería contestar, pero con la mirada le dije que me la dejara a mi

- Pues lo que escuchaste que ahora todo tiene sentido, - le dije con cara pena- ahora todo el mundo sabe porque llevas una falda tan corta que se te ve media nalga, es porque seguro no tenías mucho para comprar una falda de tu mida o te conformaste con una falda medio echa, pobrecita Kikio – le dije con puchero

- Eres idiota o te entra aire por la cabeza, me la puse yo así porque quería – me dijo roja de la rabia mientras yo estaba feliz

- hugggg …- dije con asco – pues yo hubiese preferido que todo el mundo pensara que eran por esas razones, a pensaran que soy una puta que me gusta enseñar el culo, diciendo que estas disponible para que me sodomicen, y puede que me entre aire por la cabeza, pero mejor eso que me entre por abajo, como a tu, puede ser que por eso pienses así – dije como si me hubiese sorprendido y hubiese descubierto que los cerdos volaran - . Te doy un consejo yo te ti con esa falda me pondría bragas, para que no se te congele… ya sabes que… - se lo deje con unos puntos suspensivos mientras me reía en su cara

- Yo te…

-Kikio, yo de ti dejaría eso par más tarde y me iría porque no querrás que la secretaria se enfade – dijo oDa interrumpiéndola con una mirada seria

Kikio se hizo la ofendida y se fue corriendo de la clase poniéndose las manos en la falda como intentando que no se le viera nadie, pecando según ella de dignidad" pero si todo el mundo ya le ha visto el culo"

Oda se volvió a sentar a mi lado y mientras se sentaba me susurro – te has lucido renacuajo – y obteniendo como respuesta de violeta – ni que lo digas-

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de como Kagome había dejada a Kikio y más por la noticia de que no tenía el dinero de que tanto siempre presumía

-Así me gustan las gatitas, que saquen las garras – dijo el estúpido de Koga detrás mío

- No te metas con ella – le dije entre dientes mientras me giraba

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme, así que aprende chucho de un macho de verdad – me dijo

-Ella no te hará caso nunca – le dije con una sonrisa burlona

- Eso veremos. – me dijo

Vi como fijaba su vista en kagome que estaba riéndose con sus amigos mientras escribía algo en una hoja hasta que le estúpido de koga hablo

-Hey Kagome, hoy estas guapísima – le grito Koga haciendo que todo el mundo se volviera a callar y como la espalda de kagome se tensaba y dejaba de escribir – me gustas Kagome, que te parece si te invito a salir, todo el mundo sabe que es un honor que yo te invita – dijo Koga haciéndose el machito

Kagome siempre me sorprendía y esta no sería la excepción, de golpe se puso de pies haciendo que la mesa de violeta que estaba detrás suyo se tambaleara y vi como si fuera a cámara lenta como se giraba de golpe y le tiraba el boli y pasaba frente mío y pasaba por el lateral de la cara de koga y como los de atrás se apartaban haciendo que el boli se estampara en la pared. Todos nos quedamos en schok, volví mi vista a ella y vi que miraba a koga con la misma mirada que nos dio en la cena, esa misma mirada llena de odio, rencor y venganza.

-Escúchame bien estúpido, yo jamás saldría con alguien que tuviera el coeficiente intelectual más bajo que un gusano, que aun nadie sabe cómo has llegado hasta aquí, así que ahórrate esos numeritos de macho alfa conmigo, porque jamás te tocaría ni con un palo – vi como hizo una pausa y cerraba los ojos, cuando los volvió abrir tenía la mirada de siempre, tan distante, pero con una sonrisa – así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, vale – y se volvió a sentar dándole la espalda

- Casi me matas! – dijo Koga indignado levantándose

Yo no pude evitar reírme entre dientes, y kagome se medió giro y lo miro de reojo y le dijo

-Su hubiese querido te hubiese dado, créeme mi puntería nunca falla, así que no me tientes porque la próxima si te doy – le dijo con otra sonrisa falsa y entonces ya no aguante la risa por mas y me reí, vi como ella me miraba y se sonrojaba

- De que te ríes idiota – me dijo Koga mientras se sentaba – y vosotros que miráis – le dijo a la clase haciendo que volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo hasta que volviera de nuevo el tutor

- De que por fin una chica te pone en tu sitio – le dije "mi chica"

Él no me contesto simplemente se cruzó de brazos

-Vaya sí que tiene carácter kagome, crees que podrás volverla a conquistar –me pregunto miroku

- Si tiene carácter, y su carácter hace que la haga única, además detrás de esa mujer fría, está la kagome de la cual llevo enamorado toda mi vida desde que la conocí – le dije

Miroku simplemente me dio unas palmadas en a espalda dándome ánimos, volví a fijarme en ella mientras hablaba de nuevo con sus amigos que parecía que estaban discutiendo "tan única"

-Estas sonrojada! - me dijo oda tocándome la mejilla

- Que va – le dije

-No habrá sido por lo que le has dicho a Koga – me pregunto el

-Claro que no – le volví a decir

- No que va se sonrojo cuando vio a Inuyahsa riéndose – dijo violeta haciendo que me vuelva a sonrojo

- Ves te has vuelto a sonrojar – me volvió a decir oda

- Dejarme en paz – les dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos " su risa " me había sonrojado porque lo había visto reírse, seré estúpida, " pero siempre me había gustado cuando se reía le salían unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver tan masculino y tan" aggg para kagome no piense más en el

El tutor volvió para decirnos que darnos la otra información que le faltaba y nadie dijo que lo había pasado en su ausencia "mejor" y dijo que ya era la hora del patio que después nos veríamos para darles los horarios de las clases abiertas

-Vamos, tomate – me dijo oda refiriéndose a salir al patio mientras todos salían

- que no me sonroje – le volví a decir

- que va parecías un fluorescente –dijo violeta riéndose

- Si que sois pesados, ir saliendo busco el boli que le tire al idiota de koga y os cojo – les dije

- vale- dijeron mientras se iban – te esperaos en la fuente

- vale – les dije, mientras iba al final de clase, "donde habrá caído " entonces por la papelera vi algo que brillaba " wui lo encontré" cuando me gire me choque con alguien

- Te has hecho daño – me pregunto

- que haces aquí – le dije apartándome de el

- se me olvido el bocata y volví y te vi, buscando el boli que le tiraste al chucho – me dijo inuyahsa

- no es de tu incumbencia, - le dije mientras lo empujaba para que me dejara pasar, pero cuando pase a su lado me cogió del brazo – no me toques me das asco

- Kagome sé que me odias, pero escúchame bien ayer no te lo pude decir, ya no estoy con Kkio – me dijo

-Crees que me importa con quien salgas – le dije sarcásticamente mientras intentaba quitarme su mano – suéltame te odio – vi como cerraba los ojos fuertemente

-no hasta que me escuches – me dijo mientras se me acercaba más aun y ponía su otra mano en mi mejilla

- no te acerques – le dije en un susurro nuestras caras estaban muy cerca y maldita sea su cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa

- Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero todo tiene una razón en este mundo, no me importa que me hagas, sé que me lo merezco pero eso no significa que no haga lo imposible durante este año para recuperarte y tenerte solamente para mí, eres mi p…. – lo interrumpí

- no lo digas por favor – le dije mirándolo " no lo soportaría"

- vale, aun no lo diré pero llegara el día en que me dejaras decirlo – nuestras miradas estaban tan fijas en el uno al otro intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, solo unos tres centímetros nos separa

-no…

Pero fue demasiado tarde nuestros labios se habían juntando, " cuanto había extrañado sus besos", sus labios eran tan suaves y tan masculinos, que ya ni me acordaba y no pude resistirme, y puse mis brazo detrás de cuello mientras me ponía de puntillas, aferrándome a él, sus manos se ponía alrededor de mi cintura alzándome más aun, sabía que había crecido pero no lo había notado lo suficiente como ahora. Tanto el como yo hicimos el beso más hondo, nuestras lenguas chocaban, sus dientes de vez en cuando mordían mi labio inferior, jugaba con el mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo , de repente sentí algo frio en mi espalda, estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo " voy a perder la razón" mis manos ya no respondían, no tenía suficiente, baje mis manos y las pase por su espalda, mientras el me apretaba más el " no me dejes", como si eso fuese posible , entonces la falta de oxígeno hizo su aparición y nos separamos a poco a poco, sin despegar del todo nuestros labios mientras él seguía dándome besos castos por toda la boca…

-eres hermosa – me dijo entre beso y beso

Entonces la magia se rompió

- no lo digas por favor – me dijo mirándome "mi pequeña el apodo que te puse te hace tanto daño"

- vale, aun no lo diré pero llegara el día que me dejaras decirlo – nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar y nos quedamos tan fijos intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, solo unos centímetros nos separa "quiero besarte"

- no…. – se me que me intento decir algo pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

Acabe de cerrar la poca distancia que nos quedaba, su labios eran tan suaves y tan dulces, como una fruta madura… sus manos pasaron detrás de mi cuello acercándome a ella y " perdí la razón" puse mis manos en su cintura estrecha " si que ha cambiado" y la levante, no era como antes yo había crecido así tenía que levantarla para ponerla de la misma altura e hicimos el beso más hondo, nuestras lenguas chocaban, quería más así que comencé a jugar con su labio inferior mordiéndolo, succionándolo, jugando con el, y después paso e turno a mi pequeña haciendo lo mismo que hice con ella en mi labio " cuanto te he extrañado" entonces la estampe contra la pared ajustándola mas conmigo como si eso fuera posible, sentí que sus manos pasaban de estar en mi cuello a estar en mi espalda " no me dejes" entonces el asqueroso oxigeno hizo su aparición , nos volvimos a separar un poco pero no quería dejarla ir, así que le seguí dando besos castos por toda la boca, tenía los ojos medio abiertos dejándome ver esas lagunas verdes, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios hinchados por mi culpa y no me pude resistir

-eres hermosa – le dije entre beso y beso

- por fin ya no tengo que andar con una pobre como tu fea e insípida- dije – te acuerdas de eso tu me lo dijiste tu cuando te pille con kikio mientras me engañabas- Lo separe bruscamente de mi " me doy asco, como pude caer tan fácilmente" haciendo que casi se chóquase con la mesa vi como miraba con lastima

- Kagome…

Lo interrumpí

-Cállate, lo que ha pasado aquí, no volverá a pasar, te odio Inuyasha Taisho , que no se te olvide – le dije mientras pasaba al lado suyo sin tan siquiera mirarlo y escuchando como inuyasha decía – no te voy a perder-" este año será muy muy largo"

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado los dos días y las clases abiertas ya habían pasado y hoy se decía las correspondientes plazas. Tuve que soportar como todos me miraban mientras hacía clásico y contemporáneo y artes marciales, aunque ganas no me faltaron de pegarles a unos cuantos. Desde el beso con inuysha, no podía verlo lo rehuía, no se lo había contando a nadie, únicamente a oda, tenía confianza con todos, pero creía que aún no era el momento de decirlo, además con oda podía hablar enseguida, porque a quien engañaba, él era el más maduro del grupo. Cuando se lo conté, me dijo que lo sospechaba, pero que no pensara que todo el amor que tenía por inyusha se fuera de golpe, puede que lo odiara pero había un aparte que aún no me podía resistir a él. "soy una débil". Además a parte de esto, no puedo decir que no estoy contenta, ahora corren rumores sobre que Kikio entro porque seguro que había echo algún trabajito especial de rodillas con el director, porque gracias a mi todo el mundo sabia que ahora era kikio quien era pobre y gracias a eso mucha gente no perdía oportunidad de burlase de ella, aunque sus amigas seguían con ella, pero por poco tiempo y además eso no era todo, ni era el principio de mi venganza, así que se prepare para este año.<p>

Era la hora de mates le dijimos al profesor si lo podíamos decir los deportes que les tocaba a cada uno y nos dio permiso

-Kagome dirá que le toca a cada uno, mientras yo os pasare los papeles correspondientes de vuestro deporte y las reglas para que lo leáis en casa con vuestros padres – dijo Oda – comienza renacuaja

- Haber … - comencé a decir a todos por orden de lista

_Miroku Houshi_ ara tango y entra en el equipo de futbol

_Midoriko Hyuen_ ara salsa y entra en el equipo de natación

_Bankostu Jimenez_ ara clásico y entra en el equipo de baloncesto

_Gentaro Kinju_ ara tango y entra en el equipo de baloncesto

_Kagura Mejide_ ara clásico y esta con las animadoras y entra en el equipo de tenis

_Renkotsu Menino_ ara tango y entra en el equipo de tenis

_Inuyasha Taisho_ ara contemporáneo "que?!" y entra en el equipo de futbol

_Kikio Takahasi_, ara hip-hop, será del grupo de las animadoras y como deporte ara natación

_Megumi Torres_ ara clásico y entrara en el equipo de artes marciales.

_Sango Tayija_ ara danza del vientre, será del grupo de las animadoras y como deporte hra artes marciales

_Koga Wolf_ quiso entrar en contemporáneo pero no había plazas a sí que se le puso en salsa y entra en el equipo de esgrima

Bueno eso es todo – dije finalizando viendo como estaban todos contentos menos Koga que ponía cara de limón agrio diciendo y a mí porque me cambiaron – y bueno cuando acabéis ya hablareis entre vosotros y los del científico y os pondréis de acuerdo. Ya está profesor , gracias – le dije mientras me dirigía a mi silla

-Como que Inuyasha ara contemporáneo? – le pregunte a oda – si no fue a verla

- Se ve que el sin ir a ver la clase dijo que lo quería hacer y cómo nadie lo pidió excesivamente pues lo pusieron. No pensarías que siempre lo irías a evitar además estate tranquila no estarás sola nos tienes a nosotros – me dijo

-Lo se gracias – le conteste

- Y bueno tienes otro plan debajo la manga? – me pregunto Violeta

-Si tengo muchos, pero eso se verá a su tiempo y vosotros lo sabréis no es preocupéis, tenemos mucho tiempo … - le dije

Si este año será muy muy largo

_**Continura**_

Pueeeeeeeees porrrrrfinnnn he vuelto, con el siguiente y decir ante de todo que este capitulo va dirigdo a _aera _una fanficfera que removio mi conciencia y hizo que el cpaitulo estuviera muchísimo antes y que me algero muchismo que te este gustando el fic. No tenia planeado publicarlo ahora, mis circustancias son un poco delicadas en este momento, y mas aun si nadie de mi familia exeptuando a una persona sabe que escribo, pero buenoooo…. Estoy contenta con el cap, me costo un monton hacerlo mi musa se había tomado na vacaciones asi que la volvia secuestrar, y para que volviera tuve que volver a ver todo inuyasha aunque no le he acabado aun estoy por la mitat eso ha hecho que vuela mas rápido y con mas ideas, es muy dificl plasmarlo en un Word, si vierais la cantidad de papeles que tengo en este momento tirados alrededor mio, pensaeis que soy la papelera andante ajjaaj.

Ahhh me puse muy contenta saber que un chico lee mi historia, espero que te siga gustando Joan

Y mil gracias a las otras personas que me mandaron un reviwn dándome el animo que necesitba, mucisimas gracia un beso y un abraso enorme para vosotras, os quieroooo! Y bueno no sigo dandos la tabarraa, asi que os dejo, nos vemos en el preoximo capituloooooo!

Agradecimientos a: _natalianime; maru-li tsukiyami;Maritza;amaterasu97;mia007;akar hiroyuki;danita-inu;Vicky ket-sujer; marlane vasquez;naomi19;p0pul4ar;rukia19971997;mony;kaltoscarlet pf; maru-li tsukiyomi; sakura-hime shaoran-kun; marianux;lady higurashi; liriala1993;sangosarait;july-miko;kagome18;kago-chan 121; leesle de taisho; vania diaz; joan; azucena45;ninaparker;maria;aera_

_**BENDICE A LOS QUE TE MALDICEN**_


	16. El lago de fuego y azufre

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, PERO LA HISTORIA ES 100%, DE MI COSECHA MENTAL

**16: EL LAGO DE AZUFRE Y FUEGO**

Derecha! Izquierda! Arriba! Arriba! Abajo! Venga combina las patadas! – gritaba Patch en el entrenamiento de artes marciales – Mas fuerte que tu puedes! – decía mientras recibía mas golpes por parte de mi– Ahora los puños, un esfuerzo más y ya está Kagome – dijo

Si, si lo se – le dije sacándome mis últimas energías – toma! – dije mientras con mi pierna izquierda levantada le pegaba en su torso y dando media vuelta con mi pierna derecha le daba en el brazo izquierdo y con mi puño izquierdo en su mano que estaba abierta cubierta con los guantes que se utilizaban para el boxeo

Muy Kagome, estas mejorando muchísimo desde que empezamos el curso – me dijo Patch

Gracias, para estar todo el día no me extraña y ya han pasado cuatro meses, como pasa el tiempo parece que fue ayer setiembre y en realidad ya estamos en Enero jajjaa – le dije

Y como pasaste las fiestas no me lo has contado – me dijo el haciéndose el triste

Pues como todo el mundo con su familia – le dije mientras me reía de su cara

Pero a ti te ha pasado algo mas y no me lo quieres decir – me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura y me acercaba a el

Creo que será mejor que me sueltas estarán por llegar tus alumnos y no quiero que vean algo que no es – le dije mientras intentaba separarme de el

Y si quiero que piensen eso – me dijo serio mientras me volvía acercar mas a el

Ni loco pienses que me enrollaría contigo – le dije muy cerca de el

Disculpe señorita ego, yo no he dicho eso – me dijo con una sonrisa – pero ganas no me faltan – me dijo soltándome haciendo que me quedara anonada

Lo se – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y me separaba de el, y le sacaba la lengua y recibía por parte de el una sonrisa. Yo sabía que si había alguien que me hiciera olvidar de Inuyasha seria Patch, pero lo nuestro era imposible " de momento" yo era su alumna en estos momentos – pero volviendo al tema anterior…

Venga chicos, poneros en pareja- dijo el mientras los otros entraban – que me decías?

Que estas fiestas tuve muy buenas noticias – le dije alzando un poco más la voz ya que en ese momento paso Sango al lado mío mientras lo decía y le dedique una sonrisa sarcástica y ella rehuía mi mirada. Patch solamente me miro diciéndome con la mirada que después hablaríamos

Esa sonrisa iba para ti no, Sango? – me dijo Tsubaki, ella iba conmigo, ya que ella estaba en el científico

Si creo que si – le dije solamente

Por lo que me contó Kikio, se ha vuelto una mujer sin escrúpulos…. – iba diciendo mientras a mi me daban ganas de llorar

Hey Sango estas bien, solo he dicho que se ha vuelto una zorra sin corazón – me dijo

No es eso, es que me recuerdo de cosas y me dan ganas de llorar, pero sigamos con la clase no quiero que el profesor nos diga algo – " si tu supieras" Kagome desde el día número uno que empezamos la escuela no había hecho mas que hacerme la vida imposible, estaba cumpliendo todo lo que dijo en esa cena, y solo recordar que solo llevamos cuatro meses y lo que nos faltaba… y lo peor era que nadie nos creía. Pero en estas fiestas se había pasado muchísimo…

_**FLAIX**__**BACK**_

Papa! No me puedes hacer esto! Será la fiesta del año y Kikio me dijo específicamente que….

A mi me importa un comino, lo que esa chiquilla te haya dicho, si yo que soy tu padre te digo que no vas, es que no vas! – me grito papa

Pero, porque te has vuelto así, tu no eras así conmigo antes!- le dije al borde de la histeria – son por esas cartas que te llegan verdad?

Y tu que sabes de eso, y ademas no es eso es porque darte cuenta que tus hijos en los cuales confías, son de lo peor que engañen a su padre de la forma mas vil, y que por medio de otras personas te abran los ojos y veas que tu hija es una promiscua y tu hijo un mal tratador y todo eso antes de cumplir tan siquiera los dieciocho, y en todo lo que he trabajado para daros lo mejor, aun siendo pobres y vosotros no lo aprovechéis mas os burléis de quien ha estado rompiéndose la espalda por vosotros, duele ….. – me dijo

Pero… papa no te creas nada de lo que te han escrito es mentira…- le dije intentado que me creyera, sabia que lo que decía era verdad, pero no quería aceptar…

Porque no lo aceptas ya Sango! – me dijo simplemente no dije nada porque sabia muy bien que desde que comencé a ser amiga de Kikio me había acostado con muchos hombre e incluso había tomado sustancia que si me viera mi madre, voltearía el rostro de vergüenza – vez Sango, ni tan siquiera puedes negarlo dos veces, estoy tan decepcionado

Vale Papa! Puedes que estés decepcionado conmigo, pero también tienes a Kohaku porque no miras por el … - no pude decir mas porque sentí como la mano de mi padre se estrellaba en mi mejilla, me lleve mi mano a ella y comencé a llorar silenciosamente

Papa, estoy segura que quien te envía esas cartas es Kagome

O, por favor no se cómo puedes meter siempre a esa chica en cada discusión que tenemos, creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, que ver como llevas esa vida de un hombre cada día y jamas, escúchame bien Sango Taijia no te atrevas a decir como tengo que educaros, yo he estado haciendo lo mejor por vosotros, me he estado sacando el aire trabajando una mula y ya es cuestión de vosotros mismos! Si vuestra madre os viera en este momento…. – dijo mientras se iba hacia su habitación dándome una mirada de rechazo

Simplemente me seque las lágrimas con rabia y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, pero vi como la puerta de mi hermano se escuchaban sollozos

- kohaku? – fui diciendo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación, lo vi encima de la cama de espalda a mi

- Hermana? – me dijo a la vez que se giraba

- Oh… hermanito, que te han hecho – le dije mientras lo cogía delicadamente por el rostro, que tenía partes moradas

- Oh, hermana me duele – me dijo mientras me abrasaba siendo correspondido

- Pero quien te lo haya echo va a pagar muy caro…

-No no hagas nada… porfavor prométemelo – me dijo el

- Pero…

-Porfavor hermana….

-Vale kohaku, te lo prometo, pero dime que te ha pasado – le volvi a preguntar

-Ha sido los compañeros de clase – me dijo

-Pero como ha pasado?

-Hace como dos años te escuche como hablabas con Kikio sobre lo mal que te caía Kagome y de las cosas que tenia y lo mal persona que era contigo, entonces vi que si hacia sufrir a su hermano, en la escuela te haría feliz a ti, asi que empece a hacerle bulling, a molestarlo constantemente con todos los de la clase, simplemente haciéndole la vida imposible

- Y eso que tiene que ver? – le pregunte temiendo por donde iba el tema de conversación

- Que ya no es el quien molestan y agreden, si no a mi, desde hace unos meses el se volvió un popular entre la clase, la gente le hacia caso, se hablaba con todos y a mi me dejaban de lado, haciéndome lo mismo que le hice a el , pero peor – me dijo llorando en mi regazo

- Me estas diciendo que Sota es quien te ha hecho esto?

-No! El no fue ni tan siquiera se si el es quien lo planea fueron unos de la clase, me burle como iban vestidos hoy, y me pegaron asi sin mas, cosa que antes nos reíamos todos , pero ahora parece que nadie me soporta

- Tienes alguna idea de quien podría haber sido – le pregunte de nuevo

-No – me dijo el solamente

-Tenemos que decirlo a papa, kohaku….

-No! El no te creerá, el se esta enterado de lo que he estado haciendo, y no quiero que me vuelva a mirar de esa forma, porfavor no se lo digas…

- Pero el te vera y …

- El no vera nada – lo mire con cara de no entender- no te lo dijo verdad?,hoy se va de viajes de negocios

- Pero dentro de unos días será Navidad y nunca lo hemos pasados solas

-Parece que este año si, papa me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de nosotros y que nos merece ni tan siquiera un regalo por parte de el…. – dijo entre medio de sollozos

-OH….. Kohaku perdona todo esto ha sido culpa mia – le dije abrasándolo fuerte a mi

-No hermana esto es culpa mia – me dijo correspondiendo a mi abraso, mientras los dos lloravamos

_**FIN**__**FLAIX**__**BACK**_

Yo sabia que la mitad podría ser culpa de el, pero todo esto empezó por mi culpa, estaba mas casi segura que Kagome estaba detrás de todo esto…

-Taija concentre, no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo – me dijo el Profesor Engels

-Lo siento profesor – dije mientras veía como Kagome me miraba por encima de del hombro " que es lo que tendrás planeado para mi, zorra" y como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, vocalizo "JODETE" tenia una ganas tremendas de pegarle, pero sabia que no me podía meter en problemas dentro del recinto ya que era una becada y me la podían quitar " asquerosa, lo tenia todo planeado" cuando quise vocalizare algo yo también entro la Secretaria Bulma Blue.

- Profesor Engels, disculpe las molestias, pero podría llévame un momento conmigo a la señorita Higurashi ha surgido un problema y necesitamos de su presencia – dijo

-Si llévese la – dijo el un poco extraño " que querrá de mi"

-Vamos – dijo ella salía del aula

Comencé a seguirla, y antes de que llegáramos a la puerta del director le dije

-Sabe que pasa…? – le pregunte a la secretaria

- Es una tema delicado, te enteraras por ti misma ahora, así que demuestra esa inteligencia que tienes… - dijo ella abriendo la puerta y volviendo a salir

- Que quiere decir…

-Señorita higurashi entre por favor rápido – dijo el Director Mioga, puesto de pie detrás de su escritorio y delante de el Kikio, que miraba con cara agria y su padre Naraku

- Buenas tardes – dije

- Buenas tardes – fui correspondida por parte de Naraku y Mioga – digame señor director para que me llamaba- puse mi mejor cara de interrogación

-Es un tema, un tanto delicado, así que siéntese si gusta – dijo el

- No gracias estoy bien de pie, me gustaría saber de que se trata – le dije haciéndome la nerviosa, pero creo que ya sabia por donde iban los tiros

-Vale. Como ve aquí están presentes los Takahashi, hoy ha habido, una falta de respeto en el mural que utilizan los alumnos en la aula de gimnasia comuna, habían unas bragas enganchadas, que ponía,_ llámame __te__aseguro__una__noche__de__diversión_ con un numero de teléfono…

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – dije " que empieza el juego"

-Que tu las pusiste allí! – dije yo con rabia, esa muerta de hambre no me haría eso

- Señorita Kikio, cállese déjeme hablar a mi primero – dijo el enano del director

-Pero…

-CA-LLA-TE Kikio – dijo mi padre mirándome con rabia " no por favor" – continué Director, perdón por los modales de mi hija – eso ultimo lo dijo como si le costara " oh por favor no…."

- Como iba diciendo, eso es una falta grave para esta institución, así que para resolver el problema llamamos al numero y resulta que el numero era de la señorita Kikio, fuimos donde ella y juro y perjuro que no había sido ella y que se la habían jugado y dijo que estaba mas que segura que había sido usted – finalizo – eso es verdad Kagome?

" di la verdad maldita"

- Director, yo jamas haría eso, tiene que creerme, yo no soy esa clase persona, por favor no me tache mi nombre así – dijo ella llorando – usted me conoce desde pequeña yo jamas haría algo para dañar a alguien – dijo llorando mas

-PARA DE MENTIR, zorra seguro que fuiste tu, tu juraste venganza, porque no lo admites, desgraciada – le dije al borde de la histeria levantandome del asiento, sentí como me cogía fuertemente del brazo y me volvió a sentar

- Por favor señor takahashi crea en mi, yo no le echo nada a su hija – dijo hiperventilando

Mi padre de acerco a ella y la sentó

- Relájate Kagome, si eso es verdad se demostrara – le dijo el dándole una tierna caricia en el pelo " a mi nunca me lo había echo" y una extraña mirada

- Si quiere señor director mírelo en las grabaciones vera que yo no soy, además he estado todo el día con el profesor Engels…

- Eso es verdad Director ella ha estado todo el dia con el profesor entrenando y ha estado en todas la las clases por la mañana y en la hora del patio estaba en la reunión de profesorado, y aquí tiene la grabación que me mando a buscar – dijo la secretaria entrando

- No, no, eso no puede ser posible estoy segura que ha sido ella…

- Cállate ya! – dijo mi padre haciendo que saltara del asiento " es mejor que le haga caso"

- Bueno esta demostrado, que ella no ha faltado, y no pudo haber sido kagome " no, no kagome esta me la pagas" ahora vamos a ver la cinta de quien a acusado a la señorita Kikio – dijo el mientras metía la cinta y lo ponía a cámara rápida para ver quien se acercaba. Yo estaba segura que no fui yo porque en ese momento me estaba follando a Koga en el lavabo, pero si no fue la pobre esa quien fue. Entonces se vio como una chica se acercaba y ponía las bragas con el cartel "oh, no se parece a mi por detrás". Todos se quedaron viendo la chica y como se giraba y se ponía el brazo encima para que ni se le viese el rostro.

- Esa no soy yo! – dije gritando

- Kikio la cinta no miente y esa eres tu – dijo la secretaria

- He dicho que no soy yo además no se le ve el rostro, papa tienes que creerme – le dije suplicando

- Soy tu padre, no tu patata – me dijo el

- Kikio, tenemos todas las referencias de nuestros alumnos y ninguno tiene el pelo tan largo como tu, y además si acercamos bien la cámara tiene la misma pulsera y las misma uñas que tu, puede que no se le vea la mitad del rostro pero si acercamos mas tiene el mismo lunar encima del labio que usted, sin decir que también la misma vestimenta…

- NO, NO SOY YO – dije gritándoles – tu , fuiste tu seguramente, eres una zorra, estas cumpliendo tu venganza – le dije señalando a Kagome – yo te mato

- Basta – me dijo mi padre cogiéndome de la cintura imovilizándome – dígame cual será el castigo de mi hija

- Señor, con esa actitud seria la expulsión para siempre…

- No se podría hacer nada para remediar…

- No, por favor no la expulse director, ella es una buena chica, haga la vista gorda por favor – dijo Kagome haciéndose la victima llorando

- Yo no quiero tu caridad asquerosa – dije revolviéndome en los brazos de mi padre

- Creo que Kagome puede volver a su aula, permitirme unos momentos con ustedes y tu sal a fuera – dijo mi padre

- Salí a fuera siendo seguida por Kagome, mientras cerraban la puerta

- Fuiste tu, pero esto no va acabar así – le dije agarrándola

- Yo de ti me soltaría si no quieres que te arranque el brazo – me dijo ella tranquilamente

- Si mi padre me dice algo te juro…

- De que tienes miedo putita KIkio

- Yo…

- Que pasa aquí! – dijo saliendo mi padre viendo como alzaba la mano para pegarle

- Papa…

- Ahora mismo le pides perdón a kagome y nos vamos a casa y ahí hablaremos – dijo el agarrandome mas fuerte del brazo – dilo!

- Perdón Kagome - le dije entre dientes

- No te preocupes Kikio todo el mundo se puede equivocar...

- NO me sigas hablando...

- VAMONOS, lo siento mucho Kagome, mi hija no te volverá a faltar, si no... – dijo mi padre sacándome a rastras del colegio

En todo el camino no me hablo, tenia que admitirlo tenia miedo, no sabia lo que le pasaba por la mente de mi padre, y sabia de muy buen mano, que el era cruel. Por le camino a casa en el coche vi como en el brazo que me me había cogido tenia un morado " otro mas". Llegamos a casa, me rehusé a salir pero el me saco de nuevo a la fuerza y me metió en casa. El se dirigió al comedor y yo le seguí. Tenia que decir algo para que no me pasara nada y dije lo que primero se me paso por la cabeza

-Papa tienes que creerme, yo no he hecho, nada me han puesto una trampa, por favor... y estoy mas que segura que fue Kag...

-Basta! No me importa quien haya sido – dijo mientras se sacaba el cinturón

-Por favor, no me pegues -le dije temblando "otra mas no!"

-Te lo tienes merecido – primer latigazo, en el brazo derecho – primero me haces pasar la vergüenza delante de ese estúpido director – segundo latigazo, en la espalda – después como la maldita costumbre que tienes ahora - tercer latigazo, en el brazo izquierdo – de meter a esa chiquilla de Kagome, en todo tus estúpidos líos – cuarto latigazo de nuevo en la espalda – haces verte como una asquerosa mentirosa – quinto latigazo en la cara " duele" - que lo eres, y vas y te pones de puta del turno- sexto latigazo de nuevo en la cara – sabia que había criado a una ramera, pero esperaba que tuvieras – séptimo latigazo "ya no se ni donde me esta pegando" - almenos la decencia de follarte esos críos, sin que te pillaran – noveno latigazo – estoy mas que cansado de tenerte en la casa – décimo latigazo – y no digas que a causa de que yo te dije que le hicieras la vida imposible a la Higurashi – once latigazo – se esta vengando de ti – doce latigazo – porque no sabes hacer nada bien, por eso te pasa esto – trece latigazo – y da suerte que puede convencer al enano del director a que te expulsara tres semanas solo – catorce latigazo – tanto como tu y tu hermano, no sabéis hacer nada bien – quinto latigazo – soy unos perdedores, se nota que por vuestras venas lleváis la sangre de vuestra estúpida madre – dieciséis latigazo – y no llores aguanta como la puta que eres – diecisiete latigazo – y de ahora en adelante, no quiero ningun altercado – dieciocho latigazo – porque la próxima ten por seguro que no te levantaras por días y espero que lleves a acabo plan que te di con excelencia. Cuantos latigazos llevo Kikio!? - me pregunto gritando mas aun

- Diecinueve padre – le dije llorando

- En este momento no me digas padre, me avergüenzo de haber creado algo como tu, ojala te parecieras mas a Kagome, y deja de llorar maldita sea – veinte latigazo – cuantos llevo!?

- Veinte señor, veinte – dije temblando me escocia todo el cuerpo no sabia si iba a poder aguantar " porque... que alguien me ayude"

- Y no te creas que esto se acaba así...

- Señor, le están llamando – dijo entrando el mayordomo

- Te tengo dicho que no molestes cuando estoy ocupado, maldita sea! - dijo mi padre pegandole una bofetada

- Pero señor, es su hijo – dijo el agarrandose la mejilla adolorida " no tanto como yo"

- Otro inepto con el que tengo que hablar – fue diciendo mientras cogía el móvil y me miro y dijo – llévate esa basura a su habitación, y que no salga no la quiero ver por mi lado, y jaras esto Kikio si no quieres que te mate – dijo el finalizando iendose hacia su despacho y yo iba siendo levantada por el mayordomo y me subía hacia mi habitación

- Gracias – le dije sabia que había interrumpido aposta

- Estamos aquí para servirla señorita sea cual sea vuestra petición – dijo el

" oh mama, como te echo de menos" , pero de algo estaba seguro Kagome Higurashi pagaría por esto. Esto no quedaría así, no señor...

* * *

><p>-Que asco por favor, como puede tener esa estúpida estas uñas, son imposible de sacar – dijo Celeste<p>

-Lo siento, deja que te ayude – dije

-SI por favor Kagome – me dijo ella – por que es por ti, que sino estas uñas iban a la basura para toda la eternidad

- Al lago de fuego y azufre – dijo Oda completando la oración por ella

Todos estábamos juntos en mi habitación ya que todos habían venido para que les contara como me había salido todo. En todo lo que dije en esa reunión era verdad, yo no era esa chica, si no quien la chica era Celeste, se había puesto igual que Kikio, gracias a Violeta, que es un as en tema de disfraces, sin ella no hubiese salido, todo a la perfección, y mas de los chicos, que buscaron la oportunidad, exacta para poder montarlo todo, yo solamente había sido la mente perversa que había planeado todo.

- Entonces, todo ha salido a la perfección no? - pegunto Shibuki, que estaba sentado a mi lado

- Si – le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Joder, me hubiese gustado estar allí, para ver la cara de Kiki-puta jajja – dijo Loki

- Seguro que dijo, _no,__no__fui__yo!_ - dijo Oda en el suelo intentándose arrancar la camiseta, con cara de estreñido

- Oh, no seguro que fue mas, _oh__por favor,__zorra__mentirosa,__di__la__verdad_– dijo violeta, levantadose de golpe y poniendo una pose de pija exagerada

- Todos nos comenzamos a reír como tontos de sus actuaciones

- Pues no vais descaminados ajjaja, casi casi, os falto – señale a Celeste – _tu,__pobre,__no__te__creas__que__te__ saldrás __con__la__tuya,__esta__me__la__pagas_ – fui diciendo mientras me cogía detrás de la camisa por el cuello y hacia como si alguien me sacaba de la habitación, y volvía a entrar – ajjaaj, os aseguro, si no me mee en ese momento de la risa, fue por pura suerte, la cara desfigurada de Kikio fue lo mejor cuando se vio ella misma a través de la cinta jaja

- Y tu te pusiste en plan sentimental, tipo – dijo Oda, tirándose a la cama haciendo que lloraba – _oh,__por favor__señor__director__ créame__,__soy__una__buena__chica__que__jamas__ haría __daño__a__alguien,__siguiendo__una__venganza__bien__planeada_ – dijo el con voz de chica

- Hey, jaja – le dije tirando el cojín, mientras nos reíamos todos – yo no tengo esa voz, cabrón jajaja

- Pero, aquí falta algo – dijo Schibuki

- El que? - pregunto Violeta

- En este tiempo no has echo anda en contra de Inuyasha – dijo el mirándome fijamente

- Simplemente le sonreír y me senté en la silla

- No me querrás decir que no harás nada en contra de el si fue el...

- No saques conclusiones anticipadas, Schibuki, lo de Inuyasha es un tema aparte y su venganza es la peor, ya que esta empezada incluso antes de volver de vacaciones, solamente que no demuestra nada el muy asqueroso, pero tener por seguro que no esta afectando solamente a el, sino a toda su familia

- AHH – dijeron todos a la vez – pero no nos has dicho nada – volvieron decir a la vez

- Nunca es tarde, para contar – dije no les podía decir que no estaba muy segura aun de lo que estaba haciendo con Inuyasha

- Es una venganza económica -pregunto Oda

- Mas le gustaría a el, es peor, así que acercaros, que os voy a contar de que va la historia – dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa

- Esa sonrisa me da mala espina – dijo Oda

- Calla, espera y veras, lo que estoy tramando en contra de el es...

_**CONTINUARA**_

Pueeeessss he vuelto con mas, tarde, pero con el capitulo recien sacado del horno ajjaj. SI mas al,argos simplemente decir que LO SIENTO MUCHISMO por la tardanza, perdonarme fanficferos...

Bueno ya veis ya comenzo la venganza en estado puro muajajaja, y eso es el principio, y mas que seguro que muchos de vosotros no entendeis algunas cosas, pero tranquilos que con el tiempo saldra todo a la luz, solamente os puedo decir que estar atentos a todo, porque de aquí todo se va revolver, esto recien empieza y solo os puedo que detras de esto hay un algo muy muy oscuro muajajajaj muere Kikio Muere jaja, no es broma ¬¬, y por quien os preguntais quien COÑO es esa mujer y ese niño, como antes he dicho por algun capitulo, aun falta mucho para que salga a la luz, o no_?, pero ya vere con el transcurso, por ultimo decir que alguien menciono de porque ya no dba avances, ya no pondre avances porque la inspiración me biene cuando le da la gana, la muy capulla y ademas me encanta la intriga, asi he decido mejor no ponerlos ya jajajaj, sorry

Finalmente dar gracias a todos los que me leeis,me seguis y porfavor seguir enviando rewievs son mi inspiracion para el siguiente capitulo, asi que n seais vagos como yo y comentadme plis. Este capitulo va dedicado para alguien muy especial en mi familia, cosina te quiero mucho, y no jodas mas aquí tienes el capitulo cabrona, dias sin dormir por tu culpa, metiendome prisa, me la cobrare tenlo por seguro muajajaja, besos.

Y un beso muy grande y el abraso de mayor tamaño para vosotros mi lectores os quiero, gracias por estar alli siempre. Merci

Agradecimientos a: _natalianime; maru-li tsukiyami;Maritza;amaterasu97;mia007;akar hiroyuki;danita-inu;Vicky ket-sujer; marlane vasquez;naomi19;p0pul4ar;rukia19971997;mony;kaltoscarlet pf; maru-li tsukiyomi; sakura-hime shaoran-kun; marianux;lady higurashi; liriala1993;sangosarait;july-miko;kagome18;kago-chan 121; leesle de taisho; vania diaz; joan; azucena45;ninaparker;maria;aera;NAhomi de Granchester;YASXXIV22;Guest. _

_**Bendice a los que te maldicen**_

_**AIKO03**_


	17. Mi corazón grita

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía_

**CAPITULO 17: MI CORAZÓN GRITA**

- Aun siguen, no paran … - le dije a Miroku, mientras entraba a su habitación ya que recién había llegado de dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco

- Llevan dos horas con lo mismo – me dijo el triste – cada día es más y más fuerte la discusión Inuyasha

- ¿Crees que se van a divorciar? – le pregunte

- No lo se, pero cada día mama, desconfía mas de papa – me dijo

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando cada grito que venía de la habitación de mis padres, mi que madre le gritaba a mi padre, mientras él le replicaba cada cosa. Llevaban más de un año discutiendo, al principio fueron tonterías porque no los escuchábamos mucho, pero cada día iba a más y lo que nos sorprendió es que incluso comenzaron a discutir delante de nosotros y todo fue a peor. Habían momentos buenos y malos, pero desde hace unos meses lo único que se podía presenciar era los momento malos, y ya tan siquiera dormían juntos…

- ¿Y esta vez porque es? Otra vez esa mujer… - dije.

Todos en esta familia sabíamos que el principio de nuestros malos, era que había un tercero entre mis padres, ni nada más que una mujer que le decía mi madre, que mi padre le era infiel y entre más cosas, pero lo peor es que no podíamos hacer nada porque mi madre no decía quién era, mas solo decía, que era un mujer de gran confianza suya.

- Por Kanna, parece ser que hizo algo más que estudiar en el colegio…

- Que hizo… - vi la mirada de Miroku y lo comprendí todo – ah, vale... Joder son como conejos y a esa edad ya lo hacen, están con hormonas revoloteadas y ella que dice? Podría haberlo hecho en otro lugar …

- Pues ella no niega nada, pero eso si no para de repetir que le tendieron una trampa y mama no se la cree y la quiere enviar a un internado, y papa dice que hay otro métodos y que no hace falta llegar a ese extremo, y así todo comenzó – me dijo el

- Bueno eso ya será decisión de ellos, me voy a dormir que mañana hay clase. Buenas noches – le dije mientras salía de su habitación, para irme a la mía.

Me metí en la cama mientras no paraba de pensar de como habíamos llegado a esto. No quería admitirlo delante de Miroku, pero me dolía bastante que mis padres discutieran y más aún si se divorcian. Siempre los había tenido como el reflejo de la pareja perfecta "yo quería eso". Si algún día me casase quería tener la misma relación que mis padres tenían antes, y yo sabía quién tenía que ser esa persona.

- Kagome, pequeña, como hare para volver a conquistarte…

* * *

><p>- Entonces va Loki y <em>pam<em>, sé que cae encima de la profe de Matemáticas, delante de toda la clase, cuando salía a la pizarra – dijo Schibuki entre risas mientras todos íbamos caminando al cole

- Si la profe no le tiro la tiza porque sabía que eso se puede denunciar, pero ganas creo que no le faltaron, jajaja – dijo Celeste haciendo que se rieran todos

- Hey que no fue tan gracioso – dijo Loki

- Ojala hubiésemos estado allí – dijo Violeta – a que si Kagome?

- Si – dije solamente ya que no les estaba prestando mucha atención

- No te hizo gracias, antes te hubieses reído, Kag – me dijo Oda

- Es verdad, desde hace un tiempo que estas muy fría Kag – dijo Celeste

- No es eso chicos – dije – solo estoy un poco estresada, he vuelto a tener muchas pesadillas, además tenemos los festivales, los ensayos de la obra de teatro de fin de curso que tenemos, los exámenes y lo otro…

- Pues yo creo que solamente es tu permanente venganza, que te está haciendo así, queda dos meses para que acabe el cole y quedan dos meses para que acabe el cole y cada día te alejas más de nosotros , no te ríes, eres insípida… – me dijo Schibuki

- Te estás pasando – le corte seria

- No, no me estoy pasando, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y ya no es porque ahora en estos tiempos escucharte reír o mostrar alguna emoción sea un milagro, es por tu actitud, eres seria soberbia, altiva, fría y sin escrúpulos, incluso llegas a dar miedo de como tratas a la gente, te has vuelto una borde y siempre estas a la defensiva como ahora…. Eres todo lo contrario a la Kagome que ha sido nuestra mejor amiga todos estos años

- Y que Kagome soy ahora, venga dímelo tu que lo sabe todo y nunca te equivocas – le dije con enfadada " quien se ha creído"

- Otra – dijo solamente

- Después de tu discursito solamente me dices eso. Pues yo te digo que no me ría no significa que no sea la misma, además, puedo asegurar que lo que pasa es que al ver que yo no te correspondo a tus absurdos sentimiento, porque yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que te enamores de mí, me tratas así, y que te quede muy claro yo solo te veo como amigo, y si eso no te gusta lo siento, -sentí un pinchazo en el torso y vi su mirada de confusión, – sí, sé que te gusto desde hace un tiempo tú mismo te delatas, nunca saldré contigo si es eso lo que esperas – finalice y caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, me lleve las manos a la boca, como si con eso pudiera quitar lo que le había dicho " mierda". Vi detrás de él, y vi como todos giraban la cara y el único que me miraba era Schibuki, con una mirada tan diferente y tan dolida

- Vez eres otra – me volvió a decir

- Sentí otra vez ese pinchazo, pero esta vez más fuerte

- Yo… será mejor que me vaya delante – dije mientras corría hacia el colegio

Cuando pase por la puerta de la entrada del colegio, me pase la manga por la cara para que nadie me viera llorar, pero mis mejillas estaban secas no tenía humedad en ellas "no eres tú" me volvió esa frase a la mente. Hace unos años en este mismo momento hubiese estado llorando, o pidiendo perdón a Schubuki. Fui corriendo al lavabo pasando olímpicamente de Shipo. Entre y cerré la puerta con pestillo y el tire la mochila al suelo y me fui acercando al espejo. No había rastro de llanto, no tenía los ojos húmedos, ni nada… mi rostro era serio y tieso. Acerque mi mano al espejo, como si me estuviese acariciando yo misma la cara

- En que me estoy convirtiendo….

Volví a sentir esa opresión en el pecho "me duele". Me moje un poco la cara, para relajarme un poco, y entonces se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos y los gritos de los chicos que ya estaban llegando al cole "que hacen por aquí", los lavabos estaban por el gimnasio interior y las clases estaban casi al principio de la entrada.

- Cuando me lo contaron me quede flipando – dijo una voz que reconocí perfectamente "Bankotsu"

- Y yo, es muy duro ver como se separan tus padres – le respondió otra voz

- Y más como son ellos, que su familia es lo primero – dijo Bankotsu

- Ni que lo digas, Inuyasha, siempre ha defendido a su familia a capa y espada y ahora se le separan sus padres, que fuerte – dijo esa voz

- Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan, pero Inuyasha no muestra nada, parece que no le duele, pero eso le afecta, a quien se le nota más es a MIroku – dijo Bankotsu

Volví a sentir más fuerte opresión en mi pecho

- Bueno, hagamos lo que nos dijo Kikio, dime que te dijeron – dijo Bankostsu

- Pues que lo tendrán todo preparado para después, de la obra de final de curso – dijo esa voz otra vez

- Crees que Kagome caerá, Ayame? – le pregunto Bankotsu

- No lo sé, solo quiero acabar esto y espero que no llegue a mayores –dijo ella

- Te digo algo, esta es la última vez que la ayudo, no me quiero meter más en problemas así que dile que no me vuelva a joder – dijo el mientras escuchaba como se iban apartando del lavabo

Volví a mírame al espejo, lo único que me pasaba por mi mente era lo de Inuyasha, lo de Kikio en este momento me importaba una mierda.

- No Kagome, maldita sea, no Kagome!, no tengas pena – me dije a mi misma señalándome en el espejo – No me importa que mi corazón este con él, ni aunque no lo pueda cambiar, tu no dejaras tu venganza inconclusa, tu estas aquí por una única razón y es hacerlos sufrir, pero maldita sea, sus padres se van a divorciar, porque me duele si es lo que yo quería, no por nada te has pasado hablando con su madre metiéndole mierdas en la cabeza para que esto ocurra, haz echo que a la puta de su hermana la vayan a internar, y no voy a permitir que la dulce ingenua Kagome me lo arruine! – dije gritando a mi reflejo mientras apoyaba mis manos en el lavamanos, otra vez esa opresión – no me puedo echar atrás, todo está hecho, aunque me duela, él tiene que sufrir – dije para mí misma, intentando hacérmelo creer.

Cogí mi mochila y salí del lavabo, llegaba tarde así que no me di demasiada prisa, entre pidiendo disculpas y me senté en mi sitio con la mirada de Oda y Violeta clavadas en mí, las dos primeras clases pasaron en monotonía, hasta la tercera antes del patio que no hubo porque un profe por inconvenientes no pudo asistir. Saque mi cuaderno y empecé dibujar, eso haría que me sintiera mejor.

- No nos piensas decir nada – me dijo Oda

- Que quieres que diga – le dije dejando de un lado el cuaderno

- Puede ser como, trataste a Schbuki esta mañana – dijo Violeta

- Yo no he tratado mal a nadie simplemente he dicho la verdad – dije

- Pero te has pasado tres pueblos, lo has sabido todo este tiempo y nunca lo has tratado así, solamente por el simple hecho que te ha dicho en que te estas convirtiendo – dijo Oda alzándome la voz

- A mí no me grites, eso primero y segundo, y que pasa que se lo haya dicho, se lo he dicho y ya está, no le he clavado un puñal en el corazón es un tío, lo superara…

- Porque sea un tío, no significa que no le haya dolido – me dijo cabreada Violeta – y además hablas de como es Kikio y te estas volviendo una zorra insensible como ella – dijo gritando

- Que no me grites – le dije levantándome de golpe de la silla mirándolo a los ojos con rabia

- No te das cuenta en lo que te estas convirtiendo – me dijo igual que yo levantándose de la silla

Sentí todas las miradas en nosotras y no me importo

- Así dime en que me estoy convirtiendo, en una mujer que no deja que la pisoteen, eso es malo! – le dije gritando

- Es malo pisotear a la gente para llegar a eso, a la gente que siempre han estado allí contigo – me dijo mirándome triste

Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pero no iba a permitir que me dijeran lo que debía hacer, pueden que sean mis mejores amigos, pero ellos no fueron lo que sufrieron. Sabía que iba a explotar e iba a decir otra cosa de la qual me arrepentirá más tarde, así que hice el intento de girarme e irme, pero escuche…

- Mira pelea de perras – dijo Tsubaki haciendo que sus amiguitas se rieran con ella.

Y simplemente con esa frase explote

- ¿Que has dicho? – le pregunte, violeta intento cogerme, pero sacudí su mano y fui directamente a ella aparatando las mesas

- Kagome, no… - dijo Inuyasha

- Tu cállate – le dije mirándolo – tu, vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho – le dije a Tsubaki frente a su mesa con Sango, vi como ella le advertía de que no dijera nada

- He dicho, que sois una perras peleando – volvió a decir sin pelos en la lengua – que te molesta, la verdad perra jajajaja

- Sin decirle nada empuje, todas sus cosas que tenía encima de la mesa y las tire al suelo y aparte la mesa para estar frente ella

- Puede que yo sea una perra y tu una perra en celo – le dije con una sonrisa siniestra – pero no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie, diga algo de los seres que quiero en mi presencia, llevas uno, no te gustaría tener la segunda y si no te gusta escucharnos pelearnos, te largas de este colegio, lo tienes así de fácil, así que ahora pídele perdona Violeta – le dije dando un paso más cerca de ella

- Ni pienses que me intimidas, pobre – me dijo ella levantándose de la silla – y te lo vuelvo a repetir sois unas perras – me dijo empujándome

- Tu sí que eres… - iba a decir Violeta, levante la mano y le hice seña de que no se metiera

- No me toques, y retira eso – le dije

- La quien tendría que tener asco seria yo, de tocarte se pasan las pulgas rápidamente con las perras , como tú – dijo empujándome más fuerte haciendo que chocara con la mesa de atrás- Siempre has sido de mucho hablar y poco actuar perra puta – me dijo riéndose y volviéndome a empujar

- No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, Tsubaki – dijo Inuyasha

- No te recuerda de algo esto pobre adefesio jajajaja – dijo Kikio y con eso perdí toda la cordura

- Te dije que no me tocaras! – le dije cogiéndole de la mano y haciéndole una llave de artes marciales. Le retorcí el brazo y se lo puse atrás y la tire con la cara al suelo haciéndola rebotar mientras chillaba. Le cogí del pelo y la levante hacia atrás

- Pídele perdona a Violeta, si no quieres que limpie el suelo con tu puta cara y te arranque los pelos uno a uno – le dije entre dientes con rabia

- Lo siento violeta, lo siento, pero suéltame me vas a romper el brazo – dijo llorando con la mitad de la cara hinchada

Con el pelo que le tenía cogido la arrastre hacia atrás de la clase y la deje allí llorando

- ¡Y tu ¡ - dije señalando a Kikio – vuélveme a llamar pobre, adefesio u otra cosa, cualquiera de vosotros y os juro que lo pagaréis cara, tenéis de ejemplo a esta puta del suelo, vosotros mismos y esto no es la mitad de lo que os hare si lo vuelvo a escuchar – dije mientras salía de la clase, con todos los ojos clavados en mí, sentía sus miedos y eso me gusto

Me dirigí a la clase del científico ya que ellos tampoco tenían clase ahora y llame a Schibuki que justo iba a entrar a clase, para que saliera a fuera a hablar conmigo. Hizo el intento de hablar pero lo calle

- No hables, solamente te vengo a decir que si sientes que te e echo daño, será mejor que no te relaciones conmigo entonces, no te voy a pedir perdón, porque es lo que siento y es la verdad y si no quieres ayudarme más lo entiendo, así que cada uno a su…

- Sabía que no habías venido a pedirme perdón, así no mezcles las cosas, mis sentimiento no tienen nada que ver con tu venganza y si te voy a ayudar siempre, porque para eso están los amigos - iba a hablar pero no me dejo -y no te preocupes está olvidado, espero que nunca más volvamos a tocar este tema

- Entonces volvemos al principio, amigos – le dije con una sonrisa

- Si, y no vuelvas a forzar una sonrisa que no te nazca, das miedo con esa mueca – me dijo riéndose

- Pero si no….

No pude contestarle porque en ese momento toco el timbre y sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban

- Sabía que aún no estaba todo perdido, gracias por defenderme – me dijo violeta a mi lado

- De nada – le dije soltándome de ella

- AH, te tengo una noticia que creo que te gustara – me dijo Schibuki

- Cual – le pregunte

- Esta Inuyasha en clase aun? - le pregunto a violeta

- Si, por? – le contesto ella

- Porque se tiene que ir urgentemente él y miroku a su casa, por graves problemas familiares – me dijo mirándome mientras iba a la clase

- Parece que todo te está saliendo a salir de boca – me dijo Violeta

Otra vez esa opresión más fuerte en el pecho, me encogí un poco del dolor

- Estas bien, kag? – me pregunto acercándose a mi

- SI – le dije volviéndome a alejar de ellos – hoy no estar con vosotros en el patio, nos vemos después – le dije

Vi su mirada de preocupación, aparte la mirada de ella y me fui. Me apoye en una pared intentado respirar " inuyasha". Fui donde el director y le dije que si podría ensayar para el festival y saltarme la clase de castellano, ya que las otras dos los profes estaban de reunión y hoy se saldría una hora antes y él me dijo que si, al ser una alumna prodigio, dijo que seguro que me podría la día y que ensayara lo mejor posible y me fui a una clase vacía a bailar. Entrenar ballet clásico siempre me había ayudado a pensar, pero cada vez la opresión en el pecho se me hacía mayor y no podía para de pensar en Inuyahsa. Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las ocho y media de la tarde y no había sentido en ningún momento hambre. Salí de clase toda sudada, me fui al vestuario y me duche y me cambie. Salí del vestuario y comencé a bajar las escaleras, para ir a la entrada del cole e irme a casa. "como estará Inuyasha", cuando iba bajando me fije en la ventana, que daba al patio de futbol, estaba ya oscureciendo y vi una persona sentando en el banco.

Esa figura la reconocería en cualquier sitio, era él. Mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo y mis pies fueron hacia el campo de futbol, cuando me fui acercando más a él, escuche sollozos "no será…" di la vuelta al banco y me puse enfrente de el

- Que hace aquí los lunes el equipo de futbol no tenéis entrenamiento, así que mejor vete si no quieres tener problemas – le dije fría

El ni tan siquiera me contesto, ni me miro, simplemente se pasó las manos por la cara como si quisiera quitarse cualquier rastro… " imposible" Inuyasha Taisho no llora

- Eres sordo ahora? – le pregunte con sorna

- Mis padres se van a divorciar – dijo el de golpe haciendo que otra vez esa opresión que no me dejaba respirar con normalidad, volviera

- Porque me dices eso – le dije intentando hacer que entre oxígeno a mis pulmones

- Porque eres la única en que confió, a pesar de todo – me dijo el levantado la cabeza y clavando sus ojos dorados con los míos, los tenia llorosos " ha llorado"

- Sera mejor que me vaya – le dije torpemente, a causa de la opresión "que estoy haciendo" le di la espalda para irme, intentando huir de él .

Pero cuando quise caminar su mano cogió mi muñeca y no me dejo avanzar.

- Kagome, eres tú la que está haciendo que mis padres se estén separando – me dijo él.

Eso me dejo nockeada. Una parte quería decirle que sí, que tenía que sufrir, saber que es el dolor, pero el otro lado, decía que lo abrazara y que le diera consuelo.

- Perdona, no quise decirte eso, ya no se ni lo que digo, me siento fatal – hizo una pausa, y me giro para que quedara frente a el, cara a cara – sé que me quieres hacer daño, pero se que tú nunca pondrías a personas inocentes, en como tú me dijiste, en tu venganza contra mía – me dijo

No pude contestarle baje mi cabeza, tenía la boca seca, mis manos picaban por abrazarlo y tan solo podía ver, como una lagrima solitaria salía de su ojo izquierdo " se fuerte Kagome, no te derrumbes ahora, él se lo merece" mis pensamientos no estaban de acuerdo en mi corazón y esa opresión se hacía cada vez más fuerte "me duele"

- Te puedo pedir un favor? – me pregunto

Yo tan solo subí la cabeza mirándolo de nuevo.

- Abrazame – me dijo

" NO" , pero muy cuerpo estaba muy lejos de mis pensamientos " solo por esta vez". Rodé mi brazo libre por su cuello y mientras la mano que me tenía agarrada, la solté y se la pase por su espalda, sus brazos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero me las paso por mi cintura. Estuvimos un buen rato, mientras yo le daba palabras de consuelo en el oído, sabía que estaba llorando porque, sentí mi hombro húmedo, y su agarre en mi cintura se hacía más fuerte, como si nunca me quisiera soltar

- Tranquilo – le dije apartándome un poco de el, mientras ponía mis manos en su cara y le secaba las lágrimas – Saldrás de esta lo sé – le dije dándole una sonrisa

- Estas aquí – me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios como si fuese lo más normal

Lo mire sin entender

- Lo siento ha sido un impulso, pero es que esa sonrisa es de mi Kagome del pasado, la que pensaba que nunca la iba a volver a ver – me dijo

"Que estoy haciendo" esa frase me hizo dar cuenta que aun soy una débil, que caigo a sus pies. Y me hizo dar asco de mi misma, como me había empuje lejos de mí, quitándome con rabia todo rastro de su beso de mi boca

- Nunca más, la volverás a ver – le GRITE encolerizada – te odio Taisho!

Lo último que vi fue su rostro desencajado, mientras iba corriendo para mi casa, sin mirar atrás. Como he sido tan estúpida " idota, idota, idiota "me repetía una y otra vez. Entre en casa y subí corriendo las escaleras y entre en mi habitación tirando todo lo que llevaba encima. Fui a al lavabo y me moje la cara, mientras me secaba, me volví a mirar otra vez en el espejo

- Porque Kagome, él tiene que ser tu punto débil – le dije a mi reflejo, pasando mi mano por donde tenía el corazón – ojala mi corazón nunca hubiese sido tuyo Inuyasha Taisho. Pero maldita sea – dije mientras salía del lavabo y comencé a dar vueltas en círculo por la habitación – él tiene razón, mi venganza es contra los que me han hecho daño, sus padres siempre han sido buenos conmigo. – hice una pausa - NO! Él tiene que sufrir, y ese es su punto débil, tiene que sufrir, aunque me explote el corazón, lo quiero ver desgraciado, arrastrándose del dolor! – me pase las manos por la cara – ellos quitaron mis lágrimas, por su culpa se secaron, ya nunca más volverán a salir, para nadie, y mi alegría se la llevo él.

Me quede en silencio, no sabía que hacer mi cabeza daba vueltas. Y comencé a mirar mi _pulsera_ tobillera, siempre que la veía me daba paz, pero me levante para ir al piano, siempre cuando estaba en estas situaciones me gustaba tocarlo, sentía que las teclas me daban la respuesta siempre perfecta para mis problemas. Y entonces como un susurro comencé a escuchar una melodía suave y perfecta "yo la conozco". Abrí la puerta y salí, cada escalón hacia abajo esa melodía se hacía más fuerte, venia del piano, de casa. La única que tocaba esa melodía aparte de yo, es quien me la enseño

- Mama, que haces? – dije mirándola sentada tocando el piano

- AH! Que susto me has dado hija – dijo llevándose una mano al corazón como si lo intentase controlar

- Papa y sota? – le pregunte

- Se fueron a buscar comida china, para cenar. Y tú que haces que has llegado tarde – me dijo dando unas palmaditas al lado de la silla para que me sentara a su lado

- He salido tarde, estaba ensayando por mi sola ballet en una de las aulas – le dije – estabas tocando – le dije sorprendida

- Ni que fuera un milagro, yo te enseñe a tocar – me dijo sonriéndome mientras tocaba otra pequeña melodía

- Sabes mama aparte de muchas cosas, tu y yo tenemos en común, que solamente tocamos cuando necesitamos una vía de escape, o estamos angustiados – le dije viéndola.

Ella paro en seco la melodía y vi como sus manos temblaban un poco. Y luego de un momento me miro y me sonrió

- Bueno al menos veo que si te fijas en tu madre – me dijo

- Siempre mama. Que te angustia? – le pregunte preocupada

Su mirada se volvió gélida

- Eso a ti no te incumbe – me dijo – así que mejor no preguntes, no te quiero salpicarte

- De que hablas mama? – le volví a preguntar, pero no me contesto, si no que volvió a tocar esa melodía. La conocía muy bien, sabía que en este momento no me iba a decir nada. A si puse mis manos a su lado para tocar con ella esa melodía.

- Esta melodía es Ri… - no pude acabar porque me cogió de la mano y me separo del piano

- Porque… - le quise preguntar, pero se me adelanto

- Porque tu estas angustiada – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

- Por nada – dije apartando la vista de ella

- De acuerdo no te voy a insistir, pero si te voy a decir una cosa. No metas a terceros en tu venganza – me dijo volviendo a tocar esa melodía

- Que has dicho? – le pregunte

- Te voy a ser directa hija – me dijo parando de tocar de nuevo y me cogió de las manos – yo sé que tú eres la que está separando a Izayoi de Inu-no – me dijo " como puede ser posible" – Te preguntaras como lo sé, muy sencillo, soy la mejor amiga de Izayoi ella me lo cuenta todo, pero has llegado muy lejos

- Pero el merece sufrir – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- El puede que sí, pero sus padre no, ellos siempre fueron buenos contigo, no te voy a decir que dejes tu venganza, porque sé que aun así lo harías, y prefiero que lo hagas delante mío que por detrás engañándome, pero dame una satisfacción, deja a sus padres, no sigas con eso, por favor hija, no seas como los Takahashi, tu eres diferente no estropees esa relación – me dijo

- Pero mama, es la única manera de que el sufra, no hay nada que le duela más – le dije con rabia

- Eso crees tu? Yo te voy a decir algo. Tu todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo y siempre ha sido más por el que por los otros, piensa, hija, porque sufres tanto – me dijo

- Por el. Pero no entiendo lo que me quieres decir, mama – le dije desesperada

- AMOR – me dijo simplemente

Entonces lo vi todo claro

- Me estás diciendo que haga sufrir a Inuyasha por amor – le pregunte

- No, yo nunca te he dicho que lo hagas sufrir a ese muchacho. Pero soy tu madre y veo que sientes un amor muy fuerte por el, incluso para tu edad, y ese amor tan fuerte que sientes es lo que te hace más desdichada, créeme daría cualquier cosa para quitarte ese sufrimiento, pero tan solo tu puedes, y yo solamente te digo que dejes en paz, por mi, a sus padres, no metas a terceros en esto y mucho menos a los padres, tu eres una señorita sensata kagome, siempre has visto la luz de donde no hay y tengo fe que la veras en algún momento, en este pozo que estas metida, tienes que saber que tu eres la única responsable de tus actos, y yo no estaré siempre a tu lado – vi como como una oscuridad pasaba por sus ojos, pero se iba rápidamente – Prométemelo Kagome, dime que dejaras en paz a sus padres – me dijo

- Si mama, lo voy arreglar, pero no te prometo nada de dejar en paz, de aquellos que me hicieron sufrir – le dije seria

- Lo se – me dijo – Bueno, como soy tu madre y te conozco. Hoy he invitado, a Izayoi y a Inu-no, así que esta noche comenzaras a arreglarlo

La mire sorprendida, "vaya lo tenía todo controlado", pero..

- La única forma es decirles que lo que le estado diciendo era todo mentira – le dije

- Por esta vez, te voy a ayudar a salir de tu problema, no hace falta, que todo el mundo sepa de tu equivocación, con que lo sepa yo esta bien- me dijo

- Y como lo arreglaremos –le pregunte

Ella se levantó del piano y dijo

- Mientras María, arregla la mesa, nosotros planeamos todo, vale? – me dijo mientras caminaba y yo la iba a seguir pero…

- Mama, porque me cuesta reír – hice una pausa cogiendo aire - ya no lloro, y siento esa opresión tan fuerte en mi pecho – le pregunte angustiada

Vi como su espalda se tensaba y se giraba. Me miro y suspiro

- Otra vez – me dijo

- Como? – dije yo no entendiéndola

- Antes del accidente que tuviste de pequeña, también estabas así - me dijo

- Me acuerdo todo después del accidente , pero no mucho de lo de antes – le dije

- Mejor no te esfuerces – me dijo preocupada – ya verás cómo se te pasa

- Me tengo que preocupar – le pregunte

- No, simplemente, tu corazón duele, porque tu mente no quiere dejarlo que actué – me dijo

En ese momento me vino un deja vú a la mente "_mi corazón duele, porque mi mente no quiere dejarlo actuar_"

- Eso te lo dije yo, pero no sé cuándo – dije

- Bueno, pues no te esfuerces, ahora vamos a planear, la reconciliación de Izayoi e Inu-no – dijo esquivando mi respuesta

Siempre mi madre, había esquivado ese tema, pero ahora estaba muy nerviosa, ahora no le iba a tocar el tema pero otro día le preguntaría que es lo que me oculta, que hace que tanto como ella y papa, se pongan nerviosos.

- Gracias mama, siempre me ayudas mucho – le dije dándole una sonrisa y abrazándola

- No está todo perdido , me has sonreído – me dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo y me daba un beso en la frente y me acariciaba el pelo como siempre ella hacía.

- Porque tú eres mi madre y yo te quiero muchísimo. MI familia es lo primero –le dije abrazándola más fuerte y dandole un beso en la mejilla sonoro

- Yo también te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides. Siempre de algún modo u otro estaré contigo Hija mia – me dijo – bueno ahora vamos a planearlo todo

No sabia porque pero esa frase me había dado mucho miedo

- Nos vamos un momento y a si es como os encuentro – escuchamos la voz de papa- se nota que ya no me quieren, aprovechan que yo no estoy para daros abrazos – dijo el mientras se apoyaba en la pared dramáticamente con algunas bolsas en sus manos – ven hijo dale, un abrazo a tu padre

- Ecs! Yo no te doy el abrazo – dijo Sota dijo el con otra bolsas en su mano

- Mueve tu trasero a darle un abrazo a tu viejo – dijo el acercándose a el – ni mi hijo me quiere ahora

Me separe de mi madre y me fui donde el a darle un abrazo mientras que mi madre a sota

- Contento - le dije sonriendo

- Siempre que mi niña me dé un abrazo, si – dijo el

- No mama! Besos no! – escuchamos a sota

- Esto por no darle un abraso a tu padre – dijo el ella molestándole

- JAJAJA, bien merecido, sufre – dijo papa

- Cariño estas diciendo que mis besos son lo peor – dijo mi mama soltando a Sota

Yo solté a papa y ella fue donde ella. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y la cogió de la cintura

- Tus besos, son el mejor manjar del mundo – dijo el dándole un beso en la boca

- PAPA, MAMA – dijimos a la vez sota y yo

- Vale, vale, no demostremos nuestro cariño a nuestros hijos – dijo riéndose mama

- Aguafiestas – nos dijo papa

- Hey, que los taisho vienen hoy así, tenemos ahora 45 minutos, para dejarlo todo en orden y yo arreglarme – dije

- Es verdad! Mueve tu culo y ayuda a poner la cena en la mesa – dijo papa, mientras se lo llevaba a Sota arrastras

- Y tu ven conmigo, que tenemos que planear cosas – me dijo mama mientras caminaba al estudio y me arrastraba con ella

Puede que no supiera lo que me vendría del futuro, ni como acabaría, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, que mi familia siempre iba a estar conmigo, en todo momento.

_**CONTINUARA**_

Pues holaaaaa! Que tal! Estoy de nuevo de vuelta. Seguro que mucho de vosotros os preguntareis si esta kagoome es bipolar? Pues no jajaja solamente es una lucha interior que tiene, a causa de todo lo que le han hecho, su mente le dice que los odio, pero su corazón pide paz… hay quien hara caso Kagome? Pues lo veremos en el próxima capituol

Ahh… y mucho de vosotros ahora ms que nunca teneis mas dudas, de que mierda de accidente habla? Y esa puta pulsera de quien es? Y a la madre que le pAsa esta loca? Y los espontaneos no salen en este capitulo? Y mi macho alfa patch? Jajaja pues os jodeis …. Nah es bromaTodo ha su tiempo todo a poco a poco saldrá al la luz, asi que dejaros las uñas de lso pies que ellos no tienen la culpa, solo os adelanta que HABRAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS ENN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! Asi que no o os perdáis y no leemos. Un beso y un abrazo a todos os quiero muchismo y como tengo prisa doy gracias a todos los que me han dejado rewiev y tu el que me lees y no dejas… porfa déjame un comentario para saber si te gusta como esta yendo todo y si no te gusta también pero con respeto porfavor ajajaja

Agradecimientos a: _natalianime; maru-li tsukiyami;Maritza;amaterasu97;mia007;akar hiroyuki;danita-inu;Vicky ket-sujer; marlane vasquez;naomi19;p0pul4ar;rukia19971997;mony;kaltoscarlet pf; maru-li tsukiyomi; sakura-hime shaoran-kun; marianux;lady higurashi; liriala1993;sangosarait;july-miko;kagome18;kago-chan 121; leesle de taisho; vania diaz; joan; azucena45;ninaparker;maria;aera; NaHomi de granchester; guest;YASXXIV22; MARIA_

_**SI ME DEJO ALGUNO LO SIENTO VOY MUY RAPIDO EN EL PROXIMO OS COMPENSARE**_

_**BENDICE A LOS QUE TE MALDICEN**_

_**AIKO03**_


	18. Matar a un ruiseñor

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía_

**18: MATAR A UN RUISEÑOR**

Ultimo día de primero de bachillerato en el colegio "Schikon no Tama" catorce de junio de dos mil catorce. Dentro de dos horas, nos tocaba dar la obra de teatro que habíamos preparado, durante estos últimos meses. ¿Y yo, donde estaba?, caminando a una cuadra del colegio despejando mis ideas antes de entrar en ese camerino lleno de falsedad e hipocresía. Mi mente estaba toda revuelta. No sabía qué hacer con Inuyasha, ya había pasado dos meses, desde ese beso y cuando lo veo me alejo de él como si fuera una niña asustada. La situación con sus padres se había arreglado gracias a mama, yo solamente tuve que decir que lo que me informaban era mentira y cuando quise añadir algo más, mi madre me quito de la conversación y lo fue arreglando todo a poco a poco " no se que haria sin ella". Ella me cuenta, que aunque no estén en sus mejores momentos, a poco a poco esa relación volverá a estar como siempre. En realidad es lo mejor. Mi venganza en ese momento se torció, metí a gente que no tenía nada que ver con lo que me había pasado y si mi madre no me hubiese dado ese toque de atención no sé qué hubiese pasado. Mi madre me dijo que todo lo que vuelve a recaer a nosotros, no sé ni quiero pensar, lo que me prepara el futuro… " mejor no pienso en eso, me vuelvo al cole", cuando me quise girar algo chocó conmigo.

- Hey mira por dónde vas! – me dijo esa persona desde el suelo. Era un niño no tendría más de nueve o diez años.

- El que se ha chocado conmigo ha sido tu – le dije mientras le acercaba la mano para ayudarlo.

- Si es verdad… Lo siento – me dijo correspondiendo a mi mano y alzando su cabeza a la vez. Tenía unos ojos marrones que se me hacían muy familiar " casi a todos los que conoces tienen los ojos marrones". Deseche ese pensamiento rápidamente y le dije

- Estas perdonado. Pero dime donde ibas con tanta prisa? – le pregunte agachándome a su altura

- No hablo con desconocidos- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome

- Pues ahora lo estás haciendo – le dije

- Es verdad… - dijo mirándome asustado

- Bueno tranquilo, no te hare daño – le dije con una sonrisa

- Bueno, te creo, una persona mala no tendría una sonrisa tan bonita – me dijo sonriendo haciendo que quitara la sonrisa de golpe

- No te creas, toda persona tiene algo dentro, que los de afuera no saben – le dije seria

- Pero tu no eres de esas personas verdad? – me dijo

- Bueno, dejemos ese y dime donde ibas con tanta prisa? - le volví a preguntar

- Iba a la escuela "Schakon no tima" – me dijo no muy seguro – tú vas allí verdad? – me preguntó – ese uniforme es el de allí

- Si, ajja y se llama " schikon no tama", tienes algún hermanito allí, te han dejado que vengas tu solo? – dije un poco extraña

- Como se diga, no tengo ningún hermano, voy a buscar a mi padre y no estoy solo, es que….. deje a mi madre antes y me viene corriendo – me dijo rojo

- Has plantado tu madre y te has venido corriendo – le dije sorprendida. El solamente me asintió – eso está mal

- Sí, pero es que tengo ganas de ver a mi padre – me dijo – y no sé cómo llegar

- Que te parece si te acompaño y te llevo donde tu padre? – le dije

- Vale – me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano

- Y bueno dime, cómo te llamas? - le pregunte

- Me llamo Juan y tú? – me pregunto

- Kagome – dije mientras lo miraba darse masajes en las sienes – te duele la cabeza?

- No… pero tu nombre me suena bastante y no sé dónde lo he escuchado… - me dijo – tú lo sabes? – me preguntó

- No jajaja, pero como tu padre va allí seguro habrá hablado de mi – le dije

- Eres famosa? – me pregunto sorprendido

- No, pero soy muy conocida – le dije

- Por? – me volvió a preguntar

- Porque todo lo que hago destaco mucho – le dije

- Y que haces? – me volvió a preguntar

- Te gusta preguntar verdad? jajja - le dije

- Jajaj sí, mi madre me dice que soy muy curioso, pero dime que haces? – me dijo

- Bailo y hago artes marciales y antes de que preguntes mi especialidad es el ballet, pero bailo de todo – le dije

- Y cuando luchas no te duele? – pregunto

- Dependiendo como lo hagas duele mucho o no demasiado – le dije

- Entonces tu eres una súper chica – me dijo

- Súper no… pero trabajadora si – le dije riéndome

- Entonces yo también quiero ser trabajador, quiero llegar a ser muy conocido como tú, para que mi padre este orgulloso de mi – dijo esto último un poco triste

- Todos los padres se sienten orgullosos de sus hijos, seguro que tu padre lo está y lo estará – le dije agachándome a su altura

- Tú crees? – me dijo inseguro con los ojos vidriosos

- Claro, por lo que veo eres un niño muy especial y muy dulce – le dije abrazándole – Y seguro que conseguirás todos tus sueños

- Gracias Kagome, tu también eres muy buena – me dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo

- Kagome! – escuche que gritaban mi nombre a lo lejos. Me separe de Juan y mire a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos justo delante del colegio – Entra ya que tenemos que arreglarte – era Violetta vestida para la obra de teatro

- Ya voy! Ey Juan ya hemos llegado – le dije mientras me levantaba

- Esto tan grande es el colegio – dijo con la boca abierta

- Si – le dije – buscamos a tu padre

- Juan! – grite desesperada, veía a mi hijo al lado de una chica y frente de ese colegio " que no lo hayan visto"

- MAMA – grito Juan

- Juan hijo no te vuelvas a irte a si por favor – le dije corriendo hacia él y lo cogía en brazos

- Lo siento mama, pero quería ver a papa – me dijo el llorando

- Hijo, lo sé pero todo llegara a su tiempo – le dije secándole las lágrimas con la mano que no lo sujetaba. Entonces me fije en la figura de a lado mío

- Hola señora, no se preocupe lo encontré y lo traje no lo paso nada – me dijo ella " esa cara"

- Gracias – dije solamente

- Muévete ya Kagome tenemos una hora solo – grito alguien dentro del colegio " Kagome "

- Ya voy! – contesto ella – bueno la dejo, encantada, y tu Juan no te vuelvas a separar la próxima no estaré yo vale – dijo ella revolviéndole el pelo a mi hijo y él le correspondía con una sonrisa – Hasta pronto

- Cuidate – le dije y me miro extraña

- Vale gracias – fue diciendo mientras se iba corriendo hacia dentro

- Mama, a que es muy guapa – me dijo Juan

- No te vuelvas a cercar a ella – le dije mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y comenzábamos a caminar

- Pero porque?! Si es muy buena y no vamos a ver a papa – me dijo

- En este momento no tienes derecho preguntar ya hablaremos en casa – le dije seria

- Vale – me contesto el triste

Gire mi cabeza y la vi caminando dirigiéndose hacia dentro del edifico " claro que se quién es… "

* * *

><p>Comenzamos a caminar rápidamente hacia los camerinos con la voz de fondo de violeta echándome la bronca del porque llegaba tarde<p>

- Basta ya Vilu, estoy aquí es lo que cuenta – dije mientras me sentaba en la silla y me comenzaba a limpiar la cara

- Si pero, tenemos poco tiempo – dijo ella estresada

- Hago de niña, no me tendrás que maquillar mucho – le dije riéndome secamente

- Menos mal que ya estás aquí, ya pensaba a mandar las patrullas a buscarte – dijo Oda entrando

- Gracioso – simplemente dije

- Vaya mira por donde la reina apareció – dije irónicamente en la puerta, vestida como una mujer de pueblo de los años 60, hacía de Mayella la que acusaba de que habia sido violada. Vi cómo se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mi

- Ve a follar con otros Kikio, a mí no me jodas zorra- me dijo Kagome cerrando la puerta en mis narices

" Idiota" como se atrevía a hacerme eso a mí esa estúpida. Pero que no se preocupe que esta noche tendrá su merecido. Había vuelto a encargar a tres tipos que le pegaran la paliza de su vida. Cuando iba abrir la boca para decirle cuatro cosas, sentí un zumbido en mi bolsillo " el whatshap" era un número que yo no conocía, comencé a leer lo que me habían enviado intentando saber quién era, pero lo que leí me dejo petrificada

- Estas bien Kikio te veo pálida – me pregunto Sango acercándose a mi lado, vestida igual que yo.

- Estoy bien , pero esta noche no creo que este toda el momento en la discoteca – le dije un poco nerviosa

- Por lo de kagome? – me pregunto ella

- Si exacto – nadie debía saber lo que iba a hacer así que borre el whatshap del móvil

- Kikio, y si paramos con esto, ya no quiero estar metida en esta situación con Kagome – me dijo ella

- JAMÁS entiéndelo, por su culpa nadie en esta escuela se quiere acercar a mí y lo peor de todo a quien ahora llaman pobre es a mí porque lo soltó por todo el colegio – le dije con rabia e impotencia

- Pero creo, tanto ella como nosotras ya hemos sufrido bastante…. – dijo

- Está viendo lo que le está haciendo tu hermano y dices que le ponga punto final, jamás le pediré perdón así, que basta de esta conversación y vamos a ensayar que no salga mucho no significa que tenga que salir horrible como la fea de Kagome - le die riéndome " esta noche sufrirás Kagome desearas no haberte metido nunca con Kikio Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Después de cerrarle la puerta a la narices de la zorra de Kikio " y eso no es lo único que le hare hoy", con la mirada le dije a Violetta y a Oda que no comentara nada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.<p>

- Cuando quieras puedes empezar – le dije a Violeta, ella solamente asiento

- Vendrás a la fiesta esta noche Kag? – me preguntó Oda

- Si – dije

- Tienes nervios? – me volvió a preguntar

- No – dije – lo tenéis preparado todo? - pregunte

- Sí, está todo listo – dijo Violeta mientras me recogía el pelo para después ponerme la peluca.

- Vale – dije

- Creo que va siendo hora de que acabes con esto, se te está saliendo a poco a poco de las manos – le dije a Kagome

- Nunca – dijo Kagome – asumo las consecuencias de todo lo que pase, así que no volvías con el mismo temita de que me voy arrepentir, dejalo, hoy no quiero enfadarme con vosotros – me dijo

- Te has vuelto muy diferente, ya ni hablas con nosotros, somos tus mejores amigos y te estamos ayudando en esta venganza y ni tan siquiera nos dices lo que vas hacer –dije alterado

- Si no te gusta, no me ayudes nunca os he puesto una pistola para que me ayudéis – dijo ella sin inmutarse

- Nunca te dejaremos, pero vemos cómo te estas destrozando a poco a poco – dijo violeta

Kagome ni tan siquiera contesto, me daba rabia porque veíamos como la perdiamos a poco, se alejaba de todos y tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería que sufriese por tercera vez en su vida, cuando fue pequeña, en la ESO y ahora.

- Parece que mi palabras se la llevan el viento, mejor me voy a vestir, suerte chicas, nos vemos – dije abriendo la puerta

- No necesito la suerte, siempre lo hago todo bien – dijo ella fríamente

Violeta me miro, sentí como me decía que no dijera nada. Salí de la habitación y me fui a mi camerino a vestirme, ninguno sabíamos como hacer lpara volver a traer a la dulce Kagome la que mostraba sus sentimientos a todo el mundo, la transparente, ja que a nadie le gustaba esa fría y distante Kagome.

- Has encontrado a Kagome – me preguntó Schibuki acercándose a mi vestido de Jem el hijo de Atticus de la obra "Matar a un ruiseñor" yo hacía de Dill, el amigo que los visitaba durante los veranos.

- Si esta con violeta arreglándose – dije – y celeste y Loki? - pregunte

- Están dando los últimos toques a lo que nos pidió Kagome – dijo – Bueno nervioso? – me preguntó

- Yo nunca estoy nervioso – le dije – Están todos ya arreglados nos queda un cuarto de hora. Espera antes de irme a cambiar tengo que ver cómo han puesto a Taisho – dije riéndome

Taisho haría del padre, Atticus, cuando se hicieron las audiciones pensábamos que no iba a presentarse, pero lo más sorprendente es que se presento y que se le daba muy bien, así que la profe lo había puesto como padre, mientras kagome era su hija la pequeña Scout, hubo un montón de diferencias, Kagome puso el grito al cielo, pero después se resignó, pero espero que salga bien el teatro.

- No te va a dar tiempo, vete a cambiar, ya nos reiremos después – me dijo Celeste apareciendo detrás mío

- Vale, aguafiestas – le dije mientras me metía en el camerino – y tú? No estabas con Celeste – dije a loki que estaba dentro

- Hace rato que estoy aquí, además yo salgo en el segundo acto, por si no te acuerdas hago Boo Radley,k el borracho del pueblo

- Es verdad – dije mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

* * *

><p>- Vaya Kagome estas muy mona – me dijo la profesora Roser, aparte de ser de clásico era quien se encargaba del teatro<p>

- Gracias – le dije

- Bueno chicos preparados, un minuto y comenzamos a vuestras posiciones – dijo

Todos nos pusimos en nuestra posición la primera escena estaba yo sola y de poco a poco irían apareciendo los otros. Desde mi posición podía ver a mi familia, como siempre apoyándome. Tres, dos, uno… escuche como decía Roser. Acción!. Un solo foco me enfoco y todo comenzó

- Cuando se acercaba los trece años mi hermano Jem sufrió una peligrosa fractura del brazo a la altura del codo…

Las escenas fueron pasando, lo que más podía conmigo era tener a Inuyasha como padre de mi personaje, tenía que ser cariñosa con él y aunque me doliese admitirlo, me gustaría tanto volver atrás donde ninguno tenía ninguna rencilla entre nosotros. Una de las escenas que más me gustaba era cuando Atticus en el porche con Scout le decía

- En primer lugar –dijo- si sabes aprender una treta sencilla, Scout convivirás mucho mejor con toda clase de personas. Uno no comprende de veras a una persona hasta que considera las cosas desde su punto de vista …

Me decía Inuyasha dentro de su personaje, mientras yo le replicaba, siguieron las escenas, donde después venia la frase célebre donde Inuyasha de Atticus le decía a Schubuki que era Jem y a mi

- Matad todos los arrendajos azules que queráis, si podéis darles, pero recordad que matar a un ruiseñor es un pecado – dijo Inuyasha

- Tu padre tiene razón – dijo Ayame que hacía de miss Maudie – los ruiseñores no se dedican a otra cosa que a cantar para alegrarnos. No devoran los frutos de los huertos, no anidan en los arcones del maíz, no hacen nada más que derramar el corazón, cantando para nuestro deleite. Por eso es pecado matar a un ruiseñor

Siguieron las escenas el juicio y todas las demás hasta que llegamos al final donde, Inuyasha me metía en la cama y decía la frase final

- …. Atticus, era un chico bueno de vera… - le dije yo

- La mayoría de las personas lo son, Scout, cuando por fin las ves – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sabía que iba con doble intención pero no me dejaría ablandar " jamás". La luces se apagaron y comenzó una ola de aplausos se volvieron a encender. Todos nos pusimos en fila para ir saludando " aquí viene" cuando salió Kikio para saludar, en ese momento había dicho a los chicos que cuando se moviera hacia al lado que hicieran que se tropezaba y que se cayera todo el decorado. Así paso, todo lo de atrás se cayó y ella por torpe también, entre el aplauso se podía escuchar el coro de risas todos se reían menos yo, aunque eso no digiera que me alegrara, tanto como ella me humilló en público yo también le había cobrado, se fue llorando y se salió " estúpida", seguimos saludando como si nada hubiese pasado y se cerró el telón. Salí directo hacia mi camerino, sin felicitar a nadie todos lo habían hecho bien así que no hacia falta que malgastara mi salvia en algo que estaba bien visto. Pase por todos y cuando comencé a subir las escaleras escuche como Roser le echaba bronca Kikio por la torpeza que había cometido y que tendría que arreglar todo ese trópico entre más cosas, me aburrí de escuchar y fui directo a mi camerino a quitarme la ropa y todo. Cuando salí ya vestida normal, no me duche allí, porque me arreglaría mejor en casa, comencé a salir, vi como todos entraban a cambiarse pasando a lado de ellos recibí mucha felicitaciones ente otra "_que bien lo has hecho_" "_estabas divina", _ "falsos", le dije a Oda que ya no veríamos en la fiesta y salí para encontrame con mi familia. Los vi esperándome a la puerta de la salida, el primero en abrazarme fue mi madre entre alabanzas de cómo lo había hecho y todo, y fui pasando a mi padre y a mi hermano. Nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia el coche para irnos a casa, mama por el camino me iba diciendo que había visto bien a los Taishos y parece que ya se habían reconciliado al cien por cien, yo solo asentí " me alegro". Cuando llegamos escuche mi nombre, era Patch

- Os puedo robar un momento a vuestra hija – dijo el a mis padres

- Con tal de que la devuelvas en dos minutos – dijo mi padre intimidándolo

- Papa ir yendo ahora os sigo – vi cómo se daba la vuelta no muy seguro, mama le cogió del brazo y lo comenzo arrastrar, me gire y me fije en Patch – dime que quieres?

- Vaya ahora ni saludamos – me dijo el

- Tonto – le dije mientras lo abrazaba - contento?

- No mucho, pero bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, te vengo a decir que este verano no estaré así que no tendrás entreno conmigo, aunque me dijeron que habías aceptado un viaje a EUA en la otra academia durante estos meses de verano –me dijo

- Si lo acepte, pero como es eso que no estarás? – le pregunte

- Mejor no preguntes, me tengo que ir, mucha suerte en tu viaje - me dijo mirando alrededor

- Algún día me contaras lo que te pasa –le dije

- Algún día, que no es hoy así que… ah se me olvidaba – y de golpe me abrazo levantándome del suelo

- Que haces loco, bajame! – dije gritando un poco

- Esto es por cómo lo has hecho en el teatro estabas muy bien – me dijo bajándome

- Gracias, pero ya lo sé – le dije picándole

- Bueno señorita modestia espero que se le cambié esos humos, no contestes - dijo cuándo intente replicarle y entonces me puso poniendo sus manos en mi mejillas, haciendo que me fijara en sus ojos azules atormentados

- Que estás haciendo Patch – le pregunté un poco temerosa

- Estabas hermosa allí dentro – dijo mirándome a los ojos, levanto un poco la cabeza miro alrededores e hizo lo inesperado me beso, fue un pico, un leve roce de nuestros labios.

- ¿Que? – no podía articular palabra, no fue un beso de como los que he había dado con Inuyasha pero, aun así me había gustado

- Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva, cuidate mucho - me dijo y se fue corriendo

No sabía si el mundo se había vuelto loco o es que yo, era la loca, ordene a mis piernas a que se movieran, todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cómo paso todo. Me subí al coche entre preguntas de que quería Patch, le dije que me estaba diciendo que estos meses no habría entrenamiento omitiendo el beso sorpresa. Llegamos a casa y me di una buena ducha, cuando salí me di una buena siesta para poder esta noche rendir, sobre las nueve me comencé a vestir y me puse unos pantalones tejanos pitillos con unos tacones negros altos, pero cómodos, y un corsé verde agua que hacia juego con mis ojos y me hice una coleta alta un poco desordenada y me maquille un poco. Estaba lista, baje me despedí de papa y de sota busque a mama para despedirme y me la encontré poniéndose los zapatos para salir

- Vas a salir mama? – le pregunté. Se me hacia raro verla salir a esta horas, pero estaba un poco acostumbrada porqué desde hacía unos meses hacia acá que estaba saliendo diciendo que se iba con una amigas, sabía que mama no le era infiel a papa, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien

- Si hija pero después de un rato y tu estas muy guapa – me dijo dándome una vuelta sobre mi misma

- Gracias, me voy yendo los chicos me esperan, volveré un poco tarde – le dije

- Pasátelo bien y no tomes nada que tu no hayas encargado – me dijo medio en broma y en serio

- Vale mama – le di un beso a modo despedida –nos vemos mañana

- Espera – me detuve para ver que quería, se me acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte – cuidate mucho Kagome, sabes que te quiero verdad? – me dijo

- Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho mama –dije, sentí que me quería decir algo más, pero su semblante cambió y dijo

- Bueno no te retengo más vete a divertir – me dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero – nos vemos – me grito desde dentro mientras yo cerraba la puerta

Fui directo donde habíamos quedado con mis amigos. Ya eran las diez y media cuando nos reunimos todos. Violeta estaba con un vestido azul eléctrico, abierto en la espalda y sujetado con dos tiras en sus hombros, con el pelo rubio suelto y unos zapatos negros de tacones altos. Celeste vestía unos pantalones negros con cortes por las piernas y una camiseta de seda roja igual que los zapatos haciendo juego con su pelo pelirrojo. Schibuki vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color y las bambas haciendo que destacara sus ojos grises. Oda iba vestido con un pantalón pitillo tejano claro, con una bambas blancas y una camiseta marrón de fiesta, haciendo que su pelo medio lila destacara mas. Loki vestía unas bermudas tejanas y una camiseta verde y unas zapatillas " que no volverían nunca más a su casa", solo a él se le ocurría venir con zapatillas a una discoteca. Y nos fuimos a la discoteca que recién habían abierto y ya era una de las mejores, todos nosotros este año cumpliríamos los dieciocho, así que entre un poco de trampillas pudimos entrar todos. Entramos moviéndonos por la música a tope que estaban poniendo David Guetta " Lovers on the sun", entonces divisamos a los de cole, todos estaban allí bailando y haciendo el tonto, pero yo solamente me fije en Inuyasha bailando con "Megumi?" se habrían echo amigos, no sé pero, él estaba muy guapo tenía unos vaquero oscuros un poco rotos y una camiseta roja ajustada con una bambas negras. Todo le quedaba muy bien. Pedimos algunas bebidas, yo me pedí un cubata, no era de beber, pero hoy haría una excepción y me tomaría dos. Comenzamos a meternos a la pista y comnecé a bailar sentía como todos mis estrés se iba a poco a poco, la musca sonó más fuerte y todos comenzamos a bailar mas rápido, primero baile con Oda, después con Schibuki y después con Loki haciendo el tonto, después nos ajuntamos las chicas y comenzamos a bailar más sensualmente, ya que justo en ese momento sonó Pitbull con Christine Aguliera " Feel this moment" seguimos bailando cada vez más diferente dependiendo de como la música cambiaba y nos fuimos separando. Yo no sé cómo, pero había llegado al medio entre un montón de gente y comenzó a sonar "No te sientas mal" de Yomo. Al principio comencé a mover las caderas poco apoco pero después me deje llevar y me deje ir, hasta que sentí unos brazos que me rodearon por la cintura, que me mando corrientes eléctricas por todos lados, me quede quita cuando quise girar la cara para per quien era el estúpido que se atreva a tocarme, no me dejo y el comenzó a bailar conmigo yo me comencé a resistir y entre toda multitud, y no sé si fue porque la bebida ya me hacía efecto me deje resistir y me deje llevar, el tipo sabía cómo moverse, comencé a moverme y ajustarme más el, y lo vi. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi vientre y se detuvieron debajo de mi busto, y un pelo albino se dejó ver " Inuyasha" y me volví a resistir y el me gire de golpe y tomo mi boca. Era un beso de fuego, con ganas reprimidas con deseo, ternura, me mordía los labios y yo también lo hacía con el " a la mierda, hoy comenzara mi venganza", me comencé a moverme con él al son de la canción, me volví a girar entre el beso, mi trasero estaba ajustado con su cadera, podía sentir su excitación y por más que me doliese, me gusto, me sentía mujer en ese momento, sus manos subieron más y comenzaron apretar más mis senos encima del corsé y me volvió a girar, nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, no sabía si era por la bebida, pero, sus manos se sentía tan a gusto encima de mi cuerpo, volvieron a bajarse y se pusieron en mis nalgas masajeándolas por encima del pantalón, mis manos tampoco se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a viajar por todo su torso, mi boca tampoco fue menos y empezo viajando de aquí a allá por todo su cuello, y su boca se posó en mi oído y no sé cómo lo escuche, pero me dijo " me excitas cuando bailas" mientras me mordía el lóbulo, no sé cómo pero me vi siendo arrastrada hacia una esquina oscura, me estrello contra la pared, y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, no podía más y yo di el paso, le bese, nuestra lenguas era una batalla entre ellas ver quien era la vencedora y comenzamos a tocarnos por encima de la ropa, abrí mi ojos, mientras los labios de él bajan por mi cuello y a lo lejos vi una cara enfurecida que me despertó de mi ensoñación "Kikio", le dirigí una sonrisa torcida "jodete soy mejor que tú" y vi como ella salía cabizbaja del local. La boca de Inuyasha se posó encima mordiendo y chupando la piel del pecho que salía justo encima del corsé, haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran como dos picos y que sabia que se notaba ya que no lleva sujetador, el aprovecho eso y con dos dedos comenzo atormentar mi pezon izquierdo y mordiendo y suciconando el derecho. Nuestras caderas parecía que estaban sincronizadas moviéndose, haciendo fricción entre ellas, buscando una liberación. "Basta", quite mis piernas del alrededor suyo y lo empuje con las fuerzas que me quedaban y comencé a correr hacia al lavabo lo sentía atrás mío. Me metí dentro y cerré la puerta. Me vi en el espejo, tenía los labios hinchado por los besos, las pupilas dilatas por la excitación, en un pecho tenia la marca de los dientes de el y en el otro se podia ver la marca donde habia estado sus labios succionado mi pezón. Me coloque bien la coleta y me dije a mi misma

- Muy bien Kagome, empieza la función

Sabía que Inuyasha como era de impulsivo entraría. Y así fue. La puerta de abrió y se cerró de golpe.

- Que ha sido eso Kagome – dijo el alterado

- El qué? – me hice la tonta

- No te hagas la tonta, no tienes los labios hinchados por algo – dijo

- No – dije

- No vas a decir nada más. Me dejas con una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones, te entregas a mí, te vas corriendo. Me vuelves loco, no sé si me odias, si sientes algo por mí, cada vez que nos juntamos sales corriendo – me dijo entre dientes como si quisiera controlarse acercándose a mi

- Yo pensaba que te volvía loco, por cómo me movía – le dije con una sonrisa torcida

- No juegues conmigo – dijo mientras me cogía de la muñeca y me empujaba a él, haciendo que nuestro torsos estuviesen juntos

- Yo no juego con nadie – le dije enfadada

- A no? – dijo sarcástico – hoy besas a ese estúpido profe tuyo que aunque sea joven no lo veo bien, pero alla tu y después vienes a mí. Eso no es un juego dime que es, entonces – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi cintura

- Ósea que lo vistes? No me digas que esta celoso? – le dije riéndome

- Tu eres mía – me dijo posesivo dándome un beso devastador, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran un poco

- Te vuelve loco que alguien más se fije en mi o qué? – dije mientras me separaba de sus labios y los rozaba poco a poco

- Creeme he tenido miles de pensamientos homicidios por todos aquellos que osaban mirate y más a ese estúpido profesor que tienes – dijo volviéndome a besar – eres mía – dijo con énfasis poniendo sus manos en mi trasero como si quisiera marcarme " idiota"

- Para ser tuya, tendría que ser tu novia – le dije picándolo besándolo con un leve roce

- Pues se mi novia – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Vale – dije

- Que?! – dijo el incrédulo separándose de mi un poco

- Lo que has oído seré tu novia, a ver si eres tan hombre y me demuestras que vales para eso y que no me pondrás los cuernos a la primera de vuelta – le dije besándolo con rabia.

- JAMAS – dijo cuándo me separe de el – te hare ver que somos almas gemelas, que estamos destinados a estar juntos, eres la única que vi y que veré. No te arrepentirás

- Que no me arrepentiré – dije entre una risa irónica tanteando las palabras – aun no has escuchado la otra parte

- Que otra parte? – dijo

- Mientras tú me demuestras que te has ganado una segunda oportunidad, yo te hare ver que somos incompatibles, hare todo lo posible para que sufras siendo mi novio, dime aceptas? – dije mirándolo a los ojos desafiándolo

- Así que quieres enfrentarte a mí de esta manera – hizo una pausa – de acuerdo, lo acepto, novia mía – dijo intentando darme un beso

- Novio mío, ya verás que te arrepentirás – dije sarcásticamente mientras me apartaba y me dirigía a la puerta – ah, yo de tu haría algo con esa barra que tienes en los pantalones no querrás que piensen que eres un salido – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y lo dejaba dentro

Ya no aguantaba más " demasiadas emociones". Ya esta la primera parte del plan ya estaba lista " estupido es si piensa que le creere" .

Mejor enviaría un whatssap al grupo para decirles que me iba antes. Saque el móvil y mire la hora " las dos". Empuje la primera puerta que vi que salía dos personas pensando que era la salida, cuando puse un pie fuera me di cuenta de que era la salida de atrás, y entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba de atrás y me tiraba al suelo haciendo que mi móvil cayese fuera de mi vista. Levante la vista fijando la vista. Era tres tipos grandes "delincuentes", sus caras estaban cubiertas.

- Que queréis? – pregunte mientras me levantaba del suelo

- Hacerte ver las estrellas – dijo uno ellos que parecía el cabecilla " esa voz"

- Si queréis dinero, os lo puedo dar, no hace falta recurrir a la violencia – dije intentado tener la fiesta en paz.

- NO queremos dinero, te queremos a ti – dijo otro

- Porque? – pregunte poniendo firme

- A alguien no le gustas y no has dicho que te arreglamos esa cara bonita que tienes – dijo otro riéndose

- Y quién es ese cobarde que no me lo dice a la cara – dije poniendo todos mis sentidos alerta

- No te preocupes, te manda una nota – dijo el cabecilla a la vez que me cogía de cuello y me levantaba

- No hace falta llegar a las manos – dije entrecortadamente – por favor no me hagáis nada

- A ella le hubiese gustado estar aquí viéndote suplicar – dijo el " relajate Kagome"

- Ella? – pregunte intentado quitarme esa sucias manos de mi cuello

- Si ella. Kikio te dice dulces sueños – dijo el mientras me estampaba fuerte a la pared

- Kikio takahashi? – dije

- La misma – dijo alzando la mano para darme en la cara, cuando bajo el puño se lo cogí centímetros cerca de mi cara

- Pues dile a esa zorra, que la follen – le dije mientras le cogía con las dos manos el puño y se lo giraba y lo arrodillaba

- Tenéis dos segundo para largaros si no queréis que os haga una cara nueva – les dije

No me hicieron caso, el segundo tipo que hablo se acercó a mí con intenciones de darme, pero fui más rápida y me gire y le di toda una patada en la cara nockenadolo un poco. Pero no vi el otro que por detrás vino y me dio en toda la cabeza con un bate. Haciendo que un hilo de sangre bajara por mi cabeza. Todo lo que me habían echo durante esto años, este era el momento justo para descargarme, sabía quienes eran ellos, esas voces ese olor repugante, eran los que me quisieron violar una vez y ahora estaba mas que segura Kikio los contrato. Me gire y le cogí el bate de sorpresa y le di en toda la cara tirándolo al suelo, vi la sombra de otro atrás mío, con la parte en que se cogía el bate lo tire hacia atrás pegándole en toda la barriga haciendo que escupa sangre, el otro seguía en suelo quejándose del brazo y con la otra parte le di en el brazo que le dolía, tire el bate al suelo y me acerque a él y le pegue en el cuello dejándolo tirado al suelo, eso me lo había enseñado patch pero siempre me había dicho que nunca lo utilizare si no era por medidas extremas. Me volví a girar y vi como al que le había dado a la cara venia corriendo hacia mí, lo cogí de la camiseta lo alce con su propia fuerza y lo tire al suelo haciendo que se escuchara el crujir de su espalda, era más seguro que se había roto una que otra vertebra, ya que lo había estrellado con la barra de hierro que sobresalía. Cuando me dispuse a darme la vuelta el otro puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello intentado asfixiarme, pero con mis pernas me ayude, salte y con la ayuda de la puerta me apoye haciendo que girará sobre encima de él, llevándolo conmigo en el aire y haciendo que yo cayera de rodilla y el en plancha dándose en toda la cabeza, y lo nockee como el primero. Me senté en el suelo no sé cuanto tiempo paso hasta que recupere el aliento. Me levante " esta me la pagaras zorra" y me dispuse a buscar mi móvil, cuando escuche un melodía, no era el mío, venia de la chaqueta del primero, fui donde él y lo cogí, conteste para ver si era esa zorra de Kikio.

- Diga – dije con voz aguda

- Julio, retiraros no hagáis nada a kagome, repito no le hagáis nada – dijo histérica esa voz, se escuchaba mucho alborote desde done provenía

- Quien eres – pregunte haciendo mi voz un poco más aguda

- Quien más estúpido, Sango!, no le hagáis nada! – grito ella

- Siento desilusionarte, sango, pero ya está hecho – dije con mi voz

- Ka..go…me – dijo entrecortadamente

- La misma vivita y coleando – dije – dile a la zorra de tu amiga Kikio que está tu y ella me la pagareis, deseareis nunca haberos metido conmigo.

- Kagome, tu no lo entiendes… - no escuche más por que tire el móvil a la pared

No quería escuchar nada más, me quite los zapatos y vi un reflejo, era mi móvil, lo cogí " tres y media". Salí de ese callejón cuando detrás mío escuche mi nombre

- Kag! – esa voz era de Loki – que te ha pasado? – pregunto cuando se acercó a mí, tenía los pantalones rasgados, el pelo seguro desordenado y sentía sangre seca en la sien

- Nada – le dije simplemente – me voy a casa vale, dile a los chicos que ya nos hablaremos – le dije mientras me disponía seguir con mi camino

- Espera! Seguro ya no es como antes que contaras lo que te ha pasado, así que te dejare a tu bola – hizo una pausa – los chicos no están aquí, te buscaba para que me acompañaras para ir donde ello, sé que cerca de aquí ha habido un incendio y han ido a ver lo que ha pasado e incluso han evacuado la discoteca por eso, no lo escuchaste

- No soy cotilla, así que ve tu solo, yo voy a casa – le dije desganada

- Venga porfa acompañame hasta que los encuentre además te pilla por el camino que vas siempre a tu casa – me dijo suplicando

- Vale – le dije – te acompaño te dejo allí y yo sigo mi camino

- No te pondrás los zapatos – me pregunto

- No, estoy bien – dije

- Bueno iremos igual, perdi las zapatillas dentro - dijo el riendose

De allí no volvió a preguntar ni a decir nada más. Fuimos caminado hasta acercarnos y era verdad. El edifico que estaba en llamas era el antiguo edifico de bufete de abogados que estaba más que deshabilitado más de 10 años. Sentí otra vez ese pinchazo en el corazón

Hey chicos aquí – grito violeta cerca de allí

Nos fuimos acercando, donde ella

- Bueno yo ya me voy – dije mientras me daba la vuelta

- Pero que te ha pasado? – pregunto Celeste reteniéndome del brazo

- Nada-dije

Todos se miraron y dejaron el tema sabiendo que no iba a decir nada mas

- No te puedes ir aún, tengo una noticia que te va a sorprender – dijo Violeta

- Dila rápido, que me quiero ir – dijo ya enfadándome

- Vale, vale. Sabes a quien han sacado de medio del fuego? A Kikio! – dijo ella chillando

- Que?! – pregunte poniendo más atención

- No se sabe los motivos, de porque estaba allí, cuando salimos de la discoteca vimos el fuego todos nos acercamos y vimos como venían los bomberos y de golpe apareció uno sacando a Kikio que lloraba desconsoladamente, se ve que no ha habido ningún herido, pero si una muerte – dijo ella triste

- Una muerte? – pregunte con interés

- Parece que es una mujer porque cuando sacaron Kikio exploto el edificio y entonces Kikio no paraba de decir s_áquenla, sáquenla_ y aún está llorando, tienes que verla esta desconsolada – dijo ella triste

- No me importa quien haya muerto, pero iré a verla, para regocijarme de su dolor – dijo riéndome mientras los apartaba para acercarme mejor

Mientras me iba acercando podía escuchar los llantos de Kikio que llenaban todo el ambiente, cuando me acerque bien, la vi luchando con un bombero gritando _ayúdenla, ayúdenla_ mientras el bombero decia que no se podía hacer nada mas. Ella estaba toda sucia, la cara manchada, gire un poco la vista y pude divisar a Inuyasha con Miroku y otros más, volví mi vista al frente y vi como a poco a poco iban apagando el fuego, haciendo que el edificio se derrumbara poco a poco. Volví mi vista hacia Kikio " que alegría, que gusto que sufra" , creo que hoy podía dormir con alegría con los llantos y gemidos de la zorra de Kikio. Estaba a un metro de ella mirándola fijamente, y en ese momento ella me miro y comenzó a llorar más fuerte " que cansina", estaba cansada del espectáculo que estaba dando me di la vuelta para irme cuando escuche algo que nunca pensé que escucharía de su boca

- PERDONAME! – grito ella con voz desgarrada

Mi pies se quedaron quietos, " no es a ti a quien lo dice", volví a caminar, pero..

- KAGOME, PERDONAME, PERDONAME! – volvió a gritar

Volví mi vista atrás todos me miraban y ella se soltó del bombero y comenzó a correr hacia mi y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban

- PERDONAME, PERDONAME – siguió diciendo ella haciendo que sus lágrimas mojaran mi corsé

En ese momento me entro una rabia, como podía perdón cuando, unos momentos atrás había mandado a unos matones a que me dieran una paliza de muerte y eran los mismo que casi me habian violado y con todo lo que me había hecho …

_Exploté_

- JAMAS! – grite mientras la separaba de mi con fuerza y le daba una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo – tú no sabes lo que es sufrir, y no me importa lo que te haya pasado allí dentro…

- PERDONAME – volvió a decir sin dejarme acabar

- ES QUE NO SABES DECIR NADA MAS, ENTIENDE NO TE PERDONARE JAMAS – le volví a gritar

Sentía todas la miradas en mi " como si me importara", me volví a dar vuelta para irme y vi a mis amigos frente mío, mirándome con pena " no, no!" iba a pasar al lado de ellos...

- PERDONAME, NO PUDE SALVARLA – dijo Kikio

- Que? – dije, no entendía lo que decía – salvar a quién? – le pregunte volviéndome acercar a ella, tenía la mejilla roja donde le había pegado; no contesto simplemente lloro más fuerte – BASTA DIME DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO! – grite histéricamente cogiendola y saquidiendola para que hablara, sintiendo otra vez ese dolor agudo en el pecho

- Perdoname… no pude salvar a tu madre … - dijo ella entre llantos

- Que? – dije sin entender un poco en schok soltandola y alejandome de ella

- La mujer… que se quedó…. dentro… de la explosión…. y no pudieron salvar …. es tu madre…. perdoname por favor – dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto desde el suelo, donde la había tirado yo

- Estas mintiendo – dije en susurro volviéndome a dar la vuelta otra vez dándole la espalda " quiero irme a casa con mi familia"

- ES VERDAD TU MADRE HA MUERTO – dijo gritando detrás mío

Me detuve, por que en ese momento todo se volvió negro para mi ...

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p>HEY, hey tirarme los cuchillos de uno en uno jajajaj. Si, se lo que pensais, esta vuelve despúes de un mes con mas intrigas y mata a la madre de kagome y nos deja asi, yo la mato!, pero pensad si me matais no abra continuacion…<p>

Jjaja lo siento de verdad, pero lo vi oportuno dejarlo alli, el siguiente capitulo no os lo podeis perder are todo lo posible para actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, estoy estudiando y tengo el examen pronto y como suspenda me cuelgan de mis pobres pulgares y despues me voy de viaje asi que lo intentare pero no prometo nada…. :3 sorry

NOTA IMPORTANTE: en capìtulos anteriores inuyasha sale con el pelo negro, error mio esta claro, asi que el pelo de el si o si se va quedar en toda la historia albino, para no haber mas confuisones are lo posible para modificar pero como no lo se, investigare y lo hare.

Bueno, ahora con la historia solo puedo decir que la muerte de la madre es necesaria para la historia, se que habeis notada algo raro con la madre, pero eso mas adelante lo vereis y tambien a los espontaneos que han salido al principio, tranquilas/os que todo a poco a poco se revelara…. O no…. Ajajja bromas mias… ¬_¬

Antes de irme, me gustaria saber que os ha parecido el pequeño lemon, es lo primero que escribo asi. Bien, mal, fatal, exitante, asqueroso... decirme vuestars opiniones, pero sin faltar eh! que os tire los cuchillos a vosotros y por ultimo adelanto que dentro de unos pocos capitulos habra una limonada ajajaj

Bueno os dejo con muchos besos y abrazos imganarios …. ( hoy estoy cursi :3:3)

PORFA DEJEN SUS REWIEVS PARA SABER QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO :)

Agradecimientos a: _natalianime; maru-li tsukiyami; Maritza; amaterasu97; mia007; akar hiroyuki; danita-inu; Vicky ket-sujer; marlane vasquez; naomi19; p0pul4ar; rukia19971997; mony; kaltoscarlet pf; maru-li tsukiyomi; sakura-hime shaoran-kun; marianux; lady higurashi; liriala1993; sangosarait; july-miko; kagome18; kago-chan 121; leesle de taisho; vania diaz; joan; azucena45;ninaparker;maria;aera; NaHomi de granchester; guest 1;YASXXIV22; Maria; guest2_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BENDICE A LOS QUE TE MALDICEN<strong>_

_**AIKO03**_


	19. Rivers Flows

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 19: RIVERS FLOWS<strong>

- Inuyasha tienes una corbata negra, que me puedas prestar? – me dijo Miroku entrando en mi habitación, vestido de negro, con un semblante agotado " peor debo estar yo"

- Si, mira en el armario – le dije simplemente

- Como estas? – me pregunto mientras se ponía la corbata – tienes mala cara

- Como quieres que este… hace dos días que no duermo, dos días que no la he visto y por fin hoy la puedo ver y estar con ella….

- Quien nos iba a decir que hace dos días estábamos festejando y hoy vamos a un funeral…

- … - no le pude contestar

- Bueno creo que voy a acabar de cambiarme – me dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Aún tenía esos recuerdos clavados en mi mente, cada detalle…

_**FLAIXBAC**_

- La mujer… que se quedó…. dentro… de la explosión…. y no pudieron salvar …. es tu madre…. perdoname por favor – dijo Kikio entrecortadamente por el llanto desde el suelo, donde Kagome la había tirado

- Estas mintiendo – dijo Kagome en un susurro volviéndose a dar la vuelta otra vez dándole la espalda

- ES VERDAD TU MADRE HA MUERTO – dijo Kikio gritando detrás ella

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Kikio, si era una broma de mal gusto, se las iba a ver conmigo, no iba a permitir que hiciera más daño a mi pequeña

- Has escuchado Inuyasha? – me pregunto incrédulo Miroku, al lado mío.

- Si… - le conteste con un monosílabo, volví a fijar mi vista donde ella…

Vi como el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a convulsionar, se pasaba las manos por la cabeza una y otra vez y desde donde yo estaba, casi a 5 metros de ella, podía escuchar su respiración forzada. Me quería acercar a ella, para darle consuelo " éramos novios no?", cuando quise dar un paso hacia ella, de golpe se dio la vuelta hacia Kikio, mirándola con tanto odio, le dijo

- Tu! Zorra mentirosa, estás diciendo que mi madre esta allí dentro de las llamas?! – le grito

- S.. si – dijo Kikio aun desde el suelo sin levantar la mirada

Sin que nadie pudiéramos hacer nada Kagome comenzó a correr hacia el edificio en llamas

- No vayas Kagome , detente!– se escuchó un grito en coro

Ella no hizo caso, más aun corrió mas rápido, comencé a correr detrás de ella para que no cometiera una locura, antes de alcanzarla, ella ya estaba apartando de su camino a dos bombero " como tiene tanta fuerza", entro dentro y ni al segundo, tres bomberos salieron con ella intentando inmovilizarla, ja que ella no paraba de moverse…

- Señorita basta, usted no puede entrar – le dijo un bombero

- Maldita sea! Soltadme, mi madre está dentro! – gritaba ella mientras la alejaban más y más del edificio, y estirándola en el suelo cogiéndole cada uno de sus manos y sus piernas consiguiendo qué ella se removiera aún mas – PORFAVOR! MAMA! – grito levantando su pecho hacia arriba desgarradamente " pequeña…" y de golpe dejo de moverse

- Soltadla le estáis haciendo daño – les dije

- Encárguese usted de que la chica no vuelva a traspasar la puerta – me dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Ella es la hija de la víctima? – pregunto otro

- Si y ahora alejate de ella – les dije ya cabreado

Ellos se apartaron de ella, llamando a la policía. Me arrodille donde ella y las dos manos se las puse en sus mejillas intentando secar sus lágrimas " no está llorando", me fije en su rostro sorprendido. La Kagome de antaño hubiese estado echa un mar de lágrimas pero esta, tenía el semblante rígido y sus ojos turbios fijos en el cielo negro.

- Kagome …? – pregunte un poco dudoso

- ….. – no contesto

- Kagome … soy Inuyasha estoy contigo, respondeme – le volví a decir, su mirada aun seguía fija en el cielo

- Salvala – dijo en un susurro

- Que?! – le pregunte sorprendido

- Sálvala, por favor – volvió a decir

- Kagome, …. – quise decir algo pero ella se adelanto

- Que estoy diciendo, si te la has llevado será por algo…. Este es mi castigo? – dijo entre otro susurro. Cerro sus ojos por un largo rato y los volvió abrir fijando su mirada en mi - abrazame…

Dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia mí. "Esa mirada" era de la kagome que yo conocía, esa mirada verdosa llena de inocencia, pidiendo a gritos consuelo. La abrace sin perder tiempo, sentí como sus brazos me rodaban

- Siempre voy a estar contigo, para lo que sea – le dije en su oreja, paso como un minuto en silencio, sentí como se acercaba a mi oreja y me dijo

- Ojala pudiera creerte – dijo, apartándose del abrazo a poco a poco, mirándome a los ojos

- Señorita, quisiéramos que diera declaración, por lo que nos han dicho usted es la hija de la víctima – dijo un oficial que se había acercado – si tiene el gusto de acompañarnos

- De acuerdo – dijo ella levantándose del suelo, intente ayudarla, pero se deshizo de mi mano rápidamente. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar detrás del oficial para dar declaración, vi como se la llevaban cerca del coche patrulla. Sentí una mano en mi hombre y me di la vuelta rápidamente para ver quién era

- Miroku… - dije mientras me levantaba

- Como esta ella? – preguntó el mirando donde Kagome

Volví a fijar mi vista donde ella, viéndola hablar con el policía

- Si te digiera que no ha derramado ni una lagrima me creerías? - le pregunte

- Se acaba de morir su madre y me estás diciendo que no ha llorado, siendo como es ella… - dijo incrédulo miroku – lo que aun no me creo es que te dejara tocarla

- Ni yo aún lo creo, pero eso sí, no ha llorado pero tenía una mirada tan atormentada … - le dije

- Cuando la veo, siempre me recuerdo de esa cena, de lo que nos dijo, y de cómo la culpa siempre me correo, porque directamente o indirectamente todos hemos destrozado una alma tan pura, llevándola a lo que es ahora, una persona fría y reprimida, y tanto como yo y tú y todos tenemos las culpa – me dijo

- Incluso hasta sus mejores amigos - dije acabando por el

- Bueno creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa mama y papa estarán preocupados – me dijo

- Ve tú, yo me voy a esperar hasta que acaben de hablar con ella – dije

- Creo que ya es tarde se la está llevando – dijo el

- Que?! – comencé a caminar hacia donde había estado ella seguido de Miroku, el coche se la había llevado, su amigos estaban allí

- Sabéis donde la han llevado? – les pregunte

- Se la han llevada a su casa para dar la noticia – me dijo Violeta quien tenía cogida a Kikio que parecía estar aun en schok

- Y a ti que te importa ¿ - me preguntó con chulería Schibuki

- Hoy no me toques los huevos Bianchi, hoy no estoy para tus estúpidos celos – le dije cabreado

- Si no que? He visto cómo te estabas aprovechando de su momento de debilidad para acercarte a ella –me dijo acercándose más – tu eres el menos indicado para estar cerca de ella

- Y tu también… y sabe muy bien de lo que hablo – le dije acercándome

- Todos tenemos que callarnos – dijo Kikio se separó de Violeta – me voy el policía me ha llamado

Todos nos quedamos callados

- Bueno para tu información Kagome es mi novia y me puedo acercar a ella cuando me dé la gana – le dije – Vámonos Miroku

- Que has dicho?! – pregunto encolerizado Schubki

- Lo que escuchate hoy Kagome acepto ser mi novia, si quieres mas información pregúntaselo a ella – le dije por última vez, dejándolo en schok , me fui alejando de ellos con Miroku

- Lo que has dicho es verdad ¿ - me preguntó Miroku

- Sí… pero luego te cuento con más detalles ahora no tengo ganas, solo quiero saber como esta ella y llegar a casa – dije

No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a casa

- Hasta que por fin llegáis son las cinco de la madrugada, que os pensáis que soy mayores podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, pues no, mientras vivías en esta casa tenéis que acatar las normas si no…

- Mama! – dije interrumpiéndola

- No interrumpas a tu madre muchacho – dijo mi padre apareciendo detrás de ella

- Papa, será mejor que os sentéis os tenemos que decir algo, luego si eso nos echáis la bronca – dijo Miroku un poco exasperado y nervioso

- Que os ha pasado? – preguntaron a la vez nuestros padres con cara de preocupación mientras se dirigían al salón y se sentaban en el sofá y nosotros les seguíamos.

- A nosotros nada – dije yo

- Entonces a quién? – preguntó mi padre ya preocupado

- No nos tengáis en ascuas y decirlo de una vez – dijo mi madre impaciente

- Sabéis, que hoy fue la fiesta de despedida en la discoteca "SPLAU" del cole, sabéis donde esta no? – les preguntó miroku

- Hijo, claro que lo sabemos… no somos tan viejos – dijo mi padre

- Vale, cerca de allí, está el edifico de bufete de abogados, que está abandonado hace más de diez años – miroku hizo una pausa, mientras nuestros padres asentían – bueno ese edifico se incendió esta noche

- Que?! Estáis bien no os ha pasado nada – pregunto mama

- No ha nosotros no nos ha pasado anda – hice una pausa y continúe – sino a Kagome

- Que le ha pasado a Kagome, está bien, sus padres lo saben, como debe de estar Naomi – decía mama

- Mama, quiero que te tranquilices por lo que te voy a decir es muy fuerte… en el edifico que se incendió… hubo una muerte …

- No puede ser, kagome ha muerto, como debe estar charles y Naomi – dijo mi padre impactado igual que mi madre

- No, quien ha muerto no ha sido Kagome, sino su madre Naomi … - dije finalizando

**FIN FLAXBAC**

Al minuto mi madre comenzó a llorar y a decir que era imposible que hacia unas horas que había estado con ella organizando el viaje de este verano, donde nuestra familia viajaría con ellos a Estados Unidos, aprovechando el viaje que tenía que hacer Kagome. Al minuto siguiente se la veía a ella y a mi padre cogiendo sus chaquetas y diciendo que estuviéramos atentos al teléfono y que no saliéramos de casa hasta que ellos lleguen. Se pasaron casi todo el día en la casa de Kagome y cuando vinieron nos dijeron que al día siguiente se haría el funeral. La casa hoy estaba sin luz, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos y todos estábamos afectados, hasta Seshomaru estaba como un zombi. Kanna no estaba, ella seguía en el internado, pero se le dio la noticia por teléfono pero ella no pareció muy afectada. El funeral se celebraba a las tres de la tarde y eran las dos y media. Tenía tantas ganas de verla abrazarla y decirle que yo estaba a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

- Venga chicos bajar, ya es la hora – dijo mi padre, seguido de un coro de voces diciendo " vale"

Cuando baje todos estábamos vestidos de negro, sin ninguna muestra de alegría en nuestra cara. Todos entramos en el coche y a los quince minutos llegamos al cementerio donde se iba a enterrar a la madre de Kagome. Bajamos del coche y nos fuimos dirigiendo donde estaba todo esa gente vestida de negro " vaya la señora Naomi era muy querida" no era de extrañar. Había tantos rostros conocidos como desconocidos, la mayoría era del colegio Schikon no Tama, otros eran empresarios que alguna vez los había visto cuando festejaban algo los Higurashi y mis padres asistían, los otros eran los amigos de Kagome y la otra parte compañeros de clase " hasta Kikio" y la otra parte no los conocía. Pero entre toda esa gente no veía ni a Kagome ni a su familia, ni a la gente que tenía por servicio. Llegue donde estaba los clase.

- Habéis visto a Kagome? – les pregunte

- Si no la ves será que aún no ha llegado, imbécil – me dijo con ironía Koga

- Mira en otra ocasión te hubiese dicho tus cuantas cosas, pero hoy no voy a malgastar mi saliva con alguien que ni tan siquiera respeta un funeral – le dije

Ni tan siquiera me contesto, me di la vuelta y allí estaba el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo de la madre de Kagome, todos estábamos rodeando el agujero donde se pondría su cuerpo.

- Aún no han llegado verdad? – me pregunto Kikio sacándome de mis pensamientos. Junto a ella estaba sango y su hermano y más lejos de ella estaba el padre de Kikio mirando fijamente donde estaba el cuerpo de la señora Higurshi

- No aun no ha lle… - no puede acabar la frase porque un toda le gente comenzó a susurrar muy fuerte mirando en una dirección

- Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Seshomaru que apareció al lado mío

No conteste simplemente nos fuimos apartando la gente y lo vi. Lo que la gente estaba murmurando era, que la familia Higurashi había llegado, pero eso no era todo, todos ellos veían hacia donde estábamos todos, vestidos de blanco, los hombres con trajes blancos y las mujeres con vestidos sencillos blancos y con zapatos blancos. Los que trabajan en su mansión, todo y cada uno iban de blanco, el padre y el hermano de Kagome vestidos de blanco " y Kagome?" . Todos se fueron acercando y la gente se desplazaba hacia ellos dándoles el pesame, no nos podíamos acercar a ellos ya que había un montón de gente a su alrededor. El padre salió de en medio de ese grupo y se acercó al pastor que iba a dirigir la ceremonia y el pastor dio señal de que iba a empezar y que todos guardáramos silencio. Kikio y sango me miraron preguntándome con la mirada donde estaba kagome yo mire a Seshomaru a Miroku haciéndole la misma pregunta y mire hacia donde estaban sus amigos que se les notaban que también tenían la misma pregunta. La gente se comenzó a agrupar y a ponerse de nuevo alrededor de la fosa. La familia Higurashi se pusieron delante de todos destacando por cómo iba vestidos. El pastor comenzó a dar su mensaje sobre la vida y la muerte, de que solamente Dios sabe del porque ocurren las cosas y más cosas. Pasaron como unos veinte minutos y se notaba que iba acabando.

- Estoy seguro que estarás en los cielos Naomi, reposando de esta vida. Descansa en paz hija mía. – hizo una pausa - Bueno ahora voy a dar paso a su familia o amistades a que den unas palabras. Quieres ser tú el primero Sota?

Él se puso delante, se lo notaba en la cara que no había dormido, se le veía muy pálido. Comenzó diciendo que su madre era la mejor, que nunca podría haber elegido a una madre mejor, pero no pudo acabar a causa de que se rompió a llorar. Vi hacía mi lado y vi como a Kikio se le caían las lágrimas, parecía que le afectaba demasiado " claro ella estuvo en el incendió", después fueron cada uno de los trabajadores de su casa que cada uno acababa llorando y por último fue el padre " y donde esta kagome?", de lo quebrantado que estaba, que se le podía notar aunque llevara gafas de sol solo puedo articular ' Te amare siempre, mi amada Naomi'. El pastor cogió el turno, se escucharon susurros, preguntando donde estaba la hija de los higurashi, hasta nosotros nos preguntábamos, donde estaba. El pastor dio el último llamada de si alguien quería decir algo más, yo iba a dar un paso a delante cuando, detrás del pastor apareció un piano, siendo arrastrado por dos chicos también vestidos de blanco, por el lado derecho donde estaban agrupados la gente se comenzó a abrir, apareciendo Kagome. Venía con un vestido blanco sencillo, con mangas hasta los codos y la altura del vestido del busto hasta debajo de la garganta y el vestido le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía el pelo suelto y no llevaba nada de maquillaje, se le notaban por las sombras que tenía debajo de sus ojos "Pequeña.." pero lo que más destacaba de ella es que no llevaba zapatos, sino más tenía los pies llenos de barro.

- Me gustaría también decir algo – dijo en un pequeño murmullo que si no hubiese sido por el silencio que había no se la habría escuchado.

- Por supuesto hija… - el padre se apartó y dejo que ella comenzó a caminar hacia delante con la cabeza agachada. Cuando llego delante levanto la mirada, y comenzó a mirar alrededor, y así se pasó un buen rato pasando su mirada de aquí allá

- Pobrecita mía, ni tan solo puede articular una palabra – dijo mi madre detrás de mí

Pasaron como unos dos minutos, cuando de nuevo se comenzó a escuchar susurros de la gente.

- Durante toda la ceremonia estuve atrás del todo, viendo como la gente que está en el funeral de mi madre, no sois más que personas llenas de hipocresía y falsedad. No niego que mi madre era muy querida porque era una persona excepcional, pero de eso a que la mayoría venga solo para hacer acto de presencia o para modelar o que solamente han tenido un solo contacto con ella se vean con el derecho de aparecer e su lecho de muerto, me repugna. Estando atrás podía ver cómo mientras mi FAMILIA dando sus últimas palabras estas susodichas personas veían el móvil o estaban jugando o haciendo bromas por debajo, de porque vamos de blanco, imbéciles vamos de blanco porque nosotros no vemos que mi madre haya muerte, lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que ella está viva aquí – dijo llevándose la mano al corazón – no tenemos que vestirnos de negro para reflejar como vosotros la amargada vida que tenéis y aclaro que esto no va por todos, pero por la mayoría sí . Maldita sea, no sabéis la rabia que tengo en este momento de no poder echaros a la mayoría a patadas como gusanos que sois. – su padre intento detenerla, ella se quitó su mano y continuo – NO! Quiero que se vayan, porque tiene que ensuciar este día, PORQUE PAPA! Si tu no lo haces lo hare yo! LARGAROS… - grito agitada, con una respiración forzosa - Porque esta gente llena de veneno en su alma tienen que estar aquí! Y antes de todo, os voy a decir algo, mi madre no murió de casualidad en ese incendio… la mataron, y escucharme bien panda de ineptos, no voy a descansar hasta encontrar con el asesino de mi madre, porque yo no me creo esa historia de que salvo a alguien que no se lo merecía… - dijo esto último mirando a Kikio, haciendo que ella agachara su cabeza– QUE ESPERAIS FUERA! – la gente se comenzó a ir a tropezones. Solamente quedábamos nuestra familia, la de kikio y la de sango y la de sus amigos y dos compañeros de trabajo de su madre y un pequeño grupo de gente entre los cuales estaban los profesores del colegio.

- Hija… - dijo el padre

- Mama, no sé porque me lo hiciste jurar pero lo voy hacer, me pediste que te tocara esta música en tu funeral y lo voy hacer… Esta será la última vez que nos veremos, te quiero mama, allá donde estas sé que no me puedes escuchar pero aun así si te digo y te vuelvo a repetir que te quiero, has sido más que mi madre has sido mi fiel compañera, hare todo lo posible para que te sientas orgullosa de tu hija, pero no te juro nada porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que no soy como antes, no soy perfecta, ni tampoco buena, pero tampoco soy mala. Esto va por ti mama.

Kagome se dirigió al piano y comenzó a teclear una canción " maravillosa"

- Está tocando 'rivers flows in you' esa canción le encantaba a naomi – dijo mi madre llorando sobre la espalada de papa.

Cuando acabo se levantado y seguidamente fue abrazar a su padre y a su hermano que estaba llorando. No me impacto la forma en que echo a esa gente, sino..

- Te has fijado verdad? – me pregunto Miroku por debajo

- Si… en ni un momento ha llorado, es más estaba tan rígida, para un momento así – le dije " que te hemos hecho pequeña"

Sus amigos se acercaron a ella, pero no sé qué les dijo ella, que se apartaron y la dejaron ir. Ella se fue y la perdí de vista.

- Venga hijo, que tenemos que ir a la casa de los higurashi, que llegamos tarde – me dijo mi padre

- Si, papa – le conteste yendo detrás de él. NO pude ni tan siquiera acercarme a ella

Nos metimos todos en el coche y nos dirigimos, los que habíamos quedado en el funeral a la casa. Llegamos y todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Los más jóvenes que estaban en ese momento éramos yo, Miroku, Sango, Kikio, Celeste, Violeta, Oda, Loki, Schibuki. Él padre de Kikio, se había ido porque sin excusa alguna. Nos ajuntamos todos y comenzamos a hablar en otro rincón de la casa.

- Kagome llego y se metió en su habitación y no ha salido hasta ahora, me dijo María – dijo Violeta

- A mí me dijeron que estos días se aisló sola, en su cuarto o solo miraba fijamente el piano o el jardín, pero que en ningún momento se veía reflejado sus sentimientos, sino que parecía una estatua de mármol. – dijo Oda

- Y habéis intentado subir y hablar con ella? – pregunte

- Claro, hasta allí llegamos, hemos subido uno por uno pero a ni uno nos abre la puerta solo dice 'Fuera' y ya está – dijo Schibuki

- Pasare ese estupido comentario, porque hoy no tengo ganas de discutir con gente como tú – le dije

- Ni yo – me dijo el

- Bueno, basta por favor – dijo Kikio

- Te puedo preguntar Kikio que hacías en ese momento en el lugar del incendio – le pregunte, ya que tenía esa cuestión desde el primer día.

- Si Kikio dinos que hacías ese día allí ¿ - también pregunto Celeste

- No os hagáis los tontos que bien lo sabéis, y del porque yo me siento así – dijo ella

- De que estas hablando – pregunto Miroku

- Puede que tú no estuvieras al principio , pero luego seguro que Inuyasha te lo explico – dijo ella entredientes

- Quieres aclararte?! – dijo Loki

- Solamente os diré 16 de junio del 2001 – dijo ella temblorosa

Todos nos quedamos callados en schok, el primero en hablar fue Oda

- Que es lo que intentas decir? – pregunto el

- Que tengamos cuidado porque…

- Hey vosotros venir un momento – interrumpió Seshomaru

- Que quieres? – le pregunte histérico

- Que te pasa imbécil, te está llamando mama y a los otros vuestros padres – dijo el

Nadie siguió con el tema, ni lo volvimos a retomar en toda la velada, los padres y los profesores se pasaron hablando del año academia, de la señora Naomi y de más cosas hasta que decidieron que era la hora de irse. Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba comenzando a llover muy fuerte. Todos y cada uno se fue despidiendo de la familia higurashi " pero no de Kagome". Kikio, Sango, Oda, Violetta, Loki, Schibuki, Celeste salieron antes, luego se fueron todos y solo quedamos nosotros Seshomaru, mis padres y miroku y la secretaria Bulma, pero cuando nos tocaba a nosotros despedirnos, la secretaria Bulma, le pregunto al padre de kagome.

- La niña no ha bajado en toda la velada – dijo ella

- Si, se ha pasado todo el tiempo allí, sin salir no sé qué hacer sé que esta dolida, pero

- Pero no lo demuestra verdad – se adelantó ella

- No es eso..

- Con todos mis respetos señor, pero la niña en ningún momento se quebrantó en el funeral, es más tenía una actitud regia y desafiante y además no ha bajado en todo el velatorio. Algo le pasa a su hija o algo le han hecho, - creí ver una mirada dirigida hacia mi " ya te estas volviendo loco" - pero sea cual sea la situación, creo que lo mejor es que le dé su espació por un tiempo – dijo ella

- Si creo que es lo mejor, sé que Kagome adoraba a su madre, siempre estuvo más pegada a mí, pero en este último tiempo siempre estaba más con ella y creo que ese lazo que hicieron juntas, al romperse, ha hecho que su mundo se tambalee mas

- O ya estaba antes – dijo ella

- Que quiere decir? – pregunto el padre " que rara es"

- Nada, solamente quiero tenga en cuenta mi opinión y que le dé su espació que ella a poco a poco se abrirá de nuevo sino la vuelven a cerrar – finalizo ella

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias señorita … - hizo una pausa, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor – escucháis esos gritos?

- Que gritos? – pregunto mi madre

- LARGATE!

- Es la voz es de la niña, será mejor que vaya a ver qué está pasando fuera en el jardín Señor Charles – dijo la secretaria Bulma mientras salía por la puerta de delante. Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el jardín y cuando todos salíamos, supimos de qué venían esos gritos.

Era Kagome aun con el vestido blanco, gritándole a Kikio que se largara mientras la sujetaba Oda, intentándola parar y los otros intentándola calmar.

- Que es lo que pasa aquí?! – grito el padre de Kagome

- Lo que pasa es que quiero que esa puta se largue de mi casa! – grito Kagome – soltadme maldita sea, la echare a patadas de mi casa

- Basta Kagome! No te expreses así! – le dijo su padre acercándose a ella – suéltala Oda – le dijo.

Oda la soltó y se fue hacia donde estaban los otros al lado de Kikio y Sango

- Que es lo que pasa Kagome no te reconzco, no puedes insutalr a la gente porque si – le dijo el

- Porque si? Crees que no tengo suficiente motivos, cuando esa zorra que tienes detrás de ti fue quien mato a mi madre – dijo ella

- No calumnies si no sabes! – grito el padre

- Lo que no entiendo es porque papa, tu la defiendes, TU QUE NUNCA ME HABIAS GRITADO AHORA ME GRITAS POR UNA PATETICA MUJER, porque no me dejas decirle lo que es! escuchame bien kikio eras una puta que nadie te quiere – dijo ella

- HE DICHO QUE BASTA, MI CASA MIS NORMAS – dijo el padre levantado la mano, pero la retuvo en el aire

Se hizo un silencio incomodo

- me ibas a pegar… - dijo con el semblante tieso

- Kagome, lo …

- No digas nada… ibas a levantarme la mano para defender a alguien que ha hecho la vida imposible a tu hija… tienes razón tu casa tus reglas Padre – dijo ella dando pasos atrás

- Kagome espera.. – dijo el padre intentando cogerle el brazo pero ella se deshizo

- No me toques Padre , lo has dejado muy claro… - dijo esto último echándose a correr adentrándose a los matorrales que separaban su casa con el pequeño bosque donde nadie desde hacía tiempo no se hacía uso de él.

- KAGOME! – grito el padre – bueno será mejor que la deje un rato sola, demasiadas emociones en un día

- Señor Higurashi, no es por alertarlo, pero ese bosque ustedes le prohibieron que entrara… - dijo Oda

- No puede ser… voy a

- No voy yo, iré a buscarla – dije

- Pero hijo si no…

- Mama, voy yo así que esperarme o iros, luego iré – dije dándoles la espalda y comenzado a correr para entrar en el bosque, siguiendo a Kagome por donde se había, de lejos puede escuchar el grito de mi padre diciéndome que tuviera cuidado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo en medio de la lluvia, pero el bosque a no ser tan grande llegue al final de él, donde se acaba en un acantilado y si mirabas un poco a la izquierda podías ver una pequeña casa deshabilitado desde hace años y al lado de ella el gran arbol Go-Shimboku " me trae tantos recuerdos este bosque" . Cuando me quise dar la vuelta pude ver una silueta blanca sentada en las raíces del Go-Shimboku, mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo que la lluvia le cayese en su rostro" kagome", me acerque a ella y me arrodille para estar a su altura

- Kagome… - dije

- Que haces tú aquí – me pregunto sin mirarme

- Tu padre se preocupó…

- Ahora me imposible creer que esta preocupado – dijo aun sin mirarme – no vendrás a burlate de la escena padre e hija que ha ocurrido hace un rato?

- No digas tonterías me tenías preocupado, desde hace dos días, además de entraste en el boque corriendo, sabiendo que tú tienes prohibido entrar aquí

- Tu como sabes eso? – me preguntó

- Bueno… eh.. yo pues

- No me importa, si para articular una frase vas a tardar tanto… - dijo ella

- No he venido a burlarme de ti ni nada por el estilo – le dije

- Entonces a que has venido? – me volvió a preguntar por fin mirándome y levantándose haciendo que yo me levantase a la vez que ella

- Pues para estar contigo – le dije a la vez que la abrazaba no siendo correspondido – haría cualquier cosa para no verte sufrir… - dije abrazándola mas a mi

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi espalda y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a mi cara. Cada una de sus manos me sujetaban mi mejillas haciendo que me retirara un poco y la mirara fijamente

- Sabes? No sé porque este lugar me trae tantas sensaciones, no sé porque este árbol me da tanta paz, y aunque siento algo que no puedo descifrar, este lugar a la vez me aterra..

- Kagome..

- Dejame acabar. Tú has dicho que harías cualquier, cosa no?- me dijo ella

- Si…

- Entonces, besame – me dijo ella

- Kagome estas segura? – le pregunte

- Somos novios no? No veo nada de malo – me dijo ella. La mire un poco incrédulo – que? Pensabas que me había olvidado, puede que estos días sean fatales para mí, pero no me he vuelto loca ni he perdido la memoria – me dijo ella

- Segura? – le volví a preguntar

- Puede que nunca más me vuelvas a encontrar vulnerable, así que hazlo y deja de preguntar

- Pero yo no quiero besarte en un estado tuyo de vulnerabilidad – le dije aparatándome un poco de ella molesto

- Maldita sea idiota! Te pido que me beses porque quiero sentirte… - dijo lo último en un susurro, pero aun así la pude escuchar

" Eso es lo que quería escuchar " , no le dije nada más simplemente me lance a sus labios. Primero fue un pequeño roce haciendo que ella hiciera un pequeño mohín " hermosa" luego le morí el labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera su boca, y lo comencé a succionar, entonces sus manos pasaron detrás de mi nunca y ella profundizo el beso, haciendo que nuestras lenguas hicieran contacto. Como extrañaba sus besos, su sabor, era tan exquisita. La acorrale entre el árbol y yo, mis manos pasaron a su caderas sujetándola mas hacia mí. Sus manos bajaron hacia mis hombros apretándolos ya atrayéndome mas hacia ella. Entonces nuestro contacto desapareció, a causa que ella se resbaló. Me separe de ella y me fije que aún no llevaba zapatos.

- Como que no llevas zapatos? – le dije con la respiración agitada después del beso

- Porque cuando me siento agobiada me gusta sentir el frio del suelo o de la tierra, para poder estar más tranquila – me dijo ella igual con la misma respiración agitada

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar entonces ella se lanzó hacia mí, haciendo que yo cayera en el suelo sentado y ella horcajadas encima de mí. Volvimos a retomar de nuevo el beso, y sentí como sus manos me quitaban la chaqueta me comenzaba abrir los botones de la camiseta haciéndome sentir sus manos heladas en mi pecho " eso está mal" cogí sus manos y las aparte, pero no prepare para ver, que ella se llevaba sus manos a su espalda se desabrochaba el vestido quitándose las mangas, haciendo que su vestido mojado se agrupara en sus caderas. Levante mi mirada a ella, y fue una imagen que sabía que no me la quitaría por nada del mundo de mi mente. Ella me miraba con su mirada verdosa oscura en este momento, por lo que podía interpretar como deseo, el pelo alrededor de su cara alargado pegada a ella a causa de la lluvia, su respiración agitada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente, haciendo que me fijara en sus pechos envueltos en un sujetador de encaje blanco, dejando ver su piel blanca tersa y la silueta de sus pezones " esta mal" me repetía una y otra vez mi mente, no me podía aprovechar de sus situación

- No kagome tapate, no puedo hacer esto ahora – le dije, aunque una parte quería hacerla mía, marcala en el mismo suelo " soy un salvaje"

- No me deseas Inuyasha –me dijo volviendo acercándose a mi

- Basta! Kagome, no quiero perder lo poco que me queda de conciencia – le dije entre dientes, verla así y encima de mi hacia que me pusiera bastante duro

- Te siento Inuyasha – dijo ella meciéndose encima mío haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido – ves? Lo quieres no lo niegues

Entonces comenzó a darme pequeños besos en mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente encima mío, haciendo fricción entre nuestras intimidades. Sus besos y mordidas se alternaban entre mi pecho " donde ha aprendido esto", sentí una furia dentro de mi pensando que lo había echo con otra persona, comenzó a moverse mas fuerte encima de mi miembro, haciendo que tanto como de mi boca y la suya salieran gemidos.

- No pienses tonterías …. eres el primero – me dijo ella

Era la única persona que me conocía tan bien a parte de mi madre. La sujete de por su cintura haciendo que parar, porque sabía que acabaría muy pronto, me volví a lanzar a sus labios hinchados por los besos que habíamos tenido. En medio del beso comencé a desabrochar su sujetador tirándolo al lado. Mis besos comenzaron a descender por su garganta, me entretuve en su clavícula mordiéndola un poco, y cuando llego a esos dos montes, que sabia que desde ahora los iba adorar, comencé a darle pequeños besos a su seno derecho mientras el izquierdo era atendido por mi mano, bese, mordí suavemente todo su seno igual que el otro siempre ignorando sus pezones, llevando consigo gemidos de frustración por parte de ella, volví al derecho, entonces de uno me metí toda su aureola en mi boca, chupando, succionando todo lo que podía " que sabor más exquisito" mordiendo suavemente su pezón atrayéndolo hacia mí, mientras el otro que estaba con mi mano lo cogió entre mi pulgar y el índice dándole vueltas, cambié de pecho haciendo lo mismo llevándome gemidos conmigo haciendo que ella se moviera más a un sobre mi miembro

- Inu mas… mas… - me decía ella.

Nunca pensé que ese apelativo me calentaría más … pero todo lo que viene de ella me enciende a mas no poder. Cumplí el pedido de mi pequeña, dándole mas atención a sus senos, cogí los dos y los ajunte y me puse los dos en la boca dándoles a la misma ve la misma atención, deleitándome entre sus sabor y la lluvia fresca que corría por sus senos, mientras mis manos se ocupaban de alrededor, entonces ocurrió, la sentí convulsionar, mi pequeña tuvo su primer orgasmo. Verla en ese estado hizo que me derramara allí mismo.

- Inuyasha! – grito ella arqueando su espalda. Sabía que muchas mujeres eran muy sensibles en sus pechos, nunca pensé que Kagome sería una de ellas.

Solté sus pezones y ella cayo hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados. " estúpido inconsciente no ves como esta y yo aprovechándome"

- Hey kagome estas bien? – le pregunte con la voz aun entrecortada como si hubiese corrido recién una maratón.

- Si – dijo en un pequeño susurro – aunque me siento sin fuerzas y me siento muy caliente

- Mierda, con esta lluvia podrías haber cogido algo – dije mientras comenzaba a buscar sus sujetador para ponérselo

- No creo… aunque siento mis pechos y mis labios hinchados y un poco de frio en ellos – dijo en otro pequeño susurro – me siento un poco rara

- Creeme si tuviera una cámara en este mismo te haría una foto, para que veas lo hermosa que estas en estos momentos – no mentía tenía el pelo aún más revuelto, los labios hinchados como ella decía y los pechos en el aire con sus pezones rosados hinchados y en punta mirando al cielo, como pidiendo más atención – quien me iba a decir que ibas a tener unos pechos preciosos

- Pervertido… a todas nos crecen – me dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos dejándome ver su color verde que tanto me encantaba

- Y ahora si la tomaría la foto si me miras así – le dije con una sonrisa ladeada

- Pues te quedaras con las ganas porque no me siento con la suficiente fuerza para seguir levantando los parpados – dijo volviéndolos a cerrar

- Hey kagome no los cierres, escuchame – le dije mientras corriendo le ponía todo su poca ropa en sus sitio lo mejor que podía con esta " estúpida lluvia". Me puse lo mejor que pude la camiseta y la chaqueta se la puse a Kagome la levante y la acune entre mis brazos, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

- Hey vamos a tu casa ahora Kagome – le dije

- Espera que me levanto – dijo ella

- Kagome te tengo en brazos me sientes? – le dije ya preocupado

- Ah… vale gracias

- Voy a darme prisa - le dije llevándome un pequeño " si " de sus labios

Me estaba dando la mayor prisa que podía con kagome en brazos cuando la escuché gemir, seguí mas rápido y la volví escuchar otras vez gemir más fuerte, entonces me pare y la sentí revolverse entre mis brazos, pero eso gemidos no eran de dolor si no… " pervertida que estarás soñando", seguí caminado hasta que llegque a al jardín de su casa, me fui acercando cuando Kagome dijo

- Perdoname

- Eh? Que estás diciendo Kagome? – le pregunte " está soñando creo.."

- Perdoname porque voy hacerte sufrir – dijo ella

- No sabía que decir. Sentí una mano en mi hombre, levante la cabeza rápidamente era el padre de Kagome

- Hijo estas bien? Te estaba llamando para que entraras, pero te has quedado quieto – me dijo

- EH? – dije – lo siento, no se qué me ha pasado, será mejor que entre creo que Kagome ha cogido un resfriado – le dije

- Venga entra, damela la llevare a su habitación – dijo – MARÍA! – grito mientras entrabamos en su casa

- Dígame señor – dijo María – ahí mi niña que está bien – le puso la mano en su frente – pero si está ardiendo, llévela corriendo a su habitación yo me encargo – dijo ella saliendo del comedor

- Vale – dijo el yéndose a las escaleras pero en medio se detuvo y se giró y me dijo – tus padres se fueron, les dije que se vallan que estarían muy cansados. Espera un momento dejo a Kag en su habitación y te llevo a tu casa – dijo dándose la vuelta para subir arriba

Yo lo espere y cuando el bajo lo seguí hasta el coche. En todo el trayecto no dijo y ni yo dije nada. Llegamos a mi casa cuando me dispuse a despedirme el se adelanto

- Muchas gracias por haber ido tras ella esta tarde

- No tiene que darlas, lo volvería hacer – le dije

- Si lo se… bueno dile a tus padres que el viaje sigue en pie, que nos veremos la semana que viene – me dijo

- De acuerdo se los diré, hasta luego señor Higurashi – le dije mientras salía del coche cuando me dispuse a cerrar la puerta

- Inuyasha no le vuelvas hacer daño a mi hija – me dijo

- No se…

- Solo te pido eso, no me importa el porqué, solamente no quiero que la hagas sufrir, porque si no te la veras conmigo Inuyasha – me dijo serio

- No se preocupe que no le hace daño – dije cerrando la puerta es escuchando un 'Adios' de parte de el

El coche aceleró y se perdió de mi vista en la primera curva, comencé a caminar a mi casa. Que no la haga sufrir… sabia con certeza que esta vez sería la revés

* * *

><p>- María crees que soy buena? – le pregunte mientras me ponía trapos fríos en mi cabeza, mientras yo estaba estirada en mi cama, con mi pijama, despúes que me haya ayudadoa ducharme.<p>

- Hay chiquilla, hay que bajarte esa fiebre – me dijo ella

- No exageres es solo un pequeño resfriado, pero María contestame – le pedí

- Claro que eres buena, eres una niña muy dulce y atenta con todos nosotros que trabajamos para ustedes, tu nunca has visto esa diferencia de clase social

- Creo que eso es algo troglodita de siglos pasados y que ya es hora de que el mundo evolucione en eso… pero solo eso – le volví a preguntar

- No, tu tienes muchísimas más cualidades, per porque lo preguntas Kag – me pregunto María

- Porque lo he notado hoy, toda la gente me estaba criticando porque no he derramada ni una lagrima en todo el día por el funeral de mi madre – le dije

- Hija muchas personas expresan sus sentimientos de diferente forma – me dio ella cambiando de nuevo la compresa fría

- Pero yo antes no era así…

- Nunca supe con certeza lo que te hicieron, pero es el camino que te ha tocado caminar, solamente tú sabes cuándo podrás volver a ser la niña la cual mostraba sus sentimientos en cada instante – me dijo

- Tú lo has notado también? – le pregunte

- Claro que lo he notado, pero eso no significa que seas mala persona, solamente que a causa de circunstancias has cambiado – toco la compresa – te siente mejor ahora?

- Si gracias… ahora quisiera descansar

- Claro cariño, pero tu papa quiere verte – me dijo

- Pero yo no quiero verlo, dile que a mi padre que en este momento no quiero hablar con él, y si es por el viaje que si sé que vamos con los taishos, así que por favor que me deje en paz – le dije con rabia

- Pero hija es tu papa, lo está pasando…

- Basta María, dile eso por favor – le dije cortándola – y si me haces el favor de apagar la luz cuando sales, quisiera dormir – le dije dándole la espalada en mi cama

- Más tarde te traeré tu pastilla – dijo ella mientras apagaba la luz

- Gracias… - dije por último

En este momento me sentía tan decepcionada y enfurecida con mi padre, como pudo defender a Kikio a la persona que más me ha hecho daño." Mejor no sigo pensando" porque si no se me haría la cabeza un bombo.

El viaje que íbamos hacer consistirá, en yo al tener una beca de verano en estados Unidos, en la academia de allí, mi padres habían planeado irse conmigo de vacaciones también así para aprovechar a ver los abuelos, padres de mi padre. Mama ya me había contado que iríamos con los taishos, y que me portara bien ya que se los debía. Pero la situación ha cambiado, y serán dos meses muy productivos para mi venganza encontrá de Inuyahsa. Aun podía sentir sus manos y su boca en mis pechos. Me pillo en un estado de vulnerabilidad, no puedo decir que se aprovechó de mí, porque yo lo incite… lo que me da más rabia es que le pedí perdón " tonta kagome" pero bueno así sabrá a que atenerse para el futuro. Seguiré con mi plan y nada ni nadie me detendrá.

_**CONTINURA**_

* * *

><p>Hueeeeee HOLA HOLA HOLA! De nuevo por aquí. Solamente puedo decir que para hacer este capitulo me ha costado bastante, madre mia, seguro algunas direis, pero si no hay nada complicado, lo se lo se, soy de esas que lo facil se le hace complicado y lo dificil facil. Pero bueno ahora todosas podeis comentar que os ha parcido el capitulo.

En estos meses, poco productivos para la historia, me he puesto ha pensar que llevo mucho tiempo con ella y creo que es la hora de que la vaya acabando, no os asusteis jjajja, lo que estoy pensando es en subir capitulo cada dos semanas. Creo que eso estaria bien para que no vayas perdiendo el hilo que hasta yo he tenido que leer de nuevo la historia :0.

Bueno ya de paso os invito a pasar a leer mi nueva historia " la guerrera" que espero que os guste, poruque es una historia que siempre he tenido en mente, pero ha sido recien este año que le puesto dos pares para publicarla. Asi que os espero tambien en el otro fic

Bueno os dejo, muchos besos y abrasos!

Agradecimientos a: _natalianime; maru-li tsukiyami; Maritza; amaterasu97; mia007; akar hiroyuki; danita-inu; Vicky ket-sujer; marlane vasquez; naomi19; p0pul4ar; rukia19971997; mony; kaltoscarlet pf; maru-li tsukiyomi; sakura-hime shaoran-kun; marianux; lady higurashi; liriala1993; sangosarait; july-miko; kagome18; kago-chan 121; leesle de taisho; vania diaz; joan; azucena45;ninaparker;maria;aera; NaHomi de granchester (itzela); guest 1;YASXXIV22; Maria; guest2_

_**BENDICE A LOS QUE TE MALDICEN**_

_**AIKO03**_


End file.
